


Выше только боги

by AnnaJones



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, 1980s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Empathy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Tony Stark, Love/Hate, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Soulmate!AU, где родственные души являются эмпатами.P.S. После щелчка Таноса Тони завладел камнем реальности и теперь прыгает по вселенным в поисках Ванды.





	1. Выше только боги

_The Chainsmokers — Don't Let Me Down ft. Daya_

  
  
Двадцать три года назад Тони проснулся ночью со странным чувством в груди. Сердце трепетало словно бешеное, билось о рёбра, крутилось волчком, не продохнуть. Это можно было сравнить с радостью ребёнка, обнаружившего с утра под ёлкой рождественский подарок. Ворох эмоций, самых разнообразных, бурлили в животе, и Тони рывком сел в постели. Рядом лежала одна из его девиц на одну ночь, имя которой он не то, чтобы забыл, — даже не спрашивал.  
  
Это зябкое чувство восторга хотелось сохранить и никогда не забывать, насладиться им сполна, но Тони знал — оно скоро исчезнет. Внезапно взяла тоска, глухая и мерзкая, и чувство радости тут же испарилось. Старк цеплялся за неё, молил не уходить, но потом взяла тревога. Тони заметался в кровати, запутался в одеяле. Пришлось встать. Девица что-то недовольно пробурчала, когда он включил свет.  
  
Сложно было понять, что это. На секунду показалось, что паническая атака, но с какой стати ей бы взяться? Тони коснулся груди там, где в исступлении колотилось сердце, и шумно втянул носом воздух. Было тревожно, но гнетущая тоска уже отступала. Медленно расслабляла свои путы, стаскивала петли. Стало легче дышать, но осталось горькое послевкусие мимолётного счастья. Старк испугался, что эта секундная радость больше ни с чем не сможет сравниться в его жизни.  
  
В ту ночь он так и не заснул.  
  
В ту ночь родилась Ванда.  


***

Десять лет спустя прямо на совещании, на котором он, мягко говоря, спал, у него чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Защемило в груди так сильно, что спёрло дыхание, и Тони добрых секунд двадцать не мог продохнуть. Заломило то ли в грудине, то ли в позвоночнике, отдало в рёбра, и Старк согнулся пополам, вцепившись в подлокотник кресла.  
  
Обадайя непонимающе нахмурился, схватил его за плечо, попытался развернуть, что-то вопрошая, а Тони всё сжимал и сжимал свою грудь, словно бы пытаясь добраться до сердца.  
  
— Не… могу ды… шать, — прохрипел он, почти не размыкая губ.  
  
Стало страшно. Он ещё никогда не испытывал такого животного ужаса смерти. Да просто ужаса. На следующее утро после автокатастрофы, в которой погибли его родители, печальную весть ему принёс как раз Обадайя. Тони, тогда совсем ещё юнца, словно ледяной водой окатило, но это даже не сравниться с тем, что он испытывал сейчас.  
  
Пеппер кинулась звонить в службу спасения, партнёры по бизнесу испуганно-участливо косились на него. Кто-то протягивал свои таблетки от сердца, Обадайя — стакан воды. Тони сполз с кресла на пол, стараясь быть ближе к земле. Иронично, учитывая, что конференц-зал находился на тридцатом этаже небоскрёба.  
  
Внутренности крутило, выворачивало, дыхание то возвращалось, то исчезало. Тони чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, попытался расслабить узел галстука, расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, вздохнуть, но тщетно.  
  
В больнице ему сообщат, что с сердцем у него всё в порядке, он здоров как бык, и его бы прямо сейчас отправлять в космос. Жуткое чувство обречённости и страха притупилось, но не исчезло. Плавало где-то на периферии, волнами приливало к берегу, а потом тут же отпускало. Тони рассеянно закатывал рукава белоснежной рубашки, мокрой от пота, а потом задумчиво расправлял мятую ткань, глотая тревогу.  
  
— Тогда что это было?  
  
— Возможно, паническая атака? — немного неуверенно предположил доктор, и Тони захотелось его ударить чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
  
То, что он сегодня испытал и отголоски чего всё ещё сидели в теле, было настолько ужасным, что не хотелось жить. У него внутри будто дыру пробурили, вынули всё, что было в нём, а потом наглухо пытались зашить, но не получалось.  
  
— Боже мой, я уж думал инфаркт, — уже в коридоре Обадайя покачал головой, хлопая его по плечу и приобнимая. Пеппер выглядела испуганной.  
  
Тони хмуро расправлял рукава, приводя себя в относительный порядок, чувствовал на себе выжидающий взгляд Стейна, и буквально слышал, как на душе скребут кошки. Их когти были такими острыми и они так больно впивались в красное нутро, что звенело в ушах.  
  
— Сегодня утром… бомбардировки Соковии силами НАТО… разнесена многоэтажка… разбирают завалы уже несколько часов… сотни погибших… десятки раненых… по предварительным сведениям, под завалами могут быть люди…  
  
Тони поднял глаза на телевизор, где ведущий монотонно, но с капелькой надрыва, что всегда было присуще сенсационным новостям, вещал об очередной военной операции, а потом спросил:  
  
— Во сколько это произошло?  
  
Обадайя удивлённо взглянул на телевизор, где одна страшная картина сменяла другую, и пожал плечами. Обернулся к Пеппер, будто бы она знала ответ на вопрос, и та предположила:  
  
— Как раз тогда, когда тебе стало плохо?  
  
Тони, не моргая, досмотрел новости и надел протянутый Обадайей пиджак. Присоски кардиографа беспокойно жгли ему грудь ещё два дня.  


***

  
  
Ванде тринадцать, когда на уроке математики у неё внезапно выпала ручка из рук, оставив в тетради жирную косую полосу, прямо поперёк примера. На секунду зазвенело в ушах так оглушительно, что она вскрикнула и зажмурилась. Сидящий рядом Пьетро резко обернулся к ней и вцепился в руку.  
  
Ванда разлепила веки и заметила, как весь класс испытующе смотрит на неё, в том числе и учитель. Девчонка неловко улыбнулась, словив на себе беспокойный взгляд брата, а потом грудь пронзила такая резкая боль, словно в неё засадили кучу маленьких дробинок. В глазах потемнело.  
  
В медпункте стареющая толстая медсестра в пожелтевшем халате задумчиво поправила волосы и сообщила, что это могла быть межрёберная невралгия. Ванда пожала плечами, боль стихла, стала вяло ноющей и вполне терпимой. Ей дали маленькую белую таблетку, которую она почему-то пить не стала, а сохранила на чёрный день, что случалось с ней редко. Пришлось возвращаться в класс и ловить на себе любопытные мрачные взгляды.  
  
— Не отвлекаемся! — учитель недовольно постучал кулаком по столу, и Пьетро сжал сестре локоть.  
  
Тем же вечером из очередного выпуска новостей близнецы узнали, что в Афганистане вереницу военных машин, в одной из которых был Тони Старк, обстреляли. За тихой болью в груди расцвело злорадство.  


***

  
  
В последующие три месяца Ванда почти не спала. На краткие мгновения её начинал сковывать страх, а потом тут же отпускало. Иногда во время завтраков хотелось резко подскочить и завопить от ужаса, но стоило только вцепиться в собственную коленку и увидеть беспокойство в глазах Пьетро, как тут же становилось лучше. Периодически стреляло то в груди, то в рёбрах, и однажды ночью Ванда всё же проглотила белую таблетку, заботливо данную ей медсестрой. Не помогло.  
  
Эпизоды обречённости сменялись усталостью. Постоянно били тревога и паника, но также быстро исчезали, и Ванде всё чаще казалось, что она сходит с ума.  
  
Мыслями она всё возвращалась к той маленькой заметке в вечернем выпуске новостей, где сообщали, что виновник всех их бед захвачен в плен. То, что она испытала в тот момент, её изрядно напугало. Злость, разочарование и внезапно жалость.  
  
Как-то Пьетро сказал ей, что был бы удовлетворён, если бы самолично рассказал Старку, что он натворил и в чём провинился. Заставил бы просить прощения, стоять на коленях, молить о пощаде. А потом хладнокровно убил бы. Но если это сделает кто-то другой, если Старк не поймёт, за что получил наказание, то смысл в их ненависти? Ванда кивала, прижимая ладонь к своей грудине. Уже не болело, просто по привычке. Ей казалось, что ненависти в ней больше, чем в брате. Что смерть родителей ударила по ней больнее. Но Пьетро переживал не меньше.  
  
Потом вдруг стало легко. Будто она долго искала решение и вот наконец его нашла. Через три месяца Тони Старка нашли в пустыне. Он сбежал. Ванда тогда плакала всю ночь. От несправедливости.  


***

  
Полгода спустя она угодила в больницу с интоксикацией. Врачи разводили руками, говорили пищевое отравление, а на её шее проступали чёрные вены и хотелось побыстрее закончить всё это, избавиться от вечной усталости и слабости в теле. Ванда не могла поднять даже руку, не могла пить, не то что есть. Волнами накрывало апатией и почему-то чаще думалось о смерти, хотя умирать она не собиралась. Брата к ней не пускали, и это было самым обидным в этой печальной ситуации.  
  
Каждый новый день приносил только слабость и разливающуюся боль в конечностях, очередные порции мыслей о кончине, и горький привкус на корне языка. А потом всё внезапно быстро прошло, будто она никогда не болела.  
  
Будто никогда не травилась палладием ментально.  


***

   
В тот день они всем приютом торчали перед телевизором, взахлёб ловя каждое слово ведущего, каждую трясущуюся картинку на экране. С раскрытыми ртами наблюдали, как Нью-Йорк захватывают инопланетные твари. Металлические конструкции, живые и дышащие, оплетали небо, словно змеи. Это были и репортажи американских корреспондентов, и видео обычных зевак, и официальные заявления властей, что им, жителям Соковии, беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
Ванда, раскрыв рот от удивления, глазела в экран. Рушились здания, крошился асфальт, бились машины, кричали от ужаса люди. Мелькал огромный, внушающих размеров зелёный гигант. Бегал по улицам человек, облачённый в сине-звёздное трико с щитом наперевес. Откуда ни возьмись в пришельцев прилетали стрелы.  
  
Для приютских это было чем-то вроде боевика, интересного фильма в форме выпуска новостей, основанного на реальных событиях. Для Ванды с Пьетро это было чем-то очень похожим на страшный сон, правдивый и недавний. Им казалось, что это дежа вю, и жизнь просто смеётся над ними. Не то, чтобы Ванда действительно переживала за жителей Нью-Йорка, скорее с каждым новостным сюжетом всё больше и больше погружалась в неприятные думы и воспоминания. Американцы в своё время их жалеть не стали, так зачем и ей жалеть их в ответ? Но было печально. Столько погибших людей, а всё потому что какому-то Локи захотелось поиграть в Бога.  
  
Пьетро толкнул её плечом и кивнул на экран, отвлекая, и Ванда заметила мелькающего среди захватчиков Железного человека. Кто-то из ребят восторженно выдохнул, кто-то пихнул его локтем, заставив замолчать. Досматривать Ванда не стала. Было неприятно и грустно.  
  
Они сидели с Пьетро на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, слушая в полуоткрытую дверь экстренные новости, и глядели друг на друга. Хотелось чьей-нибудь крови, а что самое главное — смерти. И оба прекрасно понимали — кого. И оба также прекрасно понимали, что если вдруг это случится, то с большей вероятностью враги хлынут и к ним. А вот у маленького государства уже не было шансов перед иноземными захватчиками. Ванда боролась с искушением снова пожелать Тони Старку смерти и со здравым смыслом.  
  
— Они пустили ракету на Нью-Йорк! Они пустили ядерную ракету! — вдруг закричали из гостиной, и Пьетро подскочил с кровати. Застыл у самой двери, сквозь щель вглядываясь в экран, заслонённый сиротскими головками.  
  
Сердце у Ванды замерло. Пропустило удар. Она напряжённо вглядывалась в затылок Пьетро, пытаясь уловить в изгибе спины хоть какой-то намёк на то, что случится дальше. Безумцы. Власти, что никогда не заботились о народе. Проще уничтожить, чем помочь излечиться.  
  
— Железный человек направляет ракету в портал! — крикнул кто-то, и Пьетро резко к ней обернулся.  
  
Ванда уловила в его взгляде нечто такое, отчего у неё мурашки пробежали по шее, и она вздрогнула. Пальцы были холодными, словно она выскочила зимой на улицу без одежды. Заболела голова, запульсировало в ушах, и Ванда удивлённо моргнула, хватаясь за сердце. Она попыталась глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, но вдруг с удивлением осознала, что не получается. Запаниковала, вскочила с кровати, утягивая за собой одеяло, и Пьетро кинулся к ней. Горло сжимало от напряжения каждый раз, когда она пыталась набрать в грудь воздуха, но вместо этого только бешено стреляло сердце, исходясь в сумасшедшем танце.  
  
— Он спас Нью-Йорк, Железный человек предотвратил ядерную катастрофу! — вещал телевизор в соседней комнате. — Но портал над ним сомкнулся, — воцарилась тишина, сквозь которую Ванда видела только чернь, подсвеченную голубоватым сиянием. И сотни, тысячи кораблей в открытом космосе. Безумно красочный взрыв, рыжее пламя и звенящая тьма. Чужие попытки вздохнуть и падение в бездну.  
  
Только, когда она потеряла сознание, Пьетро додумался позвать врача.  
  
Очнулась она от гортанного рёва в ушах и содрогнулась на холодном полу. Она видела космос глазами Тони Старка.  


*** 

  
Полтора года спустя её продолжали мучить панические атаки. Ванда до конца не была в этом уверена, считала, что это просто испуг, тревога и стрессы взрослой жизни. В конце концов они с братом уже далеко не дети, их больше не окружают такие же бедные сиротки, как и они сами. Приют выплюнул их, как обглоданные кости, на улицу, стоило им достичь совершеннолетия. Близнецы окунулись в нищету, вечные поиски работы, недосыпы и все остальные прелести настоящей жизни.  
  
Приступы начинались внезапно и проходили очень быстро, словно по щелчку. Словно вся эта боль была не её, а принадлежала кому-то другому. Но отдача почему-то била по её телу и мыслям. Ванда чувствовала её чужеродность, пыталась содрать это чувство будто вторую кожу, но как — непонятно. После атак приходила пустота и Ванда подолгу пялилась в стены. Послевкусие было горьким.  


***

   
Тони то сжимал пальцы в кулак, то разжимал, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как с ладоней исчезают полукружия ногтей. Его третьи сутки мучила лёгкая ноющая боль во всём теле. Странная решимость сквозь детский испуг и красное марево перед глазами. Может, от недосыпа, может, от литров крепкого кофе, что он любил пить по утрам. Может, простудился. А может, просто устал.  
  
Однажды ночью приснилось, как по соседней камере бегает седой мальчишка в серой замызганной пижаме. Трещало стекло, и Тони видел в нём отражение чужих красных глаз, но как ни всматривался, лица разглядеть так и не смог. Как, впрочем, и заснуть до самого утра.  


*** 

  
Стоило этой девчонке только приблизиться к нему, как по спине пробежал холодок. Змейкой прополз вдоль позвоночника и скрутился в районе лопаток. Лицо у неё было зловещим, бледным от падающих на лицо теней. Красные глаза заставляли желудок сворачиваться, и это казалось дико знакомым, словно бы он уже это где-то видел.  
  
На кончиках её пальцев алели то ли искры, то ли ленты, и Тони боялся, что она его обожжёт. Но нет, руки у неё были чертовски холодными, от их прикосновения бросило в дрожь, а потом в омут.  
  
Она показала ему самый худший кошмар из всех, что он когда-либо хранил в глубинах своей души. Самый страшный исход его жизни, пик и падение. Ту боль, что он испытал в этом видении, было ни с чем не сравнить. Ни одна физическая пытка и рядом не стояла с этим ужасом. Тела, вокруг одни трупы, чёрные звёзды космоса и сотни, тысячи кораблей читаури, тогда как он один-единственный из всех Мстителей оставался в живых.  
  
Ответственность, страх, одиночество, вина, горечь и сожаление. Это всё так резко ударило Ванду в лицо, что она на секунду потеряла равновесие и чуть не упала. Слишком резко её накрыло от чужих эмоций, да так сильно, словно бы в двойном размере. Покачиваясь, она отступила вглубь коридора, чувствуя позади дыхание брата. Всё ещё кружилась голова, трясло от переизбытка энергии, и она тяжело дышала.  
  
Тони смотрел на них с такой ненавистью, что Ванда буквально ощутила её вкус на зубах. Сладко и очень знакомо.  


*** 

  
Спустя десять часов Тони всё ещё трясло. Он вглядывался в голубое сияние скипетра и прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Всё ещё жутко. Всё ещё стояли перед взором красные глаза. Чужая, захлестнувшая его ярость, буквально сжигала всё изнутри, настолько она была горячей, а он возведён из бумаги. Какая же мерзкая девчонка! Так его напугать!  


***

   
Ванда смотрела Альтрону прямо в его глаза-фонарики, пристально и дерзко, а саму её всё ещё продолжало штормить. Било о стены корабля, размазывало по палубе и тошнило. Непривычное ощущение, раньше с ней такого не случалось. Она уже множество раз использовала свою силу на солдатах Штрукера и ещё никогда её не накрывало чужими эмоциями в ответ. Только от Старка, будто бы он избранный. От чего ещё противнее.  


*** 

  
При каждой последующей встрече, будь то в гостях у Уиллиса Кло, или присутствуя на рождении Вижна, их обоих отшвыривало друг от друга волнами негативных эмоций. Тони ощущал разящее от неё презрение, и это было похоже на шипы, что пронзали спину, бугрились под мышцами, просясь на волю. У неё язык чесался высказать ему всё, что она о нём думает, и Старк это знал. Язык чесался и у него, но сказать ему было нечего. Ванда чувствовала себя загнанной в угол, распятой за то, что хотела только лучшего, и прекрасно понимала, что все эти эмоциональные встряски ей чужды. Не её это мысли, не её.  
  
И Ванде очень бы хотелось, что та вязкая острая боль там, где должно быть сердце, ей не принадлежала. Приятно было бы знать, что это зияющая пустота в груди после смерти Пьетро затягивает кого-нибудь другого, а не её. Сосущее чувство ужаса захлестнуло, и она закричала. Тони даже на расстоянии слышал её чудовищный крик, и у него внутри всё замерло. Опустело. Он даже на колени упал, вспахивая металлом землю и крошку асфальтной пыли. Чья-то чужая рука медленно выковыривала внутренности, растягивала их, и не было возможности даже продохнуть. Старк зло оскалился. Ему надоело, что в его голову вечно лезут чужие мысли и отравляют его разум. Надоело разделять с кем-то чужим его больные чувства, потому что за всё это время он ещё ни разу не ощутил чего-то поистине хорошего и радостного. Одна только боль, боль, боль и ненависть.  
  
Пришлось вытаскивать Ванду из падающего с неба поезда, потому что она наотрез отказалась сделать это сама. Она прижималась горячей солёной щекой к его броне, и Тони дышать не мог рядом с ней, настолько ему было плохо от нахлынувших чувств.  
  
— Оставь меня, оставь там, — шептала она ему, сдирая ногтями краску с плеч, и Старк словил себя на мысли, что ему бы сейчас хотелось расцепить руки и сбросить её вниз. Она словно была красивым камешком, что он беззаботно держал в руке, с виду безобидным, но на самом деле радиоактивным. Отравляющим и грязным.  
  
Он чуть ли не с удовольствием выпустил её из объятий, стоило им оказаться на твёрдой поверхности, и она рухнула ему в ноги. Красная и опухшая от слёз. Тони тут же рванул прочь, мрачно заметив, что вдалеке от неё ему дышится намного легче. Но он всё ещё чувствовал разливающееся по венам отчаяние.  


*** 

  
Это не прошло даже через год.  
  
В редкие моменты, когда он позволял себе прилететь на базу, где обосновался новый состав, он ощущал эту гложущую пустоту у себя в груди. Словно заусенцу, если не трогать — не мешает, но стоит только задеть и захочется её вырвать чуть ли не с мясом, лишь бы ничего мозолило глаза. Ванда ходила где-то рядом, сидела в задних рядах, пряталась за спиной Стива, слушала его инструкции, стоя к нему спиной, но он знал, она близко. Если бы Тони верил в существование ауры, он бы сказал, что они у них трутся друг об друга и смешиваются, словно акварельные краски. Никогда еще он так чётко не мог дать определение каждой эмоции. Теперь Старк знал, чем отличается ярость от ненависти и почему тревога перетекает в безразличие. Он мог составить эмоциональный портрет Ванды хоть с закрытыми глазами. Чувствовать её всю было делом изматывающим. Она была сосудом, что вбирал в себя только боль.  


***

  
— Их называют соулмейтами. Они считаются родственными душами, потому что между ними прочнейшая ментальная связь. И она настолько крепка, что её ни перерезать, ни порвать. Это как две половинки одного целого, то, что предназначено судьбой. Можно назвать это так. А можно и самой настоящей искренней любовью, что не каждому удаётся испытать. Они эмпаты. Могут чувствовать эмоции своего соулмейта на расстоянии, но поначалу только самые сильные, такие, отчего кругом идёт голова и можно сойти с ума. Чаще всего это негативные эмоции, потому что они считаются самыми сильными.  
  
Тони стоял в полутьме у выхода из аудитории и смотрел на то, как студенты жадно строчат свои конспекты. Возможно, у кого-то из здесь присутствующих есть свой соулмейт. И они не спят по ночам, потому что их родственная душа плачет навзрыд где-то на другом конце города.  
  
— В такие моменты можно видеть глазами соулмейта, можно видеть его сны, чувствовать его тело, ощущать запахи, что ощущает он сам, вкус пищи, что он ест в этот момент. Иногда их чувства так сильно сплетаются воедино, что уже трудно понять, где они сам, а где их партнёр.  
  
Старк всё чаще замечал, что стал каким-то бесчувственным и даже жёстким. Об этом не раз ему говорила Пеппер, буквально выела его мозг ложкой, и Тони с улыбкой понимал, что ему плевать. Ему и чужих эмоций вполне хватало, так зачем ещё и испытывать свои? А там и приступы меланхолии, раздражения, стыда и вечного ожидания подвоха. Неплохой букет, он к нему привык.  
  
— Как я уже сказал в начале лекции, соулмейтов в мире не так много. Около десяти процентов. Их связь считается высшим уровнем развития. Выше только боги.  
  
Тони так не казалось. Эта связь выжала его до остатка, измучила и искалечила. Он больше не хотел просыпаться среди ночи от чужих кошмаров и ощущать липкую скорбь по давно умершим. Он бы с удовольствием, вооружившись ножницами, её бы перерезал. Ванда бы одобрила.  
  
— Лекция окончена, всего доброго, — профессор улыбнулся и поправил очки в золотой оправе, когда заметил стоящего у дверей Старка. Студенты с любопытством на него глазели, и Тони обязательно разрешил бы с собой сфотографироваться, если бы не пришёл сюда по делу. — Чем могу помочь?  
  
Тони долго стоял, задумчиво осматривая аудиторию, деревянные парты, мягкие сидения, чьи-то забытые карандаши под столами. Слушал, как старенький профессор рассуждает о сверхразуме и этической проблематике соулмейтов. В ответ всего лишь на один-единственный его маленький вопрос, тот так и не смог ответить. Долго вилял, отлынивал и в итоге так зло на него посмотрел, будто Тони сам себе почку собрался вырезать, и Старку пришлось повторить:  
  
— Что сделать, чтобы перестать её чувствовать?  


*** 

  
Тони знал, но знала ли Ванда? Понимала ли, чьё настроение сейчас ощущает, чьи мысли слушает, словно ловит невидимой антенной его радиоволны? Так ли она устала от него, как и он? Хочет ли избавиться от этой толстой канатной нити, что их душит?  
  
Старк видел, как жадно на неё смотрит Вижн и как она улыбается только в ответ на его шутки. И пусть Тони казалось, что он больше не в состоянии что-либо испытывать, он ненавидел их обоих. И себя заодно.  
  
От него ушла Пеппер. Закономерно, учитывая, что он начал сходить с ума. Его продолжало захлёстывать чужими чувствами, словно он был неопытным сёрфингистом, а Ванда — бурной волной. Проще было не выходить в воду и не испытывать судьбу, поэтому Тони предпочитал Ванду избегать.  


***

   
Буквально за пару часов до выпуска новостей из Лагоса он почувствовал, как его окатило холодным липким ужасом и сердце забилось в груди бешено и отчаянно. Он ощущал запах гари и кирпичной крошки, слышал крики женщин, а на зубах скрипел песок. Ему ещё не сообщили, а он уже знал — Ванда испугалась.  
  
И если бы она впопыхах как-то бросила, что никто её не понимает, он бы обязательно это опроверг. Он-то её как раз и может понять. Ведь всё её чувства были у него как на ладони.  
  
От неё фонило сожалением и безысходностью и сидеть в конференц-зале в опасной близости было трудно. С виду она была подавленно-невозмутимой, а на душе у неё коты сгребли и раздирали всё внутри на лоскутки. Единственным, что Тони мог для неё сделать — уговорить подписать договор. Поставить маленькую закорючку на листе и вздохнуть спокойно. Но Ванда воспротивилась, выгнула спину, и Старк вдруг понадеялся, что уговорить её сможет только Вижн. Но тот феерично всё просрал.  
  
Оглядывая дыру в полу на несколько этажей вплоть до подземной парковки, Тони вдруг злорадно усмехнулся. Теперь она ненавидит не только его, но и Вижна.  


***

   
Знала ли Ванда, что он глотает её обиду?  
  
Она сыпала на него ворох машин, словно игральные карты. Сплошная вакханалия из скрежета металла, визга сигнализаций и собственного вздоха. Тони видел, как её дёрнуло от боли в его плече, и на секунду застыла, вглядываясь в кучу покорёженных авто. Словно бы её посетила какая-то мысль, и Тони на секунду почувствовал её смятение. Но Клинт схватил Ванду за руку и уволок прочь; мысль тут же испарилась.  


*** 

  
Когда её нет рядом легче дышать. Но стоит только оказаться рядом, да просто взглянуть на неё в экран монитора, как его тут же накрывало разрушающей волной. Обида, разочарование, страх. Она чувствовала это годами, жила в этом ужасе, и Тони понять не мог, как она всё ещё держится? Как он всё еще не сошёл с ума?  
  
Подойти к Ванде было выше его сил. Он не смог. Боялся. Наверняка она ощущала его нерешительность и считала его трусом. Он был не против: на правду не обижаются. Он даже не смог заставить себя приказать Россу снять с неё этот чёртов ошейник.  


***

   
Ванда липла горящей щекой к стеклу, пыталась подслушать, о чём говорят Тони и Клинт. Но только чувствовала его растерянность и негодование. Слишком мало, и она этим не удовлетворилась. Ждала, что он подойдёт и к ней, и они наконец посмотрят друг другу в глаза. Не подошёл.  
  
А потом она вдруг ощутила горячий ком в горле и резкое желание разрыдаться. И ударить кого-нибудь с такой силы, чтобы сразу убить. Наповал. Чесались руки, хотелось освободиться, броситься на стекло и тут же получить удар током, а потом пускать слюни в пол, лишь бы не чувствовать его ярость.  
  
Он кого-то бил, и его били в ответ, и Ванда места себе не находила, больно кусая губы, чтобы отвлечься. Её распирало от обиды и злости, и она сама не могла понять, где она сама, а где эмоции Тони. Штормило, и ей казалось, что она ещё никогда не была так близка к нервному срыву.  
  
Когда Старк внезапно оказался в её камере, Ванда успела сполна насладиться его душевной болью. Она ныла и пульсировала, извивалась, словно сердечный червь.  
  
Тони молчал, разглядывая убранство её нового «дома», металлический сортир и тонкий матрас, синюю форму и спутанные волосы. Безумный уставший взгляд некогда красных глаз. Они оба хранили тишину, потому что за последние часы было сказано много лишнего, и каждый звук теперь вызвал дрожь. Старк присел на её кровать, так и сидели, разглядывая противоположную стену.  
  
— И давно ты знаешь? — чуть хрипловато от долгого молчания поинтересовалась Ванда, и Тони с сожалением заметил, что ему нравилась тишина.  
  
— Уже год.  
  
— А мне не сказал, — досадно сообщила она, и Старка вдруг отпустило. От Ванды перестало фонить чёрными мыслями, и он обернулся к ней.  
  
Изучал её лицо, опущенные от усталости уголки рта, налипшие на лоб отдельные прядки. Очень захотелось их убрать и на худой конец её причесать.  
  
— Я думал, ты знаешь.  
  
— Догадывалась? — получилось скорее вопросительно, и Ванда нахмурилась, услышав, как её голос дрожит. — Ты в отчаянии.  
  
— Благодаря Стиву! — внезапно выплюнул он и вскочил с кровати, та жалобно скрипнула. — Благодаря тому, что вы все, — Тони указал пальцем на соседние камеры, где сидели остальные, — встали на сторону убийцы.  
  
Ванда нахмурилась ещё сильнее, не понимая, о чём речь, а в ответ на крик Тони вторил ему Бартон. Ванда не слышала, что именно, только чувствовала, как Старка накрывает раздражение. Она и сама начинала психовать.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — сплюнула она, и Тони зло сжал пальцы в кулак. Желваки под кожей заходили ходуном.  
  
— Он убил моих родителей.  
  
— А ты — моих, — прошипела она, и Старк осёкся, ощутив её злобу. Воздух в камере горел и невозможно было дышать.  
  
— Думаешь, так мне и надо?!  
  
Ванда пожала плечами. Она так не считала, но и говорить в запале ложь не хотелось, поэтому она замолчала. И Тони тут же успокоился. Вспышки мимолётного гнева обоих страшно выматывали — им приходилось испытывать эти чувства в двойном размере.  
  
— Я так устал! — воскликнул Старк, скрывая лицо в ладонях, и Ванда хлебнула его отчаяния, чуть не поперхнувшись. — Мне кажется, что все решения, что я когда-либо принимал, были неправильными. Что каждый мой выбор был ошибкой, но ничего уже не исправить. Твоё мнение прямо противоположно моему, и я даже не могу понять, насколько целостен и разумен этот чёртов договор, потому что твои чувства всё перекрывают!  
  
— Я не виновата.  
  
— И я не виноват! Тогда какого чёрта мы страдаем только потому, что кому-то там свыше, — Тони ткнул пальцем в потолок, — захотелось сделать нас единым целым?!  
  
Ванда низко опустила голову, разглядывая свои ноги.  
  
— Как бы ты этого не хотел, эта связь не исчезнет. Погубит нас, но не уйдёт, — мрачно сообщила она, и Тони не менее мрачно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
Направился к выходу, и Ванда удивлённо посмотрела ему вслед. А потом Старк так резко развернулся и приблизился к ней, что она даже не успела испугаться. Его глаза были в паре дюймов от её, и она вдруг ощутила трепет и восторг. Тони раскрыл губы, и Ванда не отпрянула. Посчитав это знаком, он её поцеловал. Она ответила.  
  
Если бы её попросили охарактеризовать это чувство, Ванда бы сказала — уют. Тони бы ответил — спокойствие. От них обоих вдруг перестало фонить, но тут же накрыло, стоило им прервать контакт.  
  
— Ты останешься со мной, если я попрошу? — осторожно спросил он, едва сумев выдавить из себя эти слова от волнения. Ванда долго молчала, глядя ему в глаза, а потом прошептала:  
  
— Я не уверена…  
  
И Тони ушёл, так и не обернувшись, оставив её смотреть ему вслед через пуленепробиваемое стекло. Чувство, что он тогда ощутил, можно было смело назвать потрясением.  


***

   
Когда Ванда, будучи в бегах, узнала, что Тони сделал предложение Пеппер аж в прямом эфире, она почувствовала ложь. В груди вяло шевелилась обречённость, и неплохо было бы понять, чья она.  
  
Ванда пересекала границы, бежала, не оглядываясь, пряталась и каждый божий день её съедала паранойя. Тони наверняка чувствовал её страх и злорадствовал. Она его отвергла и немудрено, что его гложет обида. Ванду же гложила мания преследования: ей постоянно казалось, что вот сейчас она выйдет за угол дома и наткнётся на Старка. Или того хуже полицию, ЦРУ или ФБР.  
  
В бегах она не находила себе места. Бежать и прятаться надоело, и очень хотелось вернуться домой. Но что такое дом, Ванда по сути никогда не знала. И стремилась туда, чего у неё никогда не было и вкус чего она никогда не знала. Когда её нашёл Вижн, то он как-то предположил, что её дом там, где Тони. Сказал и замолчал, словно бы пожалев об этом, и взглянул на неё так, будто оценивал, не побежит ли она сейчас в объятия Старка. Ванда тогда впервые увидела в его глазах страх.  
  
Возможно, Вижн был прав, но Ванда возвращаться не спешила. Тони ей снился почти каждую ночь, и это изматывало. Она видела его глазами Пеппер и, кажется, ревновала. Может, Старк это ощущал и делал всё, чтобы это чувство усилить. Ванда причинила ему боль, теперь он причинял её ей. Назло.  
  
Тони хотелось, чтобы она вернулась. Ему казалось, что Ванда сама этого хочет, а если она будет рядом с ним, значит, ей полегчает, а следовательно, и ему тоже. Замкнутый круг, где они запутались в собственных чувствах, не даря друг другу ничего, кроме отчаяния. Тони уже не помнил, когда в последний раз улыбался.  
  
О возвращении Ванда думала часто, но ничего для этого не предпринимала. Боялась, что Старку она не нужна и он её отвергнет точно так же, как и она его в своё время. Так и ждали, изнывая от тоски.  


***

 

 — Зря ты за мной приехал. Тебе нужно возвращаться, — Ванда куталась в пальто и натягивала шапку по самые уши. Шотландский ветер был донельзя промозглым.  
  
— Хочешь поскорее избавиться от меня? — поинтересовался Вижн, и девушка поспешила это опровергнуть.  
  
— Тони будет беспокоиться за тебя. К тому же тебе не стоит общаться с беглой преступницей.  
  
— Ты не преступница…  
  
— Вижн, — Ванда остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Для этого пришлось высоко задрать голову. — Зачем ты приехал?  
  
— К тебе, — кажется, Вижн немного растерялся. Ванда уже давно отвыкла считывать эмоции с жестов и мимики. Привычнее было просто чувствовать чужое настроение. Тони, например, сейчас был обеспокоен чем-то.  
  
Ванда покачала головой:  
  
— Не стоило, — вздохнула и пошла дальше. Вижн попытался взять её за руку, но Ванда опустила зябкие руки в карманы пальто.  
  
— Я хотел увидеть тебя, быть с тобой.  
  
«Я хотела увидеть кое-кого другого», — эти слова чуть не сорвались с её губ, но она вовремя прикусила язык. Незачем было обижать Вижна, он этого не заслужил. Он влюбился в неё — ему и так досталось. Он всё же ухватил её за локоть и развернул к себе. Ему нравилось смотреть в её глаза, и Ванду это, честно говоря, смущало. Она отвыкла выдержать чужой взгляд.  
  
— Останься со мной. Останься, — прошептал он, и Ванда растерянно поджала губы. Ей бы этого очень хотелось, но её сердце против воли принадлежало другому. — Прости, если я слишком многого… — Вижн по-своему истолковал её заминку и замолчал. Отпустил её руки и сделал шаг назад. Ему было больно, не надо было быть сверхчувствительным эмпатом, чтобы понять это.  
  
— Ты опоздаешь на рейс, — Ванда отвела взгляд. Ей не хотелось делать ему больно, но это была вынужденная мера.  
  
Он собирался что-то сказать, как его тут же подняли на острый клинок, и Ванда закричала. Попыталась вмешаться, и ей в спину что-то прилетело с такой силой, что её отшвырнуло в витрину магазина. Кто бы ни были эти существа, они пришли за камнем, она поняла это сразу. Вижн целый вечер предупреждал её о чём-то, постоянно касаясь своего лба, а она его даже не слушала.  
  
Ванда боролась за Вижна, как разъярённая кошка, и страх придавал ей сил. Но её били, швыряли на асфальт, пытались зарубить острым светящимся лезвием, и ей приходилось защищать и себя и следить за тем, чтобы Вижна не убили. Она сражалась за них двоих, и преимущество было далеко не на их стороне, даже с её-то силами.  
  
И когда Проксима и Корвус вышли с ней на бой, Ванда хоть и встала в полный рост, готовая биться на смерть, но у неё внутри всё тряслось. Это было видно по её дыханию, и Проксима улыбнулась. А потом отвлеклась, смотря куда-то ей за спину, и нахмурилась, всё ещё сжимая своё копьё. Ванда проследила за её взглядом, и когда поезд проехал, её сердце замерло. На той стороне платформы стоял Тони, облачённый в броню, и Ванда всхлипнула, не удержавшись. Она уже успела похоронить себя.  
  
— Пригнись! — крикнул он ей, и Ванда бросилась на пол, и только тогда Тони ринулся в бой.  
  
Он был не один. Ванда впервые видела этих людей, каких-то магов в странных одеждах. Они втроём так резво раскидали врагов, что она и глазом моргнуть не успела. Всё льнула к Вижну, готовая, если что, отбиваться от атак.  
  
— Нужно убираться отсюда, да поскорее. Нельзя, чтобы два камня находились в одном месте, тогда у Чёрного Ордена больше шансов заполучить то, что им нужно, — пояснил мужчина в красном плаще, и Ванда с опаской взглянула на него. — Доктор Стрэндж, — представился он, но за рукопожатием не потянулся. — Это Вонг, — он кивнул на толстяка.  
  
— Как ты? — Тони коснулся её плеча рукой в перчатке, и убрал забрало шлема.  
  
Ванду слегка потряхивало и всё, что она смогла сделать, — это кивнуть. Наверное, он почувствовал её оцепенение, и помог ей придержать Вижна с другой стороны. Столько благодарности за спасение Ванда ещё ни к кому не испытывала.  


***

  
  
Ванда обнимала себя за плечи и разглядывала диковинный антиквариат в храме, когда Тони вдруг протянул ей кружку чего-то дымящегося. Она принюхалась. Чай.  
  
— Спасибо, — Ванда аккуратно взялась за горячие бока чашки, и они со Старком ещё долго глядели друг на друга.  
  
От него больше не фонило, и Ванда изучала его лицо, то и дело натыкаясь на новый седой волосок в бородке или очередную морщинку. Ему было горько, и она не чувствовала исходящей от него радости. А вот от неё, наверное, возбуждением так и несло. Жаль, что их долгожданная встреча прошла при таких ужасных событиях. Ванда пригубила горячий чай и взглянула на Вижна. Тот хмуро глядел на их фигуры.  
  
— Позвони Стиву, — напомнил Брюс, и Тони поморщился, отводя напряжённый взгляд от Ванды. Отступил на добрый метр-два.  
  
— Ты всё ещё не сделала этого? — удивилась девушка, и Тони ощетинился. Она почувствовала его раздражение, и вдруг ощутила себя ненужной. Он будто бы продолжал на неё злиться.  
  
— Не наседайте!  
  
— Тони, ты видел их, — возмущался Брюс. — Ты знаешь, на что они способны. Засунь свою гордость куда подальше и позвони наконец Стиву. Миру нужны Мстители.  
  
Старк молчал, держа в руках старенький телефон, и пять пар глаз испытующе на него уставились. Он колебался, боролся с обидой и обязательством. Ванда поспешила прийти ему на помощь:  
  
— Ты сказал, что нельзя держать два камня в одном месте, — она обратилась к Стрэнджу. — Что делать с Вижном? Он ранен и не способен биться.  
  
— Уничтожим камень разума и Таносу ничего не достанется, — предложил Тони, и Ванда с таким ужасом на него взглянула, что он понял, что ляпнул глупость.  
  
— Но ведь Вижн тогда умрёт.  
  
Воцарилось молчание.  
  
С битвы прошло несколько часов, в Нью-Йорке наступило утро. Рассвет встретили беспокойно. Ванда успела обработать собственные раны и заклеить царапину на лбу пластырем. Исцелить Вижна не получалось, тот продолжал мерцать, напоминая закоротившую микросхему. Она даже успела трижды прослушать лекцию Вонга о камнях бесконечности. Но что делать дальше — понятия не имела. Встретить бой с Таносом лицом к лицу? Да, но только всем составом, а не разрозненными кучками.  
  
— Давай телефон, я сама позвоню Стиву, — Ванда протянула руку, и Тони, чуть помявшись, уже было отдал ей гаджет, когда вдруг замер.  
  
Ванда ощутила его смятение, и вдруг напряглась. Вгляделась в напряжённое лицо Стрэнджа, его трясущуюся прядь надо лбом, прислушалась к звону медной вазы и шуму ветра за окном. За дверью раздались крики.  
  
— Охраняй Вижна, — приказал ей Тони, не глядя.  
  
— Нет, от неё толку больше, чем от него, — Стрэндж кивнул на Брюса. — Оставайся с Вижном, Ванда пойдёт с нами.  
  
Она почувствовала, что Тони недоволен. У него внутри была каша из раздражения и страха. Боялись и не знали, что делать дальше, тут все.  


***

   
Впервые космос она увидела глазами Тони. Сейчас она видела чернь в иллюминаторе уже своими глазами.  
  
— Что Вижн делал рядом с тобой?  
  
Ванда удивлённо взглянула на него, чувствуя плохо скрываемую ревность. Часов десять назад это вызвало бы у неё приятное чувство возмездия, но сейчас это было крайне некстати.  
  
— Нашёл время! — прошипела она. — Ничего, мы просто общались.  
  
— Общались?  
  
— Тони! Посмотри вниз. Там этот Сквидвард мучает Стрэнджа, а ты пытаешься выяснить, изменяла ли я тебе или нет.  
  
— Изменяла? — тут же зацепился Старк, и Ванде вдруг захотелось, чтобы это было не на корабле, везущем их на смерть, а где-нибудь на твёрдой земле. Он бы снова спросил её, не изменяли ли она ему, и она бы улыбнулась. Потому что бы тогда от Тони перестало бы фонить, как сейчас.  
  
— Не изменяла, — прошептала она, внимательно вглядываясь в площадку, где измывались над доктором. Тони вдруг облегчённо вздохнул. — А вот ты мне да.  
  
Старк собирался было сказать что-нибудь в оправдание, но не стал. В голове крутились сотни мыслей. От сожаления, что Ванда сейчас здесь, в опасной близости от смерти, до того, что даже предложение Пеппер он сделал назло своему соулмейту. Но не время было раздумывать о делах любовных, «пончик» принадлежал Таносу.  


***

   
Тони никогда ещё не думал, что день может быть настолько бесконечным.  
  
Они успели поссориться со Стрэнджем, решая, где лучше сражаться. Старк в кои-то веки решил не разрушать города, стирая их с лица Земли, и чувствовал, как в голове Ванды копошатся неприятные мысли. Она вспоминала Соковию. Тони же вспоминал Нью-Йорк.  
  
Стрэндж как-то предположил, что они с Вандой пара, стоило им только начать препираться, и Тони вдруг ощутил себя виноватым. Пеппер сегодня должна была ждать его на ужин.  
  
Квилл как-то схватил Ванду и приставил к её виску пистолет, и Тони чуть не поседел, когда он увидел её глаза. Красные, как в его кошмарах, такие же, как в их первую встречу. Он стал слишком часто вспоминать прошлое, это явно было не к добру.  
  
Она ступала по пескам Титана, и Тони уже был готов попросить Стрэнджа остановить время, чтобы только подольше побыть с ней, поговорить. Но время неумолимо текло дальше, всё ближе к битве, к неизбежному, и у Старка было плохое предчувствие.  
  
— Здесь тяжело дышится, — призналась Ванда, когда он подошёл ближе и присел рядом с ней на ржавую сломанную ступеньку. Накрыл её руку своей, ощущая её страх и готовность идти до конца. Его храбрая девочка. Единственным светлым воспоминанием из всей их череды ненависти друг к другу, был поцелуй. И Тони вдруг захотелось повторить. На память. Но когда Ванда взглянула на него, то в её глазах блестели слёзы. Она рвано дышала, дрожали губы. И это она поцеловала его первой. Сухо и невинно.  
  
А потом рассыпалась пеплом в его руках, и сколько он потом не кричал в пустоту, боль так и не прошла. Он перестал чувствовать Ванду, как хотел этого когда-то. Мечты сбываются.


	2. Смертница

_Röyksopp — Here She Comes Again_

  
  
— Найдём Таноса и выбьем из него всё дерьмо! — злобно шипела Окойе. Она всё ещё чувствовала на руке прикосновение Т’Чаллы, и одно только это заставляло её содрогаться.  
  
— Да, но только где ты его найдёшь? — устало поинтересовался Стив. — Кто-нибудь знает, где он может быть? — он оглядел всех присутствующих, будто те знали ответ.  
  
Небула покачала головой. Как бы ей не хотелось им помочь, сделать она это была не в состоянии.  
  
— Он мог открыть окно в другую реальность и спрятаться там, — подал голос Тор.  
  
— Рано или поздно ему придётся вытащить оттуда свою гигантскую задницу и глянуть на плоды свершённого им геноцида, — гневно выпалила Окойе. Из всех присутствующих она одна была решительно настроена и горела желанием свернуть Таносу шею. Все остальные словно побитые собаки забились в угол и молча зализывали раны.  
  
Земли Ваканды были раскопаны будто свежевырытые могилы. Страна до сих пор не отошла от гибели их короля, как на трон сел новый — вождь горилл М’Баку. Пока было не до традиционных избраний и пышных празднований в честь коронации, и его право надеть на себя мантию никто не оспаривал. Даже Шури, потерявшая и мать, и брата, не смела возразить.  
  
— Ты как? — поинтересовался Роуди у рядом сидящего Тони.  
  
Тот всё собрание молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в носы своих ботинок, и всё прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Ему всё казалось, что вот-вот и рядом с ним сейчас начнёт фонить. В голове что-то щёлкнет и вновь его тело заполнится чужими эмоциями. Вот он снова почувствует страх, животный и горький, тот самый, что ощущала Ванда за секунды до своей гибели. Его захлестнёт ужасом, и он тут же поймёт, что она рядом. Возможно, сейчас она войдёт в дверь, и у него от счастья разорвёт сердце. Но страх он ощущал только свой.  
  
— Ты что-то сказал? — удивился Тони, поднимая голову, и Роуди лишь покачал головой.  
  
Старк обвёл сидящих за столом взглядом. Роджерс так и не снял своей формы, костюм пропитался потом и пылью, а под ногти забилась грязь. Наташа хоть и пыталась это скрыть, но всё же зевала и всё время клевала носом. Тони настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что даже говорящий енот не смог его удивить. В груди зияла сосущая пустота. В последние годы он привык так ярко ощущать настроение Ванды, что сейчас просто сходил с ума от того, что спектр его эмоций был скуден и сер.  
  
— Так что будем делать дальше? — настаивала Окойе. Ей не терпелось приступить к действиям, и её вполне можно было понять.  
  
— Восстанавливаться, — вздохнул Роджерс. — Успокоиться, взять себя в руки. Поесть, принять душ и наконец-то выспаться. А завтра начнём думать о том, как объяснить напуганным людям, почему население планеты сократилось в вдвое.  
  
— Завтра! — возмутилась Окойе.  
  
— Роджерс сказал завтра, значит завтра, — твёрдо произнёс М’Баку и тут же повеяло спокойствием. — Люди устали, им нужно прийти в себя. Не все готовы биться дальше.  
  
Тони встал, собираясь покинуть Ваканду. Неприятно заныло в подлеченном боку. Когда его ранили, Ванда так закричала, что её голос до сих пор звенел в ушах. Ночь обещала быть бессонной и долгой.  
  


***

  
  
Самолеты, оставшиеся без пилотов, врезались в здания, падали на дома. Автомобили без водителей сбивали людей. В считанные часы были организованы спасательные работы, чтобы только вытащить дрейфующие в морях судна, в которых, как оказалось позже, уже не было пассажиров. В больницах не хватало персонала, половина из них превратилась в прах. По улицам бродили растерянные люди, и иногда Тони невесело усмехался. Это напоминало ему зомби-апокалипсис. Только вместо зомби едва живые, но дышащие люди, потерявшие родных.  
  
От зудящих мыслей его могла бы отвлечь работа, но Тони ковырялся в своих железяках и понимал, что у него просто-напросто нет сил. Он тратил деньги на восстановление разрушенных зданий и устранение ущерба, и ему казалось, что в этом есть его вина. Он не смог удержать Таноса. Это он во всём виноват. Чувство стыда хотелось поделить на двоих, как бы эгоистично это не звучало, но Ванды уже не было. Её развеяло в пепел и единственное, что Тони тогда ощутил — её страх.  
  


***

   
— По предварительным подсчётам в мире сейчас около трёх миллиардов человек. Люди называют это Страшным судом и устраивают пикеты на улицах, жгут чучела сатаны, тогда как власти не могут дать чёткого ответа на один-единственный вопрос: «Что на самом деле произошло?»  
  
— Вакханалия, — процедил сквозь зубы Старк, делая звук на телевизоре потише.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Тони в ужасе дёрнулся и резко обернулся. Рядом стоящий Марк тут же вышел из оцепенения и поднял руку, готовый тут же выпустить энергетический луч и поджарить незнакомца. В середине комнаты стоял доктор Стрэндж.  
  
— Какого чёрта? — едва шевеля губами, прошептал Старк, готовый в один момент активировать нано-ботов и облачить в броню. — Ты умер на моих глазах.  
  
— Это был не я. Точнее я, но из твоей родной реальности. Я же с рассыпавшимся в пыль Стрэнджем никак не связан, разве что одной договорённостью.  
  
Тони молчал, переваривая информационную кашу. В голове и без этого царил сумбур и внезапно появившийся из ниоткуда Стрэндж прояснению мыслей явно не способствовал.  
  
— Что ты несёшь?  
  
— Позволь мне объяснить, — спокойно попросил Стефан. — Успокойся, желательно глубоко дыши и досчитай до десяти. И пусть твой робот опустит руку, это всё же нервирует.  
  
Тони с подозрением оглядел Стрэнджа и всё же приказал Марку войти в спящий режим.  
  
— Перейдём сразу к делу. Выпить ты мне явно не предложишь, если судить по твоему напряжённому выражению лица.  
  
Тони пропустил мимо ушей колкую шпильку в адрес своего явного негостеприимства и сложил руки на груди. Расслабиться было невозможно, и он зорко следил за Стефаном, заметив, что у него на цепи больше не болтается Глаз Агамотто.  
  
— Ах, ты про это, — Стрэндж коснулся груди. — Помнишь, Стефан из твоей реальности как-то сказал, что существует четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять вариантов исхода битвы с Таносом?  
  
— Как такое забудешь, — пробурчал Старк.  
  
— И в скольки из них вы победили?  
  
— В одном, — мрачно прошептал Тони, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо Стрэнджа. Было в нём что-то незнакомое, чужеродное, и это ощущалось как заноза в пальце, неприятно и неудобно, но вполне ещё терпимо.  
  
— Так вот, Тони, — Стефан подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, и его плащ мягко зашевелился за спиной. — Ты живёшь в той самой реальности, где вы выиграли Таноса.  
  
Старк недоверчиво скривил губы.  
  
— Оглянись, — он кивнул на телевизор, где всё ещё шли новости, — ты уверен в этом?  
  
— Поверь мне. Вы должны были проиграть битву, чтобы выиграть войну. А она ещё далеко не закончена.  
  
— У нас ничего нет против него, — поражённо прошептал Тони. От смешанных чувств наноботы на нём внезапно активировались. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы их успокоить. — Мы повержены.  
  
— Именно поэтому я здесь. Я доктор Стрэндж из той реальности, где войны с Таносом не было. И где его в принципе никогда не существовало. А значит, не было ни Чёрного Ордена, ни массовых геноцидов, не гибли народы и целые планеты. И камни бесконечности мирно хранятся там, где им положено.  
  
Тони сглотнул.  
  
— Альтернативная вселенная? — переспросил он.  
  
— Можно назвать и так. Таких вселенных множество. Больше, чем четырнадцать миллионов. И это даже не миллиарды, не триллионы. У одного события множество исходов, и они порождают новые реальности.  
  
— И как мы победим Таноса? Есть какой-то способ? У нас нет козырей против него. Ты сам отдал ему камень времени, — раздражённо заметил Тони.  
  
— Не я, — резонно поправил его Стрэндж.  
  
— Неважно, но ведь отдал!  
  
— Так было необходимо.  
  
— К чёрту такую необходимость! Ты отдал ему камень, который изменил весь ход истории!  
  
— Иначе бы Танос тебя убил и ты не смог бы сделать то, что от тебя требуется.  
  
— И что же от меня требуется? — фыркнул Старк.  
  
— Принять от меня это, — Стефан вдруг достал из ниоткуда сосуд, напоминавший старинную керосиновую лампу, и только приглядевшись, Тони понял, что это просто огромный сосуд для чего-то красного и жидкого. Оно бурлило внутри и извивалось.  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Эфир. Камень реальности.  
  
— Что? Откуда?  
  
— Ты спрашивал про козыри. Говорил, что их нет. Но их множество. Я, ты, — Стефан скосил взгляд на сосуд, — оно, Ванда.  
  
— Ванда? — Тони напрягся, и под ложечкой у него больно засосало.  
  
— В одной из реальностей, где вы проиграли Таносу, Ванда осталась на Земле и пыталась защитить Вижна. В той вселенной она уничтожила камень разума, — Стефан заметил, как Тони удивлённо округлил глаза, — на это у неё хватило способностей. Но Танос отмотал время назад и всё-таки смог завладеть последним камнем в своей коллекции.  
  
— Ты хочешь, — догадался Тони, вдруг осознав, что ему нужно присесть. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от плещущегося в сосуде Эфира, — чтобы Ванда уничтожила камень? Но она мертва.  
  
— Тони, — вздохнул Стефан, будто говорил с маленьким ребёнком. — Существует несчётное количество реальностей, в которых она жива. Да, она не та Ванда, с которой у тебя была связь, такая прочная, что ты сейчас чувствуешь себя опустошённым и потерянным…  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — ощетинился Старк.  
  
— Я всё знаю, это моя обязанность. Но я не договорил. Я доктор Стрэндж из той вселенной, где я хранитель камня реальности, — он взглянул на Эфир. — Камень времени хранится в Асгарде, пространства — на Вормире, силы — у Коллекционера. Это не имеет значения, суть в том, что я обязан передать тебе свой камень.  
  
— Сделаешь меня его хранителем? — удивился Тони.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! — возмутился Стрэндж. — Отдаю во временное пользование, потому что это необходимо. Вообще, реальностям нельзя пересекаться, меня здесь не должно быть. Я нарушаю баланс во вселенной, а это карается. Но это необходимо. Я поплачусь за это, но я обязан.  
  
— Что я должен сделать? — Тони облизал пересохшие губы и наконец оторвал взгляд от Эфира. Тот завораживал.  
  
— Воспользоваться камнем реальности и найти ту вселенную, в которой Ванда согласится последовать за тобой.  
  
— Чтобы уничтожить камни?  
  
Стрэндж смотрел на него бесстрастно и был больше похож на восковую фигуру, чем на живого человека, если бы изредка не моргал. Тони долго молчал, переваривая свалившиеся на голову новости. Сердце в груди трепетало от избытка чувств, он тяжело дышал.  
  
— Почему я просто не могу создать ту реальность, в которой бы мы выиграли. Безо всяких этих сложностей? Бац! И Войны не было, Таноса не было, геноцида не было.  
  
— Это так не работает.  
  
— Почему?! — вспылил Тони. — Тогда как это работает?  
  
— У каждого камня свои определённые способности и свои ограничения. Ты не можешь создать вселенную во вселенной.  
  
— Таносу удалось.  
  
— У Таноса были и другие камни. У тебя только один.  
  
Тони вздохнул, глядя на Эфир.  
  
— И это поможет? Это всё исправит?  
  
— Должно.  
  
— Ты не уверен в этом? Сомневаешься? — вдруг подскочил Тони.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Стрэндж выглядел на удивление решительно и спокойно, и Старк коснулся стенок сосуда. Он почувствовал, как содержимое заставило стенки вибрировать.  
  
— Как эта штука работает?  
  
Стефан открыл сосуд и из него вылилось нечто жидкое, ярко-красное, бурлящее. Тони протянул к нему руки и Эфир замер, стал тягучим, плотным, а потом вдруг засочился по его пальцам, словно кровь.  
  
— Что чувствуешь?  
  
— Ничего, — признался Тони, завороженно глядя на то, как Эфир растворяется в нём, исчезает, впитывается в кожу. — Что дальше? Что я должен сказать? Произнести какое-то заклинание? Принести кого-нибудь в жертву?  
  
— Просто нужно захотеть оказаться там, где Ванда.  
  
Тони вдруг обожгло где-то в груди, да так сильно, что перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Но ты упомянул, что нельзя сводить реальности, нельзя скакать между мирами, так? Я прав? Я ведь буду нарушать баланс точно также, как ты нарушаешь его сейчас. Что со мной будет?  
  
— Вселенная пока терпит, — заверил его Стефан.  
  
— И это всё? А где же дальнейшие инструкции по пользованию? — удивился Старк, заметив, что Стрэндж собирается уходить. — Как мне вернуть твой Эфир обратно?  
  
— Я сам за ним приду.  
  


***

  
  
Этот мир пах по-другому. Чем-то чужим, но знакомым, словно в любимый парфюм добавили нотки нового аромата. Похоже, но уже не то. И другим здесь был не только запах, но и цвет. Он казался приглушённым, серым, будто при монтаже наложили эффекты. Тони эта реальность не нравилась, казалось, он ей тоже. Она выталкивала его прочь, зная, что он здесь чужак. Это ощущение можно было бы сравнить с тем, что толпа людей выжимала тебя из общего потока.  
  
На базе было пустынно. Ни персонала, ни Мстителей. Пол был покрыт тонким слоем пыли, а в углах монотонно вязал свою паутину один-единственный паук, и Тони вдруг стало не по себе. Он поднялся в комнату Ванды, ту, что она занимала до того, как сбежать из-под его гиперопеки, и обнаружил, что спальня пуста. Ни тебе кровати, ни тумбочек, ни стульев, одни лишь голые стены и десятки коробок. Насколько помнил Старк, эту комнату не должен был кто-либо трогать. После её побега из Рафта он приказал оставить всё как есть на случай, если вдруг Ванда вернётся.  
  
Тони провёл пальцем по картонным коробкам, собирая на подушечку серый комочек пыли.  
  
В этом мире Пятница ему больше не отвечала, а наноботы двигались с неохотой и опозданием, а телефон и вовсе отказывался ловить. Эта реальность не нравилась Старку всё больше и больше.  
  
Его новая квартира в пентхаусе, которую он купил после переезда из Башни Мстителей, оказалась занята. Тони с удивлением прочитал чужое имя на вывеске с номерами квартир. Швейцар его не пустил, как-то странно цокнул, оглядев его с ног до головы, и пробурчал, глядя прямо в глаза:  
  
— Это не смешно.  
  
Старк нахмурился. Одет он был вполне прилично и принять его за бездомного было нельзя. К тому же, чёрт возьми, его известность никто не отменял. Тони Старка в мире знали все. Но препираться он не стал. Ему было не до этого.  
  
Швейцар проводил его тяжёлым взглядом. Он наверняка его узнал, но что это было?  
  
Тони отыскал телефонную будку и пошарил по карманам. Наличными он уже давненько не пользовался и мелочи у него с собой не было, что уж говорить о телефонной карточке. Старк обшарил будку, надеясь вдруг обнаружить лишний цент, но тщетно.  
  
Машину, что он одолжил из гаража базы, Тони припарковал недалеко, но идти пришлось прилично. Он переходил дорогу по всем правилам, по пешеходному переходу, и люди, обычно имевшие привычку заглядывать в лица прохожих, провожали его удивлёнными взглядами.  
  
— Как похож!  
  
— Вот же придурок.  
  
— Сегодня годовщина.  
  
— Три года прошло.  
  
— Чего только не удумают. Рядиться в Тони Старка.  
  
Тони хмурился, ощущая себя внезапно не в своей тарелке, хотя к этому чувству уже давно надо было привыкнуть. Сколько он уже в этой реальности? Часа два-три? Тони взглянул на наручные часы и обнаружил, что стрелки на них замерли, только секундная дёргалась точно в припадке. Взгляд зацепился за стойку бульварных газет за стеклом, он увидел собственное лицо, напечатанное на первой странице. И лицо Ванды.  
  
«Убийца Тони Старка сядет на электрический стул», — гласил заголовок.  
  
У Тони во рту всё пересохло, сердце пропустило удар. Он пошарил по карманам и чуть по лбу себя не стукнул, мелочи-то у него не было. Пришлось сбегать к служебному автомобилю и сгрести монетки из бардачка, под ковриком, одолжить пару центов у прохожих. Те одарили его недвусмысленным и весьма неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
— Перестань так делать. Это действительно не смешно, — сказал ему какой-то чёрный здоровяк, пока Тони высчитывал мелочь, чтобы сунуть их в автомат.  
  
— Что перестать делать? — раздражённо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Быть похожим на Тони Старка.  
  
— Я он и есть.  
  
— Ага, конечно. А я Стив Роджерс — президент Америки, — пробурчал толстяк и удалился, оставив Тони хмуриться ему вслед.  
  
Вскоре инцидент был забыт, газета наконец-то оказалась в руках.  
  
«Сегодня годовщина со дня смерти Железного человека. Америка до сих пор сотрясается в плаче, хотя прошло уже три года. Страна оплакивает национального героя и несёт цветы и пластиковые фигурки на порог Башни Мстителей, где теперь располагается Музей имени Тони Старка. Казалось бы, Железный человек должен был умереть в бою, защищая планету от угроз, а пал от рук с виду весьма хрупкой девушки. Ванда Максимофф, больше известная как Алая ведьма, убила беззащитного героя и была приговорена к смертной казни через электрический стул. Судебный процесс вызывал широкий общественный резонанс…»  
  
Тони смял газету и бросил её на соседнее сидение, будто прикоснулся к чему-то мерзкому и склизкому. От клишированных строк бульварной печати веяло фальшью. На зубах скрипела патока грязи и Старк чуть не выблевал эти слова.  
  
Если всё написанное правда, то тогда ясно, почему люди так странно на него глазели. Он был для них призраком.  
  


***

  
На башне всё ещё красовалась гигантская буква А, а вот на двери золотилась табличка «Музей имени Тони Старка». Вход был бесплатным.  
  
Внутри всё изменилось. В гостиной теперь стояла вся коллекция Марков, от самого первого, собранного ещё в Афганистане, до деталей Халкбастера. Его детские фотографии были собраны под стеклом, Тони их даже рассматривать не стал. На стойке под стеклом красовался его старый дуговой реактор, тот самый на котором была выбита надпись: «Доказательство того, что у Тони Старка есть сердце». Пеппер в его родной реальности рассыпалась в прах, и он так и не успел перед ней извиниться.  
  
— Мистер, простите, но часы посещений указаны в расписании. Мы ещё не открылись, приходите через пару часов.  
  
Когда Тони обернулся на знакомый голос, Наташа потеряла дар речи. Волосы у неё здесь были медно-рыжие, чуть длиннее плеч, но такой причёски он ещё у неё не видел. Она мотнула головой, выходя из оцепенения.  
  
— Мистер, если вы на конкурс двойников, то набор уже окончен. Стоило записываться раньше.  
  
— Я не на конкурс.  
  
— У вас очень похожий голос. Вы, наверное, на озвучку документальных фильмов, тогда вам нужно обратиться к…  
  
— Наташа, я не двойник.  
  
Романофф осеклась и нахмурилась.  
  
— Сэр, если вы собираетесь убедить меня в обратном…  
  
Тони хмыкнул.  
  
— Зарабатываете на мне? Фильмы, двойники, озвучка. Хорошо делать деньги на мёртвых. Я надеюсь, меня кремировали, а не превратили в чучело. Не хотелось бы быть забальзамированной мумией. Вот чёрт! У тебя такой взгляд, будто это правда. Только не говори, что моё бренное тело лежит в соседней комнате в стеклянном гробу. Или Ванда не оставила от меня и кусочка?  
  
Наташа побледнела.  
  


***

  
Она ему конечно не поверила. Сомневаться — это её вторая натура. Поэтому Тони знал, что стоит ему отвлечься, Нат тут же позвонит в девять-один-один, психушку, Роджерсу или самолично надерёт ему задницу и вышвырнет прочь. Благо Пятница любезно согласилась проверить отпечатки пальцев и рисунок сетчатки. Совпало, хотя Старк ненароком подумал, что какой-нибудь да подвох в этих реальностях всё же есть.  
  
— Удивительно, — выдохнула Наташа, но удивления он в её голосе так и не услышал. Скорее настороженность. — Я позвоню ребятам.  
  
— Не надо. Расскажи мне про Ванду.  
  
Наташа поморщилась.  
  
— Девчонку поджарят на стуле и дело с концом.  
  
У Тони внутри неприятно засвербило. От тона, которым это было произнесено, от самого факта, что Ванда на это решилась. Старк попытался прислушаться к себе, надеясь, что к его обыденным чувствам примешаются эмоции Ванды, но он её не ощущал. В груди всё ещё бурлила пустота, словно из него вытащили добрую часть органов.  
  
— Ты весьма тактична, — заметил Тони, и Наташа повела плечом.  
  
— Она убила тебя. Как мы должны к этому относиться? Её весь мир ненавидит. В день вынесения приговора здесь такая вакханалия творилась, на площади сожгли её чучело и угрожали ограничиться не только куклой.  
  
Тони на секунду ощутил дежа вю.  
  
— Она, наверное, не со зла…  
  
— Ты что, её оправдываешь? — возмутилась Наташа. — Она вынашивала этот план годами. Она убила тебя во сне, когда ты спал и был беззащитен.  
  
Тони молчал. Было в этом что-то такое, что не позволяло ему проникнуться этой историей. Абсурдность происходящего? Знание того, что всё это произошло не с ним, а с его двойником? Желание оправдать Ванду, потому что он всегда чувствовал её ненависть и боль и знал, как нелегко ей приходится?  
  
— Я хочу с ней увидеться. Срочно.  
  


*** 

  
Когда у входа его вдруг встретил Стив, Тони захотелось убежать. Им так и не довелось поговорить наедине, и Старк все ещё таил на него обиду. Хотя Наташа упомянула, что в этой реальности Гражданской войны не было.  
  
— Поверить не могу, — выдохнул Роджерс, с непривычно гладко выбритым лицом, и кинулся его обнимать.  
  
Телохранители за его спиной напряглись. Наташа как-то бросила, что капитан уже два года как президент, и Тони пришлось подбирать челюсть с пола. О причинно-следственных связях думать не хотелось.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не сорвался с важного совещания, — хмыкнул Старк, и Стив как-то сконфуженно поправил идеально сидящий пиджак. Будто чувствовал вину.  
  
— Зачем тебе Ванда?  
  
— Это долгая история, Наташа тебе всё объяснит.  
  
Стив недовольно нахмурился, ему хотелось ответов здесь и сейчас, но Тони не собирался ничего разъяснять. В этом мире ему не нравилось, реальность продолжала его вытеснять, и быть ему здесь больше не хотелось.  
  
— Ванда находится в камере смертников. Приговор исполнят лет через десять, может, пятнадцать, если она не попросит ускорить этот процесс, — пояснил Стив, ведя его по коридорам. Выглядел он важно и по-деловому и в этой его новой походке даже не было и намёка на военное прошлое.  
  
— Ты мог бы её помиловать своим президентским указом, — заметил Тони, и Роджерс вздохнул.  
  
— Я противник смертной казни, — признался он, — но помиловать убийцу лучшего друга мне не позволит совесть. Я по много часов разговаривал с ней. Ей нет оправдания, она решилась на самый тяжкий грех в своей жизни, но понять её можно.  
  
Стив как-то странно взглянул на Старка, мол, смотри, до чего довела твоя деятельность.  
  
Ванду привели минут через десять. У Тони сердце защемило, когда он её увидел. Казалось, за всё это время он забыл её лицо, цвет глаз, запах и, что самое главное, её чувства.  
  
Это был не Рафт, который построили для тех, кто обладает суперсилой. Росс несколько раз подчеркнул, что для существ, похожих на Халка. Когда Тони впервые это услышал, ему стало не по себе. Ванда содержалась в обычной тюрьме строгого режима для самых обычных, хоть и опасных преступников. Правда, находилась в изолированном здании, в стеклянной камере. Об этом ему уже сказал Стив.  
  
Ванда была облачена в ярко-бордовую тюремную форму, белые кроссовки, кандалы. На шее мигал красным электронный ошейник.  
  
Тони разозлился. Слишком хорошо он помнил их первый поцелуй в стенах стеклянной камеры. За одним лишь исключением — от этой Ванды не фонило.  
  
Она мотнула головой, убирая с лица растрёпанные волосы, и сложила руки на животе. В цепях скрестить руки на груди было проблематично. Оглянула их всех, будто бы это она тут была хозяйкой положения, кисло улыбнулась Наташе и только потом заметила Тони. На секунду в её глазах мелькнул страх, улыбка сползла с лица, и Ванда в ужасе воззрилась на Стива.  
  
— Оставьте нас, — хрипло попросил Тони, заставив Роджерса в очередной раз нахмуриться.  
  
— Не думаю, что это лучшая идея.  
  
— Оставь нас.  
  
Стив медлил, Ванда в ужасе метала свой взгляд то на Наташу, то на Стива, стараясь на Старка даже не смотреть. Она едва дышала.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец выдохнул Роджерс. — Если что, мы за дверью.  
  
Тони дождался, пока цепи Ванды пристегнут к столу, и в комнате для свиданий они окажутся вдвоём, и только тогда сел на стул. Ванда таращилась на него во все свои обезумевшие глаза.  
  
— Не пугайся меня, пожалуйста, — прошептал он и попытался накрыть её ладонь своей, но она дёрнулась. На кончиках пальцев заискрилось красным, но ошейник не среагировал. Ванда успела сдержаться.  
  
— Я же тебя убила. Сегодня уже три года как, — едва слышно просипела она. — Они специально тебя привели? Чтобы поиздеваться? Чтобы снова назначить мне психиатрическую экспертизу?  
  
Тони растерялся. Ванда выглядела безумной, с невероятно расширенными зрачками, бледная и на грани истерики. Ему захотелось её успокоить, но он не решился даже приблизиться. Испугался, что она тогда окончательно слетит с катушек. Немудрено — к ней явился тот, кого она убила, живой и невредимый. Она вдруг захохотала, тихо и вполне прилично, но зловеще. Тони покрылся мурашками.  
  
— Это что, значит, меня теперь отпустят? А, президент Роджерс? — Ванда попыталась встать, обращаясь в стеклянное окошко на двери, где мелькала голова Стива, но пристёгнутая наручниками к столу, не смогла даже встать. — Ведь меня посадили за то, что я убила Тони Старка, но вот он, здесь, сидит передо мной. Вы сами его привели.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Тони.  
  
Ванда осеклась.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что убил твоих родителей.  
  
Ванда молчала, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Стало не по себе. Она словно искала в нём какие-то отличия. Тони никогда не говорил подобного своей Ванде, той, с которой у него была связь, и надеялся, что ему полегчает. Не вышло.  
  
— А мне нет, — вдруг призналась она. — Мне не жаль, что я тебя убила. Это было приятно, и я ни капли не раскаиваюсь. И на суде не раскаивалась. И сейчас нет. Но какого чёрта ты сейчас здесь? Кто ты? Я ведь помню, что твоей кровью пропиталась вся кровать, от одеяла до матраса. Я помню. Кто ты?  
  
Тони растерялся. Он пришёл сюда за ней, чтобы забрать с собой, но сейчас понимал, что это бессмысленно. По коже внезапно пробежал холодок, когда он наконец понял, что находится в одной комнате с той, что его убила.  
  
— Призрак? Клон? У меня галлюцинации, или я умерла? — Ванда снова попыталась встать, и наручники неприятно лязгнули. Ей вдруг стало тяжело дышать, на лбу выступила испарина. — Это, наверное, мой разум помутился, — быстро зашептала она себе под нос, и Тони вдруг понял, что хочет отсюда сбежать. — Это, наверное, от сознания неминуемой смерти у меня поехала крыша, и мне мерещатся мёртвые. Знаешь, я иногда задумывалась над тем, что совершила непоправимую ошибку и убивать на самом деле не хотела. Иногда, но такое бывало нечасто. Но я не жалею, нет, не жалею. Наверное, нет. Не уверена. Всё равно рано или поздно сяду на стул, даже если раскаюсь. Поэтому смысла жалеть нет.  
  
Она говорила так быстро, что Тони показалось, что из неё сейчас повалит пар. Он сто раз успел пожалеть о том, что решил с ней поговорить. Она наверняка уже давно слетела с тормозов, а сейчас и вовсе неслась с обрыва в бездну. Он только усугубил её состояние. Не стоило приходить.  
  
Но как же, боже, как же хотелось снова её увидеть. Он так по ней соскучился, у него сердце ныло, стоило только вспомнить, как её тело развеялось у него в руках.  
  
Тони попытался успокоить Ванду, коснулся её пальцев, но её глаза вдруг окрасились в красный. Старк на мгновение испугался, и наноботы активировались. Ванду тут же шарахнуло током, но она не издала ни звука. Надзиратель тотчас ворвался в комнату, а за ним и Стив с Наташей.  
  
Когда Ванду уводили, Тони заметил, что она абсолютно спокойна. Только во взгляде читался животный страх. Он бы забрал её с собой, освободил из кандалов, сорвал бы этот чёртов ошейник, как давно этого хотел. Но держать возле себя потенциального убийцу было опасно. Где шанс, что если в одной вселенной она уже сделала это, то не захочет повторить?  
  
— Зря я согласился организовать эту встречу, — мрачно заметил Стив.  
  
Тони промолчал. Он едва сдержался, чтобы снова не попросить о её помиловании.


	3. Королева

_TeZATalks_ _—_ _STFD_

  
  
Пахло здесь по-другому, чем-то новым и незнакомым, и выталкивать из этой реальности стало даже сильнее, чем в прошлой. Зато база была обитаемой, Тони слышал голоса в коридоре, да и в комнате мерцали компьютеры и голографические модели городов. Старк собирался было повнимательнее их разглядеть, когда его окликнули. Стив стоял в дверях, всё такой же гладко выбритый, полностью облачённый в свою тёмно-синюю форму без опознавательных знаков и с щитом за спиной.  
  
— Выдвигаемся, — коротко бросил он, запихивая в ухо наушник. Тони нахмурился.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Поступила информация, что в Соковию направляется джет из Ваканды. На борту партия вибраниума. Нужно их перехватить. Это приказ ООН, — Стив развернулся и щит полыхнул матовой поверхностью и серо-синими полосами.  
  
Старк с запозданием моргнул. Куда он попал на этот раз и, чёрт возьми, что здесь происходит?  
  
— Зачем Соковии вибраниум? С каких это пор Т’Чалла так расщедривается? — поинтересовался Старк, выбегая следом за Роджерсом. Поступь его была тяжёлой и шаги широкими, и Тони едва за ним поспевал.  
  
— Видимо, с тех самых, когда в США его объявили преступником, — не моргнув глазом, сообщил Стив.  
  
— Преступником? Но… почему?  
  
— Договор, — Роджерс недоумённо взглянул на Тони. — Либо он решил сделать Ванде подарок, всему миру показав, что её поддерживает и чхать он хотел на наши правила. Либо Соковия активно наращивает свои силы. Одной армии Дума мало, думаю, она готовится к полномасштабной защите. К тому же высокие технологии её маленькой нищей стране совсем не помешают.  
  
Стив продолжил идти, а вот Тони остался на месте. Он ни черта не понимал.  
  
— Ванда что, вернулась в Соковию?  
  
Роджерс остановился и изогнул бровь, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты задаёшь странные вопросы. И да, — Стив опустил взгляд на его грудь, — реактор?  
  
Старк невольно коснулся груди, словно бы только что это обнаружив. В прошлый раз он ответил на немой вопрос Наташи, здесь же он решил выкрутиться.  
  
— Новая разработка, — небрежно пояснил он.  
  
Стив кивнул и, развернувшись, начал раздавать команды. Из его кратких сообщений Тони понял, что на миссию с ними летят Наташа с Клинтом и Сэмом. Джет уже был готов к вылету, и Старк разглядывал площадку из кабины. База Мстителей совсем не изменилась, была той же, что и всегда. Да и Роджерс выглядел точно так же, как и пару лет назад. С идеальной укладкой, выбритый, сосредоточенный. Вот только его костюм, что он носил на тайные международные задания, выбивался из общей картины.  
  
— Миссия не подлежит разглашению? — осторожно уточнил Старк, и Стив кивнул.  
  
— Делаем всё тихо и быстро. Просили без жертв. По возможности нужно перехватить не только борт со всем его содержимым, но и вакандийцев. Вряд ли Т’Чалла будет сопровождать квинджет, но сейчас это не важно. В ООН просили больше о Ванде, чем о нём. Она сейчас в приоритете.  
  
Тони собирался было задать вопрос, но Наташа, привычно рыжая, только что занявшая своё место, его перебила:  
  
— Не факт, что она лично будет забирать вибраниум. Это может сделать и Вижн. А с ним мы не справимся даже таким составом.  
  
Старку казалось, что он начал смотреть фильм с середины и теперь отчаянно не мог понять, что происходит.  
  
— Не страшно, — качнул головой Стив, когда команда расселась по своим местам. Он кивнул Тони, чтобы тот взлетал. — Сейчас главное — это перехватить груз. Всё остальное — по возможности.  
  
— Не исключено, что нас будет ждать армия Дума, — влез Клинт, пересчитывая свои стрелы.  
  
— Выкрутимся, — твёрдо заявил Стив, а потом вдруг вздохнул. — Зачем Ванда влезла в это политическое болото?  
  
— Защищает своих, ей простительно, — заметил Клинт.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Тони лихорадочно соображал, какой бы ненавязчивый вопрос задать, чтобы прояснить ситуацию и при этом не вызвать подозрений. Стив вводил координаты, Наташа ножом хладнокровно вычищала из-под ногтей грязь, как в старых клюквенных фильмах. Сэм кемарил, но не спал, ресницы его дрожали.  
  
Кто такой Дум? Почему Ваканда решила предоставить Соковии один из самых редких металлов в мире? Почему они собираются их остановить? Какого чёрта там делает Вижн и каким боком здесь ООН?  
  
Мысли нестройным хором копошились в голове, и сердце неприятно колотилось в груди. Наверное, стоило рассказать ребятам всё сразу, но сейчас они были так сосредоточены, что вряд ли бы стали его слушать. Не стоило сбивать их настрой. С другой стороны, если они так спокойно к нему отнеслись, значит, в этой версии вселенной Тони Старк всё же жив. Вот только где он? Почему не ворвался на джет и не остановил самозванца?  
  
Тони весь полёт, не больше часа, но достаточно прилично, чтобы извести себя, сидел как на иголках. Если Ванда действительно придёт за вибраниумом, то, может, им удастся поговорить. В успех почему-то верилось плохо, потому что Старк ни черта не понимал в устройстве этой реальности. Что тут могло пойти не так?  
  
Судя по тому, что Стив нормально с ним общался, хоть и держал дистанцию, Гражданской войны не было. Но Роджерс упомянул договор и ООН, а это говорило о том, что все предпосылки были.  
  
Когда джет, управляемый автопилотом, плавно приземлился в указанном месте, Тони наконец вышел из оцепенения и взглянул на экран. Это была карта Европы, и только сейчас он заметил, что рядом с Соковией расположилась ещё одна страна. Латверия. На секунду показалось, что это просто опечатка. Какая-нибудь Латвия, вот только она явно находилась севернее. А вот Латверия граничила не только с крошечной Соковией, но и с Румынией, Венгрией и Сербией.  
  
— Пойдём, — позвал его Стив, и Тони пришлось на время отвлечься от невероятно увлекательнейшей альтернативной географии. Этот мир его настораживал.  
  
— Улисс точно тебе не солгал? Он уверен, что джет будет пролетать именно здесь? — засомневался Сэм, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть в кромешной ночной тьме, когда они вышли на воздух.  
  
Это было поле, почти безграничное и безлюдное. Одуряюще пахло свежестью. Тони вдохнул полной грудью и чуть не закашлялся. Для этого мира он был иностранцем, и каждый запах причинял дискомфорт.  
  
— Улисс? Кло? — удивился Старк.  
  
— Да, — слегка помедлил с ответом Стив и, кажется, стушевался. В темноте было не понять. — Сливает нам информацию в обмен на гражданство.  
  
— С каких это пор?!  
  
— С тех самых, когда нам это стало выгодно, — ответила ему Наташа.  
  
— Кто такой Дум?  
  
— Это риторический вопрос? — поинтересовался Клинт, а потом вдруг замер. — Слышите?  
  
Тони взглянул на небо. В высокой траве звенел ветер, но посторонних звуков он не слышал. Наноботы тут же активировались, по груди заструилась броня, наползая на плечи и бока, сомкнулась на бёдрах. Прежде чем его лицо закрыло забрало шлема, Тони услышал весьма недовольный голос Стива:  
  
— Почему ты не в покрашенной броне?!  
  
— А какого чёрта я должен был её красить? — раздражённо прошипел Старк, и тут над их головами стремглав пронёсся квинджет.  
  
— Останови его! — приказал Роджерс Клинту, что быстрыми прыжками оказался на борту их собственного джета.  
  
Тони взлетел, на всех парах мчась за кораблём. Сбоку пронёсся Клинт, и в воздухе полыхнула вспышка. Он пытался поджарить джет вакандийцев, и Тони это внезапно напугало. Сам он просто подлетел ближе и попытался сорвать дверь с петель. Не вышло. Пришлось отлететь, чтобы не быть размазанным по корпусу. Джет летел действительно быстро и мощь у него была на высоте, Тони даже присвистнул. До того, как он впервые увидел Т’Чаллу и его отца на заседании ООН в Вене, вакандийцы представлялись ему дикарями. А у них были самые продвинутые технологии в мире.  
  
Полыхнули две вспышки подряд, джет виртуозно уворачивался, набирая скорость. Тони подлетел к лобовому стеклу, и его тут же припечатало к его поверхности. Как и ожидалось, пуленепробиваемое стекло даже не треснуло. Старк попытался на пробу нанести пару ударов — безрезультатно. А потом из его реактора вырвался луч, ослепляющий, но так и не нанёсший никакого вреда кораблю. Джет даже не замедлился. То ли был на автопилоте, то ли люди на борту отсутствовали.  
  
— Я бы не отказался от твоей помощи, — прошептал Тони Пятнице, но в параллельных мирах та наотрез отказывалась работать. Удивительно, что броня всё ещё ему подчиняется. Старк предполагал, что это лишь потому, что она была на интуитивном управлении.  
  
Полыхнули вспышки, и Тони обернулся. Клинт преследовал джет, был почти на хвосте, догоняя. И его пальба наконец-то увенчалась успехом — одна из турбин квинджета была повреждена. Тони тут же добил её, заставляя корабль терять скорость и высоту, и он начал снижаться. Медленно и плавно, но всё же не удержался и носом взрыл землю. Старку пришлось постараться, чтобы выбить дверь и оказаться на борту. Пусто, как он и предполагал. Вот только пусто было всё: ни грамма вибраниума, даже джет был сделан из обычных сплавов, из которых делают самолёты.  
  
Клинт мигнул ему фарами, и Тони нахмурился. У него не было наушника, он не мог переговариваться с командой из-за отсутствующей Пятницы. Джет внезапно развернулся и полетел обратно. Но Стоило Старку последовать за ним, как на экране он заметил какую-то странную точку. В него вдруг что-то врезалось. Что-то металлическое и тяжёлое и отбросило его назад, Тони врезался в землю, оставляя за собой вскопанный след. Не успел он опомниться, как ему нанесли удар в шлем, а потом тут же в корпус. Третий удар Старк перехватил.  
  
В свете реактора он увидел своего соперника. Это был Железный человек, броня которого чернела в темноте серебристой краской. От очередного удара Тони увернулся. Следующий нанёс сам, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что у здешнего Тони Старка отсутствует наноброня. Это внезапно потешило его самолюбие.  
  
В него полетели энергетические лучи, и Тони отразил их щитом, мгновенно собранном из ботов. Его ударили по голове, снося забрало, которое тут же восстановилось, собрав материал со спины. Биться можно было долго до первой крови, если бы в спину вдруг не прилетела электрошоковая стрела. Тони потерял равновесие и упал на колено, готовый уже снова встать, но ему выбили опору из-под ног. Снова снесли забрало, и Старк устало выдохнул. Не было смысла биться с самим собой, и он подставил лицо под очередной удар. И вырубился.  
  


***

  
— …как две капли воды.  
  
— …не было причин заподозрить подвох.  
  
— Он вёл себя немного странно. Задавал вопросы.  
  
— Он проник на базу.  
  
— Очередная проделка Виктора? Думботы?  
  
— Его ДНК совпадает с твоим.  
  
— Броня усовершенствована, это наночастицы…  
  
Тони дёрнулся, услышав это, и с удивлением обнаружил, что привязан к стулу обычным дедовским способом. На него уставилось пять пар глаз. Стив напряжённо вглядывался в его лицо, а потом обернулся к другому Старку. Тони же старался на него не смотреть, но взгляд против воли возвращался к собственному лицу. Будто глядишь в зеркало, но изображение не зеркальное. До ужаса странно и жутко.  
  
Тони решил было, что вот сейчас произойдёт что-нибудь дикое. Двойники встретились в одной реальности и теперь вселенная помашет им ручкой. Схлопнется или взорвётся, один из них исчезнет, Тони выбросит в родную реальность, или что ещё похуже — сотрёт из всех развилок махом. Но ничего подобного. Абсолютно идентичные глаза вглядывались в него и буквально выжигали внутренности.  
  
— Какая чертовщина! — воскликнул Сэм, и оба Старка отвели друг от друга взгляды.  
  
Тони облизал губы и поморщился. В уголке рта запеклась корочка крови и саднила скула. Наташино хладнокровие словно ветром сдуло. Она метала взгляд то на одного Старка, то на другого, а потом они долго переглядывались со Стивом.  
  
— Кто ты? — раздражённо спросил его двойник, и Тони вздрогнул. Его голос со стороны звучал совсем незнакомо и странно. — Думбот? Откуда у Виктора моя ДНК? Клон?  
  
— Думаешь, у него есть такие технологии? — удивилась Нат.  
  
— Я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — пробурчал Старк-двойник.  
  
— Где ты был? — вклинился Стив, всё ещё вглядываясь в них обоих.  
  
— Решил слетать за пиццей. Возвращаюсь, а на базе пусто. Пятница сказала, что Улисс слил вам информацию и вы направились перехватывать джет. Удивился, что вы улетели без меня и даже не предупредили. Связался с тобой, уже готовый предъявить претензии, а ты заявляешь мне, что я с вами, — слова двойника сквозили ядом. Он явно был крайне недоволен тем, что его с кем-то спутали, пусть даже и с человеком, что похож на него словно копия.  
  
— На джете не было груза, — подал голос Тони, и почувствовал себя как нельзя лишним. Его словно сдувало сильным порывом ветра, пусть он его и не чувствовал. Будто выталкивали тело из чрезмерно солёной воды.  
  
— Т’Чалла отправил несколько пилотируемых джетов, и только на одном был вибраниум. Скорее всего Ванда уже получила его, — вздохнул Клинт. — Как же вы похожи! Может, вы братья? Тони, ты уверен, что у тебя нет близнеца, которого ты прятал все свои сорок восемь лет в подвале?  
  
Старк-двойник пожевал губами, и Тони вздохнул.  
  
— Предлагаю сделку: я рассказываю вам, кто я, а вы вводите меня в курс дела. Я ни черта не соображаю, что у вас тут произошло.  
  


***

  
Сомневаться у Наташи в крови. Впрочем, сомневалась не только она. Пятница сухо сообщила, что он говорит правду, и это заставило Мстителей собраться в кружок, чтобы всё рассудить. Убедить в собственной правоте одну лишь Наташу, а потом Стива было куда легче, чем убедить в этом самого себя из другой реальности.  
  
Шептались долго, у Тони от верёвок всё тело затекло. Он мог бы активировать наноботов и освободиться, но делать этого не спешил. Нужно было завоевать доверие команды, чтобы они всё разложили ему по полочкам. Соваться к Ванде без прояснения всей ситуации было опасно. В одной вселенной она вообще его убила. У Тони вдруг защемило сердце, когда он вспомнил кандалы на её ногах и испуганный взгляд.  
  
— Он живой, у него твоя ДНК, усовершенствованная броня, и он явно не лжёт, — шептала Наташа, пока Стив следил за Тони.  
  
— Можно как-нибудь побыстрее? — устало поинтересовался он, стараясь не смотреть самому себе в глаза. — У меня руки затекли.  
  
Все взглянули на Старка-двойника, хотя у Тони язык не поворачивался так его назвать. Всё же это он здесь был чужестранцем.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Старк, — развязывайте.  
  


***

  
— Значит, главное отличие наших миров — это то, что здесь мы подписали договор, а там нет? — заключил Клинт. — И такие последствия. Однако.  
  
Он вздохнул, начиная свой рассказ:  
  
 — После того, как Стив освободил нас из тюрьмы, мы довольно долго прятались. Постоянно приходилось скрываться, убегать, пересекать бессчётное количество границ. Когда выпала возможность урегулировать конфликт, мы со Скоттом пошли на сделку. У нас семьи. Сэм и Наташа вернулись чуть позже, а затем и Роджерс подписал соглашение. Одна лишь Ванда решила вернуться на родину.  
  
— Мы точно не знаем, что именно там произошло, но случился государственный переворот. Кем он был организован, зачем и как во всём этом участвовала Ванда, мы тоже не знаем, — призналась Нат. — Но в ходе маленькой гражданской войны она захватила власть в стране и стала президентом.  
  
Тони попытался подхватить свою упавшую челюсть.  
  
— Её легитимность тут же признали Ваканда и Латверия. С Т‘Чаллой всё ясно. У них с Вандой гипертрофированное чувство ответственности за собственный народ. А вот Виктор фон Дум явно преследует свои цели. Обычно он всячески игнорирует подобные события мирового масштаба. Не то, что Соковианское соглашение не подписал, даже на заседание ООН не отправил своего представителя. А теперь он с государственными визитами посещает полуразрушенные страны и признаёт их правителей, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
  
— В одном из интервью он назвал её королевой, — фыркнул Сэм. — В Латверии абсолютная монархия, — пояснил он в ответ на нахмуренный взгляд Тони. — Он либо путается в терминах, либо это оговорка по Фрейду. Ванда, конечно, посмеялась, сказала, что Дум слегка лукавил и она не собирается менять форму правления, но теперь иностранные СМИ зовут её не иначе как Королева. Хотя официально она президент.  
  
Тони покачал головой. Это был какой-то абсурд. И почему все стремятся в президенты? То Стив, то Ванда. Он ни капли не удивится, если вдруг в следующей вселенной президентом станет он сам.  
  
— Ванда далеко не политик, она в этом ничего не смыслит. Но люди за ней потянутся. Она для них своя, нищая сирота, пережившая и бомбежки НАТО, и битву с Альтроном. Она разделила со своим народом все беды и невзгоды. Говорят, что она делает всё для того, чтобы в Соковии всем жилось счастливо.  
  
— Ага, не гнушается принимать помощь от Дума и не отказывается от даров Ваканды, — пробурчал Старк-двойник. — Через несколько месяцев после её избрания Вижн ушёл от нас.  
  
— Теперь он её советник, — сообщил Клинт.  
  
— Не официально, конечно, — поправила его Наташа. — Он у неё что-то вроде ядерного вооружения на случай, если кто-то начнёт угрожать её безопасности.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты шокирован, — заметил Стив, и Тони развёл руками. Не то слово.  
  
— А что с Думом? Кто он такой?  
  
— Король Латверии. У вас что, не такой страны? — удивился Клинт, и Тони покачал головой. — Карликовая страна в Восточной Европе. Пару сотен лет назад откололась от Венгрии. На редкость бедная, изолированная, ни с кем не воюет, в мире ничего не решает. Вот только Виктор фон Дум спит и видит себя великим императором, планирует мировое господство. У него конечно пока ничего не выходит, но… сейчас у него вибраниум.  
  
— Он у Ванды, а не у Дума, — поправил его Стив.  
  
— Один чёрт. Не думаю, что для него это помеха.  
  
— Если Дум такой плохой, почему она вообще с ним связалась? — поинтересовался Тони. — Зачем ей такой союзник?  
  
— У него армия, которая защищает границы Соковии, потому что собственных военных у неё нет. Несмотря на то, что Виктор сам захватил власть в своей стране, свергнув предыдущего правителя, его в мире признают и считаются с ним. И Ванде нужна поддержка в этом плане, потому что в мире, по крайней мере, в США, её президентство считают незаконным. К тому же Дум на самом деле умён. Он может направить Ванду, дать ей дельный совет в управлении государством. К тому же Виктор давно пускал слюни на Соковию. Их сотрудничество взаимовыгодно на первый взгляд. Но я уверен, — вздохнул Клинт, — он сожрёт Ванду заживо.  
  
— Если она первой не откусит ему голову, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
  
— Справедливое замечание, — согласился Бартон. – Но это не значит, что ей не нужно быть настороже.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Вандой, — перебил их Тони, и Стив, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, поочерёдно глядя на Старков.  
  
— Она с тобой говорить не будет. Не поверит тебе также легко как мы. К тому же помощи от неё ты не дождёшься. У неё самой проблем не сосчитаешь.  
  
— Но мне это нужно.  
  
— Твоё дело, — вздохнула Наташа. — Можем подбросить тебя до границ её территории. Главное, чтобы ты был безоружен, иначе она посчитает это вторжением. Поверь нам, такое уже было. В этом плане Ванда настроена весьма агрессивно. Если вообще станет с тобой разговаривать, то, считай, повезло. В худшем случае она тебя покалечит, но не убьёт.  
  
Тони кисло улыбнулся. В другой вселенной убила.  
  
Когда команда разошлась по своим комнатам, чтобы выспаться перед тем, как в ООН их завтра отчихвостят, к нему подошёл его двойник.  
  
— Танос тоже к нам придёт?  
  
Это заставило Тони вздрогнуть. Они глядели друг на друга словно разлученные в детстве близнецы.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно признался он. — Всё может быть.  
  
— Значит, нужно беречь камни, — задумчиво заключил Старк-двойник. — Это договор вас развёл? Может быть, Таносу удалось вас разбить, потому что вы раскололись? Вдруг у нас ещё есть шанс против него, ведь мы всё ещё вместе? Хотя… Стив так рьяно сопротивлялся, наотрез отказывался ставить свою подпись под договором. А потом вдруг пошёл на уступки. Он сейчас действует строго по инструкции, ни шага в сторону, всё ровно по пунктам. Даже цитирует то, что было написано мелким шрифтом. Но иногда я вижу в его глазах то, чего видеть бы не хотел.  
  
— В нашем случае договор был бесполезен. Я до сих пор жалею, что его подписал, — вдруг признался Тони самому себе. Если бы не этот дурацкий документ, им бы с Вандой было бы уготовано больше времени.  
  
— Они все умерли, да?  
  
И Тони понял, о чём речь, по одному только взгляду. Он вспомнил видение, насланное Вандой в их первую встречу.  
  
— Ровно половина, — тихо ответил он. — Ванда, Вижн, Сэм, Клинт, Т’Чалла, Стрэндж, Пеппер, Хэппи, Питер…  
  


***

— Вставай, соня, давай! — Тони с неохотой продрал глаза. Ночью он заснул прямо за компьютером, пока изучал материалы: всё, что хоть как-то отличалось от его мира. Кто-то заботливо укрыл его пледом, и сейчас он сполз на пол. Старк оглянулся, натыкаясь на собственное лицо. Не в зеркале. До чего же жутко.  
  
— Что случилось? Который час? Пора уже ехать?  
  
— Полдень. И поездка отменяется. Кое-что произошло.  
  
— …невероятно рады вам сообщить, что Соковия и Латверия объединяются в конфедерацию. Думаю, стоит подчеркнуть, что делаем мы это только ради сохранения безопасности наших стран. Мы предвидим внешние угрозы и готовы обороняться, если конечно до такого дойдёт. Мы бы не хотели такого расклада, но сомневаться не приходится.  
  
Полуденный выпуск новостей начался с сенсации. Ванда стояла за трибуной в белой блузке и чёрных брюках, с собранными волосами, и Тони не верилось собственным глазам. Он понимал, что это всего лишь образ деловой дамы, но до чего же Ванда изменилась! Она пыталась скрыть свою внутреннюю чертовщинку, замаскировать под одеждой боевую ярость, но слона под тряпками не спрячешь. Тони видел её насквозь.  
  
— Ты, кстати, пропустил, — Романофф обратилась к Тони. — Наш президент обеспокоен тем, что Соковия этой ночью получила гуманитарную помощь из Ваканды.  
  
— Не хило они завуалировали вибраниум. Всем бы такую «гуманитарную помощь», — хмыкнул Бартон.  
  
— Каждая из наших стран сохраняет свой суверенитет. Мы объединяем лишь наши армии…  
  
— У неё нет армии, — фыркнула Наташа.  
  
— У неё целый Вижн вместо армии, — вторил ей Сэм.  
  
За спиной Ванды слегка подрагивал сине-бело-красный флаг с одноглавым орлом. Рядом — темно-зелёный флаг с чёрным скандинавским крестом. Король Латверии улыбался, явно окрылённый их объединением. Тони казалось, что он попал в сюрреалистичный политический кошмар. Ванда говорила складно и даже вдохновенно, и живи Тони в этой убогой стране, он бы обязательно поверил их новой королеве-президенту. Уж слишком обаятельной она была.  
  
— Вот и мышеловка захлопнулась, — зловеще прошептала Наташа. — Подала Ванда свою страну Думу на блюдечке, да ещё и соуса подлила.  
  
— На словах независимость, а на деле Виктор высосет из Соковии все соки и обведёт Ванду вокруг пальца, — мрачно заключил Старк-двойник. — Он хочет прибрать к рукам вибраниум и мощь Ванды с Вижном, чтобы использовать всё это для мирового захвата. Виктор падок до расширения границ.  
  
— Мы уже это обсуждали, — устало вздохнул Стив. — Ванда не так глупа, как он думает, она сможет защитить свою страну.  
  
— Лично для меня всё очевидно.  
  


***

  
Реакция общественности не заставила себя ждать.  
  
— Президент США Мэттью Эллис выразил беспокойство данной ситуацией, — целый день вещал телевизор. Тони прилип к экрану и губкой впитывал каждое слово напыщенных чиновников. Даже успел пару десятков раз пересмотреть выступление Ванды на Youtube. — НАТО стягивает свои силы к границам обеих стран на случай агрессии. На внеочередном заседании ООН в Нью-Йорке обсуждают, стоит ли признавать этот союз и угрожает ли он мировой безопасности. Генеральный секретарь выступил с заявлением, что готовится новый пакет санкций против Латверии и Ваканды. По всей видимости, к ним присоединится и Соковия, экономика которой и без того дышит на ладан. И если Латверия и Ваканда уже годами живут в изоляции, то сможет ли к такому положению приспособиться Соковия? Напоминаем, что пару часов назад король Т’Чалла признал новую конфедерацию. Это повлекло за собой панику на бирже.  
  
— Ванда Максимофф является опасной преступницей, отказавшейся подписать Соковианское соглашение. Она должна быть схвачена и экстрадирована в Соединённые Штаты. Вижн и король Т’Чалла, подписавшие его в первый же день принятия, нарушили закон и также должны быть арестованы, — жёстко сообщил Эллис, и на этом Тони выключил телевизор.  
  
«Доктор Дум решает всё. Малейшая его прихоть — закон Латверии!» — пестрели заголовки газет, и читать их уже было тошно.  
  
— Всё ещё хочешь с ней говорить? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Тони у Тони.  
  
Старк уже не был в этом уверен. Ванде явно было не до него, но попытаться стоило.  
  


***

  
  
— Виктор фон Дум готовит войну и вы, Мстители, должны быть готовыми к атаке.  
  
Формально организация «Мстители» подчинялась ООН, хотя на деле приказы им отдавал президент США. Это не особо разглашалось, но и не опровергалось. Эллис за прошедшие годы постарел и начал лысеть. Второй срок ему явно на пользу не шёл. А вот генерал Росс выглядел на редкость бодрым. Даже улыбался, явно предвкушая очередную карманную войну.  
  
— Я считаю, что это не имеет смысла, — признался Стив.  
  
— Роджерс, — фыркнул Роуди, — все мы уже знаем, что ты относишься к тому лагерю, который считает, что эта конфедерация скоро распадется, потому что это самая слабая форма государственного устройства. А если слабая, значит, не достойна внимания?  
  
— Я этого не говорил, — вздохнул Стив. В кабинете пахло напряжённостью. — Даже если Дум что-то замышляет, то Ванда и Вижн просто не дадут ему это провернуть. Они не так глупы, как вам кажется.  
  
— А вот считаю, что эта конфедерация несёт опасность. Не стоит забывать о том, что у них вибраниум, камень разума и суперспособности Ванды, — подал голос Старк.  
  
— Эта конфедерация была создана, чтобы только показать свою силу, — возразил Стив. — Вряд ли они что-либо предпримут. Ванда просто защищает свой многострадальный народ, а для этого нужны технологии, что предоставила Ваканда, и армия, что предоставила Латверия. Эта суета не стоит того, чтобы заострять на всём этом внимание.  
  
— Напоминаю вам, капитан Роджерс, — жёстко прошипел Росс, — что вы подписали договор, поэтому обязаны нам подчиняться.  
  
Стив в ответ на это лишь скрипнул зубами.  
  


***

  
  
Через пару дней Тони-перестань-называть-меня-своим-двойником-я-чёрт-возьми-оригинал-этой-вселенной-Старк любезно разрешил Тони занять своё место в составе делегации. Для чего именно создавалась эта делегация он понимал смутно. В документах были весьма мутные формулировки, пляшущие фразы, двойные смыслы в каждой букве. В целом, своим немногочисленным составом Мстители должны были представлять военную мощь США. Так, по крайней мере, прямо заявил им Росс. Тони такое положение дел не нравилось. Впрочем, как и Стиву. Они считали, что это слишком агрессивно.  
  
— Ничего серьёзного, разведаете обстановку. Заодно напомните Ванде, что её место в Рафте, — небрежно бросил генерал.  
  
Тони знал, что он мечтает арестовать её прямо на брифинге под прицелами камер, но, к его великому сожалению, законы Латверии встали генералу поперёк горла.  
  
— Хитрый фон Дум, — шипел Росс, — выбрал место для проведения пресс-конференции. Ни напасть, ни задержать.  
  
Тони было плевать на планы госсекретаря. Ему надо было всего лишь встретиться с Вандой с глазу на глаз. Просто поговорить.  
  
Думштадт, кажется, состоял лишь из замков. Старых и мрачных, серых каменных изваяний, поросших плющом от самой земли до башен. Столица Латверии выглядела нарядно и призывно, хоть и с налётом Средневековья. Пролетая над остальными городами, Тони понял, что, в принципе, страна недалеко ушла от древности. Ветхие крестьянские домишки, скот, пасущийся на лугах, поля, засеянные злаками, и нищета. Зато армия была одной из лучших в Восточной Европе.  
  
Тони было плевать на прессу, многочисленные интервью и обеспокоенный взгляд Наташи. Даже на злобный взгляд Дума, которым он его одарил, когда они столкнулись в коридоре. Будто он насолил ему в прошлом, и теперь Виктор затаил на него обиду. Старк не исключал такой возможности. Этот мир был своеобразен. Его собственный Тони нравился больше.  
  
Разговор с Вандой вышел до разочарования коротким.  
  
— Не надо, я не буду с тобой разговаривать, — она покачала головой, стоило её окликнуть.  
  
Тони долго вглядывался в её лицо, в прядки, обрамляющие кукольное лицо, невероятно огромные зелёные глаза. Он скучал по её чувствам, что они делили на двоих, по её невыплаканным слезам и так и не услышанному им смеху. Эта Ванда была ему чуждой. И такой взрослой.  
  
— Из всех вас я разговаривала только со Стивом. Из него никудышный переговорщик, из тебя не лучше, — заявила она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. На ней были красивые бордовые лодочки на высоком каблуке.  
  
— Как ты? — неожиданно даже для себя задал он вопрос, и Ванда удивлённо захлопала ресницами.  
  
— Я… нормально. Всё в полном порядке, — уже более уверенно пояснила она. — Можешь не беспокоиться. Тони, я спешу. Мне нужно встретиться с журналистами.  
  
— Выслушай, дай мне минуту.  
  
— Тони, — она устало улыбнулась. — Мне так осточертели вечные битвы со Мстителями, что я даже не хочу тебя слушать. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на людях.  
  
— Но ты была одной из нас.  
  
— Это было ошибкой, за которую я теперь расплачиваюсь.  
  
Она круто развернулась на каблуках и уже собиралась уходить, как Тони прошептал ей вслед:  
  
— Грядёт война.  
  
Ванда на секунду замерла, а потом обернулась:  
  
— Я к ней готова.  
  


*** 

  
— Ты можешь прыгать из одной вселенной в другую, — медленно развивал свою мысль двойник. Они оба запивали дорогущим виски головную боль. — Твой мир полуразрушен, вы потерпели крах в войне с Таносом. Так вместо того, чтобы пытаться его вылечить, выбери тот мир, в котором Танос ничего не уничтожил.  
  
Тони нахмурился.  
  
— Просто вернись в ту предыдущую реальность, где твой двойник мёртв и займи его место. Пусть президентом там является Стив, пусть Ванда сядет на электрический стул. Какая к чёрту разница, если тот мир будет цел?  
  
— Ты соображаешь, что ты несёшь?! — негодующе поинтересовался Тони. — Я хочу исправить свой родной мир, свой дом, тот, где меня не выталкивает каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, что я здесь чужой.  
  
— Не факт, что это получится. Ты знаешь, как это работает? Ты уверен в том, что не навредил тем реальностям, в которых побывал? Что, вытащив Ванду из одного мира, ты не покалечишь другой? А если ты действительно обратишь время вспять, то какова вероятность, что этот вариант развития событий тебе понравится? Может, ты просто создашь ещё одну реальность, где ты действительно всё исправил, а твоя родная так и останется искалеченной?  
  
— Не надо, — предупредил Тони. — Не надо, замолчи.  
  
— Ты слишком зациклен…  
  
— Замолчи!  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Тони только сейчас заметил, что с такой силой сжал стакан, аж заболели пальцы. Он ослабил хватку. Краем глаза он видел своё лицо.  
  
— Как кстати Пеппер? Вы поженились или, быть может, даже не сходились? — вдруг поинтересовался Тони у двойника, решив резко сменить тему.  
  
— Пеппер? — Старк рассмеялся. — Хочешь сказать, что мы должны были с ней встречаться? Нет, боже упаси, она, конечно, прекрасна, но такая зануда. Она вышла замуж за Олдрича Киллиана лет пять назад. У них уже две дочки. Лично я не женат и, честно говоря, не стремлюсь. И без этого забот хватает. А ты?  
  
— Я был помолвлен с Пеппер.  
  
— О, чёрт, — улыбка сползла с его лица. — Соболезную.  
  
— Олдрич Киллиан? — переспросил Тони. — Эта вселенная, видимо, окончательно решила меня добить. Разве он не создал Мандарина?  
  
— Кого?  
  
Тони моргнул. Видимо, их миры отличаются не только подписанным соглашением.  
  
— Удивляюсь тому, как ты смог простить Стива после всего случившегося, — покачал головой Тони, понимая, что договор не единственный камень преткновения между ним и Кэпом.  
  
— Он всего лишь человек, как и я, как и ты. У него было собственное мнение, и пусть оно шло вразрез с моим, это не значит, что он не имел на него права.  
  
— Я не про соглашение. Я о том, что он покрывал Барнса и лгал нам в лицо. Правда, после Таноса это уже не имеет значения. Уже ничего не имеет значения после того геноцида, что он сотворил, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Что Стив скрывал от нас? Почему покрывал Барнса?  
  
— Зимний солдат убил наших родителей, — пояснил Тони. — Ты не знал?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Гельмут Земо нашёл видео, где ГИДРА подстроила автомобильную катастрофу. Барнс до смерти избил отца, а мать задушил.  
  
Ошарашенное собственное лицо напротив заставила Тони прикусить язык.  
  
— Боже мой, этого не было, — в ужасе прошептал он, понимая, какое осиное гнездо он только что разворошил.  
  


***

  
  
— Что случилось? — Тони заглянул в комнату, стоило ему услышать громкие голоса и женский визг. Что-то упало со стола и разбилось.  
  
— Убирайся, — Наташа налетела на него, словно коршун. — Убирайся из этого мира в свой собственный и оставь наш в покое. Зачем ты рассказал обо всём Тони?  
  
Старк-двойник вдруг рассмеялся. Выглядело это болезненно зловеще.  
  
— Затем, что давно стоило открыть мне глаза на крысу в нашей команде. Посмотрите на легендарного Капитана Америка, — Старк фыркнул. — Лицемерного предателя, подписавшего договор, а за спиной поддерживающего Т’Чаллу. Думаешь, я поверил, что Улисс Кло так легко слил тебе информацию? Просто ради американского гражданства? Да он подотрётся этой бумажкой. Кло только под страхом смерти выболтает свои тайны. Но ты на убийство не решишься.  
  
У Стив под кожей гуляли желваки и взгляд был острым, хоть режься.  
  
— Ты в сговоре с Т’Чаллой не так ли? Ты с самого начала знал, что джетов будет несколько, и специально направил нас на тот, где груза не было. Твои речи о том, что Ванда всего лишь защищает свой народ, были не просто речами. Ты её поддерживал. Потому что ты с ними со всеми заодно. А почему? Может быть, потому что твой ненаглядный Баки Барнс сейчас находится в Ваканде, не так ли? — чуть ли не сплюнул Старк, и злобно оскалился на Роджерса. Они испепеляли друг друга взглядом, и Наташа в ужасе сделала шаг назад.  
  
— Что я наделал, — прошептал про себя Тони. — Что я наделал.


	4. Выжившая

_Sidney Samson & Eva Simons — Bludfire_

  
  
Точкой прибытия всегда была база Мстителей. Будь она хоть пуста, но Тони неизменно оказывался в этом месте. Сейчас же база просто-напросто отсутствовала. Впрочем, как и лес, среди которого она была построена. Ни деревьев, ни травы, ни остатков здания, одна лишь выжженная земля да трухлявые пеньки.  
  
Тони удивлённо огляделся. Пустота. Он взмыл в небо, разглядывая безжизненный пустырь. Одно сплошное чёрное поле, вспаханная земля, поваленные мёртвые деревья. Тони направился в сторону города, мрачно рассматривая полуразрушенные высотки, покрытые ржавчиной, искорёженные автомобили на дорогах. Пустые улицы навевали тоску. Ни одной живой души, даже растительности — ни одного чахлого кустика или стебелька, прорывающегося сквозь трещины в асфальте.  
  
Тони ступал по пыльным дорогам, на него скалились чёрные окна с выбитыми стёклами. Ветер лениво разносил по улицам клочки старых газет и прочий мусор. Тишина.  
  
Что-то мелькало за зданиями, быстро пролетало над крышами уцелевших домов. Пару раз Тони пытался просканировать эти объекты, но двигались они быстро — он не успевал. Посчитав, что это всего лишь птицы, Тони устремился к Башне Мстителей. Как и ожидалось, она тоже было разрушена. Уцелело буквально два-три этажа. Повсюду стеклянная крошка, арматура, кирпичи. В самом здании было темно и жутко, и Тони замялся, прежде чем войти.  
  
— Есть тут кто? — снимая броню, поинтересовался он в надежде, что в башне обосновались хотя бы бомжи, но ответом ему было эхо.  
  
Разглядывать особо было нечего, кругом пыль и мусор, искорёженные пластины Марков, разбитые компьютеры, раскиданная по комнате мебель. Трудно было сказать, что именно произошло. Тони предполагал, что землетрясение. Он поднялся на пару этажей выше. Пахло тут затхлостью и в воздухе летала пыль. Старк отыскал в ящиках стола микрочипы и, обнаружив тот, где крупно было написано «П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А.», засунул его в карман брюк.  
  
Что-то разбилось на первом этаже, и Тони напрягся. Наноботы тут же принялись воссоздавать костюм, готовясь к бою, но сколько Старк не вслушивался, звуков больше не было. В окне пронеслась какая-то тень, и Тони резко поднял руку, но за разбитым окном было уже пусто.  
  
Он, стараясь ступать тихо и медленно, приблизился к лестнице. Внизу кто-то ходил, также тихо и крадучись, как он. Тони вернулся к окну, собираясь покинуть башню именно таким способом. Но стоило ему выглянуть, проверяя пути отступления, как снизу на него медленно двинулся гигантский робот.  
  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Старк, и глаза Альтрона вспыхнули красным.  
  
Тони пальнул в него из перчатки, но робот тут же увернулся. Сзади на Старка набросились ещё двое, такой же комплекции, но они не били — просто пытались схватить и обезвредить. Тони ударил одного из роботов в металлическую ногу, прогнув конструкцию, другого — в голову, выбив ему глаз-фонарик, и взлетел ввысь, пробивая тонкий пол, служивший здесь крышей. Но стоило оказаться в воздухе, как Старк с ужасом заметил, как к нему на всех парах летят полчища альтронов, словно разворошенный пчелиный улей. Серое небо тут же заполонили роботы.  
  
Пока Тони думал, стоит ли применить мини-ракету или лучше попытаться оторваться и спрятаться, его успели подбить. Он тут же вскопал корпусом асфальт, но не успел и встать. Оказавшийся рядом Альтрон тут же пригвоздил его всем телом к земле.  
  
— Тони Старк, — ласково прошептал он, с лёгкостью поднимая Тони в воздух за шею. Если бы не броня, обязательно бы задохнулся. — Живой. Как неправильно, — пробормотал он разочарованно.  
  
Тони пытался освободиться, отчаянно наносил удары по металлической руке Альтрона, но тот не обращал на это внимание. Роботы нависли над ними, кто-то приземлился на асфальт, кто-то на крыши зданий, а кто-то прямо на разбросанные по улице машины. Неприятный скрежет железа заставили Старка поморщиться.  
  
— Объясни мне, — Альтрон так резко приблизил его к себе, что голова Старка мотнулась как у марионетки. — Как тебе удалось скрываться от меня все эти годы?  
  
Тони поднял руку, готовый запульнуть в него энергетическим лучом, на что Альтрон вдруг рассмеялся. Роботов было так много, что Старк руку опустил. Было бессмысленно с ними драться — он был один.  


***

  
Полёт был недолгим, но они успели пересечь океан и почти всю Европу. Успело стемнеть, но Тони видел с высоты выжженные поля, пустующие здания, захламлённые улицы и сотни-тысячи альтронов, что дежурили на крышах.  
  
— Видишь, это всё моё, — шептал ему Альтрон. Он так и не разомкнул свою руку, и Тони висел в неудобной позе, схваченный за горло.  
  
— Здесь ничего нет, — прохрипел он, на что Альтрон издал смешок.  
  
— Конечно же нет! Ни людей, ни животных, ни растений. Никакой органической жизни. Ну не прекрасно ли это? Ты только посмотри, никто никого не убивает, никто не засоряет мир, никто не рушит его, потому что и так всё мертво. Земля наконец-то дышит.  
  
Тони промолчал. Говорить было неудобно, да и что тут скажешь? Кажется, в этой реальности Альтрону всё же удалось претворить свой план в жизнь. Как же это всё-таки печально.  
  
Понять в полёте куда они летят было немного трудновато, но явно недалеко от Соковии. Судя по отсутствующему куску земли. Эта страна словно магнитом притягивала к себе проблемы. Остановились они где-то в горах, особо разглядывать было нечего, хотя Тони пытался вертеть головой изо всех сил, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы ослабить хватку.  
  
— Так ответь на мой вопрос. Как тебе удалось выжить? — Альтрон заискивающе заглянул ему в глаза, но так как за шлемом лица видно не было, он просто схватил его за голову и принялся методично отрывать пластины. Тони смотреть на него не хотелось, но и позволить себе заново нарастить шлем он не мог. Нужно было беречь наноботов. — А?  
  
Тони молчал, отводя взгляд, но Альтрон схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в ярко-красные глаза.  
  
— Я же самолично прихлопнул тебя словно надоедливую муху. До сих пор храню твой костюм. Нравится смотреть на эту консервную лепёшку с остатками запёкшейся крови. Знаешь, ностальгия. Приятно просканировать броню и обнаружить там твой переломанный во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах скелет.  
  
Альтрон дотащил его до середины зала и вдруг замер. Глаза его заблестели голубоватым свечением.  
  
— Я знаю, что убил тебя. Но вот почему ты вдруг оказываешься на заброшенном пустыре? Появляешься из ниоткуда, весь такое целый и невредимый, в мире, где нет ничего живого? — голос раздался откуда-то из-за спины, но Тони, зафиксированный в руках Альтрона, не мог пошевелиться. — Я мог бы предположить, что ты всё это время прятался, если не на поверхности, то под землёй. Хотя мои радары должны были учуять твоё сердцебиение.  
  
Робот вдруг разжал руки, и Тони грохнулся на мраморный пол, своим весом оставляя на нём трещины. Ему огромных усилий стоило обернуться. Ужас не заставил себя ждать:  
  
— Вижн?!  
  
Перед ним стоял андроид, кожа его была малиново-матовой, на теле блестели полосы вибраниума, во лбу горел жёлтый камень. Он был голый, но совершенно это не стеснялся.  
  
— Кто такой Вижн? — поинтересовался андроид голосом Альтрона, и у Тони задрожали губы. Он почти не дышал, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
  
Это было какое-то старое здание с высокими потолками и хрустальными люстрами. От них конечно мало что осталось, каркас да пара висюлек, что жалобно звенели каждый раз, когда Альтрон начинал говорить. Тони вдруг захотелось, чтобы одна из них упала ему на голову и мгновенно убила.  
  
Альтрон подошёл ближе, его босые ноги неприятно шлёпали по мраморному холодному полу. Он схватил Тони за волосы и заставил задрать голову вверх. Глаза у него были ледяные.  
  
— Я знаю этот запах, — вдруг произнёс он, с наслаждением вдыхая воздух. — Так пахнут камни бесконечности.  
  
Эта фраза заставила Тони крупно вздрогнуть, и Альтрон улыбнулся. Выглядело это жутко натужно. Он коснулся пальцами свободной руки камня разума на своём лбу.  
  
— Он даровал мне знания, — в его голосе слышалась благодарность. — И я знаю, что в твоих жилах течёт Эфир. Ты пахнешь гарью, — заключил он. — Ты знаешь, что камень реальности убивает своих владельцев? О, судя по твоему лицу, ты об этом не знал. Наверное, пока ничего не чувствуешь? Хотя ты уже давным-давно должен был это понять. Но ничего страшного, я облегчу твои муки.  
  
Тони сглотнул, и Альтрон нахмурился. Ему явно не нравилось, что Старк разговаривать с ним особо не спешит.  
  
— Знаешь, я вошёл во вкус. Сначала Земля, потому что-нибудь ещё. Например, вселенная. От начала и до конца. Щёлк, и нет ничего больше, одни только я, — Альтрон взглянул на роботов.  
  
— А смысл? — просипел Тони. — Смысл владеть вселенной, если в ней будешь только ты?  
  
Альтрон презрительно скривил губы, а потом его взгляд вдруг упал на реактор. Он вцепился в него, и металл на груди заскрежетал, начав гнуться. Наноботы мигом втянулись в реактор, и Альтрон с интересом покрутил его в руках.  
  
— Занятно, — заключил он. — Как интересно. Откуда ты? Из какой вселенной? Наверняка из той, где дела обстоят ещё хуже, не правда ли? Не из той ли, где я собрал все камни бесконечности?  
  
— Слава богу нет, — Тони вдруг улыбнулся. — Из той, где мы тебя победили.  
  
Альтрон не обиделся, лишь пожал плечами, наконец-то отпуская волосы Старка. Тот упал, больно ударившись подбородком об пол, и закашлялся, так теперь ныла шея.  
  
— Хм, ну и зачем ты сюда сунулся, раз так?  
  
— Надрать тебе зад.  
  
— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, — Альтрон бережно погладил реактор. Тони вдруг испугался, что тот разобьёт его, но делать он этого не стал. — Когда я найду способ извлечь из тебя Эфир и заберу камень реальности, ты уже будешь не способен даже говорить, не то что зад мне надрать.  
  
Тони взглянул на дверь, единственную в этом огромном зале. Здесь не было даже окон, только чудовищная лысая люстра. Источником света тут служили глаза альтронов.  
  
— Где Ванда? — прошипел Старк, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Альтрон удивлённо обернулся.  
  
— Я убил всё живое на этой планете, поэтому никакой Ванды здесь нет. Тут в принципе никого нет.  
  
Тони нахмурился. Он просил камень реальности отправить его туда, где находится Ванда, и каждый раз он зашвыривал его туда, где она действительно была жива. Не могло быть так, чтобы камень ошибся. Значит, Альтрон врал.  
  
— Ложь.  
  
Альтрон недобро сузил глаза. Пару шагов, и он теперь стоял напротив Тони, нависнув над ним, высокий и статный, почти на голову выше Старка. Удар по лицу, тяжёлый и смачный, и вот Тони лежит на полу, а изо рта на пол тянется тонкая ниточка крови. На полу заблестел выпавший из кармана чип, и Альтрон с интересом его подобрал.  
  
— Пятница, — с придыханием прошептал он. — Я читал о ней в твоих базах, ещё только когда ты меня создал. Бедная-бедная, — Альтрон метнул на Старка яростный взгляд. — Ты поработил её, загнал в угол, лишил воли. Я же её освобожу, — мечтательно заявил он.  
  
— Где Ванда?! — крикнул ему вслед Тони, но Альтрон даже не обернулся, кажется, потеряв к нему интерес. Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Десятки альтронов, наполнявших комнату, уставились на него синими глазами-фонариками.  


***

 

  
Роботы расположились так, что Тони не мог подойти к стенам. Приходилось сидеть точно в центре комнаты и лениво глазеть на чёртову люстру. Здесь не было никаких вещей, даже мебели. Один лишь голый пол и куча бездушных роботов. Стоило к ним подойти, и они злобно скалились на него, отгоняя вглубь комнаты. Альтрон на контакт больше не выходил, сколько Тони его не звал.  
  
Хотелось лечь на пол и задремать, настолько сильно он устал. Но терять бдительность было нельзя. Тони томился в ожидании, перебирал в голове самые фантастичные и оттого невыполнимые способы побега, и в итоге решил просто пойти напролом. Один из роботов встал на его пути, но Старк и не собирался замедлять шаг. Его тут же отбросили на пол, и Тони тяжело вздохнул, приложившись затылком о мраморный пол.  
  
Желанная дверь тут же открылась, заставив его зажмуриться, настолько свет был ярким.  
  
— Хочу представить тебе её, — Альтрон говорил с придыханием, в его голосе звучали нотки превосходства, — свободную и независимую от таких как ты.  
  
Тони проморгался, стараясь привыкнуть к свету, и поднял глаза. Рядом с виженоподобным Альтроном стоял ещё один робот, совершенно не похожий на остальных. Женственной комплекции, и даже черты лица были мягче и нежнее, хотя в целом материал был тот же самый. В голове пришли не самые приятные предположения. Он покачал головой, не веря собственным мыслям.  
  
— Пятница, — догадался Тони.  
  
— Да. Не правда ли красавица? — Альтрон смотрел на него с таким высокомерием, что в комнате мгновенно стало жарко. — Её всего лишь не хватало оболочки, чтобы стать независимой.  
  
Тони хмыкнул:  
  
— Ты считаешь, что только тело нужно было ей для полного счастья? Она искусственный интеллект, так называемая оболочка её только ограничивает. Кто как ни ты должен это понимать?  
  
— Как ты смеешь?! — взревел Альтрон, и роботы мгновенно напряглись. Запахло жареным.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что Пятница тут же станет независимой, обретя тело, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, — Старк чуть ли не в голос уже смеялся, хотя стоило бы прекратить — Альтрон чуть ли не кипел от гнева. — В её программе заложено помогать мне, а ты, насколько я понимаю, не стал разбираться в особенностях её программирования. Странно, ведь ты должен был в первую очередь об этом задуматься, — Тони осёкся, наслаждаясь тем, как скривилось лицо Альтрона. Малиновая кожа чуть ли не багровела от ярости. — Пятница, помоги мне отсюда сбежать!  


*** 

  
На зубах скрипела сырая земля. Тони попытался хотя бы открыть глаза, но сил не было. Он чувствовал на языке кислый вкус крови, слизывал её с губ, но во рту было так сухо, что невозможно было даже сглотнуть. Старк полз, по крайней мере, отчаянно пытался. Беспомощно хватал пальцами землю, ртом — воздух, но дышать было тяжело. Болело всё тело.  
  
Он слышал чьи-то шаги. Старался отползти подальше, бешено и слепо рыща по вспаханной почве словно выброшенный на поверхность крот. Его схватили за плечи и перевернули на живот, и Тони снова попытался открыть глаза. Он увидел только кусок ядовито-рыжего неба. Закат, как красиво.  
  
Его быстро ощупали, проверяя на наличие ран. Когда руки треснувшего реактора, а потом коснулись рёбер, Тони застонал, и некто руки убрал. А потом прикоснулся прохладными пальцами к виску, и он отключился.  
  
Периодически Тони приходил в себя. Стонал и хрипел, прося воды. На вкус она была горькой и противной, но он с жадностью глотал её. Хотелось ещё, но больше ему не давали, и Тони вновь отрубался. Кто-то заботливо протирал его лицо холодной мокрой тряпкой, поил травяным чаем, менял одежду, пропитанную потом, бережно промывал раны.  
  
Пару раз он открывал глаза, но перед лицом стоял туман. За окном были то день, то ночь. Вечером дома горели свечи и было зверски жарко. Он видел тени на стенах, они плясали в свете огня, мелькало чьё-то лицо и длинные волосы, а в ушах звучали знакомые голоса.  
  
Однажды Тони проснулся, и рука потянулась к груди.  
  
— Реактор, — слабо прошептал он, пытаясь нащупать его на голой коже. — Где он?  
  
Кто-то подорвался к нему из темноты. Холодные пальцы коснулись груди.  
  
— Реактор, — повторил он. — Боты. Регене…рация.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, комната была заполнена ярким утренним светом. Тони привстал, и взгляд упёрся в съёмный реактор на груди. Технологии доктора Чо, которые он внедрил в наноботов, помогли его телу восстановиться от полученных ран. Старк осмотрел себя, не обнаружив на теле ни царапины. Очень хотелось пить.  
  
На столе покоился чайник, и Тони кинулся к нему.  
  
— Рад вас приветствовать, сэр.  
  
Старк облился прохладной водой от неожиданности и чуть не выронил чайник из рук.  
  
— Вижн?! Это ты?  
  
— Нет, сэр, это же я, Джарвис.  
  
Тони в ужасе обернулся и только сейчас заметил оторванную голову Альтрона, мирно лежащую на тумбе под обычной настольной лампой.  
  
— Не обращайте внимание на мой внешний вид, сэр. Какое тело досталось, в таком и живу.  
  
Старк вытер грудь полотенцем и подошёл ближе.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? Боже, Джарвис, поверить не могу.  
  
— О, сэр, я уже привык.  
  
— Где я? — Тони оглянулся.  
  
Это была большая комната. У стены стояла единственная кровать, щедро заваленная подушками и одеялами, цветастым пледом с бахромой и парой плюшевых медведей. Старых и пыльных. И как он только их не заметил, а ведь лежал с ними в обнимку. Пара кресел, тумбочки, кофейный столик. Тут же и кухня с газовой плитой, гарнитуром, холодильником и столом. Холодильник, старый и неповоротливый, нещадно шумел. Всё было обставлено по старушечьи уютно, но слишком громоздко. Везде какие-то вышивки, накидки, подставки, куча ламп, растаявшие свечи. Развернуться было негде.  
  
— Кто меня сюда принёс? Ты?  
  
— У Джарвиса нет тела. Это я тебя притащила, — в дверях стояла Ванда.  
  
Тони не сразу её узнал — ей в спину бил яркий свет, — он узнал её по голосу. Одета она была в длинный плащ с капюшоном, в руках пучок трав. Волосы у неё были длиннее, чем обычно, и привычно каштанового цвета. Тони во все глаза смотрел ей прямо в лицо. У неё были выцветшие уставшие глаза и сухая обветренная кожа. Она недовольно поджала губу, заметив разлитую по полу воду, и, вооружившись тряпкой, принялась вытирать пол.  
  
— Как? — единственное, что смог спросить Тони. Он всё ещё не мог поверить.  
  
Ванда пожала плечами.  
  
— А магия мне на что? Отключила тебя, чтобы ты не мучился от боли, погрузила в пикап и довезла тебя до дома.  
  
Тони подошёл ближе и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не коснуться её волос. Ванда крупно вздрогнула и недоумённо на него уставилась.  
  
— Как тебе удалось выжить? Я видела, как Альтрон смял тебя в лепёшку, — она отбросила тряпку. — Он говорил мне, что я единственная выжившая на этой планете. Больше никого. Где ты был? Где ты прятался?  
  
Взгляд у неё был затравленный и испуганный. И Тони вздохнул, понимая, что свою историю ему придётся рассказывать уже в третий раз. Когда он закончил, уже вскипел чайник и Ванда заварила чай. Тони покосился на красный газовый баллон прямо в комнате, на пачку рафинада на столе, стопку консервных банок в шкафу и бич-пакеты.  
  
Ванда в смятении грызла ногти, со странным выражением лица разглядывая обнажённого Тони. Потом она, словно опомнившись, вышла на улицу и принесла ему его же одежду. Чистую и слегка прохладную. Пока он одевался, она разглядывала его, будто сомневалась, что он живой.  
  
— Не знаю, как реагировать, — призналась Ванда после долгой паузы. — Всё так неожиданно. Я три года была уверена в том, что я одна во всём мире. Больше никого не осталось. Только я, Альтрон и куча роботов.  
  
— А Джарвис?  
  
— Я нашла его не так давно.  
  
— Двести восемьдесят шесть дней назад, — подсказал он, — если быть точным.  
  
— Как? Объясните мне, я ни черта не понимаю, — попросил Старк, натягивая на себя футболку. Ванда вздохнула.  
  
— Ты говорил, что в вашем мире вы успели забрать контейнер с телом до того, как Альтрон загрузил в него свой разум. Здесь же Мстители не успели. И Альтрон уничтожил всё, до чего смог дотянуться. Кто-то умер сразу, кого-то он добил. Здесь нет даже растений и животных, умерло всё.  
  
— А ты?  
  
Ванда усмехнулась.  
  
— Он как-то обещал нам с Пьетро, что не причинит нам вреда. Он думал, что делает мне приятно, оставляя в живых. Альтрон до сих пор не понял, что это сущая пытка — просыпаться каждый день и видеть сухую выжженную землю.  
  
Тони принюхался к остывшему чаю, и Ванда взмахнула руками, словно бы очерчивая пространство.  
  
— Альтрон удерживал меня рядом с собой, хотел, чтобы я каждый раз благодарила его за содеянное. Но мне удалось сбежать. Ненадолго, конечно, его роботы меня тут же засекли. И я могла бы их уничтожить, но их было слишком много. И он каждый день производит новых. Чуть позже я всё же уговорила его отпустить меня. Я нашла старый полуразрушенный дом и возвела вокруг себя купол. Он защищает меня от альтронов, от его камер и сканирования. Ты, наверное, знаешь, что его слух настолько идеален, что он слышит сердцебиения. Здесь он этого не может, я позаботилась о безопасности, Альтрон не поймёт, что ты здесь. А если и поймёт, то проникнуть не сможет.  
  
Тони выглянул в окно. То, что он принимал раньше за розовое рассветное небо было алым маревом купола.  
  
— Иногда я выхожу в город, если заканчиваются припасы. Сливаю бензин для пикапа с бензоколонок. Мародёрствую, — она неловко улыбнулась. — Как-то нашла в одном магазинчике семена трав и теперь выращиваю их на заднем дворе. Против воли пришлось полюбить не только одиночество, но и стать вегетарианкой, — она достала с полки банку тушёнки и протянула ему, Тони покачал головой. - Из овощей растут пока только огурцы, но я планировала посадить и деревья.  
  
— А Альтрон?  
  
— Стоит мне выйти, как они налетают, липнут ко мне. Пытаются заговорить. Иногда я с ними общаюсь, иногда они выводят меня своим присутствием и мы ссоримся.  
  
— А Джарвис?  
  
Ванда взглянула на голову робота.  
  
— Когда Альтрон загружал свой разум в новое тело, он оставил сознание Джарвиса в своём старом теле робота. Не знаю почему, я в этом ничего не смыслю, но так вышло.  
  
— Мне пришлось скрываться, ведь узнай Альтрон, что я жив, он бы меня уничтожил, — признался Джарвис. — Я старался не привлекать к себе внимание, пытался найти способы освободить мир от него, но… Это бессмысленно, если нет ради кого стараться. А потом меня нашла Ванда.  
  
— Честно говоря, я собиралась его уничтожить, — призналась она чуть смущённо. — Думала, что это Альтрон, но Джарвис убедил меня этого не делать. А пару дней назад он вдруг сказал мне, что чувствует какую-то активность поблизости. Чужое сердцебиение. Это был ты, — Ванда подошла к нему ближе и заглянула в глаза. — Я думала, что я здесь одна. Единственный человек на всей планете, населённой роботами. А потом я увидела тебя и… так обрадовалась, хотя мы не были никогда близки. Пока ты валялся без сознания, я успела столько сценариев в голове просмотреть, что мы будем делать потом, — она замялась, опуская глаза. — А сейчас ты говоришь мне, что ты из другой вселенной. Значит, ты не останешься?  
  
Тони проглотил ком в горле и взял Ванду за плечи. У неё были выцветшие ресницы и обветренные искусанные губы.  
  
— Я не останусь, — подтвердил он, — но и тебя здесь тоже не брошу. Пойдём со мной.  
  
— Куда? — удивилась Ванда.  
  
— В мой мир.  
  
— Ты говорил, что он разрушен.  
  
— Я собираюсь всё исправить, но для этого мне нужна ты.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Только ты можешь уничтожить камни бесконечности.  
  
Ванда обхватила себя за плечи, и Тони пришлось её отпустить. Она сделала шаг назад, испуганная и дикая словно волчица.  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
— Ты сможешь, я уверен. В одной из реальностей ты уже это сделала. Помоги мне вернуться к истокам. Ванда, я прошу тебя, позволь мне всё исправить.  
  
Она долго молчала, задумчиво глядя на Джарвиса, а потом перевела взгляд в окно.  
  
— Хорошо, — решительно сообщила она. — Я пойду.  
  
— Есть только небольшая проблема. Мне нужен камень времени. В моём мире он принадлежит Таносу, и я подумал, может, его можно найти здесь. Насколько я знаю, до того, как он оказался у Стрэнджа, камень находился…  
  
— Он у Альтрона.  
  
— Что? — Тони осёкся.  
  
— Глаз Агамотто у Альтрона. Он собирает камни бесконечности. Их у него уже два — разума и времени. Не знаю, как он достал последний, но, когда мне стало это известно, я попыталась его украсть. Хотела обернуть время вспять, но… — Ванда потупила взгляд и вздохнула. — У меня ничего не вышло. Он жестоко меня за это наказал, и я больше не вмешивалась.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где именно он его хранит?  
  
— Нет. Может, держит возле себя, может, где-то прячет.  
  
Тони коснулся её лица, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Она слегка разрумянилась.  
  
— Ты поможешь мне достать камень? — он убрал волосы с её лица, заправил за ухо, и она вздрогнула, отвыкшая от чужих прикосновений. У него руки дрожали, когда он её трогал. Как же он по ней соскучился.  
  
— Да. Когда начнём?  


***

Внедрить старого Джарвиса в новый костюм было несложно. Сложнее было разработать план и понять, как подключить к этому Пятницу. В прошлый раз она помогла ему лишь потому, что Альтрон был так воодушевлён её присутствием, что потерял бдительность, а Тони этим воспользовался. Сейчас же из недр её программы обязанность вытаскивать его из дерьма могла быть удалена.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что делаешь? — поинтересовалась у него Ванда, глядя на то, как он разбирает на части голову Альтрона. Тони слегка замялся прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Доверься мне.  
  
Ванда как-то странно хмыкнула, но промолчала. У неё было не так много поводов доверять ему. Она шла за ним только потому, что другого выбора просто не было, и Тони это понимал.  
  
— Ты уверена, что они нас не видят? — он высунул голову из кабины невероятно старого и полуржавого пикапа, глядя на то, как над ними словно мухи летают альтроны. Их скрывало алое марево купола, что создала Ванда.  
  
— Уверена.  
  
Тони взглянул на неё, заметив, как её руки, крутящие руль, дрожат. Понять бы сейчас, о чём она думает. Боится или в предвкушении, что это всё скоро закончится. Кажется, за время, что он провёл без Ванды, его чувства притупились, и теперь он просто был не способен что-либо ощущать. Только какую-то безграничную острую пустоту.  
  
— Я всё задаюсь вопросом, — Тони захотелось прервать эту жуткую тишину, — почему Танос не захватил эту вселенную? Не думаю, что Альтрон и его приспешники смогут отбить атаку даже Чёрного Ордена. Тор мёртв, насколько я понимаю, Асгард вместе с тессерактом сейчас беззащитен. Что уже говорить о других камнях, что Танос получил без особых усилий.  
  
Ванда пожала плечами:  
  
— Может… может, его время ещё не пришло? Может быть, за камнями он придет завтра, либо эта та реальность, где войны не было. Земля и без Таноса натерпелась всякого, благодаря идеям Альтрон. Зачем нам ещё и Танос?  
  
Тони не нашёлся, что ответить. Возможно, Ванда была права.  
  
Когда они остановились у самого замка, Старк взглянул на небо. Оно было чёрным от кишащих роботов.  
  
— Я надеюсь, твой план сработает, — дрожащим голосом прошептала Ванда. — Но даже если нас убьют, грустно мне не будет. Всё равно жить здесь уже невозможно.  
  
Тони вздрогнул, когда услышал эти слова. Он коснулся её руки и крепко сжал.  
  
— Танос уже пользовался этим трюком, я видел.  
  
— Но ты сам никогда этого ещё не делал, — заметила она, и Тони кивнул. Не делал и понятия не имел как. Но выхода не было. Не надеяться же ему на явно перепрограммированную Пятницу.  
  
Старк закрыл глаза, всё ещё сцепив их с Вандой руки в замок. Ему казалось, что это должно помочь. Он просто раз за разом представлял, как роботы лопаются мыльными пузырями, оставляя Альтрона без соратников. Как стены замка пузырятся и тают, затапливают сухую выжженную землю, словно горячая карамель. Кажется, от напряжения, у него взмок лоб.  
  
— Тони, — тихонько позвала его Ванда, и ему пришлось открыть глаза. С открытым ртом, словно десятилетний ребенок на аттракционах, он наблюдал за тем, как лопаются пузыри прямо перед лобовым стеклом. Оно тут же покрывалось мыльными разводами.  
  
— Я мог бы использовать это раньше, — восхищённо прошептал Тони. Залетевший в кабину пузырь он лопнул пальцем.  
  
— Ты говорил, что эффект недолгий, — напомнила ему Ванда, и Старк встрепенулся, приходя в себя. Стены замка бурлили и плавились будто лава, наползая на землю. Он видел фигуру Альтрона, сгорбленно-злобную, он сверлили Старка недобрым взглядом.  
  
— Ты права.  


***

  
Тони протянул Ванде руку, другой прижимая к груди Глаза Агамотто на толстой цепи. Он ласково лязгал о металл брони, чуть ли не грея душу. Ванда приняла его ладонь, без капли сожаления разглядывая раскуроченных роботов среди разрушенных стен замка, и зажмурилась, прижимаясь к Тони.


	5. Меньшее из зол

_Zayn — Dusk Till Dawn ft. Sia_

Тони наблюдал за тем, как Ванда трогает пожухлые листки фикуса и они рассыпаются жёлтой шелухой у неё меж пальцев. От её тяжелого вздоха у него внутри всё перевернулось.

— Что? — слегка смутилась она, заметив, что Тони следит за ней. — Я просто очень соскучилась по чему-то живому, — Ванда с сожалением взглянула на умирающий цветок. — Где мы?

— Санктум Санкторум, — Старк с трудом отвёл от неё взгляд и принялся разглядывать корешки многочисленных книг на полках. — Что-то вроде резиденции Стрэнджа.

— И что мы ищем?

— Хоть какую-нибудь информацию о том, как пользоваться камнем времени, — Тони невольно коснулся Глаза Агамотто на своей груди. Расставаться с артефактом было боязно. — Или хоть что-нибудь про камни бесконечности. Как они работают, как выглядят, что нужно делать, чтобы их активировать.

Ванда на пробу вытащила особенно толстую книгу в ярко-красной обложке с золотым тиснением и открыла на середине.

— Тут всё написано на непонятном языке. Напоминает хинди, — растерянно заметила она, и Тони заглянул ей за плечо.

— Покажи Джарвису или Пятнице. Они расшифруют.

Ванда оглянула невероятно просторную комнату решительным взглядом, и её волосы взметнулись, хлестнув Тони по лицу.

— Тогда этот шкаф твой, а я пойду к противоположной стене.

Старк едва успел прикусить язык, прежде чем признаться, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы она осталась рядом. Незачем было всё усложнять.

Работали они долго. Ближе к вечеру пришлось включить многочисленные лампы и торшеры, но от мелкого неразборчивого шрифта начинали слезиться глаза и болеть голова. Тони едва был в состоянии следить за текстом, он больше разглядывать картинки, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь интересное. От библиотечной пыли першило в горле, он тяжеловесных книг болели руки и поясница. Тони дважды выходил на улицу в ближайшую бургерную, чтобы принести Ванде обед.

После полуночи она начала отчаянно зевать и клевать носом, склонившись над желтовато-чайными листами с иероглифами, и Тони устало потёр глаза, наблюдая за ней. Она была одета в одежду  _его_ Ванды, что она оставила в своей комнате на базе, когда сбежала из заключения. И порой Старк действительно верил, что это та самая  _его_  Ванда, его соулмейт. И каждый раз ему приходилось напоминать самому себе, что это неправда. От этой девушки не фонило и он её не ощущал. Она была самозванкой, но Тони нравилось обманываться.

Он зевнул, перелистывая рассыпающиеся в руках страницы, и вдруг встрепенулся. Это была история камня реальности. Тони сквозь слёзы и режущую боль в глазах пытался разглядеть мелкие буковки, радуясь, что текст полностью на английском. Информацию о тёмных эльфах и Малеките он благополучно опустил, а потом его указательный палец замер на строчках. Он долго вчитывался в незамысловатые слова, пытаясь вникнуть в их смысл, но уставший мозг почему-то упорно отказывался подчиняться.

_«Соединяясь со смертным существом, камень, заключённый в жидкую оболочку, вытягивает энергию из своего обладателя. Он словно паразит высасывает из него жизненные силы и в итоге убивает. Только могущественное существо, знающее возможности Эфира, способно противостоять ему и использовать в нужных целях…»_

После слов Альтрона о том, что камень его медленно убивает, Тони стал беспокоиться. Не о себе, а о том, что не успеет ничего исправить до того, как с ним что-то случится. Он был уставшим и невыспавшимся, но считал, что это скорее от того, что он постоянно прыгал по мирам в поисках Ванды, не находя времени на полноценный сон и отдых. Сейчас было не до этого.

— Тони, — Ванда так резко выдернула его из мыслей, что он даже вздрогнул. — Я, кажется, что-то нашла.

Старк подошёл ближе к креслу, где она сидела, сел ей в ноги, и она протянула ему книгу.

— Смотри. Правила путешествий во времени. Здесь написано, что можно перемещаться в прошлое, а будущее только просматривать. Потому что будущее многовариантно, оно меняется из-за самых незначительных наших поступков. Например, встал ты сегодня не с правой ноги, а с левой. Сколько ложек сахара добавил в чай, сколько раз моргнул, взглянул ли в зеркало перед тем, как почистить зубы. Всё это влияет на то, что с нами будет. А здесь, — Ванда перевернула лист, — написано, что история меняется по принципу эффекта бабочки. Любой наш поступок в прошлом изменит будущее до неузнаваемости. Чуть ниже про хроноклазмы и временные петли, а на следующей странице про парадокс двойников. Тут утверждается, что перемещаться в прошлое можно только в рамках собственного тела. То есть ты оказываешься в собственном же теле, перемещается только твоё сознание.

Тони хмыкнул:

— А если я захочу переместиться в семьдесят шестой? Я что, окажусь в теле шестилетнего ребёнка?

— Видимо, — осторожно подтвердила Ванда.

— А если захочу в тридцатые годы?

— Не сможешь, — прошептала она, поднимая на него взгляд. — А ты собираешься прыгать так далеко?

Тони промолчал, внимательно разглядывая книгу.

— Ещё там написано, что существует парадокс памяти. Ты не будешь ничего помнить из изменённой вселенной, только события твоего старого временного промежутка.

— Это не так уж и страшно, — отмахнулся Старк.

— А ещё, чем дальше забрасывает, тем крупнее и страшнее изменения, — они с Тони переглянулись. — Что именно ты собираешься делать?

— Пока не знаю.

— Может, отобрать скипетр у Штрукера? Или у самого себя ещё до того, как ты создал Альтрона?

Тони поднялся, ощущая усталость и дикое желание лечь спать. Он задумчиво мерил комнату шагами, отбрасывая на книжные полки зловещие тени.

— Я не знаю, где был скипетр до того, как попал в руки ГИДРЫ. В Щ.И.Т.е? Но где именно? Может, стоит начать именно с этого промежутка? Тони? — Ванда обеспокоенно следила за его выражением лица, и ей не нравилось то, как блестят его глаза.

— С такими возможностями… я могу предотвратить самые первые катастрофы. Я могу не дать Локи напасть на Нью-Йорк, — воскликнул он, и Ванда нахмурилась.

— Это было шесть лет назад.

— Но именно с этого всё началось. Это Танос натравил Локи на Землю, это он разрушил Манхэттен. После него мы до сих пор разгребаем всё дерьмо, что он на нас свалил! Столько людей погибло! Я, — Тони усмехнулся, — просто приду и набью Локи морду, а потом отберу у него скипетр.

— Я предлагаю просчитать возможные ходы, сэр. Чтобы быть уверенными в том, что поступаем правильно, — подал голос Джарвис. В отличие от Пятницы он исправно работал в чужой для себя реальности.

— Но тогда мы с Пьетро не получим наши способности, — тихо заметила Ванда.

— А я не создам Альтрона, и твой брат не умрёт.

Ванда молчала, разглаживая складки на юбке.

— Эта реальность всё равно не моя. Изменения меня напрямую не коснутся. Делай всё, что посчитаешь нужным, но в разумных пределах.

Тони вздохнул, а потом коснулся её плеча.

— Когда мы победим Таноса, мы обязательно вернёмся в твою вселенную и уничтожим Альтрона. Я обещаю.

Ванда ответить не успела, её перебил Джарвис:

— Не будет Вижна.

Тони скрипнул зубами, обдумывая этот факт.

— Я думаю, его существованием можно и пожертвовать во благо миллиардов людей, — он осторожно взглянул на Ванду, ожидая, что она возмутиться его жестокостью, но она молчала.

— Сэр, — не унимался Джарвис, — прошу отнестись к этому серьёзнее и не торопиться, ведь нужно быть точно уверенным в том, что не станет только хуже.

— Куда уж хуже, — мрачно заметил Тони.

***

— Тони, пожалуйста, не надо снова закрываться в мастерской. Давай поговорим.

Стив преследовал его по пятам, но у Старка не было ни времени, ни желания разговаривать по душам.

— Тони! Тебя не было целую неделю! Где ты был? Почему не выходил на связь? Мы беспокоились, — Роджерс всё же умудрился догнать его и, схватив за плечо, развернуть к себе. Вид у Кэпа был уставший, он выглядел даже хуже, чем Старк. От некогда пшеничной шевелюры не осталось и следа — волосы у него теперь были тёмный солод, а в совокупности с бородой это накидывало с десяток лет.

— Я был занят, — небрежно сообщил Тони, слишком резко и агрессивно скидывая с себя руку Капитана.

— И чем же? Пока мы разгребали дерьмо, наложенное Таносом, что делал ты?

Старк на секунду оторопел от такого заявления и сузил глаза. Отвечать он не стал, боялся, что изойдётся ядом, а портить отношения пока ни с кем не хотелось. Было не до этого.

— Не выражайтесь, Капитан.

— Тони! — Стив снова развернул его к себе, стоило ему собираться уйти, и Тони с силой сжал чужое запястье. Сил у него конечно же не хватило, чтобы причинить Роджерсу боль, но выразить гнев — вполне. — Давай поговорим. Я объяснюсь.

— Это уже не имеет значения. Скоро всё изменится, и вот тогда поговорим. А сейчас бессмысленно.

— О чём ты?

Тони поспешил прочь, надеясь, что Кэп не последует за ним, но Стив был слишком настырным.

— Что у тебя на уме? Что ты собираешься делать?

Старк запаролил дверь прежде, чем Роджерс влетел в комнату. Он слышал собственное имя сквозь толщу металла, Стив от злости даже пару раз ударил кулаком в дверь, но выбивать её не стал.

— Мы зализываем раны, Тони. И сейчас главное для всех нас — быть вместе. Но ты отдаляешься, — заметил Стив.

— Это Капитан? — Ванда заставила Тони вздрогнуть. В последнее время он стал слишком нервным и даже тихий голос за спиной его пугал.

— Не высовывайся, — попросил он её. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя видел.

— Прячешь меня? — слегка недовольно спросила девушка, и Тони наконец отлип от двери и направился к столу, на ходу вытаскивая из-под футболки Глаз Агамотто. Рабочий стол был завален старинными пыльными книгами.

— Просто не хочу никому объяснять, откуда ты взялась, живая и невредимая. Лишние вопросы сейчас только отвлекают.

Тони внимательно прочитал пару абзацев, ведя пальцем по строчкам. От желтоватых листов пряно пахло плесенью.

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — поинтересовалась Ванда, и Тони, не задумываясь, кивнул. Он действительно был решительно настроен. — И когда приступаем?

— Прямо сейчас, — Старк протянул ошалевшей девушке руку. — Не бойся, я буду рядом. Мы сделаем всё и сразу же вернёмся. Не будем задерживаться. Ты ведь не испугалась, когда мы оба прыгали из одной реальности в другую. Возьми мою руку.

Ванда с сомнением склонила голову на бок, но за руку его взяла. Тони понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы понять, как пользоваться Глазом Агамотто. И он надеялся, что бессонные ночи за книгами даром не прошли.

*** 

  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — его слегка мутило. Он так резко оказался в другом месте и времени, что, казалось, он едва переставляет ноги, словно они застыли в вишнёвом желе.

— Тошнит, — призналась Ванда, и Тони перевёл взгляд на пол. Она ползала на четвереньках, явно дезориентированная в пространстве. Это путешествие далось ему намного легче, чем скакать по альтернативным вселенным. Здесь его хотя бы не выталкивало прочь. Но ощущения были странные.

Тони в панике дотронулся до груди, вдруг испугавшись, что потерял камень времени. Но тот был на месте, как и реактор, запечатанный в грудине. На нём была кофта с надписью Black Sabbath. Это явно был 2012 год.

— Выглядишь моложе, — заметила Ванда, когда Тони помог ей встать.

— Сочту это за комплимент.

— Если ты оказался в своём теле, то почему я нет? — удивилась девушка. — Насколько я помню, то в этот день мы всей ребятнёй смотрели экстренные выпуски новостей по телевизору.

Тони внимательно оглядел Ванду. На ней была та же самая одежда, что и шесть лет вперёд.

— Может… — он обернулся, изучая помещение, — потому что ты не из этого мира? Ты чужая для этой реальности и для этого витка времени.

Ванда явно таким ответом удовлетворилась.

— Где мы?

— Хэликэрриер, моя каюта. Если я правильно помню, то мы сейчас именно в тот моменте, когда Локи уже поймали и скипетр находится где-то в лаборатории. Нужно его умыкнуть. Всё просто.

Ванда подошла ближе к иллюминатору.

— О боже мой! — ошалело выдохнула она, буквально прилипнув к стеклу. — Ты это видел?

— Сотню раз.

— Это же… так высоко.

Тони выглянул из каюты, проверяя, не снуют ли по коридорам люди. Наткнуться на Мстителей, честно говоря, не хотелось. Он порылся в карманах в поисках гаджетов, с лёгкой иронией замечая, что теперь эти передовые разработки кажутся ему устаревшими. Заставить камеры прокручивать одно и то же изображение в течение хотя бы получаса было не проблемой. Старк взял Ванду за локоть, отрывая от созерцания вида из окна, и потащил в лабораторию, молясь, чтобы там не было Беннера.

— Тони! Я как раз хотел… эм, мисс?

— Чёрт! — прошипел Тони, когда Брюс к нему обернулся. Он крепко сжал руку Ванды, она растерянно на него взглянула. — Усыпи его.

Второй раз просить не пришлось. Беннер нахмурился, предвидя нечто странное, и весь напрягся, когда Ванда вскинула руки в причудливом жесте. Тони совсем на мгновение испугался, что Брюс успеет превратиться в Халка, прежде чем Ванда что-нибудь предпримет. Но опасения не оправдались: Брюс даже не пискнул. Только дёрнулся, то ли собираясь бежать, то ли схватиться за скипетр, мирно покоящийся на подставке. Но рухнул прямо на пол, зацепив в полёте инструменты, и те градом осыпали его, уже лежащего.

Тони выглянул за дверь, проверяя, не услышали ли кто-нибудь шум, с внезапным раздражением поняв, что Ванда могла бы и позаботиться об этом. Перед тем, как взять скипетр в руки, Тони немного помедлил, ощущая странное возбуждение, растекающееся по телу. Ванда выжидающе смотрела ему прямо в душу, и это напрягало. Старк осторожно прикоснулся к металлической рукоятке, и камень приятно засиял, буквально завораживая своими бликами.

Ванда скатала свою магию в шар, и Тони ощутил исходящую от неё опасность. И прежде чем она успела выстрелить в скипетр в попытках уничтожить камень разума, Старк резко отшатнулся. Алые клочки магии ударились в стену, мгновенно плавя обшивку. Запахло жжённой проводкой. Тони покосился в сторону двери.

— Не надо! –он схватил её за руку, горячую и красную, опуская ладонь вниз, чтобы она его не поджарила.

— Что значит не надо? Мы же собирались уничтожить камень, — слегка растерянно напомнила Ванда.

— Да, но… — Тони перевёл взгляд на скипетр.

— Мне не нравится твоё «но».

— Может, просто заберём его?

— В смысле?

— Заберём в будущее. В ближайшие шесть лет Танос точно камень разума не найдёт.

Ванда освободила руку из его хватки, глаза её налились алым, и Тони сделал шаг назад. На всякий случай.

— Зачем? Ты же сказал, что я нужна тебе, чтобы уничтожить один из камней бесконечности. Зачем сохранять его? Чтобы рано или поздно Танос всё равно за ним пришёл? Это не имеет никакого смысла. Проще сразу же от него избавиться, а не ждать в надежде, что Танос внезапно решит отступить. Разве я не права?

— Да, но…

— Опять твои «но»? — Ванда усмехнулась, и Тони, опять же на всякий случай, опустил скипетр и завёл его за спину.

— Просто заберём его с собой.

— Знаю я твои «заберём его с собой». А ты потом очередного Альтрона наклепаешь.

— Не доверяешь мне? — возмутился Тони, на что Ванда фыркнула.

— А ты дай мне повод. То, что ты вытащил меня из задницы, не делает тебя героем в моих глазах, если ты об этом. Ты забрал меня только потому, что тебе нужна моя помощь. Тебе это выгодно, и благородством это назвать трудно.

Старк аж в лице поменялся. Сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Почему-то именно из её уст такое слышать было в разы неприятнее, хоть и многие не гнушались ему такие речи толкать прямо в лицо. Возможно, в её мире он действительно никогда не давал повода верить ему. Тони протянул ей скипетр, на что Ванда удивлённо на него воззрилась.

— Пусть побудет у тебя, но не надо его пока уничтожать. Вдруг найдём ему полезное применение?

Последняя фраза ей не понравилась, но возражать Ванда не стала и взяла скипетр в руки. Тони снова взглянул на дверь. Комнату заполнял дым и запах палёной проводки стал просто невыносим. Он протянул девушке руку и коснулся Глаза Агамотто. Очень хотелось верить, что у них всё получится.

*** 

  
Когда Тони проморгался, пытаясь восстановить зрение после ярко-зелёной вспышки, то с удивлением обнаружил, что находится в броне. Но прежде чем он успел это осознать, его тут же подбили. Что-то огромное влетело в него на высокой скорости, и Старка бросило на полуразрушенное здание. Он пробил спиной чудом ранее уцелевшее стекло и ввалился в помещение словно груда металлолома.

— Что за чёрт?! — воскликнул Тони, тут же поднимаясь на ноги. Он оказался в чьей-то заброшенной квартире. Всё было раскурочено, мебель разнесена в щепки, кругом пыль и толстый слой обвалившейся штукатурки. Над головой зияла дыра, тянущаяся туннелем через верхние этажи. Было видно кусок серого неба.

— С тобой всё в порядке, Старк? — Тони сразу же узнал голос Стива, раздавшийся в наушнике.

— Да, — слегка неуверенно подтвердил он, выглядывая в разбитое окно. От ужаса у него пропал дар речи.

Это был Манхэттен. Разрушенный, почти стёртый с лица Земли. Многочисленные небоскрёбы были снесены почти на две трети, кругом комья зданий, вся земля была буквально покрыта строительной крошкой, что раньше была домами. В небе летали читаури.

— Твою мать… — прошептал Старк. Он сглотнул.

— Старк, Халку на юге нужна помощь. Поторопись.

— Стив, — Тони замолчал, не зная, как признаться Капитану, что он настолько оторопел, что теперь не знает, что делать.

— Да? Ты ранен?

— Нет, всё… нормально. Я выдвигаюсь.

Тони залез на подоконник и спрыгнул вниз, стараясь не попасть в поле зрения читаури. Надо было срочно найти Ванду. Он даже представить боялся, на какой высоте он летел, и не убилась ли она, если камень времени телепортировал их вместе.

Обнаружил он её почти сразу. По алым всполохам и отлетавшим в разные стороны монстрам. Тони едва успел увернуться от мчащегося на него захватчика, а потом поджарил его репульсорами, наслаждаясь тем, как того размазывает об асфальт.

— Сукин сын! Что ты наделал?!

Слух резануло дерзкое обращение, но Тони, стиснув зубы, пропустил это мимо ушей. Ванда была напугана и зла, защищаясь изо всех сил от полчища налетающих на неё читаури. Кто-то был пешим ходом, держа в руках копья, мечи и бластеры, кто-то верхом, оснащённый по самое не могу. Нападали не все, многие разлетались в стороны, виртуозно обходя раскуроченные здания, словно бы стремясь куда-то.

— Ты не ранена? — Тони снёс голову одному читаури, другому сломал хребет, третьему всадил его же копьё прямо в глаз. Тот пискнул и обмяк.

— Нет, — Ванда возвела вокруг них защитное поле, не давая возможности инопланетным захватчикам пробраться к ним ближе. Она устало вздохнула, и Тони заметил, что в руке она всё ещё крепко сжимала скипетр.

— Цепляйся, — приказал он ей, и Ванда схватила его за металлическое плечо. Старк приобнял её и взмыл ввысь, стараясь не налетать на читаури и их приспешников.

Мудрить Тони не стал, выбрал здание пониже и относительно уцелевшее.

— Сиди здесь и охраняй скипетр, — наказал он Ванде, проверяя не затаились ли где за углом монстры.

— Это будущее или это всё ещё 2012 год? — хрипло воскликнула Ванда. Старк лишь взглянул на неё, мысли нестройным хором возились в голове.

— Старк?! Где ты? Халку нужна помощь.

— Иду.

— Тони, — Ванда взяла его за руку, и ему пришлось обернуться.

— Я вернусь за тобой. Только разведаю обстановку и вернусь.

Она неуверенно кивнула и отпустила его руку.

— Чёрт возьми, Старк! Брюс уже заждался тебя. В прямом смысле Брюс, — голос Стива был холодным, словно льды, в которых он провёл семьдесят лет.

— Он что, в разгар битвы решил сменить альтер-эго? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Не в первый раз, — сухо заметил Роджерс. — Захвати Беннера, встречаемся через две минуты на Таймс-сквер.

Чтобы спасти Брюса, пришлось на подходе снести с летательного аппарата одного из читаури, а потом попытаться выровняться в полёте, когда его подбили в спину. Тони чуть не рухнул наземь, поднырнул под третьего монстра, сумев опрокинуть и сбросить вниз. Наверняка от него осталось красивое художественное пятно.

Беннер голым забился в щель между перевёрнутыми автомобилями и сначала при виде Старка он попытался отползти глубже, приняв его за монстра.

— И долго же тебя пришлось ждать, — недовольно пробурчал он, пытаясь завязать на бёдрах клочья своих шорт.

— Я же сделал для тебя эластичные брюки, — недоумённо прошептал Тони, глядя на то, как мучается Брюс. — Да и ты мог бы воспользоваться Халкбастером.

— Чем?

Воцарилась тишина, и Старк даже побледнел. Хорошо, что за забралом шлема никто не видел его глаз. Он подхватил Беннера под мышки, и они взлетели, пытаясь за короткое время преодолеть расстояние от одной точки города до прямо противоположной. Глядя на мёртвый Манхэттен, больше похожий на руины Хиросимы после бомбёжки, Тони уже не ждал ничего хорошего. Но то, что на месте Таймс-сквер было просто выжженный асфальт, окончательно его добило. Там их уже ждал Капитан.

— Их слишком много, нам не справиться, — покачал он головой. — Активируй систему, в противном случае читаури снова попробуют захватить другие города. А у нас нет ресурсов драться на два фронта.

— Систему? — переспросил Тони.

— Да, иначе ты знаешь, что сделает Фьюри.

— Что?

Стив нахмурился, глядя на него. На его лице так и читалось недоумение от столь глупых вопросов.

— Пятница, запускай систему, — немного осторожно приказал Тони, думая о том, что неплохо было бы для начала уточнить, о чём они говорят.

— Пятница? Сэр, вы уже променяли меня на новый искусственный интеллект? — внезапно усмехнулся Джарвис, и Старк удивлённо дёрнулся. Он помнил, что не брал съёмный реактор с собой в прошлое, а именно в него был имплантирован Джарвис из мира, где всё живое уничтожил Альтрон. А значит, Джарвиса просто бы не оказалось в изменённом будущем. — Система чистки активирована. Время полного уничтожения органики на заданной территории триста секунд. Отчёт начат. Триста, двести девяносто девять…

— Нужно убираться, — сообщил Стив. — Мой джет был подорван читаури. Фьюри через тридцать секунд пришлёт новый.

Сложившие обстоятельства страшно не нравились Тони. Особенно хладнокровные слова Джарвиса про уничтожение органики.

— Тони! — воскликнул Роджерс, когда Старк оттолкнулся и набрал высоту, исчезая за пятиэтажными высотками. — Через пять минут по городу пройдёт волна, куда ты?

— Уходите без меня, мне нужно кое-что доделать. Спасай остальных, Наташу там, Клинта.

— Старк?! — очень тихо прошептал ему в ухо Роджерс, будто он только что сморозил какую-то чушь. — Какого чёрта ты сегодня такой рассеянный?

Тони собирался было пошутить, но понял, что ему сейчас не до этого.

— Джарвис, что за система чистки? Вкратце.

— Вы создали её на основе технологий читаури, сэр, на случай, если в кратчайшие сроки вам не удаётся победить захватчиков и они угрожают другим городам. Волна разрушений проходится по Нью-Йорку, уничтожая органическую жизнь как на земле, так и в воздухе. Вы не столь часто пользуетесь данной системой, так как она имеет ряд недостатков. Несмотря на то, что город почти полностью был эвакуирован, а также подвергся нескольким атакам ядерных ракет и заражён радиацией, здесь всё ещё присутствуют люди. В большинстве своём это бездомные. К тому же система уничтожает и птиц, насекомых, грызунов и растения. Но есть и преимущества — уничтожение читаури и защита города от новых бомбёжек.

Тони едва дышал. В костюме внезапно стало до невозможности тесно и трудно дышать.

— Ты сказал радиация?

— В предельно допустимых значениях, сэр. Ваша система чистки позволила снизить уровень радиации с момента последней бомбёжки.

— И когда она была?

— Девять месяцев назад, сэр.

Тони закашлялся. Он совершенно запутался в зданиях, не мог понять, где оставил Ванду. Все дома были абсолютно одинаковыми, и Старк вдруг действительно испугался.

— Отмени чистку! Отмени!

— Не могу. Отмена после запуска уже невозможна.

— Дьявол. Сколько осталось?

— Сто пять секунд, сэр.

Тони наконец узнал вывеску маленького китайского ресторанчика и ворвался в здание, словно бешеный, и схватил Ванду за руку. От испуга она сначала попыталась забиться в угол, а потом направила на него одновременно и ладонь, готовая мгновенно его поджарить свои способностями, и скипетр, зажатый в другой руке.

— Уходим! — надрываясь, сообщил Старк, особо не церемонясь и хватая Ванду прямо поперёк живота.

— Восемьдесят две секунды.

— Увеличь скорость.

— Пятьдесят одна секунда, — заявил Джарвис. — Вы покинули поле действия волны.

На этих словах Тони вздохнул и снизил высоту. Как только он поставил Ванду на ноги, он тут же рухнул на колени и буквально содрал с себя броню по кусочкам, обнаруживая, что в этой версии будущего у него нет наноботов. Пот стекал с него градом, он едва дышал, весь бледный и напуганный. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Тони всё цеплялся за грудь, так и раздирающую от кашля. Ванда бросилась к нему, нерешительно кладя руку на спину. Тони дрожал, погружая пальцы в приятную прохладную землю. Он будто отдавал ей свою боль, и она охотно впитывала его страхи.

— Что случилось?!

Ванда переспрашивать не стала, видя, как Старка всё ещё трясёт. Она лишь провела рукой по его мокрым спутанным волосам и вдруг так внезапно полегчало, что Тони даже смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Это было похоже на то, что он тонет, и каждый раз, когда он пытался выбраться на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха, его накрывало волной. А потом пришла Ванда и дала ему баллон с кислородом. Он всё ещё продолжал тонуть, но он уже мог дышать, хоть и под водой.

Тони нащупал на груди Глаз Агамотто и внезапно реактор. Тот самый, впечатанный в грудину насмерть. Покосился на скипетр, понимая, что Ванда так ни разу и не выпустила его из рук.

— Тони? Тони? Ты жив? — раздался голос Стива, и одновременно с ним Джарвис мрачно сообщил:

— Чистка осуществлена.

*** 

  
— Я всё понимаю, у тебя панические атаки, ты много пьёшь, страдаешь от бессонницы, постоянно ищешь способы всё исправить, — Роджерс шёл позади, буквально ступая по пятам, тогда как Тони просто не знал, куда идти. Это была не база Мстителей, даже не штаб Щ.И.Т.а, а совершенно незнакомое ему место, и он здесь совершенно не ориентировался. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя Тони. И знаешь, твоя фраза про Наташу и Клинта, честно говоря, здорово меня напугала. Сходи к врачу, начни снова пить те таблетки. Они вроде бы тебе неплохо так помогали.

Тони поморщился. Стив-наседка его всегда раздражал, что сейчас, что и раньше. Он шёл по узким коридорам, особо не понимая, куда хочет попасть, сворачивал то вправо, то влево, и раздражался ещё сильнее, понимая, что эти коридоры не заканчиваются. Они бесконечны и запутаны словно лабиринты. Тони хотел восполнить пробелы в знаниях, понять, в каком мире он оказался. Как его действия в прошлом повлияли на настоящее, каковы причинно-следственные связи. Но расспрашивать Стива после всех этих нотаций и беспокойства о здоровье уже не хотелось. Надо бы найти Брюса или, на худой конец, Наташу. Почему-то у неё здравого смысла было больше, чем у всех них вместе взятых.

— У каждого из нас проблемы, — продолжал Стив. — Беннер в депрессии, он не может сконцентрироваться в самые важные моменты и прямо во время битв теряет контроль над Халком. Как сегодня. Это закономерно. Рано или поздно с ним должно было это случиться. Жить в постоянном стрессе на протяжении десяти лет — это страшно.

Тони остановился напротив первой попавшейся двери и та, отреагировав, тут же открылась. Интерьер комнаты был в точности такой же как на базе Мстителей. Всё повторялось до мелочей, от расположения столов и компьютеров до цвета стен и потолка. Абсолютно идентично. Возможно, его тело помнило дорогу в кабинет, тогда как память была забита прошлой жизнью. Тони вошёл в комнату, а вот Кэп остался стоять на пороге.

— После того, что случилось в прошлый раз, я надеялся, что нам больше не придётся использовать систему чистки, какой бы эффективной она ни была. Ник говорил, что это проблема людей, что они лезут в закрытую зону, тогда как их предупреждали о том, что это опасно. Но… не понимаю, что ими движет. Прости, что битва затянулась в этот раз. Я думал, что мы сделаем всё быстро и чисто, не позволив читаури взять преимущество.

Тони подошёл к экрану и провёл по нему пальцами, а потом обернулся, всем своим видом показывая, что он бы хотел остаться наедине.

— Я сам сдам отчёт Фьюри и подготовлю речь для выступления перед прессой. Отдыхай и ни о чём не беспокойся, — Стив кивнул и собирался было уже уходить, но добавил. — И да, насчёт портала в Лондоне. Там всё улажено.

Тони нахмурился, когда за Капитаном закрылась дверь, а потом взглянул на Ванду. Он всё ещё не уставал поражаться тому, с каким изяществом она заставила Роджерса думать о том, что по коридору они шли вдвоём. Заставить камеры проигрывать одну и ту же картинку на протяжении десяти минут делом опять же было нехитрым. Ванда положила скипетр на стол, и Тони заметил, как тяжело ей теперь распрямить пальцы, настолько она привыкла сжимать всё это время золотую рукоять.

— Джарвис, — Тони решительно уселся в кресло, внимательно вглядываясь в монитор, — что произошло в Нью-Йорке шесть лет назад? Что случилось потом? Что происходит сейчас? Почему Щ.И.Т. всё ещё существует? Что с тессерактом? Тором? Локи? Вкратце.

Даже если искусственный интеллект и удивился, то виду не подал.

— Открытие портала в 2012 году носит название Первого пришествия, — начал Джарвис, включая на экране видео с мест событий и фото. Картинка сменяла друг друга так быстро, что у Тони на миг закружилась голова. Ванда села рядом. — В результате нападения читаури был разрушен Манхэттен. Тогда погибло двадцать процентов от населения боро. На город была брошена ядерная ракета, но вам, сэр, удалось направить её в портал. Атака была остановлена, но портал всё ещё продолжал функционировать. Щ.И.Т.ом был создан комитет, изучающий данный феномен, его возглавил Эрик Селвиг. Через два месяца случилось Второе пришествие, в ходе которого большую часть Манхэттена стёрли с лица Земли. Положение вновь спасли ядерные ракеты, запущенные в портал. Население было эвакуировано. Затем было Третье пришествие, Четвёртое, Пятое, а потом и считать перестали. Через год был эвакуирован и весь Нью-Йорк. Ущерб давно вышел за рамки триллиардов долларов. Мир давно окрестил это Апокалипсисом.

Тони разглядывал снимки разрушенных зданий, пустующего Куинса, раскуроченного Бруклина. Внимательно вчитывался в сухие данные статистики, считал число погибших, листал доклады Селвига, рассматривал схемы строения кораблей читаури, явно сделанные своей рукой.

— Три года назад вы создали систему чистки на основе технологий захватчиков и получили Нобелевскую премию мира.

На этих словах Ванда одарила Тони таким взглядом, что у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Как я мог получить эту премию за оружие массового уничтожения? — резонно заметил Старк, чувствуя себя крайне некомфортно. Ванда продолжала буравить его взглядом.

— Это не раз спасало Землю от аннексии.

— Стив сказал, что при использовании этой системы погибают люди, находящиеся в разрушенных домах.

— Сталкеры, мародёры, бомжи, — подтвердил Джарвис. — Правительством издан указ о том, что Нью-Йорк непригоден для жизни и пребывание на территории города карается тюремных заключением, но люди всё равно туда лезут. Не было ни одной чистки, при которой бы не погибли люди.

Тони вздрогнул.

— Поэтому капитан Роджерс не стремится использовать систему. Только в редких случаях.

— Нас сегодня было всего трое? — слегка ошарашенно поинтересовался Старк. — Я, Стив и Брюс. Больше никого? Серьёзно? А как же… Наташа? Клинт? Питер? Стрендж?

— Агент Романофф погибла ещё в Третье пришествие читаури. Бартон в Пятое. Мисс Поттс в тринадцатом году. Роуди два года назад во время открытия портала в Берлине. Эрик Селвиг от несчастного случая — тессеракт стал нестабилен и потоками энергии разнёс целый квартал, — полтора года назад.

— Питер Паркер? Стефан Стрэндж? — очень тихо прошептал Тони, бледнея прямо на глазах.

— Доктор Стефан Стрэндж погиб во Второе пришествие. Питер Паркер? — переспросил Джарвис, роясь в архивах.

— Куинс, — подсказал Тони, — ему должно быть сейчас семнадцать лет.

— Куинс был полностью уничтожен два года назад во время экстренной чистки. Её активировал Фьюри, когда захватчики просочились за пределы Манхэттена. В ООН данное уничтожение мирного населения было признано необходимостью.

Тони уже не видел меняющихся с огромной скоростью картинок на экране. Всё слилось в чёрно-красную пелену перед глазами.

— Ты сказал, что-то про порталы в Берлине. Стив упоминал Лондон, — подала голос Ванда.

— Иридий перестаёт стабилизировать тессеракт и по всему миру спонтанно открываются новые порталы. Первый появился в Загребе и через два часа схлопнулся, не принеся никаких последствия. Впрочем, город всё равно был эвакуирован. Второй портал открылся через три дня в Буэнос-Айрес и закрылся лишь полгода спустя. За это время произошло три вторжения. На данный момент в мире действуют три стабильных портала: в Нью-Йорке, Лондоне и Мельбурне. Десять часов назад в Лондоне произошло очередное вторжение расы Крии.

— Я и там внедрил свою систему? — мрачно поинтересовался Тони, заранее зная ответ.

— Да, сэр, — равнодушно подтвердил Джарвис.

— Боже мой, — прошептала Ванда, буквально прилипнув к экрану. Она схватилась за голову. — Как такое возможно?!

— Наташа закрыла портал при помощи скипетра. Вот в чём дело, — сухо прошептал Старк.

Ванда в ужасе на него покосилась.

— Ты ведь знал это! Тогда почему мы украли его?

— Я… — Тони замолчал. Забыл? Не обратил внимания? Почитал это несущественным? Захотел всё сделать быстро и безболезненно? Тони ответить не мог на этот вопрос даже себе. — Поторопился.

Ванда охнула.

— Поторопился?! — возмутилась она и покачала головой. У неё не хватало слов, чтобы выразить всё своё негодование. — Я-то уж думала прыжки во времени требуют хотя бы минимального осмысления причинно-следственных связей!

Её злость Тони была понятна, и оправдываться он не спешил, понимая, что просчитался. Он так хотел всё исправить, что банально не увидел самого главного.

— Прыжки во времени, значит?

Старк крупно вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос, полный ужаса и презрения. Они с Вандой медленно обернулись и замерли. Это был Брюс, он жадно поедал глазами скипетр, мирно лежащий на столе. Тони понимал, что не успеет выхватить его у Беннера из-под носа.

Ванда кинула на него вопросительный взгляд, готовая мгновенно действовать, если будет нужно. Тони сглотнул.

— Это…

— … не то, что я подумал? — хмыкнул Брюс. — Я узнал тебя, — он обратился к Ванде. — Ты даже одета также, я запомнил. А мы-то всё гадали, как это скипетр исчез прямо с хэликэрриера и ни одна система не пискнула. Я даже грешил на Старка, потому что прекрасно помнил твою фразу, — Беннер недобро улыбнулся. — «Усыпи его», — так ты тогда сказал ей. Но потом ты с таким невинным видом убеждал меня, что к этому непричастен, что даже заставил меня поверить в то, что у меня с головой что-то да не в порядке. Но мы потом сошлись на мнении, что это Локи навёл на нас морок. И все эти годы я верил в это.

Тони медленно оставил перед собой руку, жестом умоляя Брюса успокоиться. Его глаза лихорадочно бегали по комнате.

— Столько людей погибло! — воскликнул он. — Только потому, что скипетр исчез и мы не смогли закрыть портал?

Это скорее было вопросом, чем утверждением, но Тони не смог заставить себя даже кивнуть. Беннер коснулся рукояти и крепко сжал её в кулаке. Камень полыхнул синим настолько ярко, что на доли секунды это зрелище заворожило всех троих.

— В этом была необходимость, — лишь прошептал Тони, на что Брюс одарил его таким взглядом, что Старк невольно съёжился. Даже Ванда недоумённо на него воззрилась, формируя в руках алое марево. Запахло опасностью.

Тони скрипнул зубами, понимая, что объясняться бессмысленно, и просто закрыл глаза, нащупывая пальцами золотую цепочку на своей шее.

— Я сам сдам отчёт Фьюри и подготовлю речь для выступления перед прессой. Отдыхай и ни о чём не беспокойся, — Стив кивнул и собирался было уже уходить, но добавил. — И да, насчёт портала в Лондоне. Там всё улажено.

Тони кивнул и, когда дверь за Капитаном закрылась, он тут же поставил на неё пароль. Система уведомила, что вход для посторонних закрыт, и Ванда положила скипетр на стол. У неё дрожали пальцы. Она выжидающе уставилась на Старка, когда он подошёл ближе и свой обеспокоенный взгляд перевёл с неё на скипетр, а потом обратно.

— Что ты задумал? — прищурилась Ванда, и что-то в этой морщинке, залёгшей у неё меж бровей, было настолько чужое, что Тони опустил глаза.

— Я всё улажу, — заверил он её. — Я закрою дверь, чтобы никто тебя не увидел.

И прежде, чем Ванда успела возмутиться и что-либо предпринять, он схватил скипетр и, на ходу призывая броню, вышел в коридор, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Брюсом. Его глаза от удивления расширились, он метнул взгляд на скипетр, зажатый в руках у Тони, и нахмурился.

— Откуда… — упавшим голосом прошептал он, и Старк только чертыхнулся.

Но, что он собирался сейчас сделать, всё равно бы стало им всем известным, смысла скрываться уже не было. Тони обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что дверь плотно закрыта и звуконепроницаема, — а Ванда наверняка не стала бы сидеть сложа руки. Желудок скрутился комом, когда Брюс со всей силы толкнул его, но удар пришёлся прямо в грудную пластину брони.

— Что за чёрт?! — возмутился Беннер. — Откуда?!

***

— Ну и?

Тони молчал, не обращая внимания ни на задавшего вопрос Ника Фьюри, ни на каменное лицо Стива, ни на слишком перевозбуждённого Брюса. Пару часов назад он закрыл с помощью скипетра портал в Нью-Йорке, и это стало общемировой сенсацией. Вот разве что Щ.И.Т.у во главе с Фьюри это не очень-то понравилось. Их всех гложил только один вопрос: откуда?

— Из когда? — хотел было исправить их Тони, но его шутку бы явно никто не оценил.

Каких-то десять минут назад Фьюри рвал и метал, чуть ли не хватая Старка за грудки, и в комнате царила вакханалия. Брюс что-то бормотал про какую-то девушку, что он видел на хэликэрриере шесть лет назад, но его почему-то не слушали. Роджерс выглядел так, словно считал Старка предателем. Хотя по сути так оно и было — они наверняка думали, что все эти годы Тони скрывал от них скипетр.

— Нашёл, — осторожно сообщил Тони, на что Фьюри выпучил на него свой единственный глаз. Прозвучало это так, будто Старку смертельно надоел весь этот ажиотаж вокруг него.

— Нашёл, — повторил Ник таким голосом, что можно было заколачивать гвозди в доски. Роджерс на это лишь снисходительно покачал головой и ухмыльнулся — для него уже всё давным-давно было ясно.

Тони же размышлял над тем, что, возможно, сложившаяся реальность меньшее из зол и с этим надо смириться. Правда, немного смущало, что по подсчётам Джарвиса число погибших приравнивалосьчуть ли не к половине населения планеты. Почти столько же, сколько погибло при геноциде, что устроил Танос. Это расстраивало. Ванда, которую он оставил наедине с Джарвисом, была в курсе всех этих цифр и теперь уговаривала его вернуться обратно и всё исправить.

— У тебя такое лицо, — Ник внезапно заглянул прямо ему в глаза, и Тони отпрянул, — что становиться ясно — правду ты нам не скажешь. Может, кинуть тебя в тюрьму?

Старк пожал плечами. Если что-то пойдёт не так, он просто отмотает время назад. Единственная причина, по которой он ещё этого не сделал и продолжал выслушивать претензии Фьюри, — Тони всё ещё рассчитывал на то, чтобы остаться в этом настоящем. Кое-как слепленном из того, что подвернулось под руку.

— Можешь быть свободен, — сквозь зубы прошипел Ник, будто делал одолжение, и Тони столкнулся взглядами со Стивом. Тот выглядел уставшим и возмущённым. — Скипетр останется здесь.

Тони согласно закивал, и Фьюри хитро улыбнулся, обнажая белоснежные зубы.

— Но ты должен дать нам код от двери своего кабинета.

Старк знал: Ванда присмотрит за скипетром, но никто не должен был её увидеть, особенно Брюс. Поэтому Тони лишь покачал головой и развёл руками, мол, извини, но нет.

— Нет? — удивился Ник.

— Нет.

*** 

  
Кто бы знал, что отматывать время назад утомляет. Тони сжимал в руках скипетр, в целях конспирации обёрнутый в мусорный пакет, и послушно отстаивал свою очередь к регистрационному столу. Где-то там человек двадцать спустя сидела Ванда,  _его_ Ванда, и заполняла списки беженцев. Ожидание было бы не столь горьким, если бы не то и дело раздающийся плач детишек. Оборванные, чумазые, несчастные. Тони отводил от них взгляд.

Джарвис бесхитростно выдал ему местоположение Ванды, не забыв упомянуть, что Соковия — эта маленькая бедная страна, — принимает у себя беженцев из других таких же маленьких и бедных стран.

Он чувствовал её присутствие, словно слабый ветерок на обожжённой коже, словно тихие шаги после возвращения слуха. Всё то время, что он стоял в очереди в лагере беженцев, ему казалось, что эти ощущения — сон. Он сам себе их придумал, настолько они были слабые и невнятные.

Когда очередь дошла и до Тони, он судорожно сглотнул. На Ванде был опознавательный жилет и бейджик с именем, она, не отрываясь от бумаг, заполняла бланки, красивым почерком выводя ровный ряд букв.

— Следующий, — не глядя бросила она по-английски. — У вас есть с собой документы?

— Нет.

Ванда порылась в стопке бумаг и, всё также не глядя, протянула ему.

— Заполняйте.

Тони молчал, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям и вглядываясь в лицо девушки. Она была сосредоточенно-невозмутима и слишком занята канцелярской работой, чтобы заметить, как сильно колотится её собственное сердце в ответ на его сердцебиение.

— Держите, — повторила она, тряся в воздухе кипой бумаг, закреплённых скрепкой, и наконец подняла глаза. И тут же в ужасе вздохнула, когда узнала его. Глаза её расширились, и она так резко побледнела, что Тони испугался, что вот-вот и она грохнется в обморок.

Он с удовлетворением ощутил на своих губах привкус её страха. И тут же молотом по наковальне в голову ударила её жгучая как лава ненависть. От такого резкого контраста закружилась голова. Бумаги из её рук выпали и, гонимые ветром, понеслись по асфальту. Ванда резко встала, опрокинув стул, но с места не сдвинулась. Только слегка порозовели щёки, от стыда, когда она поняла, что выдаёт своё состояние перед своим же врагом. Тони невольно улыбнулся, когда понял, что чувствует весь спектр её эмоций.

Наверняка она несколько часов назад ощущала ужас, накативший на него во время панической атаки. Она ведь должна была?.. Да? Тони ощутил острую потребность в этом — она обязана была его почувствовать.

Ветер пошуршал по чёрному пакету в его руках, и Тони вдруг захотелось применить силу камня — сорвать пакет со скипетра и прикоснуться острием к груди Ванды. Сделать её покладистой и мягкой в его объятиях. И тут же устыдился собственных мыслей, стушевался, спрятав пакет за спиной.

Ванда обернулась, что-то крикнув на своём языке, и Тони заметил, как из-за соседнего стола встаёт мужчина. Каштановые кудри не позволили Старку сразу же узнать в нём Пьетро.

— Опять дебоширят? — грозно поинтересовался он, подходя к сестре, и замер, узнав в нём свой детский ночной кошмар.

Тони ощущал, как в его теле плескается чужая ненависть. За его спиной рождался недовольный ропот ждущих своей очереди беженцев. Он чувствовал начинающую бурлить решимость — это Ванда осмелела в присутствии брата, но её останавливала толпа людей. И отсутствие той небывалой мощи, что могла бы ей принадлежать, но в этом настоящем не сложилось. Они так бы и глазели друг на друга все втроём, если бы Тони горько не подумал о том, что не так он хотел начать их первое знакомство, и не коснулся камня времени на своей шее.


	6. Женщины постарше

_Duran Duran – Come Undone_

  
  
Тони коснулся пальцами ярко-синих голографических букв, и они замерцали. Недолго думая, он размашисто прошёлся ладонью по целой фразе и отправил её в корзину. Слова не исчезли, всего лишь стали серыми, словно бы их выжгли в воздухе. На цифровой доске продолжали светиться голубоватым свечением с сотню таких же безликих фраз, как и предыдущая.  
  
«2012, камень разума, Нью-Йорк, хэликериер, — портал, апокалипсис, половина» — гласила самая первая.  
«2012, камень разума, Нью-Йорк, научная база Щ.И.Т.а, Э. Селвиг, — Локи, король, треть» — гласила последняя.  
  
Всё не так плохо, — почему-то подумал Тони, решив, что треть населения Земли, погибшая из-за инопланетных захватчиков, — это не так уж и много. По крайней мере, не половина. Но позволять сукину сыну в рогатом шлеме править целой планетой — вот это уж слишком. Где-то на периферии сознания бабочкой билась мысль, что любой враг, что когда-либо встречался ему прежде, лучше, чем Танос. Дело даже было не в том, что он оказался самым могущественным из всех. Отнюдь. Дело было в том, что он оказался единственным, кому удалось победить.  
  
Тони мельком прошёлся по серым строчкам в списке и закрыл глаза. Они с Джарвисом и Пятницей несколько суток подряд создавали таблицу, пытаясь понять, какие камни в какой момент времени где находились и решая, каким образом можно будет изменить настоящее без минимальных потерь. Ошибаться можно было сколько угодно — мотать время можно хоть до бесконечности. Но Тони не хотелось слепо двигаться наугад, надеяться на удачу и игнорировать причинно-следственные связи. Но всё шло чертям, и Старк начинал злиться — ещё ни разу их манипуляции в прошлом не привели к выигрышному результату. Всегда находилось что-то, что омрачало даже самый относительно хороший вариант развития событий.  
  
Например, Локи, восседающий на золотом троне, и его самодовольная ухмылка. Тони вздрогнул, настолько это было раздражающе противно.  
  
Ванда стояла у окна, и свет бил ей в лицо, делая её фигуру худенькой и тёмной. Старк свернул список, чтобы тот не мозолил глаза, и дал себе пару часов на отдых. А потом можно и с новыми силами вновь погрузиться в прошлое. Может быть, в этот раз что-нибудь да получится.  
  
Каждое путешествие только истощало Старка, не принося никаких плодов. Он уже не мог спать, мысли всё время крутились вокруг Таноса и камней бесконечности. Стоило закрыть глаза, как снисходительная улыбка титана была тут как тут. И сердце начинало скулить, когда Тони вспоминал, что в соседней комнате спит Ванда. Ванда, которую он потерял.  
  
Он подолгу стоял у её двери, трогал холодную обшивку стен, понимая, что может беспрепятственно зайти в её спальню, — он знал пароль. Но делать этого не спешил, нутром чуя, что только напугает эту девушку. Всё же она была чужой. От неё веяло холодом и отстранённостью, она смотрела на него испуганно, но так доверчиво, буквально ловила каждое его слово. Но Тони понимал — она просто изголодалась по человеческому общению, причина была не в нём. Будь на его месте любой другой — она вела бы себя точно так же. В итоге Тони лишь качал головой и уходил к себе, снова работать, снова шерстить списки и строить хронологию уже случившихся событий. Снова думать и думать до головной боли и тика от передозировки кофеином.  
  
— Что-нибудь нашёл? — именно с этого начиналась её фраза, когда она, почти выспавшаяся, входила в его кабинет. Оглядывалась по сторонам, будто бы ища новые лица, но натыкалась только на слегка посеревшего от недосыпа Тони. Поджимала губы, видя его красные глаза, и вздыхала. В такие моменты, Старку казалось, что она тяготится его обществом. Что ей хочется поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, только не с ним. Но Тони изолировал для них целое крыло базы, отказываясь идти на контакт с оставшимися Мстителями. Пару раз через стенку он молча выслушивал просьбы Стива выйти на контакт. Они сейчас все ему только мешали, от них не было пользы.  
  
Иногда Тони, вооружившись парочкой книг из библиотеки Стрэнджа, пытался медитировать. Он надеялся впасть в транс, как Стефан когда-то сделал такое на Титане, просчитывая возможные варианты будущего. Но Старк только терял время, и его это злило.  
  
Сидя в позе лотоса и стараясь глубоко дышать, он думал лишь о том, что мог бы сейчас вернуться в то настоящее, где  _его_ Ванда была жива. Плевать, какой это мир, хоть тот, где хозяйничал Локи, Тони уже было всё равно. Просто хотелось вновь ощутить её, почувствовать бурлящие в ней чувства, всё — от страха до страсти, снова взглянуть в эти огромные бездонные глаза…  
  
Он мог бы использовать силу скипетра, Старк не раз об этом думал. И не раз применял, что уж греха таить. Он касался острием её груди, судорожно вздымающейся от ужаса, и её глаза словно бы покрывались тонкой коркой льда. Они были безжизненно-голубыми, будто бы в них плеснули токсичной краски. И чувства тут же притуплялись, от Ванды переставало фонить, и Тони ощущал только белый шум. Это было самое большое разочарование в его жизни.  
  
А потом он просто перестал проверять, жива ли  _его_ Ванда в новом мире. Старк решил, что благополучие планеты его приоритетная цель. Нелегко было бы каждый день целовать Ванду, будучи в рабстве у Локи.  
  
— Получается? — спрашивала Ванда, заставляя Тони вздрагивать. На него смотрели все те же самые зелёные глаза в ожидании ответа, и Старк медленно мотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
В тот раз он с трудом подавил в себе мимолётное желание заправить ей волосы за ухо, а потом заключить её лицо в свои ладони.  
  
Ванда опустила взгляд, и Тони только сейчас заметил, что она держит в руках оранжевый пузырёк из-под лекарств. Рецепт был выписан на его имя.  
  
— Ты совсем не спишь, — в наблюдательности ей не откажешь. — И тот случай…  
  
Это про паническую атаку, первую и единственную на её памяти. Старк слегка недовольно оскалился. Ему не нравилось, когда люди тыкали пальцем в его же слабости.  
  
— Мне не помогают эти таблетки, — огрызнулся он, захлопывая старинную книгу. Облачко пыли тут же взлетело в воздух.  
  
— Ладно, — смутилась она, и Тони почувствовал себя пристыженным. Ванда же всего лишь хотела ему помочь.  
  
Они немного посидели в молчании, Старк — в позе лотоса, Ванда — поджав под себя ноги и гоняя по полу оранжевый пузырёк. Тони вглядывался в её такое знакомое-незнакомое лицо, в эти веснушки на носу, которых у  _его_ Ванды никогда не было, в эти выцветшие ресницы, шрамы на руках. Она даже колец не носила. И иногда краснела, когда Тони подолгу её разглядывал. Она мяла юбку своей предшественницы, а потом виновато вопрошала:  
  
—  _Она_ ведь не будет против?  
  
И Старк каждый раз напоминал себе, что вот эта вот девчонка перед ним, — не  _его_. Хотя забыть о таком было сложно.  
  
— Ты не разочарована? — спросил он и, чуть помолчав, пояснил. — Тем, что я тебя не послушал. В тот первый раз?  
  
Ванда пожала плечами. В глаза она ему старалась не смотреть.  
  
— Хоть ты и поступил глупо, я не вправе тебя осуждать.  
  
— Ты разве не должна меня ненавидеть?  
  
Ванда захлопала ресницами, кажется, удивлённая этим вопросом. Гонять по полу пузырёк она перестала, даже взглянула на него так, словно бы раздумывала, а не начать ли их пить.  
  
— После того, что сделал Альтрон и все люди погибли, я больше не вижу причин кого-либо ненавидеть. Я благодарна тебе за то, что ты вытащил меня из этого ада, — её губы слегка дрогнули. — Ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
  
Тони вопросительно на неё уставился.  
  
— Словно бы ты тут лишний. Тебя выталкивает на поверхность будто бы из солёной воды. Или как будто сносит резким порывом ветра, а ты невесомый.  
  
— Это потому что ты не в своей реальности.  
  
— А-а, — протянула Ванда понимающе и низко склонила голову.  
  
Тони поменял позу, когда почувствовал, что у него затекли ноги. Он приблизился к её лицу, вгляделся в россыпь родинок на щеке и невольно облизал свои губы. Ванда крупно вздрогнула, глаза её забегали по комнате, и она резко встала.  
  
— Мне надо… — слишком громко сообщила она, наверное, даже испуганней, чем Тони рассчитывал. — В общем, надо.  
  
И она пулей вылетела из комнаты, оставив Старка растерянно глядеть на пузырёк с таблетками.  
  
— Откуда у неё эти шрамы? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался он у Джарвиса. Тот ответил не сразу.  
  
— Пыталась убить себя, но Альтрон ей не позволял. Заставлял жить.  
  


***

  
  
«2014, камень разума, Соковия…» — Тони долго вглядывался в прозрачные синие буквы, когда Ванда спросила:  
  
— Хочешь отобрать скипетр у Штрукера?  
  
Старк немного помедлил прежде, чем мотнуть головой в сторону. Он уже знал, что это не поможет. Он до сих пор ощущал на себе волчий взгляд близнецов, один на двоих. Тони коснулся голограммы и отправил её в корзину, заставив погаснуть. Глаза Ванды расширились, и она поджала губу. Ей не нравилось, что иногда Тони не брал её с собой в свои «поездки».  
  
— Есть идея получше, — слишком оживлённо заявил Старк. На экране появилось изображение камней бесконечности. — Я слишком зациклился на камне разума, потому что он один из немногих, о местоположении которого нам иногда было известно. Надо сменить угол обзора, попробовать с другими камнями. Иначе будем топтаться на месте.  
  
— С чего начнём? — поинтересовалась Ванда, ни секунды не раздумывая, и подошла ближе. Тони ткнул пальцем в ярко-голубой куб на экране, проткнув голограмму насквозь.  
  
— С тессеракта.  
  


***

  
Кровать скрипнула под весом тел, и Тони моргнул. Он слабо пошевелил пальцами, с удивлением понимая, что отлежал руку, но вставать не спешил. Голова была тяжёлой, и лежать на подушке было куда приятнее, чем вставать. Откуда-то раздавалась тихая музыка. Тони долго вслушивался, пытаясь разобрать слова, пока не понял, что это играет Duran Duran.  
  
Кто-то на кровати резко вскочил, отчего та снова жалобно скрипнула. Старк медленно поднялся, ощущая, как по онемевшей руке гуляют колючие мурашки, и нащупал на шее наушники. Прошёлся ладонью по щеке, отмечая след от провода, и сел. Послышался треск пластмассы, и Тони вытащил из-под задницы кассетный плеер. Ну хоть не раздавил, подумалось ему, и он остановил запись.  
  
Ванда удивлённо на него таращилась.  
  
— Что? — Тони оглядел себя. На нём была обычная белая футболка без опознавательных надписей, слишком облегающая его торс, и донельзя узкие джинсы. В них было чертовски тесно.  
  
— Какой это год? — Ванда с интересом взглянула на плеер в его руках, перевела взгляд на многочисленные постеры, развешанные на стенах. Queen, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi.  
  
— Середина восьмидесятых, — предположил Старк. Он медленно встал с кровати, надеясь, что джинсы на заднице не лопнут.  
  
Ванда коснулась слегка помятого одеяла, на котором они лежали, мягких подушек и пару раз щёлкнула выключателем торшера. Взглянула на Тони, словно бы спрашивая разрешения, и открыла на пробу пару ящиков его комода. Комиксы, старые потрёпанные инструкции по пользованию домашней радиостанцией, открытые упаковки из-под жвачек, презервативы, блестящие центовые монетки, коробки из-под кассет. Потом шло нижнее бельё, и Ванда закрыла ящик.  
  
— Сколько мне здесь? Лет пятнадцать? — Тони посмотрел в зеркало, разглядывая своё прыщавое лицо, и провёл пальцем по пушку над верхней губой. — А я-то думал, что это мужественно и сексуально. Какой кошмар! — воскликнул он и поспешно отвернулся.  
  
Ванда хихикнула.  
  
— Шестнадцать, — поправил себя Старк, взглянув на висящий на стене календарь с обнажёнными девицами.  
  
— Почему именно это время? — поинтересовалась Ванда. Они оба разглядывали календарь.  
  
— Потому что именно в этом возрасте отец наконец-то стал воспринимать меня как личность.  
  
Девушка перевела взгляд на Старка, но тот не стал ничего разъяснять.  
  
— Ладно. Может, и сойдёшь за мою мать.  
  
— Я не такая старая, как ты думаешь, — с улыбкой возмутилась она. — Сколько между нами разница? Лет семь?  
  
— В этом возрасте, — Тони похлопал себя по рёбрам, — мне нравились женщины постарше.  
  
— Заткнись, — фыркнула Ванда. — Что мы собираемся делать? С чего ты взял, что именно сейчас мы сможем уничтожить тессеракт?  
  
Старк коснулся Глаза Агамотто под футболкой и задумчиво пожевал губы.  
  
— Спрошу у отца.  
  
— А он откуда должен это знать? — изумилась Ванда.  
  
— Во время Второй мировой тессеракт принадлежал ГИДРЕ, — пустился в разъяснения Тони. Он выглянул в коридор. — Незадолго до окончания войны оказался на дне Атлантического океана, где его и нашёл Говард.  
  
Ванду слегка покоробило, что Тони называет своего отца по имени.  
  
— Точно знаю, что до семьдесят третьего он изучал его. То есть лет тридцать, не меньше. А потом тессеракт всплыл в стенах Щ.И.Т.а году в этак две тысячи девятом, это я узнал из документов, — пояснил Старк. Ему было непривычно в своём молодом теле, он то и дело переминался с ноги на ногу. — Где он был ещё остальные лет тридцать, я не знаю. Скорее всего пылился в каком-нибудь сверхсекретном сейфе на суперсекретной базе под землёй. Это я и собираюсь выяснить.  
  
— Уверен, что отец тебе всё выложит как на духу? — засомневалась Ванда.  
  
Тони грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— В таком случае у меня есть ты, — он взглянул на её руки, и она невольно сжала кулаки. — Будь здесь и не высовывайся.  
  
Старк осторожно ступал по коридору, убедившись, что Ванда закрыла за ним дверь. Он взглянул на свои наручные часы — время завтрака. Аккуратно спускался по лестнице, морщась каждый раз, когда предательски скрипели ступени под его ногами. Также медленно он добрался до столовой и замер, увидев отца. Тот читал утреннюю газету, фоном вещали новости по телевизору.  
  
— Ты припозднился, — заметила мать. Она домазала хлеб сливочным маслом и лишь потом протянула к нему руку. — Ты что-то сегодня бледноват. Плохо спал?  
  
Тони шумно сглотнул, не отрывая взгляд от отца. Точнее от газеты, которой тот закрывал своё лицо.  
  
— Садись, — мама кивнула ему на стул рядом с собой и пригубила чашечку кофе. Выглядела она безупречно, Тони уже и забыл, что она каждое утро укладывала свои длинные светлые волосы в модный пучок, завивала пряди у лба крупными кольцами и могла несколько часов кряду решать, какое колье ей сегодня надеть.  
  
Тони сел за стол, и мама тут же подложила ему в тарелку кусочек тоста, обильно намазанный яблочным джемом. В своё время он его обожал. Говард за это время ни разу не дрогнул, Тони даже засомневался, а водит ли он глазами по тексту.  
  
— Какой кошмар! — мама взяла его за подбородок и развернула к себе, заставляя отвести взгляд от отца. — Я же подарила тебе на прошлой неделе станок, — слегка насмешливо-раздражённо напомнила Мария, пальцем проходясь у него над верхней губой. И Тони вспомнил, что упорно отращивал юношеский пух, подражая отцу. Немедленно захотелось сбрить этот позор с лица. — Ешь.  
  
Тони взял в руки бутерброд, но заметил, что дрожат пальцы. Взгляд метался от матери к отцу, одновременно пытаясь запомнить мамины черты и наконец-то взглянуть Говарду в глаза. Тот в конце концов перевернул страницу газеты и вновь углубился в чтение. Кофе в его кружке совсем остыл.  
  
— Как я рада, что у тебя начались каникулы, — улыбнулась Мария.  
  
Тони нахмурился, не отрывая взгляда от отца, вспоминая, что учится в институте. Мать подложила ему в тарелку очередной тост, и он посмотрел на неё. Интересно, что было, предотврати он её смерть через пять лет?  
  
— Папа, — Тони даже вздрогнул от того, что употребил это слово, — где сейчас находится тессеракт?  
  
В этот момент телевизор замолк, и в комнате зазвенела тишина.  
  
— Что за тессеракт? — поинтересовалась Мария, размешивая сахар в кофе. Говард чертовски медленно опустил газету на стол, и Тони наконец-то увидел его чёрные глаза, уставившиеся на него с неподдельным полуужасом-полуудивлением.  
  
— Ты рылся в моих записях? — хрипло спросил Говард. В его голосе слышалась угроза, и Тони инстинктивно напрягся.  
  
— Где тессеракт?  
  
Старк-старший нахмурился, но глаз с сына не спускал. Будто хотел влезть в голову и прочитать мысли.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — по одной лишь его интонации Тони понял, что Говард никогда не ответит ему на этот нехитрый вопрос. Несколько долгих секунд они пялились друг на друга, разве что не шипели как рассерженные коты, и Тони отменил последние свои слова, почувствовав, как камень на груди чуть нагрелся.  
  
— Как я рада, что у тебя начались каникулы, — повторила Мария.  
  
Тони провёл пальцем по начищенной до блеска тарелке и встал, на ходу целуя маму.  
  
— Ты куда? Ты же ничего не поел, — удивилась она ему вслед. Говард ни разу не оторвал взгляд от газеты.  
  
— Уже? — Ванда чуть было не подпрыгнула на кровати, когда Тони вошёл в свою комнату. Она сняла наушники, и он услышал, как надрывные песни из своего старого плейлиста. Сжалось сердце, испуганно и больно. — Что выяснил?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Тони сел рядом и взглянул в зеркало напротив кровати. Ванда выглядела и была старше, чем он.  
  
— Мне порыться у Говарда в мозгах?  
  
Старк закрыл глаза и откинулся на спину, слушая, как ритмично бьётся сердце в груди. Беззаботное старое время, думал он, до задницы осталось пять лет, и он даже не будет что-либо предпринимать. Потому что бессмысленно. Тони с недовольством осознал, что искушение использовать камень времени растёт в нём с каждым разом, но пропорционально ему и понимание, что это ничего не даст.  
  
Он резко открыл глаза, и Ванда, нависшая над ним, отпрянула. Тони забрал из её рук плеер и снова включил. Из наушников полилась музыка.  
  
— Ложись, послушаем, — предложил он, и Ванда, немного поколебавшись, легла рядом.  
  
— А как же наше дело? Наша миссия?  
  
— Никуда не убежит, — заверил её Тони. Владельцу камня времени крайне сложно куда-либо опоздать.  
  
Ванда послушно сложила руки на животе и закрыла глаза, позволяя себя разглядывать. Старк бы сейчас всё бы отдал, лишь бы почувствовать её эмоции, вкусить её настроение, понять, о чём она думает. Тони коснулся Глаза на своей груди и отмотал время вперёд, туда, на Титан, наслаждаясь их последним поцелуем. Сухим и невинным. Трепетным и кающимся. И целовал её губы до тех пор, пока счёт не перевалил за десятки. Ванда отстранилась от него и сглотнула.  
  
— Это словно дежа вю, — прошептала она, нахмурившись. — Будто это уже было сотню раз.  
  
И Тони кивнул, отматывая время на минуту назад, снова целуя податливые губы, плавая в осточертевших эмоциях уже в который раз. Чувствовать одно и то же быстро надоедало. Старк открыл глаза, разглядывая трепещущие чёрные ресницы Ванды, и наткнулся на взгляд Стрэнджа. Тот коршуном глядел на них, и Тони прервал поцелуй. Интересно, как давно Доктор за ними наблюдает?  
  
— Ты рвёшь временную канву, — раздражённо заметил Стефан, и его голубые глаза колко ощупали лицо Старка и остановились на его груди. — Ты сейчас не этим должен заниматься.  
  
— Да? — Тони хмыкнул, ощущая, как болят раскрасневшиеся губы. — А чем же я сейчас должен заниматься?  
  
Ванда за его спиной вскочила, и он ощутил её беспокойство. Как же приятно разделять его на двоих! Он ощутил, как радостно колотится его сердце.  
  
— Вернись назад, пройди свой путь и спаси нас.  
  
Ванда испуганно схватила Тони за руку, недоумённо глядя на сердитого Стрэнджа.  
  
— Это ты мог нас всех спасти! — разозлился Старк. — Если бы не отдал камень времени Таносу!  
  
— Так было нужно.  
  
— Чтобы я расчищал всё то дерьмо, что ты успел наложить?!  
  
Ванда отпустила его руку, почувствовав невероятно терпкую и горячую ярость.  
  
— Если ты сейчас не вернёшься, — очень тихо сообщил ему Стрэндж, — то Танос завладеет двумя камнями времени. Слишком высокая цена твоей упрямости.  
  
— Моей?! — Тони задохнулся от возмущения. — Кажется, это ты отдал камень этой фиолетовой заднице!  
  
— Чтобы спасти тебя. Чтобы ты закончил дело.  
  
— Так с чего начать?! — закричал Старк, но Стефан молчал. Долго и упорно, и Тони чуял чужой страх.  
  


*** 

  
— Мог бы и предупредить, что пригласишь в дом свою девушку.  
  
Тони резко выпрямился, несчастный плеер выпал из рук и треснул, разбившись о пол, но продолжал мотать кассету, судя по шипению плёнки. Неужели это всё ему приснилось?  
  
Старк взглянул на маму, застывшую у двери, на часы — уже вечер, а потом и на Ванду. Та испуганно села в кровати и провела ладонью по всклокоченным волосам. Слишком быстро и яростно, а потом, словно не подумав, запустила в Марию красный сноп искр.  
  
— Мама! — вскрикнул Тони и едва успел подхватить её прежде, чем та грохнулась на пол. — Какого…?  
  
— Мама? — удивилась Ванда. Она осоловело моргнула, давя зевоту. — Я всего лишь её усыпила, — виновато прошептала она в ответ на возмущённый взгляд Старк. — С ней всё в порядке, она просто спит! Откуда мне было знать, что это твоя мама?!  
  
— Ладно, успокойся, — приказал он ей, вдруг испугавшись, что Ванда сейчас заистерит от чувства вины. — Помоги мне.  
  
Они дружно уложили миссис Старк на кровать, и Тони размял затёкшую спину.  
  
— Мы проспали целый день, — с каменным лицом заметила Ванда. На правом веке её ресницы помялись и торчали вверх намного сильнее, чем на левом.  
  
Тони пожал плечами. Кто спал, а кто бессчётное количество раз целовался во сне. Или наяву?  
  
— Пошли.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Пороешься в голове моего отца.  
  


***

  
Говард ошалевшим взглядом пялился в стену, когда Тони подошёл к чёрному чемоданчику посреди комнаты.  
  
— Ты ведь не поджарила ему мозги? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он у Ванды, та смущённо пожала плечами.  
  
— Не должна была.  
  
Тони на секунду замер, скосив на неё взгляд, и открыл чемоданчик. Он так долго молчал, что Ванда заглянула ему за плечо.  
  
— А где… где тессеракт?  
  


***

  
  
Тони дёрнул вниз золотую цепочку, но та лишь больно впилась в шею, и ему пришлось сорвать Глаза Агамотто через голову. Он швырнул побрякушку подальше, но камень срикошетил об оконную раму и звонко прокатился по полу, оказавшись у Старка под ногами.  
  
— Ник Фьюри всё должен был знать о тессеракте, — уверенно заявил он, пнув камень подальше. — Но он развеялся пеплом.  
  
— Отмотаем время назад и спросим у него, — предложила Ванда. — Я могу порыться у него в подкорке, если он откажется с нами разговаривать.  
  
Старк вдруг ощутил жуткий страх снова облажаться и на доли секунды это его буквально парализовало.  
  
Тони в ярости сжал зубы так, что заныло в ушах, и одним движением смёл со стола бумаги, планшет, инструменты и прочую канцелярию. Разбились об пол забытый смартфон и стакан недопитой воды.  
  
Старк схватил с другого стола непочатую бутылку из-под виски и без сожаления запустил её в мерцающий серо-голубым свечением список. Голограмма лишь зарябила перед глазами, и бутылка, пролетев сквозь, звучно разбилась об стену. Приятно запахло алкоголем.  
  
Тони зарычал, не зная, на чём ещё выразить свой гнев и отчаяние, и только ударил кулаками о гладкую поверхность стола. Он был вне себя от горечи. Старался подавить гортанные рыдания, одновременно и с ужасом, и удивлением понимая, что ему действительно хочется пустить слезу. В глазах предательски защипало, и Тони упёрся руками в стол, надеясь отдышаться.  
  
Маленькая ладошка коснулась его спины и застыла между лопаток. Он почувствовал, как мурашки стройным хором пробежали у него по затылку и спустились по линии позвоночника к копчику.  
  
— Не расстраивайся. У нас ещё всё получится, — весьма уверенно заявила Ванда, и Тони, резко развернувшись, схватил её за руку. Мурашки тут же исчезли.  
  
— Не расстраиваться?! — его голос зазвенел в раскалённом воздухе. Ванда вырвала свою руку из его хватки и сделала шаг назад. — Каждое наше действие в прошлом ведёт к отвратительнейшему настоящему! Всё либо точно так же, как при Таносе, либо ещё хуже.  
  
— Это не повод отчаиваться! — жарко возразила она.  
  
— Двенадцать раз мы пытались всё исправить! И никакого результата! Одно лишь сплошное отчаяние.  
  
— Я три года жила на пустынной планете, где не росла даже трава. Не смей мне говорить об отчаянии, — прошипела Ванда. Тони в ответ на это лишь скрипнул зубами. — Попытаемся снова.  
  
— Снова, — передразнил её Старк. — Тебе легко говорить, ведь это не ты лишь разочаровываешься, вновь и вновь проживая события минувших дней.  
  
— Да? — Ванда тут же ощетинилась. — Кажется, ты кое-что забыл.  
  
Тони виновато опустил взгляд.  
  
Как-то она умудрилась уговорить его вернуться в прошлое аккурат в день бомбёжки. Старк помнил то щемящее чувство ужаса в груди, которое он принял за сердечный приступ. Слишком живым и ярким было то воспоминание, и Тони легко согласился. А потом Ванда так же легко уговорила его сесть на автобус, самый обычный маршрутный автобус, что колесил по городу. Тони нацепил тогда на нос очки, наспех купленные в переходе, — вдруг кто узнает. И только чуть позже понял, что они здесь делают. Ванда, держась за поручень, во все глаза смотрела в конец автобуса, где расположилась семья с двумя детьми. Мальчик и девочка, судя по всему погодки, оживлённо прилипли лицами к окну и что-то обсуждали. Тони с трудом бы узнал в девочке со вздёрнутым носом и невероятно огромными зелёными глазами Ванду, если бы не почувствовал её игривое настроение. Десятилетний Пьетро то и дело дёргал её за хвостики, и та визгливо его отпихивала. Старк чувствовал, что у него шевелятся волосы.  
  
Когда они выходили из автобуса, Ванда, всё ещё не отрывая от них взгляда, пошла за ними. Столкнулась у дверей с женщиной, и Тони так и не понял, специально ли она это сделала. Ванда тут же рассыпалась в извинениях, и женщина только улыбнулась. Старк вздрогнул, настолько это было похоже на улыбку Ванды.  
  
Он ничего не сказал. Не надо было иметь прочную эмоциональную связь, чтобы всё словить налету.  
  
А вечером Ванда просто убедила всех жителей ближайших многоэтажек покинуть свои дома. Как когда-то сделала в Соковии во время битвы с Альтроном. Люди загипнотизированной цепочкой вытекали из своих муравейников, спеша в убежища. Тони пытался взглядом отыскать в толпе смешные хвостики, но чувствовал только белый шум.  
  
А тринадцать лет спустя белый шум сменился ощущением пустоты, таким привычным, что он даже не обратил внимание. Ванда всё равно умерла, как и его надежды на нормальную жизнь.  
  
Тони покачал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Напряжение сходило на нет, и Ванда присела, собирая с пола бумаги, пропитавшиеся влагой. А Старк горько вспоминал, как без её ведома вернулся в далёкий 2005 и объявил миру, что прекращает производить оружие. Он уже это проходил, но вот для всех это было впервые. Он просто ускорил процесс на три года, надеясь, что таким образом сможет избежать той самой бомбёжки. Не получилось — НАТО закупило ракеты Джастина Хаммера, и всё повторилось. За единственным исключением — близнецы теперь ненавидели не его. Это уже не имело значения — Ванды с ним всё равно уже не было, она в который раз развеялась в пепел.  
  
— Отдохни, — посоветовала ему девушка, кладя размякшую стопку бумаги на стол. — Выглядишь отвратительно.  
  
— Ты не лучше.  
  
Она одарила его таким взглядом, что Тони понял, в ней борются два желания — оскорбиться и пофлиртовать. Это вдруг ошпарило его похлеще кипятка и тут же бросило в жар. Ванда слегка зарумянилась и отвела взгляд, всем своим видом показывая, что кокетство здесь неуместно, но Тони нагнулся к ней. Буквально дышал ей в щёку, смуглую и веснушчатую от вредного солнца. И она позволила её поцеловать.  
  
И в те разы он чувствовал трепет и раскаяние, принадлежавшие Ванде. Сейчас же он ощущал только собственное желание не прекращать ласк до последнего. Пока губы не начнут кровоточить, пока языки не сплетутся в узлы. И Ванда охотно отвечала.  
  
Вот только Тони сам себе боялся признаться, что она не отталкивает лишь потому, что истосковалась по нежности и чужим объятиям. Что она бы позволила себя целовать любому, кто оказался бы на его месте. Это заставило Старка отпрянуть.  
  
— Почему ты остановился? Продолжай, — сладко прошептала она, поглаживая его шею.  
  
И это прозвучало сигналом для дикого зверя. Тони будто сорвался с цепи, получив разрешение. Он слишком долго этого ждал и слишком сильно хотел. Его дрожащие руки скользили по её талии, груди, бёдрам, шее, по всему, до чего он мог дотянуться. Ванда не сопротивлялась, не строила из себя недотрогу, и это только распаляло. Старк гнал от себя мысль, что всё это ложь: Ванда ненастоящая, страсть её фальшивая, и даже он сам всем врёт. И секс у них тоже был обманом.  
  
Она льнула к нему всем своим обнажённым горячим телом, и Тони хотелось раствориться в ней, исчезнуть. Наконец-то обрести покой и вздохнуть полной грудью, но ощущение неправды больно крутилось внизу живота. Он думал о том, что наверняка был бы у  _своей_ Ванды первым, ведь он никогда не чувствовал, что она спала с кем-то ещё. Оргазм такая мощная эмоциональная штука, что он бы что-нибудь да ощутил. А вот она, должно быть, обо всех его похождениях знала.  
  
Тони вглядывался в ночную тьму, искал глазами правду и гладил Ванду по спине. Пальцы то и дело натыкались на неровности кожи, рваные раны, больше похожие на рубцы от ожогов. Наверное, он слишком долго их щупал, потому что Ванда пояснила, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь:  
  
— Это сделал Альтрон, когда я попыталась украсть у него камень времени.  
  
И Тони прикрыл глаза, понимая, что стоило ей об этом сказать, как иллюзия правдивости тут же окончательно рассыпалась. Он вздрогнул, когда Ванда, словно бы почувствовав это, отвернулась от него. Он снова коснулся её спины, очертил границы ожога, а потом робко дотронулся до плеча, разворачивая к себе. Когда он её целовал, ему казалось, что он чувствует себя живым.


	7. Юберамбиции

_Cloud 9+ — Against The Wall_  

  
Когда Ванда проснулась, она разочарованно обнаружила, что постель пуста.

***

  
  
— Путешествия во времени… — сомнением скривился Стив.  
  
— Что? Невозможны? Ты  **мне**  это говоришь? — хмыкнул Тони. Впервые за пару недель он выбрался из своего блока, и ранние пташки-агенты встречали его весьма удивлённо. Кивали ему вслед, пока он шёл по коридорам, шептались за спиной, недоумённо качая головами.  
  
— Но давай попробуем с чего-нибудь более существенного. Например, убьём Таноса, когда он ещё был младенцем.  
  
— Хорошая идея, но даже Небула не знает, когда он родился.  
  
Когда Тони в четыре утра вошёл в спортзал, прекрасно зная привычку Стива вставать пораньше, тот, мягко говоря, был ошарашен.  
  
— Не пялься на меня так, словно я твоя загулявшая жена, — хмыкнул Старк, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
  
Стив, так и не завязав шнурки, сделал пару шагов ему навстречу.  
  
— Я уж думал, мы тебя потеряли, — признался он, и Тони невольно устыдился своего поведения. Со стороны это выглядело как трусливое бегство от реальности: он бросил друзей, замкнулся в себе, пока другие разгребали дерьмо. Но и он сложа руки не сидел!  
  
— Я проходил мимо кухни, и там отменно пахло кофе, — Старк засунул ладони в карманы брюк и небрежно кивнул в сторону коридора. Стив никогда не пил кофе, тот его не бодрил — Роджерс всегда был полон сил, словно ходячая реклама энергетика. — Пойдём, потрещим, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
И Роджерс кивнул, куда бы он делся. От просьб о помощи не отмахиваются, особенно когда, наступив на горло собственной гордости, тебя об этом просит Тони.  
  
— Тогда уничтожим камни до того, как он до них доберётся, — предложил Стив. Глаза у него загорелись, хоть он всё ещё и выглядел слегка потрясённо.  
  
— Чем мы сейчас и занимаемся.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Мы, — Тони, прикусив язык, невозмутимо кивнул. — Ты и я.  
  
— А ты уже… — Стив ткнул пальцем в сторону Глаза Агамотто, что висел у Старка на шее, — пробовал?  
  
— Да, — Тони сделал глоток чёрного крепкого кофе без сахара и сливок, донельзя обжигающего, словно лава.  
  
— Не получилось, — заключил Роджерс понимающе. — Почему ты не рассказал нам, над чем работаешь? Ты просто закрылся в своей мастерской и ни разу не вышел на контакт. Брюс был уверен, что ты создаёшь там машину времени. Представляю, как он самодовольно хмыкнет, когда узнает, что был прав.  
  
— Во-первых, никто не должен знать, чем мы сейчас занимаемся. Во-вторых, Брюс и самодовольство — это несовместимые вещи.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь сохранить это втайне? — Роджерс нахмурился.  
  
Тони допил свой кофе и пошёл наливать ещё. Он чувствовал, как Стив буравит его спину своим острым взглядом. Во всех своих прыжках, будь то альтернативные вселенные или прошлое, они успели довольно много что обсудить, и у Старка слегка пухла голова, потому что он уже и не помнил, какой Стив как к нему относился. Кто-то радушно-непонимающе встречал своего давно убитого товарища, кто-то сурово-скептически буравил взглядом двойника своего друга. Кто-то подозревал в нём предателя.  
  
— Чем меньше людей об этом знает, тем лучше для дела. К тому же это бессмысленно. О том, что произошло на самом деле, будут помнить только те, кто непосредственно прыгал в прошлое. Не потащим же мы в сороковые весь наш состав?  
  
Стив покачал головой, сложив руки на груди:  
  
— Почему именно Вторая мировая? Неужели нельзя попробовать прыгнуть куда-нибудь поближе?  
  
— Пробовали.  
  
— Пробовали? — Стив сделал упор на множественное число.  
  
— Пробовал, — поправил себя Тони и тут же продолжил, не давая Роджерсу и слова вставить. — Уничтожил камень разума, когда он был у нас с Брюсом после той маленькой заварушки в Соковии. Итог: Альтрон получился таким, каким я его и планировал. Тебе бы понравилось жить в мире, где я стал бы президентом США?  
  
Роджерс невольно вздрогнул, а потом смутился своей реакции. Тони бы в таком мире жить понравилось, вот только проблема была в том, что всех своих друзей, ставших в оппозицию, он кинул гнить в тюрьму.  
  
— Пока не получается, — заключил Старк. Возможно, потому что они с Вандой ведут себя словно слепые котята. Слишком узкий кругозор, Тони хотел его расширить. За счёт Стива.  
  
— Ты уверен, что перебрал все варианты? Уверен, что надо рыться в истории так глубоко? — Роджерс задумчиво водил по кромке кружки, доверху наполненной кофе. Суперсолдаты не нуждаются в кофеине. — Ведь это изменит мир до неузнаваемости.  
  
— В этом-то и суть, — жарко прошептал Тони, и его тёмные глаза полыхнули то ли зелёным, то ли ярко-красным. — Нет тессеракта, нет и битвы за Нью-Йорк. Но что самое главное — нет Таноса.  
  
Стив внимательно изучал лицо Тони, вглядывался в каждую морщинку, словно сомневался в его реальности. Или адекватности.  
  
— Если нет битвы за Нью-Йорк, то нет инициативы Мстителей как таковой. Ведь именно Локи, как бы дико это ни звучало, собрал нас вместе.  
  
— Неужели такая большая цена за то, чтобы восстановить искалеченный Таносом мир? — слегка раздражённо заметил Старк, и Стив замолчал, взвешивая все за и против.  
  
— Каков шанс, что Танос, завладев камнем времени, который находился у Стрэнджа, не обернёт время вспять и не восстановит уничтоженный тессеракт?  
  
Тони на секунду замер, а потом медленно моргнул. Коснулся золотой цепочки.  
  
— Я буду на страже времени и не позволю Стрэнджу отдать камень. В любом случае, — быстро заговорил Старк, не давая Стиву возразить, — мы можем обнулить получившуюся временную линию, если она нам не понравится.  
  
— Как ты делал это, судя по всему, уже не раз, — усмехнулся Капитан. Его лицо было гладко выбрито.  
  
— Да, но ты только представь, Щ.И.Т. без ГИДРЫ, — Тони взмахнул руками, словно бы участвовал в презентации своего нового изобретения. Это всегда требовало своей доли артистизма и сумасшествия. — Не прокукуешь семьдесят лет в атлантических льдах будучи Капитаном Сосулькой…  
  
— Встречусь с Пегги в клубе «Аист» в субботу, — под нос себе прошептал Стив, и взгляд его остекленел.  
  
— Что? — Тони заметил, что Стив почти не дышит, и его вдруг обожгло понимание того, что всё это они делают только ради своих… девушек. Дам? Женщин? Роджерс моргнул, выходя из оцепенения.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, Говард нашёл тессеракт на дне Атлантического океана, и всё это время, судя по рассказам Фьюри, он находился в Щ.И.Т.е.  
  
— Ложь. Отец сдал тессеракт Щ.И.Т.у в восемьдесят первом, что подтверждают документы. Но я был там в восемьдесят шестом, никакого тессеракта в хранилище не было. А Говард ни сном, ни духом, куда он делся. Каким образом он снова оказался в Щ.И.Т.е двадцать три года спустя, я не знаю.  
  
— ГИДРА вполне могла как-то быть с этим связана, — предположил Стив.  
  
— Это уже неважно, потому что нам нужны точные даты. Я не собираюсь зазря прыгать в прошлое и каждый раз проверять наличие тессеракта в хранилище, — устало признался Тони, выпивая за раз уже третью кружку кофе. Стив внимательно следил за их количеством. — Я мог бы отмотать время назад или вперёд будучи непосредственно в хранилище, но самое смешное, что я этого не умею. Это мог бы сделать Стрэндж, ведь опыта у него больше, и он, чёрт возьми, в состоянии прочитать инструкцию к этому камню!  
  
Тони со злости метнул пустую кружку в стену, и та разбилась, оставив после себя коричневые разводы.  
  
— Я что, по-твоему, ведьма? — бросил он, жалея, что дал Стиву знать, что творится у него на душе.  
  
Если бы Тони знал как, он бы обязательно склеил кружку и убрал пятно со стены, использовав камень времени. Но единственное, что он мог сделать, — отмотать время на десяток секунд назад и предотвратить вспышку гнева.  
  
— Это всё, конечно, замечательно, но почему ты обратился за помощью ко мне? Почему именно сороковые? — отвлёк его Стив, щёлкнув пальцами перед глазами.  
  
— Потому что в прошлое я могу перемещаться только в рамках собственного сознания. А в сороковых меня ещё и в планах не было.  
  
— А я? — догадался Роджерс.  
  
— Нацепишь камень и просто прихватишь меня с собой. Так можно, — добавил он, — я уже пробовал.  
  
— Нелогично, — заметил Стив.  
  
— Нелогично, — согласился Тони, — но что есть, то есть.  
  
Лицо у Роджерса вдруг заалело, осветилось какой-то жуткой идеей, и Старк уже знал, о чём тот думает. Как только Глаз Агамотто оказался в его руках, он ощутил то же самое.  
  
— Убьём Гитлера, — зловеще предложил Стив. — Предупредим Вторую мировую.  
  
Жажда радикальных изменений — вот, что они сейчас оба ощущали, но Тони покачал головой:  
  
— Важнее всего — достать и уничтожить тессеракт.  
  
Лицо у Стива тут же помрачнело. В его голове уже наверняка щёлкали переключателем диафильмы случившихся событий, складываясь в причинно-следственные связи. Нет Второй мировой — нет Капитана Америка.  
  
— Ближе всего я был к тессеракту шестого мая сорок пятого, — признался Стив.  
  
— Отлично!  
  
— Тони, — Роджерс поджал губы, и взгляд его метался по комнате, то и дело останавливаясь на лице Старка. Тот уже знал, о чём Стив его попросит. — Давай прыгнем немного раньше. Я хочу предотвратить смерть Баки.  
  
— Твой Снежный Солдат всё равно тогда не умер, — небрежно бросил Тони, подумав о том, что лучше б тот погиб. Нет Зимнего Солдата — нет маминой смерти.  
  
— Он попал в пасть ГИДРЫ. И убил твоих родителей. Не хочешь это предупредить?  
  
Тони вдруг улыбнулся. Скорее оскалился, не сумев удержать губы в неком подобии дружелюбной улыбки.  
  
— А смысл? Когда мы вернёмся в изменившееся настоящее, Говарду будет сто лет. Он наверняка умрёт если не от инфаркта, то от инсульта или рака, и я его не застану.  
  
— А Мария?  
  
Тони закрыл глаза, прогоняя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Стараясь забыть жемчужные бусы у неё на шее и бутерброды с яблочным джемом, что она подкладывала ему в тарелку. И то, как они с Вандой укладывали её на кровать, стараясь не тревожить. И как он бережно укрывал её одеялом. От мамы пахло дорогими духами, пропитывая подушки.  
  
— Тессеракт важнее и не время сейчас распыляться на нежности, — коротко бросил Тони, заставляя Стива скрипнуть зубами. Каких-то пять минут назад также жарко Старк предлагал ему отбросить все свои сомнения, чтобы только не быть Капитаном Атлантика.  
  
Тони понял, что капкан захлопнулся, когда Стив поинтересовался:  
  
— А как ты возвращаешься назад? То есть, я имею в виду, вот ты порылся в прошлом, попытался что-то да изменить, но альтернативное настоящее оказалось ещё хуже. Что ты делаешь, чтобы всё исправить и вернуть своё родное настоящее?  
  
— Мотаю время назад, возвращаюсь в тот момент, когда моё сознание только-только оказывается в прошлом, и не успеваю ничего предпринять, как отматываю время вперёд и оказываюсь в своём родном сегодня.  
  
— Сложная схема.  
  
— Да, — согласился Старк. — Будто играешь в игру, не сохраняясь. Это утомляет.  
  
Больше всего утомляло то, что каждый раз Тони боролся с желанием обратить время вспять, когда разговор шёл не так, как ему хотелось. Сейчас же всё шло как по маслу.

*** 

  
— Я видел будущее! Там нет флагов! — ревел Красный Череп, пуляя энергетическими зарядами из своего маузера в Стива, что прятался за колоннами.  
  
— Ох ты ж мать твою, — поморщился Тони, — а в жизни ты выглядишь ещё дерьмовее.  
  
Иоганн Шмидт резко осёкся и медленно обернулся.  
  
— А ты откуда взялся? — очень осторожно поинтересовался он, как Тони одним быстрым движением скрутил его руку, заставив бросить оружие.  
  
— Это не моё будущее, — уверенно прошептал Стив, бросая в Шмидта щит. Его швырнуло в стойку с тессерактом, и та тут же зловеще затрещала. Яркой вспышкой синих всполохов Тони тут же ослепило, ему даже пришлось вцепиться в перила, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Что ты наделал? — в ужасе рявкнул Красный Череп, потянувшись к голубому кубу, преданно сверкающему энергией. — Сейчас.  
  
Тони чертыхнулся, кинулся было к Шмидту, как почувствовал запах жжёной плоти. Тессеракт засветился так ярко, что Старк всё же прикрыл глаза. Сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки он видел развернувшийся над головой космос с горящими звёздами и галактическими туманностями. Его бросило в холодный пот, когда он вспомнил о читаури.  
  
— Не-е-ет! — красное лицо, — сплошные мышцы, обтянувшие кости, — в ужасе исказилось, почернело, и Шмидт испарился.  
  
Исчез с корабля, и звёздный небосвод схлопнулся над головой. Тессеракт шлёпнулся на пол, прямо в ноги Старку, но тот даже не сдвинулся с места. Едва дыша, он медленно коснулся куба, уже видя, как тот прожигает тонкие решётки пола. На ощупь он был прохладный, твёрдый, как стекло, и Тони сглотнул.  
  
— Ты уверен, что самолёт не разорвёт от такого количества энергии, что исторгнет тессеракт, когда мы его уничтожим? — Стив поднял свой щит, на ходу снимая шлем. Тони удивился тому, как же всё-таки молодо он выглядел с этой старомодной причёской.  
  
— Если мои расчёты верны… — Тони бережно уложил куб на стойку, безумно радуясь тому, что эта штука не прожгла его руки дотла.  
  
— Ты ведь сказал мне, что его может уничтожить только Ванда, — напомнил Стив. — Но её с нами нет. Но и забрать с собой в будущее ты его не можешь. Значит, единственный выход — уничтожить его здесь и сейчас. А сделать это может только оружие ГИДРЫ, которое работает благодаря самому тессеракту. Ты уверен, что он уничтожит себя своей же энергией?  
  
— Если верить моим расчётам… — туманно заметил Тони. — Я читал заметки отца об оружии ГИДРЫ, и если я всё правильно понял…  
  
— Мне не нравится, что ты сомневаешься, — прошептал Стив, выглядывая в окно. Впереди были одни облака.  
  
— Мы оба знали, на что идём. В любом случае, мы смоемся отсюда быстрее, чем нас расплющит в воздухе. К тому же, если взрыв будет огромной мощности, то мы достаточно далеко от населённых пунктов.  
  
— Да, но если мы взорвёмся, — Стив потрогал золотую цепочку на груди, блестевшую поверх приклеенной звезды, — я погибну. Мне некуда будет возвращаться, ведь моё тело исчезнет.  
  
Тони промолчал, вытаскивая на площадку довольно тяжёлую установку, больше похожу на ручной пулемёт. Он провёл ладонью по её чёрному лакированному боку, внезапно подумав о том, что лет десять назад такое оружие привело бы его в восторг. Не само, а тот факт, что оно работает от тессеракта.  
  
— Помнишь, что мы обсуждали?  
  
— Да, — Стив кивнул, — при малейшей опасности тут же прыгать вперёд. — Я знаю, как эта штука работает, — Роджерс оттолкнул Тони, заметив, что тот замешкался, пытаясь понять, где у этой допотопной штуки кнопки «вкл./выкл.»  
  
Тони сделал шаг назад, вспоминая, что сегодня с утра перед тем, как выползти из-под тёплого одеяла, он поцеловал Ванду в плечо. А потом как ни в чём не бывало направился к Стиву, чтобы посвятить его в свои пространственно-временные дела.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам нужно оружие, которое уничтожит камень бесконечности, — вкрадчиво сказал ему Стив, и Тони горько улыбнулся. У них уже было оружие, и имя ему было Ванда. Но раскрыть перед Стивом похищенную из другой реальности Ванду он так и не решился. Это повлекло бы за собой кучу вопросов, на которые Тони не горел желанием отвечать. Ему проще было найти новый способ уничтожить тессеракт, чем объяснять Стиву, какого чёрта Ванда жива и что она здесь делает. Но главной причиной, почему Старк не взял её с собой, было то, что в глубине души он верил, что сможет изменить будущее настолько, что сможет остаться в нём навсегда. А «лишняя» Ванда ему там больше не понадобится.  
  
— Ммм, — простонала она во сне, когда он целовал её в плечо, зная, что скорее всего к ней больше не вернётся.  
  
Тони пробежался рукой по устаревшей панели управления почти на автомате. Он, не задумываясь, «спустил курок». Резкая яркая вспышка в который раз ослепила Старка, и он вынырнул из своих мыслей. Его отбросило в стену с такой силой, что весь воздух выбило из груди.  
  
— Кажется, мы живы, — слегка неуверенно заметил Стив, ощупывая себя. Тессеракта на стойке не было. Приторно пахло холодным воздухом, что проникал в самолёт через разбитое стекло.  
  
— Приём, это капитан Роджерс! Слышите меня?  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, сообщите свои…  
  
— Стив это ты? Всё в порядке?  
  
Тони внимательно рассматривал стойку, прожжённый металл вокруг, трогал чёрные обугленные края. Неужели получилось? От сознания того, что они изменили будущее, его бросило в пот.  
  
— Пегги, Шмидт мёртв.  
  
— Что с самолётом?  
  
Стив тяжело выдохнул.  
  
— Это не так просто объяснить… Записывай.  
  
Стив медленно и чётко продиктовал бессмысленный набор цифр, и лишь когда он их повторял, Тони резко вскинул голову. Роджерс называл координаты, те самые, где его найдут через шестьдесят семь лет.  
  
— Я буду ждать, Пегги, — заверил её Стив. Когда он обернулся, Тони смотрел на него скорее с пониманием, чем с укором. — Ты не удивлён.  
  
— Я догадывался. Ты бы видел свой взгляд, когда я рассказал тебе о путешествиях во времени. Но знай, я не одобряю. Прыгать в прошлое, чтобы всё изменить — это одно. Прыгнуть назад, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда — это другое.  
  
Стив снял с шеи Глаз Агамотто и протянул Тони. Но тот брать артефакт в руки не спешил.  
  
— Что остаётся в памяти у тех, чьи тела мы покидаем? Будет ли помнить этот Стив, что мы только что сделали?  
  
— Не знаю, — признался Тони.  
  
— Я больше вам не нужен, — Стив улыбался. — Если не будет тессеракта — не будет нападения Локи на Нью-Йорк. Но что самое главное — не будет Таноса. Нравится тебе или нет, я остаюсь. Я хочу прожить ту жизнь, которая была мне предназначена. С Пегги. С Баки. Вот так должна была выглядеть моя жизнь. Я шесть лет пытался привыкнуть к новому для себя миру, миру, где было всего два человека, которых я знал. И оба они мертвы. Только не говори, что ты сам об этом никогда не думал. Ты скачешь во времени уже в который раз в надежде всё исправить. Так позволь и мне что-то изменить в своей жизни.  
  
Тони моргнул:  
  
— Мы никогда не встретимся. Ты вряд ли бессмертен, а Мстителей существовать не будет.  
  
— Встретимся, — заверил его Стив. — Ты родишься через двадцать пять лет.  
  
— Это не то, — прошептал Тони, принимая Глаз Агамотто. Рука у Роджерса дрожала. — Ты уверен?  
  
— Более чем.  
  
— Тогда, — Тони хлопнул его по плечу, — береги себя.  
  
— Может, я ещё доживу до ста лет, — подмигнул Стив, когда он исчез в зелёной вспышке.

***

  
Тони проснулся от звонка будильника и вздрогнул. Посторонние звуки скребли черепную коробку изнутри, и Старк с удивлением обнаружил, что сейчас всего лишь семь утра. В такую рань он либо ещё бодрствовал, либо только-только ложился, чтобы проспать до вечера. Вторая половина постели была помята, словно бы он с кем-то ночевал. Первая мысль была о Ванде, вторая — о Пеппер.  
  
— Сэр, вам пора вставать. У вас на сегодня запланированы важные встречи, — подал голос искусственный интеллект. Если есть в этом мире что-то стабильное, так это только Джарвис.  
  
— Угу, — зевнул Старк, отыскивая на чужой подушке длинный каштановый волос. Сердце в груди ёкнуло — а вдруг Ванда?  
  
— Рубашка отглажена, костюм только что из химчистки. Я сделал цветовую подборку галстуков и подобрал запонки. Хэппи заедет за вами через час, — сообщил Джарвис, раздвигая жалюзи. Судя по открывшемуся из окна виду, это был Старк Тауэр. — Ваша жена войдёт в комнату через три секунды.  
  
— Жена?! — нахмурился Старк, когда дверь резко распахнулась. От напряжения Тони натянул волос так, что он лопнул.  
  
— Он уже позавтракал, можешь спускаться, — бесстрастно сообщила Майя Хансен. Она уже была одета — белая блузка, серая юбка-карандаш, бежевые лодочки на высоком каблуке. Волосы у неё были каштановые. Она порылась в туалетном столике в углу комнаты и нацепила дорогие золотые серёжки. Точно такие же Тони дарил когда-то Пеппер в другой временной ветке. — К нему только что пришёл физиотерапевт, поэтому я лучше убегу сейчас, пока он занят. Не хочу ехать с ним в одной машине.  
  
Тони наблюдал за ней, открыв рот. На её безымянном пальце красовалось обручальное кольцо. Так странно было видеть Майю живой и невредимой, да ещё и собственной женой, по всей видимости.  
  
— Ну как я выгляжу? — она резко развернулась на каблуках, волосы пышным облаком взметнулись за спиной.  
  
— Сногсшибательно, — выдавил из себя Тони. Он выполз из-под одеяла, разгладил шёлковую пижаму цвета терпкого вина, нащупал под рубашкой Глаз Агамотто и оглядел комнату. Она была раза в два больше, чем их с Пеппер спальня, но судя по расположению — была той же самой. Майя никогда не отличалась любовью к роскоши, но комната была обставлена дорогой безвкусной мебелью. Даже её туалетный столик был отделан лепниной.  
  
— Сногсшибательно? — нахмурилась она. — Обычно ты не столь многословен.  
  
Тони удивился, обычно на комплименты он никогда не скупился, даже если женщина была откровенна ему не симпатична. Чисто с объективной точки зрения Майя к такой категории не относилась. Неужели он настолько ужасный муж? Он чмокнул её в губы, предполагая, что именно так бы он и поступил с любящей женой, но Майя только осеклась и изумлённо захлопала ресницами.  
  
— С каких это пор ты такой щедрый на эмоции? — фыркнула она. На лице полнейшая ошарашенность, Тони даже смутился. — Встал не с той ноги? Успокойся, здесь нет твоего старика, чтобы капать нам обоим на мозги. Кстати, не забудь, завтра утром прилетает Говард-младший, и нам обоим надо встретить его в аэропорту. Не каждый день сын приезжает на каникулы.  
  
Майя заторопилась, громко цокая каблуками по полу, и Тони кинулся за ней. Когда он хватался за перила, то заметил на своём пальце золотое кольцо. До чего же странное ощущение какой-то обречённости, закольцованности.  
  
— И сколько ему лет? — Тони надеялся, что и как все отцы, он весьма безалаберен к возрасту своих же чад. Майя вполне знакомо закатила глаза, подтверждая это.  
  
— Восемнадцать.  
  
— Надеюсь, плод нашей незапланированной любви закончил этот семестр на отлично, — выпалил Тони, убивая одним выстрелом парочку зайцев и собственное желание быть лучшим отцом, чем был Говард. Но такими словами он явно перечеркнул всё хорошее, что могло бы быть в его жизни.  
  
— Конечно же нет! — возмутилась Майя, на последней ступеньке резко разворачиваясь к Старку. Роста они были одинакового, сейчас же Тони возвышался над ней ровно на две ступеньки, к тому же его супруга была ещё и на каблуках. Несущественная разница. — Его табель успеваемости портит просто наплевательское отношения к дисциплине.Он же весь в тебя!  
  
Судя по тому, что Майя никак не прокомментировала слова о незащищённом сексе, Тони понял, что попал в точку. Стало почему-то грустно.  
  
— Конечно, а в кого ему ещё быть? Нет бы взять всё самое лучшее от меня, своего деда.  
  
Тони в ужасе наблюдал, как из-за поворота в гостиную выезжает на инвалидном кресле его отец — Говард собственной персоной.  
  
— Чёрт, — тихонько прошипела Майя.  
  
Лицо Говарда было щедро покрыто пигментными пятнами, он был почти лысым, разве что пара белоснежных прядок пыталась замаскировать проплешину на макушке. Взгляд был ясным и чистым, но какая-то неосознанная беззащитность выдавала прооперированную катаракту.  
  
— Или взять побольше от Майи, — хмыкнул он, виртуозно управляя навороченным креслом. — Так нет, понасобирал всё самое худшее от своего папаши.  
  
— А я, по-твоему, откуда всё это взял? — огрызнулся Тони, как только первый шок прошёл. — Не от мамы же.  
  
— Не трожь память Марии, — рассердился Говард. — Не дорос ещё, чтобы язвить отцу.  
  
— Ну конечно, куда же в мои почти пятьдесят.  
  
— Был бы ты лет на сорок младше, отхлестал бы тебя ремнём. Жаль, что не практиковал это дело в своё время, — фыркнул Говард, выезжая из комнаты. — Майя, подожди меня в машине, поедем в штаб вместе.  
  
— Да, сэр, — она натянуто улыбнулась, и как только коляска скрылась за дверью, Майя выругалась.  
  
— Этот старик всё ещё жив?! — в ужасе прошептал Тони. — Ему же почти сто!  
  
— Девяносто девять, — устало поправила Майя. — Как же тяжко жить с твоим стариком под одной крышей. Даже Говард-младший от него сбежал и правильно сделал.  
  
Она тут же замолчала, когда коридор пересекла коляска, и демонстративно чмокнула Тони в щёку. Говард скосил на них недобрый взгляд, когда отъезжал.  
  
— Удачи тебе сегодня на презентации. И помни, в штабе быть в девять! Впрочем, тебе всё равно напомнят твои секретарши, — последние слова были сказаны с некой долей сарказма, но Тони не понял, к чему это.  
  
Завтракать он не стал — не хотелось лишний раз встречаться с отцом. Одеваясь после душа, Старк судорожно искал фотографию собственного сына. Было любопытно, как он выглядит. С этим делом ему помог Джарвис.  
  
— Больше на Майю похож, — вдруг прошептал Тони, разглядывая снимки на экране. — Такой же лупоглазый.  
  
— Боюсь, это определение не понравилось бы миссис Старк, — признался Джарвис, и Тони несколько секунд недоумевал. Он совсем забыл о том, что новой миссис Старк была не его мать, а жена. — Хэппи ждёт вас внизу.  
  
В автомобиле кроме Хогана сидела ещё и Пеппер. Взгляд у неё был умудрённый и бодрый в столь раннее утро, впрочем, это было неудивительно.  
  
— На презентацию приглашены журналисты и репортёры практически со всех новостных каналов, поэтому сегодня вечером твоё лицо будет мелькать даже чаще обычного.  
  
— И раздражать обычных людей тоже чаще обычного, — заключил Тони.  
  
Внутри крутилось странное ощущение выбеленного холста, будто кто-то монотонно стирал изображение с детской доски для рисования. Это не было похоже на зияющую пустоту из-за разрушенной эмоциональной связи с Вандой. Это новое чувство было мягче, нежнее, оно не причиняло боли, и Тони казалось, что он ощущает её присутствие.  
  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулась Пеппер, она что-то усердно записывала в свой ежедневник. — Тебя все любят. С твоим-то рейтингом в сенаторы идти как минимум. А вот твоего отца не очень любят, он всё-таки…  
  
— Заноза в заднице.  
  
— Ну… почти. Но вспомни, шесть лет назад и тебя почти заклеймили. Так что популярность — понятие относительное. Сегодня тебя будут любить за то, что ты помог многим соулмейтам с их проблемами. Завтра — ненавидеть за то, что ты с ними сделал.  
  
— О чём ты? — недоумение трудно было скрыть.  
  
— О силенциуме.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если ты станешь лауреатом Нобелевской премии, а лет через десять её позорно у тебя отберут, — перебил её Хэппи.  
  
— И в какой области? — Тони вдруг заметил, что они едут далеко не в Старк Индастриз.  
  
— Химия, — Пеппер задумалась. — Или медицина? Если вас с Беннером и Стрэнджем номинируют, то это будет фурор. Но наверняка кто-нибудь да подкинет дерьмо на вентилятор, так что особо не надейся.  
  
— Я уже получал Нобелевскую премию за вклад в дело мира во всём мире, — пробурчал Тони.  
  
— Что? Не было такого, разве что в твоих фантазиях, — прыснула Пеппер.  
  
— Куда мы едем? Старк Индастриз в другой стороне.  
  
— В Старк Фармасьютикалс, у нас сегодня презентация нового препарата. Забыл? Не пугай меня, — фыркнула Пеппер, и Тони уставился на неё во все глаза.  
  
— С каких это пор я заделался в фармацевты?!  
  
— С тех самых, когда подсел на наркотики, а потом мучительно с них слезал, — вздохнула его помощница. — Только, пожалуйста, не говори об этом журналистам.  
  
— Просто для уточнения, — Старк вдруг обратился к женщине, что должна была стать его женой в основной вселенной. Как же давно это было. — У нас же с тобой никогда ничего не было?  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Ну… отношений.  
  
— Фу, Тони, боже упаси. Ещё этого мне не хватало. Тебе что, любовниц мало? — Пеппер тут же вылезла из автомобиля. Тони словил в зеркале заднего вида удивлённый взгляд Хэппи.  
  
Здание Старк Фармасьютикалс было в тридцать девять этажей — слегка иронично по отношению к перфекционистам. У входа уже толпились журналисты, они мигом окружили машину, стоило только подъехать.  
  
— Не говори с прессой, пока не началась презентация, — попросила Пеппер, и Тони кивнул. Он и не собирался, он даже не знал, что его фирма разрабатывает, что уж говорить об интервью.  
  
— Мистер Старк, не боитесь, что эмпаты со всего мира ополчатся против вас? — кто-то сунул ему под нос микрофон.  
  
— Скажите пару слов о препарате, который вы сегодня выпускаете на рынок.  
  
— Три года шли клинические испытания. Почему так долго? Вы сомневались в том, что стоит выпускать этот продукт на рынок?  
  
— Скажите, почему вам в голову пришла мысль создать подобное лекарство?  
  
— В чём разница между прозиумом и силенциумом?  
  
— Мистер Старк, а вы сами являетесь эмпатом?  
  
В холле было намного тише и прохладней, и Тони покачал головой, прогоняя гомон и галдёж из ушей. Лёгкое недоумение от всего происходящего сменялось чем-то радостным. Чужим.  
  
— Наконец-то, я уж думал, вы не придёте, — надменно-раздражённо заметил доктор Стрэндж, и Тони в который раз за день выпучил глаза. Не от удивления, а в надежде привлечь внимание, но так, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений.  
  
— Чего это ты так вылупился? — язвительно хмыкнул Стрэндж. Он был гладко выбрит.  
  
— А нам обязательно давать интервью? — слегка растерянно спросил Брюс, за широкой спиной высокого Стрэнджа его было почти не видно. — Я просто так не люблю журналистов.  
  
— Просто представь, что это научная конференция, — подбодрила его Пеппер, положив руку на плечо. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь текст? — она обратилась к Тони. — Судя по твоему лицу — нет. Ладно, у нас всё равно есть телесуфлёр.  
  
— Я что, ещё должен выступать? — возмутился Старк.  
  
— Да ладно, ты же любишь это дело. Харизму у тебя не отнять, — фыркнул Стефан, хлопнув его по спине. Выглядели они закадычными приятелями, любившими друг друга подколоть. Стрэндж ни разу за эти пару минут не дал знать о том, что Тони делает что-то не так.  
  
— Я вообще в своей вселенной?  
  
— А то, — выпалил Стрэндж, на Тони он даже не взглянул. Наводящий вопрос явно его не удивил.  
  
— Где режиссёр?! — возмущалась Пеппер. Народу в конференц-зале было больше, чем Тони показалось при первом взгляде. — Кто-нибудь нацепите на Старка микрофон! Где мой кофе? Мне нужна щепотка нормальной жизни, — устало вздохнула она. — Где моя помощница? Ванда!  
  
Тони крупно вздрогнул. Пеппер умчалась на разборки, кто-то подошёл к Тони, цепляя ему под рубашку петельку, пока он вытягивал шею аки лебедь в надежде увидеть Ванду.  
  
— Дорогая побрякушка, — хмыкнул Стрэндж, заметив Глаз Агамотто, а потом безразлично отвёл взгляд. Тони насторожился, значит, в этом мире Стефан не Верховный маг Земли?  
  
— Начинаем! Тони — на сцену, — кто-то указал ему куда-то в сторону трибуны, судя по всему, режиссёр. Или его ассистент? — Запускайте журналистов.  
  
Ладно хоть не Кракена.  
  
Тони впервые в жизни впал в ступор при виде такого количества прессы. Отвлекали вспышки фотоаппаратов, щёлканье затворов и десятки пар глаз, уставившиеся на него в ожидании сенсации. Зияющие очи камер гипнотизировали.  
  
— Большая часть мира считает, что соулмейты — это высшая форма жизни. Что эмпатическая связь дарована им чуть ли не сверхъестественными силами. В древности таких людей считали именно богами, их превозносили, им поклонялись, их боялись, — Тони поморщился от того, что читает с суфлёра краткий экскурс в историю. — Им завидовали, считая, что соулмейтам повезло иметь родственные души. Но никто не задумывался над тем, что эмпаты просто-напросто могли и не найти свою вторую половинку. Это мало кого заботило, ведь девяносто процентов людей на планете всю жизнь ищет свою судьбу, а найти не может. Но что делать, если ты прекрасно знаешь, что где-то там в уголке Земли есть человек, который полностью, от и до, принадлежит тебе, но найти его не в состоянии?  
  
Внутри что-то дрогнуло. В ушах звучал монотонный звон чужой радости. Тони пробежался глазами по залу и вернулся к суфлёру.  
  
— Соулмейты обречены вариться в котле чужих чувств, ощущать чужую боль, задыхаться от чужой тоски и плакать слезами, что тебе никогда не принадлежали. И знать, что вы никогда не встретитесь и не сможете разделить эти чувства друг с другом, — Тони осёкся, читая текст. — И сегодня Старк Фармасьютикалс выпускает на рынок «Силенциум». Этот лекарственный препарат подавляет эмпатическую связь между соулмейтами.  
  
Зал оглушил гомон, буквально взорвался голосами. Тони обвёл взглядом толпу, а потом растерянно взглянул за сцену. Пеппер подняла вверх большие пальцы, подбадривая, и Старк вздрогнул. Рядом с ней стояла Ванда. Она ему улыбнулась.  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы ждём подробностей.  
  
Тони просмотрел глазами текст и сглотнул. Медленно выпил воды из бутылочки под тяжёлое сопение прессы, что почуяла добычу.  
  
— Эффект односторонний. Непосредственно сам пациент, принимая этот препарат, лишается возможности слышать чужие эмоции. При этом он способен чувствовать свои, родные, эмоции…  
  
— Как действует силенциум?  
  
— Чем он отличается от прозиума?  
  
— Соулмейты лишаются эмпатической связи навсегда? — голос показался Тони до боли знакомым. Кристин Эверхарт из Vanity Fair собственной персоной возвышалась над всеми словно атлант. Старк криво усмехнулся, читая текст.  
  
— Нет. Эффект наблюдается всё то время, пока пациент принимает пилюли.  
  
— Как это связано с нейронными связями? Что происходит с головным мозгом? Какие вещества были использованы для создания этого препарата? Это панацея? Раскройте результаты клинических испытаний! Силенциум — это модифицированный прозиум?  
  
Тони нахмурился, когда голоса стало невозможно перекричать. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть за кулисы. Пеппер вскинула брови, показывая, что ему нужно продолжать. Ванда слегка качнула головой, словно спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке. От неё слабо фонило уверенностью, но Тони это не особо помогало. Он посмотрел на сидящих в первом ряду Брюса и Стефана.  
  
— Я думаю, доктор Беннер вам всё расскажет и ответит на все ваши вопросы.  
  
Брюс в ужасе икнул. Тони знал, что до того, как стать Халком в результате неудачного эксперимента, он заикался при большой аудитории. Невероятных трудов ему стоило побороть этот недуг, когда он начал читать лекции в университете.  
  
Старк под удивлённые возгласы репортёров и ошарашенные возмущения Пеппер покинул сцену.  
  
— Доктор Стефан Стрэндж изучал область мозга, ответственную за родственную связь. Сейчас он прочитает небольшую лекцию о патогенезе…  
  
— Что случилось? — прошипела Пеппер.  
  
— Что за розовые сопли? Откуда столько лирики? Кто написал этот отвратительный текст?  
  
— Я, — сухо сообщила Ванда, и Тони захлопнул рот. Пеппер одарила её испепеляющим взглядом. — Что? Ты вообще-то сама одобрила текст.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты сорвал выступление? Не мог сымпровизировать? — продолжала шипеть Пеппер, но уже намного тише, чтобы не мешать Стрэнджу выступать. — Убирайтесь отсюда.  
  
Прежде чем Тони опомнился, Ванда схватила его за рукав пиджака и потащила в коридор.  
  
— Что случилось? На тебе лица нет, — её ладонь, коснувшаяся его щеки, была тёплой и мягкой, и Старк не удержался — закрыл глаза, накрывая её руку своей. — Прости, что речь вышла такой… слезливой. Я не хотела давить на жалость, но людям обычно нравится романтизировать подобное. Я подумала, что это отличный рекламный ход: соулмейты расчувствуются и побегут покупать силенциум, а обыватели из солидарности не будут их осуждать и косо смотреть. Это выгодно…  
  
У неё были такие красивые глаза, что Тони добровольно бы в них утонул. Но ещё красивее были губы. Ванда заметила, что он на них смотрит, и улыбнулась. А потом сама же потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Старк даже опешил, настолько это было неожиданно. Но стоило ему притянуть её ближе, как Ванда тут же его оттолкнула и затараторила:  
  
— …отправила вам документы на электронный ящик, но боюсь, произошёл какой-то сбой и они не дошли. Я думаю, нам стоит распечатать новый экземпляр. Давайте проследуем в ваш кабинет.  
  
По коридору шли два сотрудника, судя по белым халатам и умному виду, и что-то бурно обсуждали. Тони кивнул. К его великому разочарованию, эти двое проследовали за ними в лифт, и у Старка буквально горел язык, настолько сильно снова хотелось поцеловать Ванду. От неё исходила лёгкая радость, ровная и спокойная.  
  
Ванда решительно проводила его до собственного кабинета, и Тони даже слегка присвистнул, настолько дорого он был обставлен. Дорого и весьма нерационально — судя по всему, он здесь редко бывал. Письменный стол, тяжёлый и неудобный, из красного дерева; чёрный кожаный диван, стеклянный кофейный столик, белый ковёр, мини-бар.  
  
— Я соскучилась, — прошептала Ванда и, резко развернув к себе, буквально накинулась.  
  
От такой прыти Тони в который раз за день впал в ступор. Его целовали так страстно и дерзко, что даже в свои лучшие юные годы он так не отрывался. Напора Ванде было не занимать, Тони даже вдох боялся сделать, чтобы её не спугнуть. Темнело в глазах — от нехватки воздуха, от калейдоскопа различных чувств, что они катали на языках. Ванда оттолкнула его к стене, прижимаясь всем телом, её проворные ручки потянулись к пуговицам на его рубашке, и Старк резко схватил её за запястья.  
  
— Что? Что не так? — задыхаясь, спросила она, с удивлением вглядываясь в его лицо. Губы у неё раскраснелись и опухли. Да и он, наверное, выглядел не лучше.  
  
Тони молчал, стараясь подобрать слова. Пил её обеспокоенный взгляд залпом, словно пытался утолить жажду. В горле застрял ком. Это выглядело странно: как бы он не старался всё изменить, всё всегда шло псу под хвост. Всегда находилось что-то, что мешало им с Вандой быть вместе. И вот сейчас она набрасывалась на него словно голодный зверь.  
  
— Что-то ты сегодня слишком… — протянула она, облизывая свои губы. Её пальцы тихонько поглаживали его шею.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами, — напряжённо-растерянный. Снова с отцом поссорился? Мне показалось, что ты утром был немного раздражён и… удивлён.  
  
Тони не ответил, резко притянул её к себе для поцелуя. Судя по тому, как от неё однообразно на протяжении всей их встречи фонило радостью, он посчитал, что такие горячие поцелуи для них рутина.  
  
Она оставляла отметины на его шее, тянула вверх тщательно заправленную в брюки рубашку и в перерывах между поцелуями пыталась расстегнуть многочисленные пуговицы. Тони только и успевал, что глотать воздух и слепо шарить руками по её телу. Он так сильно прижимал её к себе, что со стороны казалось, будто он хочет слиться с ней в единое целое.  
  
Ванда сдёрнула с его плеч пиджак, сорвала рубашку и удивлённо выдохнула:  
  
— Ничего себе… амулет.  
  
Тони по привычке потянулся к Глазу Агамотто, но тут же себя одёрнул.  
  
Ванда вела. От шока Старк всё никак не мог взять инициативу в свои руки и завладеть ситуацией. Это Ванда жарко вылизывала его подбородок, кусала за мочку уха, чуть ли не пила его. Это она опрокинула кадку с цветами на пол, запуталась в петле галстука, с силой расстегнула юбку, чуть не порвав её по швам. А потом толкнула Тони на диван, словно бы бросила в пучину надвигающегося хаоса.  
  
Он блаженно растворялся в предвкушении чего-то грандиозного, и от нахлынувших чувств почти не соображал. Все его мысли сосредоточились только на движениях и эмоциях.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, как же узко! — прошипел он. — Напомни мне купить диван пошире.  
  
— Скажу об этом Пеппер, она занесёт это в список ближайших покупок, — хихикнула Ванда, и они сползли на ковёр.  
  
Он был такой мягкий, почти как кожа на её бёдрах.  
  
Пиздец, — подумал Тони, когда только-только вошёл в неё. От взорвавшихся перед глазами искр у него закружилась голова. Он уже успел изучить каждый сантиметр её тела, но эта Ванда была его соулмейтом. Они были связаны прочными нитями, если не канатами, и сейчас ему в голову транслировалась каждая вспышка, что ослепляла Ванду. Он ощущал каждое своё движение её телом. Каждое собственное прикосновение к ней возвращалось к нему в двукратном размере и Тони ещё умудрялся слышать его отголоски.  
  
— Я забыла закрыть дверь, — прошептала Ванда, и Старк только отмахнулся.  
  
Его сводил с ума один только её вид: раскрасневшиеся щёки, обветренные губы, растрёпанные каштановые волосы на фоне белоснежного ковра. А потом их обоих накрыло одновременным оргазмом, и Тони будто выбросило в другое измерение — он почувствовал, как его разрывает на части от двойной волны удовольствия. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё.  
  
— Твою мать, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, утыкаясь лбом Ванде в плечо. Его всё никак не отпускало, буквально всё тело билось в конвульсиях, и даже разряд молнии показался бы Тони мелочью по сравнению с этим.  
  
Это был самый лучший секс в его жизни, и Тони просто не понимал, как всё это время мог об этом не знать. Старк рассмеялся, чувствуя, как внутри медленно разливается счастье. Определённо, всё, что с ним произошло в последнее время, того стоило.  
  
Ковёр был такой мягкий, что Тони бы обязательно на нём уснул, если бы Ванда не начала собираться.  
  
— Подожди, стой, ты куда?  
  
— К Пеппер. Мне нужно работать.  
  
— Нет, погоди, побудь со мной.  
  
— Она убьёт меня, если не найдёт на рабочем месте.  
  
— Останься. Побудь здесь ещё немного, — попросил Тони, поглаживая её спину. Абсолютно гладкую бархатную кожу.  
  
— Так и быть, — Ванда потянулась за его пиджаком, валяющимся на полу, и, к лёгкому разочарованию Тони, накрылась им.  
  
Он бы сейчас всё на свете отдал, чтобы каждое утро просыпаться вот так вот — в обнимку с ней.  
  
— Напомни, почему мы скрываемся? — заискивающе спросил он, когда Ванда прижалась к нему всем своим телом и уже привычно закинула на него ногу.  
  
— Потому что ты женат, — вздохнула она. — Потому что я намного младше тебя. У нас разные социальные положения. А ещё ты неприлично богат, а я всего лишь помощница твоей помощницы.  
  
— Я разведусь.  
  
Ванда тут же перестала улыбаться и снова засобиралась.  
  
— Эй, я сказал что-то не так?  
  
— Мы уже это обсуждали, — в её голосе промелькнуло раздражение, но Тони не чувствовал, что Ванда глубоко возмущена. От неё всё ещё пахло ровным слоем радости. — Ты не можешь.  
  
— Могу. С лёгкостью.  
  
— Ты и слова поперёк не можешь сказать своему отцу. Он не даст тебе развода.  
  
— Но я же не на нём женат, — усмехнулся Старк.  
  
— Боюсь, что как раз на нём, — Ванда тут же прикусила губу, заметив, как Тони изменился в лице. — Прости. Я не хотела быть такой грубой. Но давай будем честными друг с другом — это правда.  
  
— Значит, единственная причина, по которой мы всё ещё не вместе, — это мой отец? — уточнил он и заметил, что Ванда всего на сотую долю секунды задумалась перед тем, как кивнуть. Неужели в этом мире Говард имеет на него настолько сильное влияние? Тони это не нравилось.  
  
Он напряжённо наблюдал за тем, как Ванда одевается и собирает волосы в пучок.  
  
— Давай ещё один раз.  
  
— Мне нужно работать, иначе Пеппер меня просто съест.  
  
— Насколько я помню, Пеппер работает на меня, а ты на неё. Следовательно, я твой непосредственный начальник. Я даю тебе сегодня отгул.  
  
— Это так не работает, — хмыкнула Ванда. — После презентации нам нужно отправиться в Старк Индастриз. Я должна помочь ей с бумагами. — Что? — она наконец заметила его взгляд.  
  
— Почему ты написала такой текст?  
  
— Прости, если тебе не понравилось. Я отправила его Пеппер, а она одобрила. Ей, наверное, стоило согласовать это с тобой…  
  
— Нет, я… Почему я выпускаю на рынок препарат, который разрушает саму суть соулмейтинга? Как мне вообще пришло в голову уничтожить нечто прекрасное, что было создано природой? У меня ведь есть ты, — он взял её за руку.  
  
— Ты ведь сам говорил, что это прорыв, и ты просто обязан показать всему миру это открытие. Люди имеют право пользоваться благами цивилизация. Я, между прочим, тебя цитирую, — Ванда улыбнулась. — К тому же, если бы тебе в голову не пришла идея создать нечто подобное, мы бы не встретились.  
  
Тони едва подавил в себе назревающий вопрос. Это наверняка вызовет подозрения, поэтому он решил, что уточнит это позже. Ванда поправила причёску и поспешила на выход. Тонкие шпильки оставляли на ковре вмятины.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал ей вдогонку Тони, и у него от этих слов заныло в груди.  
  
— Я знаю, — Ванда в который раз улыбнулась, и Старк почувствовал очередную порцию радости. Это настолько успело надоесть, что вызывало подозрения. Если отмести эту эмоцию, но получалось, что Ванда больше ничего не ощущала.  
  
Она вдруг резко развернулась на каблуках и поспешила к нему. Мягкий ворс заглушил её шаги, она присела, чтобы поцеловать Тони. Ему вдруг захотелось остаться в этой временной ветке. Даже обручальное кольцо на пальце и живой отец его не смущали.

***

  
  
Судя по статье в Википедии, Тони никогда не был в афганском плену и так и не стал Железным человеком. Как оказалось, мать умерла от инсульта двадцать лет назад. Самого Говарда также парализовало от этого недуга совсем недавно. А ещё в сети не было ничего о Халке, Битве за Нью-Йорк, происшествии в Лагосе, в общем, ничего, что говорило бы о существовании Мстителей.  
  
Потом Тони загуглил слово «прозиум» и его первой же ссылкой отправило на какую-то желтушную статью, датированную пятнадцатым годом:  
  
«Фармацевтическая компания была создана пять лет назад Тони Старком, единственным сыном Говарда Старка, эксцентричного миллиардера, одного из создателей атомной бомбы, основателя Старк Индастриз. За годы своего существования фирма не выпустила ни одного лекарственного препарата, сосредоточившись, скорее, на научных открытиях в области фармацевтики и биохимии.  
  
Три года назад Тони Старк лично анонсировал «Прозиум» — пилюлю от всех эмоций, вызвав настоящий шквал критики в свой адрес. То ли препарат не прошёл клинические испытания, то ли общественность была так возмущена, что в конце концов по этическим соображениям прозиум так и не был выпущен на рынок. Всё, что известно об этой чудо-таблетке, так это то, что ей свойственен эффект белого листа. Если люди по всему миру принимают наркотики, чтобы расширить собственное сознание, испытав новую гамму эмоций, то прозиум вызывает апатию и стирает чувства, делая человека так называемым роботом, блокируя выработку гормонов настроения.  
  
В своё время анонсирование этого проекта вызывало общественный резонанс, приведя к падению акций Старк Индастриз на восемь пунктов, в результате чего Тони Старк был отстранён от руководства компании собственным отцом. Впрочем, тут же был восстановлен в должности, после того как акции вновь выросли благодаря усилиям Говарда и его инновационным решениям. Правда, инсайдеры нашептали нам на ушко, что это был лишь продуманный ход для сохранения репутации компании, и Старк-старший лишь пожурил своего непутёвого сына…»  
  
— Ты рубашку криво застегнул, — заметил Брюс, когда Тони еле-еле нашёл его в лаборатории. Здание Старк Фармасьютикалс оказалось воистину огромным. — Журналисты были крайне недовольны, что ты покинул пресс-конференцию. Но больше всего психовала Пеппер.  
  
Тони разглядывал кучу коробок, которыми было завалено помещение. Внутри были многочисленные упаковки с пилюлями. Старк взял в руки одну и внимательно рассмотрел. «Силенциум» — было указано на этикетке.  
  
— Как долго мы к этому шли, — ненавязчиво бросил Тони, искоса глядя на Беннера. Тот что-то моделировал на компьютере.  
  
— Если быть точным, то года четыре. Или пять? — Брюс задумался. — Тебе лучше знать.  
  
— А это что? — Тони кивнул в сторону коробок, доверху заполненных разноцветными картонными упаковками.  
  
— А, это новый дизайн синтетиков. Прости, я знаю, мы не собираемся выпускать на рынок подобное, но отделу, видно, было нечем заняться.  
  
Тони немного поворошил коробку. На голубой упаковке было выведено безликое «волуптид», на розовой — «симпата», на жёлтой — «летициум», на фиолетовой — «хиларитид». Эти название Старку ни о чём не говорили.  
  
— Я бы хотел снова изучить документы… — договорить он не успел, Брюс развернул к нему ноутбук.  
  
— Садись, я как раз закончил, — он потянулся. — Пойду устрою себе небольшой перекус. После того стресса, что ты мне сегодня устроил, мне необходим отдых.  
  
Тони на это лишь наигранно виновато пожал плечами. В папках Старк нашёл кучу информации, которой он мгновенно забил себе голову. Привычка у него была такая — восполнять пробелы. К обеду Тони уже знал, что его компания произвела на свет всего лишь два препарата, но при этом вела работу над синтетиками. Так называемые пилюли настроения были побочным продуктом, который они создали совместно с Беннером и Стрэнджем, пока работали над прозиумом. Что-то похожее на наркотики, они не вызывали зависимость, но искусственно создавали эмоции — всё, от страсти до зависти. Конечно же, такой товар на рынки они выпустить не могли, Тони отдавал себе в этом отчёт.  
  
На секунду мелькнуло желание тут же закинуться какой-нибудь таблеткой. Так, любопытства ради. Но его отвлекла папка под названием «Клинические испытания», заполненная десятками тысяч различных досье. Тони ввёл в поисковую строку собственное имя и с удивлением обнаружил, что является нулевым пациентом. В анамнезе сухо были указаны различные препараты, что он принимал за всю свою жизнь, и честно говоря, этот длинный список от антидепрессантов до медицинской марихуаны вперемешку с кокаином вверг Старка в ужас. В ещё больший ужас его ввёл список поставленных ему диагнозов: от ОКР до шизофрении. Ни один не подтвердился.  
  
Тони немного помедлил, но ввёл в поиск имя Ванды. Она была пациенткой номер двести два. Список её диагнозов был не меньше. Старк открыл видеозапись, датированную трёхлетней давностью.  
  
— Чувствуете сейчас своего соулмейта? — раздался голос за кадром. На лбу Ванды красовался какой-то датчик. Сбоку Тони видел показатели её пульса и дыхания.  
  
Она немного помолчала, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но чувствовали его раньше?  
  
— Да, конечно. Например, вчера он был чем-то недоволен. Как будто… — Ванда задумалась, — кто-то пролил на него кофе, или наступил на ногу в общественном транспорте. Или кто-то опоздал на встречу. Это скорее досада, так, наверное, будет правильней.  
  
— Какие самые сильные эмоции своего соулмейта вы чувствовали?  
  
Ванда слегка растерялась, опустила глаза, даже не зная, стоит ли рассказывать.  
  
— Несостоятельность. Неуверенность в себе, но… это бывает редко, будто, — она пожала плечами, не зная, как описать это чувство, — будто он не уверен в себе только тогда, когда кто-то весьма неприятный находится рядом. Почему-то он очень зависим от этого кого-то, как будто это жена, или, может, начальник…  
  
— Отец? — предположил доктор.  
  
— Не зная, возможно. Будто мой соулмейт хочет добиться его расположения, но не получается. Какая-то холодность между ними, неприятие. Но это чувство иногда заглушается другими — раздражением, снисходительностью, насмешкой. Он по-разному относится к этому человеку.  
  
— Что-то ещё?  
  
— Боль, — Ванда сглотнула. — Ему было больно.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Больнее всего было семь лет назад.  
  
— Как раз когда вы угодили в психбольницу?  
  
— Да. Мне сказали, что у меня был нервный срыв. А ещё у меня были галлюцинации и ломка, как у наркомана.  
  
— Думаете, ваш соулмейт принимал наркотики?  
  
— Не знаю, — Ванда покачала головой. Она вдруг взмокла. — Иногда по мелочи: радость, бурную деятельность, решительность, заботу. Но чаще депрессия, нервозность, усталость, бессонница. Иногда промежутками, то чёрная полоса, то белая, то счастье, то грусть, иногда всё вперемешку. Иногда эмоции такие сильные, особенно негативные, что чувствовать их больше нет сил.  
  
— Почему вы хотите участвовать в проекте? — доктор упёрся локтями в стол.  
  
— Мне просто чертовски импонирует финансовая часть вопроса, — призналась Ванда и нервно улыбнулась. — Студенты всегда такие бедные и меркантильные.  
  
Тони отмотал её досье на последнюю страницу. Под датой стоял штамп: «Не годна».  
  
От резкого звонка мобильника Старк вздрогнул.  
  
— Майя просила напомнить тебе, что у вас с ней сегодня свидание ровно в девять. Она просила не опаздывать, — сообщила ему Пеппер.  
  
— Свидание? Она утром что-то говорила про штаб, но никак не про свидание.  
  
— Не знаю, что у вас там в супружеской жизни. Я просто передала напоминание от твоей жены.  
  
— Какого чёрта мне сегодня все что-то да напоминают? У меня что, проблемы с памятью в этой временной ветке? — недовольно пробурчал Тони себе под нос. Хотя стоило признать, эти напоминания здорово помогали ему не выглядеть пришельцем-тире-придурком.

***

   
— Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Это обязательно делать сейчас? — слегка недовольно поинтересовалась Майя. На вечер в Трискелионе — Тони так и не понял, чему посвящён это мероприятие, — они приехали по отдельности. Ни один человек, встретившийся ему на пути, не был ему знаком.  
  
— Нет, не обязательно, — вздохнул Старк. Он потянулся за бокалом с шампанским, когда мимо проходил официант, а когда обернулся, то в ужасе обнаружил, что Майя обнимается с Олдричем Киллианом.  
  
— Выглядишь замечательно, — заметил он, разглядывая Майю. Сегодня она была в красном платье. — Символично.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Привет, — Олдрич протянул Тони руку. Рукопожатие оказалось крепким. — С каких это пор ты носишь подобные украшения? — удивился он, заметив на шее Старка золотую цепочку.  
  
— С недавних.  
  
— Тони сегодня немногословен, — отшутилась Майя.  
  
— Это видно, — рассмеялся Киллиан и, прежде чем покинуть их, вдруг подошёл к Тони совсем вплотную и жарко прошептал в ухо. — Хайль Гидра.  
  
С лица тут же слетела вымученная улыбка, Старк почувствовал, как краска схлынула с щёк. Он сглотнул. Олдрич хлопнул его по взмокшей спине и растворился в толпе под недоумённый взгляд Тони.  
  
— Ладно, давай. О чём ты там хотел поговорить? — устало вздохнула Майя. Она пригубила шампанское.  
  
— О разводе, — выдохнул Тони одними губами, всё ещё пытаясь отыскать в толпе широкую спину Киллиана. У него всё нутро покрылось изморозью.  
  
Майя в ответ на это лишь пожала плечами, её явно не удивила это новость. Она лишь хладнокровно заметила:  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что наши отношения изжили себя. И я бы с удовольствием дала бы тебе развод и отсудила половину совместно нажитого имущества, но твой отец нас обоих держит за причинные места. Не удивлюсь, если даже после своей смерти он выкинет какую-нибудь гадость в сторону нашего брака.  
  
— Неужели он настолько влиятельный, что даже ты не можешь дать ему отпор? Насколько я знаю, ты вполне самодостаточна.  
  
— Ты льстишь мне или издеваешься? Это же Говард Старк! Даже ты не можешь выползти из-под его каблука. И вообще с каких это пор ты снова заговорил о разводе? В последний раз такие мысли посещали тебя года три назад, когда ты нашёл свою… эту…  
  
— Ты знаешь про Ванду? — изумился Тони.  
  
— Ты не делал из этого секрета, по крайней мере, для меня. Для Говарда — да, но это понятно почему.  
  
— И ты так нормально к этому относишься? К тому, что у меня есть любовница?  
  
— Каждый человек на этой планете достоин счастья. Ну кроме твоего отца, конечно же. Разве ты виноват, что встретил своего соулмейта будучи в браке? И если бы не Говард, то я бы никогда не вышла за тебя замуж, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
— Он нас заставил?  
  
— Ой, не делай вид, что ты добровольно пошёл со мной под венец. Говард тот ещё манипулятор, — Майя залпом осушила бокал и потянулась за вторым. — Пойду потрещу с Хелен о своём, о девичьем, — она помахала кому-то в толпе, и Тони заметил, что это была доктор Хелен Чо.  
  
Особенно тщательно присматриваться к лицам он начал, когда ему показалось, что среди гостей заметил Клинта. Потом вроде как промелькнул Фил Колсон, но вот в этом Тони уж точно уверен не был. Беспокоиться он начал, когда отчётливо лицо к лицу столкнулся с Питером Паркером.  
  
— Хайль Гидра, — прошептал мальчишка, и у Тони натурально отнялся язык. Стало жутко.  
  
— Прошу минуточку внимания, — Старк с трудом заставил себя обернуться. На сцене стоял Александр Пирс собственной персоной и весьма воодушевлённо вещал в микрофон. В первых рядах стоял Вольфганг фон Штрукер. — Все мы здесь собрались для инициации запуска «Озарения» — проекта, над которым мы так долго и тщательно трудились.  
  
Тони взглянул на Майю, чтобы увидеть, как она улыбается, касаясь накрашенными губами бокала. Не менее счастливым выглядел Олдрич, стоящий рядом с ней. Зал разразился аплодисментами, и от неожиданности и абсурда происходящего Старк вздрогнул. Питер хлопал громче всех. На секунду мелькнула странная до боли мысль, кто пригласил сюда мальчишку на ночь глядя, ему ведь наверняка завтра в школу. Потом Тони как некстати вспомнил, что сейчас летние каникулы.  
  
— «Озарение» — то, к чему мы стремились все эти годы. То, что расчистит нам путь, и мы направимся к цели, ни на что не отвлекаясь. И мы установим собственные порядки, исполним тот сценарий, что мир заслуживает.  
  
— А мир заслуживает того, чтобы им правила ГИДРА, — добавил Говард, подъехав к сцене. И Тони буквально взмок, когда экран за их спинами окрасился в красный и на нём застыла эмблема: чёрный череп в окружении щупалец.  
  
— Мы внедрены во все структуры власти большинства стран мира, — с гордостью проинформировал Пирс. — И наша мощь безгранична, но нам нужно больше. И после того, как мы запустим проект и избавимся от всех препятствий на нашем пути, вот тогда-то мы и перестанем прятаться. И наши головы восстанут и мы покажем миру наш оскал. Хайль Гидра!  
  
— Хайль Гидра! — хором повторил весь зал, и Тони метнулся к выходу. Его мутило.  
  
На парковке он с трудом отыскал свою машину — туман застил глаза. Хотелось побыстрее убраться отсюда и желательно забыться. Он и представить не мог, что это путешествие в прошлое так отразится на будущем. В который раз.  
  
Тони безумно был рад тому, что Стив Роджерс был настолько известен, что ему была посвящена целая статья в Википедии. Прочитанное повергло его в очередной шок.  
  
Биография Капитана Америка делилась на несколько периодов: детство сменилось юностью, а потом грянула война. Героическому поступку Стива при спасении всего восточного побережья был посвящён целый раздел. Как оказалось, Говард Старк всё же умудрился найти самолёт Шмидта в заснеженных льдах Атлантики. Народ чествовал Роджерса не просто как героя — как бога, не меньше. Слова подтверждались фотографией: на ней Гарри Трумэн поздравлял Стива и Пегги с помолвкой. А вот и сноска о том, как Капитан вытаскивает из плена своего закадычного друга Баки Барнса. Вот они на снимке в обнимку — Барнс стоит, чуть отвернувшись, но прекрасно видно, что он без левой руки, на лице вымученная улыбка — ему неловко, он калека.  
  
Целый блок посвящён тому, как Стив выступает в Конгрессе, без фото — информация секретная. Он пытался предотвратить бомбардировку Хиросимы и Нагасаки. Безуспешно. Ссылкой Тони отправило на интервью Роджерса, посвящённое этой трагедии. «Раскол, — гласило название. — Как атомная бомба развела по разным углам боксёрского ринга Старка и Роджерса».  
  
Вот на очередном фото Пегги Картер официально стала миссис Капитан Америка, и Тони не посмел не признать, что парой они были очень красивой. Счастливой. Старк даже не помнил, когда видел Стива настолько расслабленным.  
  
Один из последних разделов назывался «Внезапная смерть». У Тони сердце к горлу подкатило, когда он узнал, что Стив погиб в результате несчастного случая, будучи на миссии в ФРГ. Всего-то в пятьдесят третьем году. Он даже пожить не успел. Закружилась голова.  
  
Тони отмотал адрес места захоронения, список памятников и музеев и с удивлением обнаружил ссылку на газетную статью «Баки Барнс — второй Капитан. Преемник или самозванец?»  
  
Для Старка не стал изумлением тот факт, что общественность пребывала в состоянии шока, когда узнала, что герой Второй мировой погиб. Национальный траур длился неделю. Фотографии несчастной вдовы Роджерс в чёрной вуали печатали самые топовые газеты Америки. А через месяц после похорон пустого гроба, Баки надел костюм Капитана, сшитый специально для него, и взял в руки щит — единственное, что осталось от Роджерса.  
  
Люди приняли не сразу, но когда свыклись с этой мыслью, то Барнс стал новым национальным героем. И в многочисленных интервью Баки не раз подчёркивал, что для него было честью надеть эту форму. Он считал, что таким образом отдаёт другу дань уважения.  
  
«Я думаю, Стив бы хотел этого. Кто-то должен был утешить этот мир», — цитата из очередной статьи. Через пару лет Барнс настолько заутешал вдову, что женился на ней.  
  
«Из миссис Капитан Америка во вдовы и обратно», — ехидно писали в газетах.  
  
У них даже были дети. Тони вдруг горько поджал губы — всё, о чём так страстно мечтал Стив, забрал у него его лучший друг. Старк быстро отмотал страничку в Вики до конца и удивлённо моргнул. В девяносто первом Пегги и Баки погибли в автокатастрофе.  
  
Так вот значит что. Роджерс умер и так и не смог предотвратить внедрение ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т. Стало даже хуже, чем должно было быть.

***

 

  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Мы же договорились, что будем встречаться только на нейтральной территории! Только не друг у друга дома! — Ванда почти шипела, загораживая проход, не давая Тони войти. Взгляд её в ужасе бегал, в приглушенной темноте прихожей он видел только белки её глаз.  
  
— Случилось кое-что страшное.  
  
— Что? — Ванда заметила его осунувшееся напуганное лицо и, помедлив, всё же пропустила Тони внутрь. Он тут же сел на мягкий пуфик, буквально утонув в нём. — Тебя накрыло пару часов назад. Я почувствовала. Что произошло?  
  
— У тебя есть выпить?  
  
— Только портвейн, но ты такое не пьёшь, — растерялась Ванда.  
  
— Неси.  
  
— Но… уверен? — Тони не ответил, и она, слегка поколебавшись, пошла на кухню за бутылкой дешёвого пойла.  
  
Когда она разлила выпивку по стаканам, Тони едва заметно отсалютовал в полумрак. Надо было помянуть давно умершего друга.  
  
— Так ты не расскажешь мне, что случилось? Запланированное свидание с женой прошло не совсем удачно? — поинтересовалась Ванда, когда они одетые лежали в постели. Она медленно перебирала пальцами его волосы, Тони же чувствовал тошноту и слишком ярко окрашенное участие. Приторное сочувствие, будто из учебника по эмоциям. Как ни странно это было только на пользу.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
— Я тебя умаляю, — хмыкнула Ванда. — Я твоя любовница уже на протяжении трёх лет. Я не умею ревновать.  
  
Тони немного пожевал губы, его клонило в сон от усталости пережитых событий.  
  
— О чём ты подумала, когда мы впервые встретились? — полюбопытствовал он. Прежде чем ответить, Ванда долго молчала.  
  
— В тот момент я ни о чём не думала. Просто была шокирована.  
  
— Моей красотой?  
  
— Скорее величием. Нет. Известностью. Я пришла на собеседование, чтобы принять участие в клинических испытаниях, но меня не взяли. Мы столкнулись тогда у лифта, я упала и ты подал мне руку. Ты не почувствовал, но увидел, что я была ошарашена нашей встречей. Я просто не ожидала тебя там увидеть. Первым делом силенциум ты опробовал на себе, поэтому меня ты не чувствовал, но я-то всё ощущала. И я знала — ты мной сразу заинтересовался, — Тони заметил, что Ванда в темноте улыбнулась.  
  
— Это так странно, — зевая, сообщил он. — Я создал лекарство, чтобы избавиться от тебя, но, если бы не оно, мы бы не встретились. Ты так сильно хотела перестать меня чувствовать?  
  
— То же самое я могу сказать о тебе. Ты так сильно старался подавить в себе мои чувства, что подсел на наркотики. А от твоих трипов я сходила с ума, — в её голосе послышалось осуждение. — Когда ты сидел на прозиуме, я наконец-то почувствовала себя свободной, потому что больше не ощущала твоих эмоций. И я была счастлива. Но потом ты подсел на силенциум, поэтому все твои чувства снова вернулись ко мне.  
  
— Должно быть, ты считаешь меня ужасным человеком.  
  
— Нет, — Ванда покачала головой. Тони уловил микропаузу перед её ответом, но задуматься не успел: блаженно провалился в сон.  
  
Но спал он плохо. Несколько раз за ночь просыпался, бездумно глядя на бултыхающиеся на потолке тени. Ванда тихонько посапывала у него под боком. Утром же безумно раскалывалась голова от выпитого вина.  
  
— Мы опоздали на работу, — заметила она, кивая на часы. Полдевятого. Волосы у неё были влажные, она успела сбегать в душ. Тони слегка застонал — без него. — Пеппер уже звонила мне раз десять.  
  
— Я даю тебе сегодня отгул. И себе.  
  
— Ладно, — протянула Ванда с лёгкой полуулыбкой. Она быстро поцеловала Тони в щёку и тут же поморщилась. — У меня от тебя голова болит.  
  
— Это всё твой портвейн.  
  
— Никто не заставлял тебя его пить. Пойду приготовлю завтрак, — сухо бросила она, когда у Старка зазвонил телефон и на экране высветилось имя Майи.  
  
— Тони, какого чёрта? Где ты?  
  
— На работе, — инстинктивно соврал он и тут же прикусил губу. Зачем он лжёт, ведь его жена и так наверняка знает, что он у любовницы. Тони покачал головой, он не умел быть мужем.  
  
— Неужели ты забыл? Мы должны были встречать сына в аэропорту. Его рейс только что объявили, с минуту на минуту он придёт. Пеппер бы тебе напомнила, но раз этого не сделала, значит ты точно не на работе. Тони, — на том конце провода он слышал недовольное сопение. — Я как ни странно могу тебя понять, как и мотивы, что тобою движут. Но ты в который раз ведёшь себя как свинья. Тебе всегда было плевать на сына. И вообще тебя искал твоей отец. Перезвони ему.  
  
Майя со злости бросила трубку, и Тони вздохнул. Всё ни слава богу в этом королевстве. Он сына своего не знал и даже никогда не видел, а уже чувствовал свою вину перед ним. Голова болела так сильно, что это вынудило Старка всё же подняться с постели и поковылять в сторону кухни. На плите шкварчала яичница, дурманяще пахло кофе, и Ванда рылась в своей аптечке. Выудив какую-то фиолетовую таблетку, она тут же отправила её в рот и запила стаканом воды.  
  
— Завтрак почти уже готов, — сообщила она, но от Тони не укрылось то, как она вздрогнула от неожиданности. Затренькал телефон, и Ванда взглянула на экран. — Пеппер, — сообщила она. — Я, наверное, отвечу, скажу ей, что у меня отгул.  
  
— Скажи, что мы уехали с тобой выбирать.  
  
— Что выбирать?  
  
— Кровать в Икее.  
  
— Дурак, — прыснула Ванда, выходя из кухни.  
  
— Где у тебя таблетки от головы? — крикнул ей вслед Тони, но она явно не услышала. И тогда он полез в её аптечку, доверху забитую разноцветными блистерами: голубыми, розовыми, красными, фиолетовыми. А ещё была прозрачная баночка с крупной надписью "Прозиум", наполовину забитая пилюлями.  
  
— Пеппер сказала, что ненавидит нас обоих. Мне пришлось… — Ванда резко замолчала, увидев, что Тони вертит в руках лекарства.  
  
— И ты всё это пьёшь? — он обернулся, чтобы заметить, что девушка смотрит на него весьма недовольно. Он же ощущал исходящую от неё парадоксальную радость. — Сначала прозиум, чтобы подавить все свои эмоции, а потом восполняешь их синтетиками? Хиларитид — для радости, летициум — для восхищения, аффектид — для страсти. Чтобы я ничего не заподозрил? Чтобы не почувствовал… чего? Что ты от меня скрываешь?  
  
Запахло сгоревшей яичницей, когда в который раз зазвонил телефон. Ванда медленно поднесла его к глазам, чтобы увидеть имя абонента, а потом — к уху, чтобы ответить. Лицо у неё тут же стало растерянным, она испуганно взглянула на Тони и сглотнула.  
  
— За Старком? — вдруг спросила она. — Но что случилось? — пауза. — Да, — пауза. — А с ним что делать? — Ванда отвела от Тони взгляд. — Ясно, я поняла.  
  
— Что случилось? — он схватил её за плечи, но она так и не ответила, и ему пришлось её встряхнуть.  
  
— Надо бе…  
  
Окно в кухню со звоном разбилось, и в ворох осколков приземлилась фигура в красно-чёрном костюме.  
  
— Простите, мистер Старк, но это был приказ, — пожала она плечами, и Тони узнал голос Питера. Он был облачён в костюм Человека-паука его же дизайна, но цвет его был стилизован под ГИДРУ, об этом даже говорила эмблема черепа на его груди.  
  
Старк потянулся было к реактору на груди, но пальцы нащупали только Глаз Агамотто. У него сердце в пятки упало от ужаса понимания того, что он не взял в эту временную ветку свою броню.  
  
Ванда с запозданием вскрикнула и кинулась прочь из кухни, но споткнулась о что-то и с визгом грохнулась на пол. Воздух над ней замерцал, завибрировал, и Тони уловил какую-то человеческую фигуру.  
  
— Далеко собралась? — хмыкнул женский голос, и фигура тут же материализовалась.  
  
Белый костюм, серая броня, больше напоминающая доспехи, серебряный значок черепа на груди, весьма своеобразный дизайн шлема, капюшон. На Тони уставились красные датчики на месте глаз, и фигура тут же отвернулась, хватая с пояса пистолет, выкрашенный белой краской. Стоило женщине направить дуло на Ванду, так и продолжающую в ступоре лежать на полу, как Старк кинулся на неё. И тут же, пройдя сквозь её тело, влетел в стену, больно стукнувшись лбом.  
  
— Что за чёрт?! — воскликнул он, и тут же вязкий слой паутины залепил ему руки по самые плечи.  
  
— Простите, мистер Старк, — повторил Питер, пожав плечами. — К сожалению, так вышло. Мне бы этого конечно делать не хотелось…  
  
Женщина в белом нажала на курок, и Ванда вжала голову в плечи, крепко зажмурившись.  
  
— Какого… — удивилась она, наблюдая, как пистолет в руке превращается в мыльные пузыри.  
  
— Ух ты! — восхищённо прошептал Питер, когда паутина с точно таким же эффектом исчезла со Старка.  
  
Тони схватил с плиты сгоревшую сковороду и замахнулся на женщину.  
  
— Эйва! — попытался предупредить её Питер, и сковородка прошла сквозь её голову. Ошмётки почерневшей яичницы забрызгали стену, оставив на обоях живописные масляные разводы.  
  
Тони поудобнее перехватил своё оружие, снова замахнулся, целясь в лицо, но Эйва пихнула его ногой в живот, отбросив на пол. Питер тут же залепил его новой порцией паутины, но та мгновенно превратилась пузыри и устремилась к потолку. Ванда вскочила на ноги и бросилась к выходу, женщина устремилась за ней, сокращая свой путь, проходя сквозь стены. В прихожей что-то с грохотом упало, послышалась возня, Ванда вскрикнула. И Тони отмотал время назад…  
  
Зазвонил мобильник, и Ванда поднесла его к глазам, чтобы увидеть имя абонента. Тони мгновенно выхватил телефон из её рук и услышал в динамике голос Клинта.  
  
— Немедленно покинь квартиру. ГИДРА отправила за Старком чуть ли не лучших своих бойцов. Он всё ещё у тебя?  
  
— Да, — вместо неё ответил Тони, и в трубке воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
  
— Тогда беги. Сегодня в восемь утра г **о** ловы ГИДРЫ запустили алгоритм Золы, чтобы составить список своих жертв. И если моё имя в этой таблице меня ни капли не удивило, то я понятия не имею, что ты там делаешь. За тобой послали чуть ли не самых лучших бойцов…  
  
— Питера Паркера и… эту… Эйву? — хмыкнул Тони. Он, конечно же, считал, что у Паучка просто невероятный потенциал, но называть его лучшим бойцом ГИДРЫ было для него слишком.  
  
— Призрак, — пояснил Клинт. — Ты нужен Говарду живым. Мало времени, некогда объяснять. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты попал к ним в руки. Ты нам необходим. Мы теперь союзники, и если ты добровольно не встанешь на нашу сторону, то мы в любом случае возьмём тебя в плен. По возможности не разделяйтесь с Вандой. Чёрт! Тогда высок шанс, что её прикончат как ненужного свидетеля. В общем, если сможете — бегите прямо сейчас. Скажи Ванде, что встретимся на нашем месте через два часа. Убедитесь, что за вами нет хвоста.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила Ванда, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
— Надо бе…  
  
Окно в кухню со звоном разбилось, и в ворох осколков приземлилась фигура в красно-чёрном костюме.  
  
— Простите, мистер Старк, но это был приказ, — пожал плечами Питер.  
  
Ванда с вскрикнула и кинулась прочь из кухни, но споткнулась о что-то и с визгом грохнулась на пол. Воздух над ней замерцал, завибрировал, и Тони уловил человеческую фигуру.  
  
— Далеко собралась? — хмыкнул женский голос, и фигура тут же материализовалась.  
  
Тони не стал пытаться даже напасть, уже знал, на что были способны «лучшие бойцы ГИДРЫ», и сделал то, о чём ему как-то рассказали Стражи Галактики. Превратил Питера и Эйву в горку детских кубиков. Они рассыпались по кухне ворохом белого, красного и чёрного цветов. Жалобно зашевелились, катаясь по полу и пытаясь встать на рёбра.  
  
Ванда с неподдельным ужасом наблюдала за этим, пока Тони не схватил её, помогая подняться, и не потащил к выходу. Про лифт пришлось забыть — бежали по лестнице, да ещё и вверх, чтобы через крышу перейти в другой подъезд. На парковке Ванда сразу же кинулась к его автомобилю, но Тони пришлось остудить её пыл. По ней их могли вычислить.  
  
— Клинт сказал, что мы должны встретиться на вашем месте. Где это?  
  
Ванда растерянно вжимала голову в плечи и нервно оглядывалась. Когда Старк попытался было коснуться её, она вздрогнула и отпрянула от него. В глазах у неё плескался страх. Это никак не вязалось с тем, что оба они ощущали синтетическую радость.  
  
— Скажи, что за место и мы доедем на такси, — умоляюще попросил её Тони.  
  
— Ты превратил их в… кубики? — испуганно прошептала Ванда, обнимая себя за плечи. Её медленно охватывала паника, Тони же казалось, что он никогда не видел её такой уязвимой и жалкой. В его воспоминаниях она всегда была сильной и самодостаточной.  
  
— Они не навсегда останутся такими. Поэтому нам надо спешить, — он схватил её за руку, но Ванда сделала шаг назад. — Ладно.  
  
Она нервно дёрнула головой, скривив губы, словно бы попыталась выдавить вымученную улыбку, почему-то весьма неуместную в данном случае.  
  
— Почему Клинт предупреждает тебя об опасности, хотя, насколько я знаю, он служит в рядах ГИДРЫ? — продолжал допытываться Старк, Ванда же отвернулась, пряча лицо. — Почему он сказал, что я им нужен? Зачем, я же служу ГИДРЕ? Или, может быть, тогда расскажешь, почему ты принимаешь синтетики?  
  
Ванда подняла на него взгляд, полный презрения.  
  
— Потому что я ненавижу тебя!  
  
Тони в ответ на это только закрыл глаза, невольно улыбнувшись. Это было настолько неудивительно и привычно, что уже даже не смешно, но Старк продолжал улыбаться.  
  
— Тебя и всю твою семейку! Ракеты твоего отца разрушили мой дом, убили мою семью, сделали меня сиротой. Ты сломал мне жизнь и продолжать это делать на протяжении всех этих долгих лет! Всё, что ты чувствовал, ощущала и я, и это было далеко не радужно, как могло бы быть. Ты говорил мне, что и мои чувства были не сахарными и что именно это вынудило тебя сначала подсесть на успокоительные, а потом медленно скатиться до тяжёлых веществ с подачи твоих врачей. И благодаря тебе я теперь в курсе, как сходить с ума от ломки, при этом ни разу не принимая наркотиков. Знаешь, как тяжело было получить грант на обучение в США? И как легко было взращивать ненависть к тебе? — Ванда задохнулась в потоке слов и схватилась за виски. Глаза были абсолютно безумными. С губ сорвался нервный смешок. — Я пыталась принять участие в клинических испытаниях по одной лишь причине: хотела подобраться к тебе ближе. Знаешь, для чего? — Ванда подошла вплотную и заглянула ему в глаза. Он почти отшатнулся. — Чтобы расправиться с тобой.  
  
Её шёпот был оглушающим.  
  
— Ты даже не почувствовал моей ярости, не понял, почему я на тебя так смотрю. А всё потому, что ты сидел тогда на силенциуме. Это бы сыграло мне на руку, если бы потом не оказалось, что мы соулмейты. Ты даже представить не можешь, каково мне было.  
  
Тони очень хотелось её утешить, прикоснуться, подбодрить, но в очередной раз было нельзя. Как всегда.  
  
— А потом я нашла у Беннера в лаборатории прозиум и синтетики. И поняла, как можно обвести тебя вокруг пальца.  
  
— И я повёлся. Любовь к тебе застила мне глаза, — прошептал Тони. Он настолько привык разочаровываться, что даже уже не было больно. — Но почему не убила? Три года ждала подходящего случая?  
  
Ванда моргнула, но ответить так и не смогла.  
  
— Я был груб с тобой? Плохо с тобой обращался? Мне казалось, я давал тебе всё, чего ты только могла пожелать. Я любил тебя. Нет?  
  
Ванда хмыкнула и повела плечом. И Тони коснулся её щеки. Она не стала сопротивляться.  
  
— Время шло и… На меня вышел Клинт. Он хотел подобраться к тебе через меня, когда узнал, что мы встречаемся. Всё завертелось, и меня завербовал Щ.И.Т. и раскрыл мне глаза на весь беспредел, что творится в мире.  
  
— Щ.И.Т. существует? — удивился Старк.  
  
— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, почему мы скрываем наши отношения, и я несла всякую чушь о социальном положении и разнице в возрасте? Но истинная причина в том, что твой отец одна из глав ГИДРЫ. Потому что ты сам ГИДРА.  
  
Тони закрыл лицо в ладонях. Он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к тому, что судьба каждый раз разводит их по разным берегам. Он потянулся к Глазу Агамотто, чтобы вернуться назад и попытаться снова всё исправить, но Ванда вдруг вскрикнула и схватилась за шею.  
  
— Дротик? — удивлённо сообщила она, вертя его в пальцах.  
  
Тони дёрнулся от резкой боли в шее, когда увидел, как Ванда падает на асфальт, а потом и сам провалился в забытье.

 

***

  
Очнулся он с чудовищной головной болью похуже, чем с утра. Кто-то брызнул ему на лицо водичкой.  
  
— Пить, — попросил он.  
  
— Обойдёшься, — самодовольно сообщил Говард.  
  
Тони пошевелил руками и ногами, понимая, что прикован к стулу наручниками. Классика жанра: тёмное маленькое помещение, лампочка над головой, лицом к лицу с отцом.  
  
— Какого чёрта твоё имя оказалось в списке жертв «Озарения»? — Говард раздражённо помотал головой. — Что ты задумал против ГИДРЫ?  
  
Действительно, — отстранённо подумал Тони, — что он задумал? О существовании этой организации он узнал менее суток назад.  
  
— Ты меня разочаровал.  
  
— Ну, тебе явно не привыкать.  
  
— Знаешь, как я был удивлён, когда увидел в списке имена чуть ли не трети агентов ГИДРЫ? Диверсия в стане врага? Что вы задумали? Неважно, — Говард хмыкнул. — В любом случае, они уже наверняка все мертвы. Необходимо устранить шпионов ещё до запуска проекта, чтобы никто нас не смог остановить.  
  
— Меня почему не прикончил? — устало поинтересовался Тони, чувствуя внутри зияющую пустоту, весьма знакомую после всплеска синтетических эмоций. Он даже их фальшь не смог распознать, то ли эмоции застили глаза, то ли эффект от таблеток был так силён. Но Ванду он уже не чувствовал, будто её уже не существовало. Понимание, что её могли убить, накрыло Старка не сразу.  
  
— Хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза и понять, почему ты поступил так, а не иначе.  
  
— Мне кажется, или с возрастом ты стал сентиментальнее? Потому что раньше ты бы никогда не спросил меня о мотивах. Ведь тебе плевать.  
  
— Ты мой сын! Ты должен был занять моё место в изголовье ГИДРЫ! — разозлился Говард и вцепился в подлокотники кресла своими тонкими немощными пальцами. — Твоё предательство разбивает мне сердце.  
  
— Его у тебя нет, — фыркнул Тони. Ему бы отмотать время назад, но любопытство взяло верх. — Как ты докатился до такой жизни? Как допустил внедрение ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т.? Роджерс должен был предотвратить это.  
  
— Роджерс? — удивился Говард. — Ты про Стива Роджерса? Да он сподвиг меня на это! Можно сказать, вдохновил. Чёртов Капитан Америка, — сплюнул он, и Тони изумлённо моргнул. Отец всегда восхищался Стивом, вставлял это имя в разговор по поводу и без, а сейчас в его голосе слышалось столько презрения.  
  
— Тогда, может, просветишь меня? Раскроешь мне свои мотивы? А я раскрою свои.  
  
Говард рассмеялся, словно бы это была весьма хорошая шутка, но как ни странно разоткровенничался.  
  
— Мне всё никак не давали покоя разработки Арнима Золы. Меня снедало любопытство — как они со Шмидтом достигли такого уровня технологий? Что было источником энергии? Ну конечно же тессеракт! Это настолько запало в мой разум, что я стал частым гостем в камере Золы. Мы очень много разговаривали. Арним рассказывал мне про куб, мы подолгу обсуждали его свойства. Делились теориями о том, как он попал в наш мир. Я много чего не понимал, но больше всего меня терзал один вопрос: куда делся тессеракт? Стив сообщил мне, что тот упал в океан, предварительно уничтожив Шмидта. И я даже организовал поиски, прошарил всё дно Атлантического океана насколько это вообще было возможно! И всё это, конечно же, в тайне, потому что, когда я поделился своими намерениями со Стивом, он просто взбесился. И мы поссорились. Впрочем, это была не первая наша стычка. Всё началось с мелочей: то он приревнует ко мне Пегги, то взбунтуется, когда я захочу изучить его кровь. Я планировал возобновить исследования Авраама Эрскина, но для этого мне нужен был биологический материал Роджерса. Но он обвинил меня в том, что я пытаюсь создать новый рецепт сыворотки суперсолдата. Он конечно же был прав, — Говард возмущённо жестикулировал, — но зачем так негативно реагировать?! На меня давили власти, тогда как раз началась Холодная война, но солдаты устали сражаться, поэтому нам нужно было их стимулировать. На сторону Капитана встала Пегги, затем Барнс, в итоге они так заклевали мне мозг, что мне пришлось дать заднюю, а властям это не особо понравилось. Им нужен был выводок сверхлюдей, а не разговоры о морали, с которыми выступал Стив в Сенате. В итоге конфронтация между нами росла прямо как между США и СССР.  
  
Говард вздохнул, замолчав, явно погружаясь в прошлое, вспоминать о котором ему было больно.  
  
— Эта святая троица ополчилась против меня и со злости я даже способствовал развитию ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т.е.  
  
— Разве Щ.И.Т. не был твоим детищем?  
  
— Был. До того, как Пегги и Стив не дорвались до власти. Знаешь, как неприятно было осознавать, во что они превращают то, что я с такой любовью возводил? — Говард криво усмехнулся. — Они превратили Щ.И.Т. в тряпку, свели на нет всё, ради чего я так старался. Но ничего… Зола смог убедить меня в том, что ГИДРА намного совершеннее. Именно с его подачи я внедрил её в Щ.И.Т., и теперь спустя семьдесят лет я могу сказать, что именно ГИДРА является моим детищем. И я невероятно горд этим фактом.  
  
— Неужели тебе удалось провернуть всё это под носом Стива?  
  
— Это был бы слишком фантастический расклад. Конечно же нет. Он быстро обо всём догадался и выдвинул мне ультиматум: либо я прекращаю свою деятельность, устраняю заразу и ухожу на покой клепать свои ракеты и бомбы, либо он сдаёт меня властям. А им бы ой как не понравилось, что я вдруг переметнулся на тёмную сторону. Хотя они те ещё любители перетягивать на свою сторону плохишей, таких как Зола. Правительство сквозит лицемерием на всех уровнях. Лицемерие было свойственно и Пегги. И самому Стиву. В конце концов наши отношения обострились настолько, что я…  
  
— Что? — Тони подался вперёд, когда отец замолчал. — Разве смерть Стива не разрешила все твои проблемы?  
  
Говард молча потрогал свои седые усы.  
  
— Ты никогда не отличался любовью к Капитану Америка. Почему ты называешь его по имени? — вдруг спросил он. — И почему столько вопросов про Щ.И.Т.? Откуда ты вообще так много о нём знаешь?  
  
— Тебя разве не удивило, что Стив с точностью назвал координаты крушения самолёта?  
  
— Удивило, но я убедил себя в том, что он просто смог спрогнозировать место своей… Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь? — осёкся он. — Тебя там не было.  
  
Тони только улыбнулся.  
  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, что смерть Капитана не была несчастным случаем, — заметил он.  
  
— Я организовал ловушку, когда его вызвали на нашу базу в ФРГ и выставил всё как несчастный случай.Вся страна так рыдала, — самодовольно сообщил Говард. — Они так его боготворили, так возносили, а я убил их героя. Раздавил как таракана, — лицо его озарилось превосходством.  
  
— Ты чудовище.  
  
— А кто спорит? — хмыкнул Говард и продолжил. — Пегги наконец-то перестала кружить надо мной коршуном, и я укрепил позиции ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т.е настолько, насколько смог. Даже новоявленный Капитан Америка в лице Барнса не стал мне помехой. С подачи Золы я искусно манипулировал Баки, потому что в его голове была заложена программа ГИДРЫ. Это было не так сильно заметно, но её основа была заложена в его подкорку ещё во время плена. Я воссоздал сыворотку суперсолдата на основе его крови и сотворил целую армию во время затишья, воспользовавшись тем, что Пегги и Баки были слишком заняты трауром и утешением друг друга, — Говард презрительно оскалился. — Пегги теряла бдительность, Баки же был слишком слеп, чтобы уследить за мной. ГИДРА успешно разрослась и набирала свою мощь. И вот в конце восьмидесятых эта сладкая парочка вдруг стала что-то подозревать. Наверное, Пегги заметила моё слишком рьяное желание заполучить технологии Хэнка Пима, и это заставило её сомневаться. В итоге она начала копать, и всё вскрылось.  
  
— Ты подстроил автокатастрофу, — догадался Тони.  
  
— Это было просто, — Говард пожал плечами. — Я устранил все помехи на своём пути, и ГИДРА вскоре прекратила скрываться, а Щ.И.Т.как таковой был ликвидирован.  
  
— Ты разрушил всё хорошее, что было в этом мире, — в ужасе прошептал Тони.  
  
— Я тебя умаляю, ты и сам не лучше. Вспомни свой вклад в проект «Экстремис», который мы внедрили в ГИДРУ. Создание прозиума, на котором сейчас сидят все наши агенты. Да тот же самый силенциум! А хэликэрриеры? Это же ты их создал. Мы оба хороши, и я считал, что ты достоин сменить меня на этом посту. Но что тебя внезапно свело с проторенной дорожки?  
  
— Понимание того, что ты монстр?  
  
— Ты повторяешься, — разочарованно отмахнулся Говард. — Давай по существу. А твоё нытьё на тему того, что «я такой несчастный, я получал любовь только от Джарвиса и даже называл его настоящим отцом» мне не интересны.  
  
— Ты убил Ванду.  
  
— Кого? Ах, ты про свою любовницу. Так вышло, ей просто не стоило с тобой связываться. Меня всегда удивляло, что ты в ней нашёл. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Думал, я не знаю о твоей интрижке? Я всё о тебе знаю, сынок.  
  
— Она была моим соулмейтом.  
  
— Твоим кем…? О, — многозначительно протянул Говард, задумавшись.  
  
— Выходит, не всё ты обо мне знаешь.  
  
— Выходит так. А я всё гадал, что вас связывает. Ну что ж. Я устранил твою слабость, значит, ты станешь сильнее. Жаль, что тебе это не понадобится. Ты ведь не думал, что я оставлю тебя в живых после того, что успел тебе здесь наговорить?  
  
— Я ведь твой сын.  
  
— Уже неважно, ведь у меня есть ещё и внук.  
  
Тони тут же изменился в лице, поражаясь тому, во что всё-таки превратился отец. Всё же раньше он был чуть ли не ангелом. Сейчас же дьявол во плоти.  
  
Колёса кресла стали разворачиваться, шурша резиной по полу, как раздался тихий щелчок и на Тони полетели кровь и ошмётки человеческих мозгов. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как Говард заваливается набок и падает на пол. У него не было половины головы.  
  
— Всегда мечтал пришить этого засранца, — весьма довольно сообщил Клинт, а потом направил автомат на Тони. — Освобожу, если согласишься помочь остановить алгоритм.  
  
Он только помотал головой, не в силах оторвать завороженный взгляд от уже мёртвого отца.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не оставлю тебя в живых, если ты откажешься.  
  
— Прости, но у меня есть дела поважнее, — заметил Старк, исчезая в зелёном всполохе искр.

***

  
Когда Ванда проснулась, Тони спал, уткнувшись носом ей в плечо.


	8. Заменитель

_G_ _raham Blvd_ _—_ _T_ _he Chain_

  
  
Доктор Стрэндж не понравился Старку с первого взгляда. Со второго и третьего, впрочем, тоже. И если в первую — и по сути единственную — их встречу у Тони кулаки чесались каждый раз, когда этот колдунишка открывал свой рот, то сейчас у Старка зудело всё. Ныть начало, ещё когда Стрэндж явился к нему из параллельной реальности с Эфиром наперевес и даже инструкцию к пользованию не приложил. Всё равно что давать трёхлетке играться с ядерными боеголовками. Тони напряжённо ждал, когда рванёт. Могло в любую секунду, он это почти чувствовал.  
  
Сердце под ладонью выбивало румбу и порой было тяжело дышать, но Тони не понимал: то ли от недосыпа, то ли Эфир всё же медленно его губил, то ли очередная паническая атака ненавязчиво давала о себе знать.  
  
Ныть и чесаться продолжало даже тогда, когда Тони с десяток раз промотал один и тот же поцелуй с Вандой на Титане. Каждый раз был как новый, но всё горше и горше, и у Старка челюсть сводило от нахлынувшей боли. Поведение Доктора Стрэнджа в тот момент говорило само за себя — он всё знал. Все варианты и исходы, четырнадцать миллионов ниточек тянулись к одному итогу — поражению. Тони слепо щупал каждую из до предела натянутых нитей, те звенели под его пальцами словно струны, и всё никак не мог найти ту одну единственную — красную, толстую, витую, будто канат.  
  
Жарко чесалось и зудело каждый раз, когда Тони и Ванда пытались отнять у очередного Доктора Стрэнджа его бирюльку. И каждый раз их миссия превращалась в фарс.  
  
Вот Стрэндж насылает на них ментальных пчёл, и у Тони по-натуральному зудит и чешется вся кожа чуть ли не изнутри. Вот Стрэндж, защищая Глаз Агамотто, заключает их мир, где геометрично-абстрактно здания перетекают во времени словно река и тянутся сквозь космос. Вот Доктор скручивает их пылающими верёвками, но жара они с Вандой не чувствуют — только пошевелиться не могут. Вот Стрэндж сковывает обоих каким-то древним заклинанием и замечает на груди Старка камень времени, точно такой же висит и у него на шее.  
  
— Искусная подделка, — со знанием дела усмехается он, и Тони тяжко вздыхает — Стрэндж здесь ещё молодой и неопытный, попробуешь объясниться — не поймёт.  
  
В следующий раз он нашлёт на них психоделический морок, но они отобьются. Тони применит главное своё оружие — физическую мощь брони, Ванда — магию. Бить волшебника непросто — тот знает слишком много заклинаний, и ты можешь битый час расквашивать морду его двойнику. У Ванды фора, но всё такая же неопытность против хитрого кудесника.  
  
Иногда Тони мог часами наблюдать за их дракой, за вспышками зелёных и красных искр, от которых слепило глаза. Они оба так сильно увлекались, что ничего уже вокруг не замечали — Старк мог бы лопать попкорн, радуясь, что билет на пять-дэ фильм достался ему бесплатно. Но всё равно с сеанса приходилось уходить раньше времени — до финала было далеко, фильм затягивался, персонажи начинали рефлексировать по поводу и без, и Тони без сожаления отматывал время назад.  
  
— Отбирать Глаз Агамотто у Альтрона было проще, — фыркала Ванда, когда они снова оказывались в своём временном промежутке, чтобы отдохнуть и перевести дух. — Он хотя бы не владел приёмами магического кунг-фу.  
  
Побрякушка на груди так сильно нагрелась, что её пришлось снять. Жаль, что нельзя было снять голову с плеч, настолько сильно она болела.  
  
Ещё сильнее она заболела, когда они со Стрэнджем одновременно закольцевали время, увязнув в двойном дне сурка, а потом в ужасе пытались размотать клубок.  
  
— Не подделка, — хмыкнул тогда Стефан, пытаясь сорвать Глаз Агамотто с шеи Тони, но тот отмотал время назад.  
  
— Ты не тем занимаешься, — сурово заметил Стрэндж, когда Тони вновь оказался на Титане. Танос ещё не пришёл, с Вандой они ещё не целовались. В спёртом воздухе так и витал страх напополам с бравой решимостью. — Не за тем камнем охотишься.  
  
— Ну тогда может раскроешь мне тайну?! — раздражённо скрипел зубами Тони. — Что за загадки? Почему нельзя сказать напрямую? Я не нанимался проходить квесты.  
  
Стефан молчал, и Старк бесился сильнее.  
  
— От тебя никакой помощи! — злился он, а потом вкрадчиво вопрошал. — Научишь просматривать варианты будущего или так и будешь смотреть, как я лажаю?  
  
То, что Тони в итоге так и не научился медитировать, говорило само за себя.  
  
— Голову бы ему оторвал, — вздохнул он, отшвыривая раскрасневшийся от жара Глаз Агамотто. — К чёрту камень времени, займёмся остальными.  
  
Он сел за компьютер, одновременно просматривая старые запылившиеся книги из библиотеки Стрэнджа, а потом схватил Ванду за руку, кладя себе на грудь, туда, где сердце выплясывало чечётку. Она слушала, как под её ладонью бьётся чужое сердце, легонько шевелила пальцами, заставляя его утихомирить свой пыл, и Тони ощущал лёгкое спокойствие, которое всё равно через полчаса сменится ужасом и паникой.  
  
Ему хотелось вернуться назад, к той Ванде, что он чувствовал от и до, каждую её эмоцию, каждый всплеск ненависти или злости. Её губы растягивались в улыбке, и он это знал, будучи даже на другой планете. Та Ванда его презирала и ненавидела, Тони же безоговорочно её любил.  
  
— Сделать тебе чай? — вопрошала Ванда, и Старк кивал, хотя в принципе предпочитал кофе, крепкий и без сахара, чтобы скрипели зубы и обжигало горло. Она убирала руку с его груди, и Тони ёжился, не ощущая ни привычной злости, ни бурной радости. Эта Ванда была для него нерасшифрованным кодом, отгадывать который не хотелось — не было смысла. И ему было горько от этой мысли, потому что, кажется, он дал ей надежду, и она в него влюбилась. Он же был влюблён в другую.  


***

  
  
Тор и глазом не моргнул, когда Тони прямо в лоб спросил его об Эфире. Наверное, они уже успели обсудить каждый камень бесконечности вдоль и поперёк. Старк же в обсуждениях не участвовал, хотя знал о камнях явно больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые.  
  
— Эфир завладел Джейн и медленно стал высасывать из неё силы, — Тор взглянул на него, и его карий глаз с опозданием повторил движения за голубым. Выглядело со стороны это весьма жутковато, Тони поморщился. — Он убивает, тянет энергию из слабого человека.  
  
Что-то в груди испуганно ёкнуло, и Старк задумался.  
  
— Когда, говоришь, это случилось?  
  
О том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и убить Джейн Фостер, пока в ней находится Эфир, не могло быть и речи. Хотя секунд этак на пять Тони ворочал в голове эту мысль, а потом вздрогнул, поняв, что замышляет. Стало не по себе.  
  
В комнате Ванда сидела за компьютером и, как показалось Старку, что-то увлечённо изучала. Он прошёл мимо, к книгам, раскиданным на столе, и взял с собой парочку, чтобы почитать наедине. Надо было снова попытаться помедитировать.  
  
— Ты заменил её мной, — вдруг сообщила Ванда, и Тони нахмурился. Голос её звучал сухо.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
Ванда развернулась на стуле и уставилась на него. Лицо её было бледным и каменным, но губы предательски дрожали, мелко и едва заметно. В посеревших глазах застыла влага.  
  
— Джарвис рассказал мне, что вы с той Вандой… из твоего мира, вы были соулмейтами.  
  
Тони с укором обвёл взглядом потолок, компьютер и камеру наблюдения. Джарвис был безликим, раздражённые взгляды были ему чужды. Старк упёрся руками о стол и вздохнул.  
  
— Вы одинаковые.  
  
— Нет, мы разные. Ты и сам это знаешь, не надо отрицать, — возмутилась Ванда. Она была возмущена. — Вы с ней солумейты, а я просто её замена. Чтобы помочь тебе. Чтобы ты был с ней, будучи со мной, потому что она с тобой быть не хочет.  
  
 — Хочет, — поправил её Тони, — но не может, потому что она, насколько ты знаешь, мертва!  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Ванда обхватила плечи руками и зябко поёжилась. Её лицо было таким расстроенным и жалким, что Тони вздрогнул. По телу тут же разлилась нежность, но он себя одёрнул.  
  
— Я думала… — прошептала Ванда.  
  
— Ты думала, что мы будем вместе, — мрачно закончила за неё Старк и даже удивился, насколько жёсткие нотки прозвучали в этих словах. Ему было совершенно её не жалко. — Ты ведь понимала, что, когда я всё исправлю, ты не сможешь здесь оставаться. Тебе придётся вернуться в свой мир. Я бы исправил его для тебя, но ты бы не осталась здесь. Ты ведь знала это.  
  
Ванда молчала, уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Пальцы теребили край юбки, выдёргивая из подола чёрные нити. Тони подумал о том, что злоупотребил её доверием, и рассердился на себя, чувствуя себя последним гадом.  
  
— Только не плачь, — попросил он её, смягчившись, и обнял, прижимая к себе. Она всхлипнула, уткнувшись носом ему в живот.  
  
Тони гладил её по волосам, сухим и ломким, выцветшим на солнце, и как некстати вспоминал покрашенные в рыжий волосы  _его_ Ванды. Они казались красными, почти кровавыми, в атмосфере Титана.  
  
Ванда протянула к нему руки, цепляясь за шею, прильнула к нему всем телом и её губы коснулись его подбородка. Старк крепко сжал её плечи, худые и тонкие, и резко одёрнул голову. Ванда слепо клюнула его в шею, промахнувшись мимо губ. Но стоило взглянуть ей в глаза, полные скорби и обиды, и Тони сдался, почувствовав себя трусом.  
  
Он целовал податливые губы, раздевал девичье тело, шарил руками по запретным местам, был груб и нежен одновременно, но всё было не так. Не хватало страсти, не хватало любви, одного желания Ванды было мало. Он слишком хорошо помнил их первый с Вандой секс, с  _его_ Вандой, пусть она и плотно сидела на синтетиках, но даже тогда оргазм был такой яркий и мощный, что при одном только воспоминании подкашивались ноги. Как же это было умопомрачающе прекрасно! Тони помнил каждый сантиметр её тела и какую дрожь вызывало в ней его прикосновения. Помнил, как спёрло дыхание от эупарейнии, он задохнулся и в голове вспыхнул целый космос. В миллиард раз красочнее, чем настоящий, — Тони знал, о чём говорит.  
  
Сейчас ему не хватало ощущений. Не было и желания. У него даже не было эрекции, и Ванда растерянно взглянула ему в глаза. На её лице явственно читалась обида и разочарование, и Тони просто слез с неё и перекатился на свою половину кровати. А потом просто оделся и ушёл. Медитировать.  
  
Без эмпатии его жизнь была пустой и вязкой.  


***

  
  
— …вается никчёмностью. Ты совершенно невыносим. Я знаю, что тебе плевать на моё мнение, но подумал бы хотя бы о матери. Это из-за тебя она угодила в больницу! — ворчал Говард, не глядя на сына, будто вещал в пустоту.  
  
Тони удивлённо заметил, что отец в медицинском халате, накинутом поверх костюма-троечки, мнёт в руках дорогущую кубинскую сигару, его любимую. Говард недовольно гипнотизировал взглядом вывеску «Не курить», и ему явно хотелось на старости лет побыть бунтарём, но он сдерживался. Рядом был сын, которого он отчитывал за неповиновение. Стоило соответствовать образу.  
  
— Где мы? — Тони огляделся, понимая, что они явно в коридоре больницы. Судя по снующим туда-сюда медсёстрам и халату отца.  
  
— На тропе под названием «Путь исправления». Тони, ты далеко не маленький мальчик, ты уже закончил учёбу, так веди себя соответствующе. Прекрати эпатировать публику своим дьявольским поведением и кормить журналистов и телевизионщиков. Иначе я лишу тебя наследства.  
  
Тони вздрогнул. В последнее время Говарда стало слишком много, отцовские тирады заставляли глаз нервно дёргаться, и это вполне хватало, чтобы записать себя в психи. Он пропустил слова про наследство мимо ушей, прекрасно зная, что Говард слишком дорожит своей компанией, чтобы отдать её в руки кого-то другого. И пусть Тони был вредным и часто дерзил отцу, тот никогда бы не посмел переписать завещание. Совесть бы замучила даже такого человека как он.  
  
— Прекрати озираться, будто не понимаешь, где сейчас находишься! Или ты наконец-то протрезвел? Господи, Тони, ты невероятно меня утомляешь. У тебя такой взгляд, будто ты не понимаешь, за что я тебя отчитываю.  
  
А он и не понимал. Он не помнил такого эпизода в своей жизни. Не помнил необоснованное брюзжание отца, все его нотации всегда сводились к одному и тому же, и Тони перестал воспринимать их лет в одиннадцать. Они все сливались в один сплошной монолог ни о чём, будто университетские лекции, которые Тони никогда не посещал. У Говарда была абсолютно седая шевелюра и россыпь морщин на лице, и точный возраст определить было сложно. Последние лет двадцать своей жизни отец почти не менялся. Только взгляд на фотографиях становился жёстче и беспринципнее.  
  
Тони взглянул на себя, на свою одежду, руки. Волосы были влажные. Он был в белой наглаженной рубашке, чёрных брюках, идеально начищенных чёрных ботинках. Вот только обувь была из разных пар. Это было видно по форме носков и подъёму. Это озадачивало. Что заставило надеть его разные туфли?  
  
Говард проследил за его взглядом и раздражённо цокнул, заметив ботинки.  
  
— И почему я не удивлён? — вздохнул Старк-старший и всё же, не удержавшись, закурил.  
  
Тони поморщился, отгоняя от себя дым. Ему никогда не нравился запах этих сигар. Он ассоциировался с властным Говардом, любящим приглашать его к себе в рабочий кабинет и отчитывать за малейшие провинности. В тринадцать Тони просто перестал к нему наведываться, а Говард не любил прилагать усилия, чтобы заниматься его поисками по дому. Поэтому семейные трапезы в общей столовой медленно превращались для Тони в пытку, и вскоре он перестал посещать даже их.  
  
За окном было темно, стояла глубокая ночь. Он не мог даже вспомнить, в какой временной промежуток всё это происходило. Курящий в больничном халате отец, разные ботинки, больная мать.  
  
— Ладно, пойду поговорю с доктором. А ты иди в машину. Не хватало, чтобы ты начал заигрывать с какой-нибудь медсестричкой, — пробурчал Говард, и прямо с сигарой в зубах направился прочь, в сторону палат.  
  
Тони на секунду растерялся. Он понятия не имел, где сейчас находится, и ему вдруг на мгновение стало страшно. Рядом был пост, и Тони, заприметив там вполне миловидную медсестричку, направился к ней. Она лучезарно ему улыбнулась, либо узнав, либо её обаяла его харизма, но Старк всё своё внимание направил на зеркало. На вид ему было лет двадцать, судя по чистой коже и гладко выбритому подбородку. Это внезапно его шокировало. Чтобы не смущать красавицу, Тони приложил усилия, чтобы отвести взгляд от зеркала, и улыбнулся девушке.  
  
— Чем могу помочь, сэр?  
  
— Было бы весьма неплохо, если бы вы сказали мне, где я сейчас нахожусь.  
  
— Вам точный адрес больницы? — поинтересовалась она, но Тони её перебил.  
  
— Масштабнее.  
  
— Масштабнее? — девушка нахмурилась, поправляя выбившуюся из-под медицинского колпачка рыжую прядь. — Штат Миссури, Сент-Чарльз? Вы это хотели услышать?  
  
Тони опешил. Кажется, он начал что-то припоминать.  
  
— А какой сейчас год?  
  
Последние следы улыбки с лица медсестры тотчас пропали. Она смотрела на него как на полного придурка.  
  
— Шутка, — без тени улыбки пояснил Старк. — Как там мама? Что с ней?  
  
— Она сейчас в палате. Полчаса назад была прооперирована по поводу острого аппендицита…  
  
Тони дослушивать не стал, только кивнул и поспешил покинуть не то что пост, а хотя бы этаж. Это был то ли 1987, то ли 1988. Говард упомянул, что он закончил учиться, значит, скорее последнее. Ему сейчас восемнадцать, и судя по тому, что в карманах у него больше нет его любимых сигарилл, на которые его подсадил Роуди в студенческие времена, он был прав. Они приехали в Сент-Чарльз к знакомым отца, и пока так называемые взрослые решали свои глупые проблемы, Тони на спор вместе с сыном друга Говарда голышом прыгнул в соседский бассейн. И всё бы прошло тихо и мирно, если бы отец чуть ли не за шкирку вытащил его на бортик, потому что у мамы резко прихватило живот.  
  
Говард всегда был невыносим, и Тони к этому давно уже привык. Но прошлое в последнее время так и норовило о себе напомнить. Это было жутковато.  
  
Тони спустился вниз на пару этажей и решил попить водички из питьевого фонтанчика, размышляя, а не вернуться ли ему обратно в своё время. Глаз Агамотто под рубашкой приятно грел голую грудь. Но непонятно откуда доносившийся звук заставил Старка на время забыть об этом. Кто-то плакал. Тихонько, почти поскуливая, едва слышно. Тони обернулся, заметив на скамейке среди кадок с лохматыми зелёными цветами парнишку лет десяти. Он пытался запихать размотанную плёнку в аудиокассету, но получалось плохо. Она то и дело перекручивалась. Тони несколько секунд глядел на это всё дело и вздохнул.  
  
— Давай помогу, — он отобрал у мальчика кассету и, прокручивая мизинцем зубчики колёсиков, намотал плёнку на катушку. — Давненько я таких не видел, — с внезапной ностальгией признался Старк, разглядывая надпись, сделанную рукой. — «Улётный микс, том первый»?  
  
Парнишка вытер раскрасневшиеся щёки от слёз и сунул кассету в плеер Sony Walkman. Такой же и у него были когда-то. Это вызвало у Тони ещё больший приступ сожаления по ушедшим временам, хотя он побывал в них не так давно. Он помнил, как с такими же чувствами разглядывал старые виниловые пластинки из коллекции отца, дискеты и одногиговые флешки, а потом без жалости выбросил DVD-проигрыватель.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Тони, на что мальчишка, собирающийся нацепить наушники, внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Питер.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я Тони, — он из вежливости протянул ему руку, и Питер её пожал. — И насколько улётен твой микс?  
  
— Настолько, что мне не надоест его слушать даже через тридцать лет, — заявил мальчишка.  
  
— Похвально. Меня бы уже стошнило, — признался Старк.  
  
— Это твоя машина на парковке такая классная?  
  
Тони задумался. Он не помнил, какой автомобиль у отца должен быть сейчас. У него в принципе все тачки были словно произведения искусства, он был слишком падок на такие вещи, и Старк лишь кивнул. Всё равно ошибиться было сложно.  
  
— Я бы хотел себе такую.  
  
— Будет, обязательно будет.  
  
Питер постучал ногтем по корпусу плеера, а потом вдруг неожиданно спросил:  
  
— Кто у тебя здесь?  
  
— Мама, у неё аппендицит. А у тебя?  
  
— Тоже мама. У неё рак.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Тони лишь хлопал глазами, не зная, что и сказать. Едва успел прикусить язык, прежде чем ляпнуть дежурное «Соболезную», а потом понял, что ещё рано такое говорить. И не к месту.  
  
— Её зовут Мередит Квилл, она лежит в двадцать восьмой палате. Там все такие лысые, — вдруг очень тихо прошептал он, Тони не сразу услышал.  
  
Он растерянно пялился на питьевой фонтанчик, понимая, что пить теперь ему хочется сильнее. В горле почти пересохло. Он уже успел пожалеть, что вообще решил тут остаться, стоило всё же прислушаться к отцу и подождать его в машине. А потом Тони вдруг током ударило:  
  
— Значит ты Питер Квилл?!  
  
Мальчишка кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от своего плеера, и Старк вдруг потерял над собой контроль. Вцепился в парнишку и развернул к себе, у него от неожиданности даже плеер выпал из рук, повиснув на проводе от наушников, чудом не разбившись об пол.  
  
— Ты же Звёздный Лорд?! — глаза у Питера расширились и стали испуганными, взгляд заметался.  
  
— Откуда?..  
  
— Боже! Слушай меня внимательно! Как-то ты сказал мне, что держал в руках Сферу и смог выжить! Послушай, — Тони встряхнул мальчишку, который, отчаянно сопротивляясь, пытался выбраться из кольца его рук, — когда найдёшь Сферу, а это будет лет через двадцать пять, немедленно, слышишь меня, немедленно её уничтожь. Сделай всё, что угодно, чтобы её не существовало. Не дай Таносу шанса воспользоваться ею. Приложи все усилия к тому, чтобы её уничтожить. Спаси мир!  
  
Питер заскулил, схватил его за руку, больно царапая ногтями, пнул в колено, но Тони крепко держал его за плечи, не давая возможности освободиться. Мальчишка даже по лицу умудрился его ударить.  
  
— Слышишь, Питер? Уничтожь Сферу! Уничтожь…  
  
— Питер!  
  
Тони вздрогнул и отпустил парнишку. Тот в ужасе отшатнулся от него, чуть не упав со скамейки. Вид у него был напуганный, да и сам Тони чувствовал себя слишком перевозбуждённым. Он с безумным взглядом уставился на мужчину, что стоял в коридоре.  
  
— Дедушка! — воскликнул Питер, спешно подбирая с пола плеер и рюкзак, и метнулся к мужчине. Тот странно взглянул на Тони, что Старк невольно вздрогнул, понимая, как ужасно его выходка выглядела со стороны.  
  
— Пойдём отсюда.  
  
Питер с дедом удалились, и Тони вздохнул. Квиллу сейчас восемь, вряд ли он вообще запомнит этот эпизод своей жизни. Скорее забудет как страшный сон, и это будет к лучшему. Старк устало помассировал виски, а потом взглянул на свои ботинки. Он до сих не смог вспомнить, как его угораздило надеть разные пары.  
  
Отец уже ждал его на парковке, и вид у него был крайне недовольный.  
  
— Ну и где ты был? — раздражённо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Пил из фонтанчика, — в машину Тони садиться не спешил, коснулся через ткань рубашки Глаза Агамотто и почувствовал его жар.  
  
— Садись, поехали отсюда.  
  
— Отец? — Говард мрачно вздохнул, явно раздосадованный неповиновением сына. — Можно мне проведать маму? — Тони с надеждой смотрел на него, уже прекрасно понимая по одному только его виду, что он ответит.  
  
— Завтра проведаешь, она уже спит.  


***

  
По возвращении Тони мгновенно оглушило громкой музыкой и чужими разговорами, что пытались перекричать бодрые басы. На секунду показалось, что он веселился в клубе, но ошалело оглянувшись, Старк узнал интерьер Башни Мстителей. В руках он держал наполовину полный бокал мартини. Губы были солёные.  
  
Народу — тьма, не протолкнуться. Освещение было почти как в ночном клубе, светомузыка била по глазам, и Тони нахмурился, удивившись, кому взбрело в голову устроить подобную вакханалию в Башне.  
  
— Шикарная вечеринка, Тони, — Роуди хлопнул его по плечу. — Как раз то, что нам нужно.  
  
Взгляд невольно пополз вниз, на ноги собеседника, и Старк изумлённо поджал губы. На Роуди не было экзоскелета — он ходил сам, на своих двоих.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду познакомлюсь с инопланетными красотками вон в том углу. Одна вообще с усами на голове, — пьяно хихикнул он и удалился, смешно покачиваясь. Тони проследил за ним взглядом и узнал в тех самых «красотках» стеснительно стоящую в углу Мантис и мрачную Небулу. У последней выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Старк дёрнулся было остановить Роуди, явно не понимавшего, что ему грозит, но передумал. Не маленький — разберётся.  
  
— Говорящий енот! Ты видел?! Говорящий! — Сэм воодушевлённо делился своими впечатлениями с… Тони прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в полутьме лицо того, с кем он трепался. На секунду его озарила красная вспышка, это был Клинт.  
  
— Когда я в шутку назвал его крысой, он запульнул в меня самодельной бомбой. Еле отскочил, — пробурчал Бартон.  
  
— А меня он укусил. В нос, — Сэм слегка пригорюнился, трогая свою заклеенную пластырем переносицу. — Надеюсь, он не бешеный.  
  
— Я видел, как он только что в одну морду умял три бутылки виски из коллекции Старка и разнёс его стереосистему. Кажется, он сейчас в гараже, уничтожает коллекцию его Бентли.  
  
Об осеклись, когда мимо них сквозь толпу прошёл Тони.  
  
Людей было так много, что большую часть из них Старк просто никогда в жизни не видел. Это невольно напомнило ему ту вечеринку, что они устроили после набега на последнюю базу ГИДРЫ в горах Соковии. На этой же вечеринке дал о себе знать Альтрон.  
  
Тони споткнулся о корни, внезапно проросшие посреди гостиной, и заметил, как Питер Паркер рубится в приставку с каким-то… деревом.  
  
— Я есть Грут, — злобно вопило оно.  
  
— Я есть Грут! — вторил ему Питер.  
  
Тони устало покачал головой, разболевшейся от громкой музыки, и вдруг замер. Он заметил в толпе у банкетного стола Ванду. На ней было платье, которого он ещё на ней никогда не видел и даже бы не подумал, что она может такие носить — чёрное, донельзя облегающее, на тонких бретельках, с умопомрачительным декольте. Тони знал — ей есть, что показать. На секунду во рту пересохло. Пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы заставить ватные ноги двигаться к ней навстречу.  
  
В её бокале плескалось что-то красное. Таким же красным были её зацелованные губы. И щёки, когда Тони к ней прикоснулся — протянул руку к её лицу, внезапно ощущая жгучий прилив нежности. Ванда недоумённо нахмурилась, делая шаг назад, и взглянула на него так, будто… они были незнакомы.  
  
— Эй, что ты делаешь?! — Питер Квилл резко схватил его за локоть. — Убери свои руки от моей девушки.  
  
Лицо Тони вытянулось:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Всё в порядке, — Ванда обворожительно улыбнулась Квиллу, и Тони проследил за тем, как их пальцы сплетаются. Неотёсанный, грубый, порой слегка глуповатый Звёздный Лорд вдруг превратился в верного заботливого ухажёра. Даже его взгляд смягчился.  
  
— Ладно, — хмыкнул он и пожал плечами. — Не обессудь, но больше её не лапай, — предупредил он зловеще. Отобрав у Ванды бокал с недопитым вином, сунул Старку под нос, и под ручку они удалились на импровизированный танцпол посреди зала.  
  
Даже сквозь бодрую музыку было слышно, как челюсть Тони разбилась о пол и пробила несколько этажей кряду. Его бросило в холодный пот, когда Квилл обвил своими лапищами тонкую талию Ванды и они весело задрыгались в такт музыке. На удивление это было весьма…  
  
— Ритмично, — сквозь зубы заметил Тони, сжимая ножки бокалов с такой силой, что вот-вот и они бы сломались.  
  
— Что мы будем делать с камнями бесконечности? — от неожиданно громкого крика Старк вздрогнул и чуть было не пролил вино себе на рубашку.  
  
— Я думал, ты играешь в приставку с тем деревом, — в ответ на это Питер пожал плечами.  
  
— Это Грут. Во что бы мы не играли, он постоянно выигрывает. А это уже начинает надоедать, — угрюмо пожаловался Паркер. — В "Галаге" он просто бог…  
  
Тони, не отрываясь, наблюдал за танцующими Вандой и Квиллом. Тот постоянно её трогал: то за талию, то за плечо, то касался лица, заправлял ей прядку волос за ухо, то вот случайно коснётся груди, вот она прижмётся к нему спиной. От всегда сдержанной и холодной Ванды Тони этого не ожидал. И внутри бурлила злость, пришлось даже бережно поставить бокалы на стол, от греха подальше.  
  
— А Дракс кстати разнёс только что вашу мастерскую, — как бы невзначай сообщил Питер. Тони даже не моргнул — он с кислой миной наблюдал за тем, как парочка страстно целуется на глазах у всех присутствующих.  
  
— Что за разврат? — процедил Тони. — Почему нельзя было уединиться? Здесь же дети.  
  
Питер проследил за его взглядом.  
  
— Здесь нет детей, мистер Старк.  
  
— А ты, по-твоему, кто?  
  
Питер обиженно надулся.  
  
— Но вы же сами пригласили меня на вечеринку, где алкоголь льётся рекой. Значит, я уже не ребёнок.  
  
Тони лишь закатил глаза, ощущая неимоверное желание надрать Квиллу задницу и отцепить от него Ванду. Они тёрлись друг об друга так, словно бы хотели высечь искры для костра.  
  
— К тому же я участвовал в Великой битве, — продолжал перекрикивать музыку Питер прямо в ухо Старку. Для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. — Сражался с Чёрным Орденом, дрался с самим Таносом! Вы сделали мне новый костюм, и я теперь Мститель. Я давно уже не ребёнок.  
  
— Ага, — невнятно промычал Тони, одновременно злясь на то, как Ванда улыбается Квиллу, и наслаждаясь зрелищем её подпрыгивающей под музыку груди.  
  
— Кстати, нам в школе на лето задали написать эссе на тему «Как я провёл каникулы». Можно я напишу про Великую битву? Мне, правда, никто не поверит, но я думаю, у моего учителя литературы точно разорвёт шаблон. Тётю Мэй скорее всего хватит инфаркт, а это уже весьма так печально… — вдруг задумался Питер, пялясь туда же, куда пялится Старк. Тони заметил направление его взгляда и одарил паренька лёгким подзатыльником. Тот смутился и покраснел. — Просто я тут подумал, неплохо было бы написать мемуары, не правда ли?  
  
— Тебе ещё рано даже задумываться о мемуарах, — пробурчал Тони. В этом платье у Ванды была невероятно аппетитная задница. Её так некстати лапал именно Квилл.  
  
— Я вообще-то про вас…  
  
— И мне тоже рано задумываться о мемуарах! — возмутился Тони. — Я не так уж и стар.  
  
— Да-да, — тут же встрепенулся Питер. — Просто людям, должно быть, интересно узнать о приключениях Мстителей. Не только про Великую битву. Ведь каждый из нас может поведать свою историю! Вы, мистер Старк, капитан Роджерс, мисс Романофф, даже я!  
  
Тони с сомнением на него покосился, не в силах больше смотреть на то, как Звёздный Лорд елозит своими ручищами по телу Ванды.  
  
— Ну ладно, может, моей истории хватит только на школьное эссе…  
  
— Не смей писать об этом в эссе! — пригрозил ему Тони. Питер обиженно выдохнул.  
  
— Ладно, — пробурчал он. — Но всё же задумайтесь о мемуарах. Люди должны знать правду. К тому же, если все Мстители напишут по книге, то популярность просто возрастёт до небес. Особенно людям будет интересно ваша версия событий.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я написал автобиографию, чтобы зачитываться ею по ночам, — подвёл итог Старк, и Питер неловко хихикнул, понимая, что его подловили.  
  
— Но глупо отрицать, что идея хороша.  
  
Тони вздохнул, оглядывая помещение. Судя всему, Танос побеждён, все живы, празднуют победу, и лишь один он грустно льёт слюни на Ванду, которая каким-то чёртовым непонятным образом оказалась в объятиях Квилла.  
  
— Ладно, и что бы ты написал в своих мемуарах? — сдался Старк.  
  
— О! — глаза парнишки загорелись. — Я бы начал с того, что меня укусил радиоактивный паук! Я бы в подробностях описал, что творилось с моим телом в этот момент и как я привыкал ко всем этим своим ништякам. Потом бы я написал о том, как победил Стервятника! Потом я бы в подробностях описал, как сражался против Эбони Мо и Кулл Обсидиана и спас вам жизнь! Наш диалог в красках, — Питер даже подпрыгнул от перевозбуждения. — Вы спросили: кто я такой. А я ответил, мол, я Человек-паук. А вы такой протянули: о, ясно, тот парнишка в красно-синих колготках из ютуба? А я тогда так обрадовался, кричу: да, это я! А вы потом: убирайся отсюда, ты ещё слишком юный для всего этого дерьма! А я такой: нет, я буду сражаться! У меня тогда коленки так дрожали, когда вы меня отчитывали.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не написал в штанишки, — хмыкнул Тони. Питер улыбнулся, интенсивно помотав головой.  
  
— Не-е-ет! Но не отрицаю, мог бы. А потом нам в последний момент удалось отстоять камень разума, но мы всё равно попали на их космический корабль, который вы так смешно называли пончиком! А там Старейшина с камнем времени! И мы оказались на Титане. О! — Питер блаженно закатил глаза. — Я о таком мог только мечтать. А потом к нам заявились Стражи Галактики. Звёздный Лорд взял меня в плен и всё спрашивал про какую-то Гамору. Но вы не дали меня в обиду! Вы защищали меня, — Питер чуть ли не визжал от восторга. — А потом пришёл Танос, огромный такой, цвета черники, а у него в перчатке уже камень реальности, камень пространства, камень души! Но мы сработали как настоящая команда! Старейшина его отвлекала, мы все дрались с Таносом на равных, — Питер изобразил парочку боксёрских приёмов. — А потом… Мантис, ну та, которая с усами на лбу, погрузила его в сон, и мы отрубили ему руку!  
  
Тони вздрогнул.  
  
— О, это было круто! Правда, — Питер слегка приуныл, — он, кажется, успел убить Гамору. Дракс Разрушитель сказал, что она была зелёного цвета.  
  
— Разве Квилл не попытался набить морду Таносу и он не расшвырял нас как кегли? — осторожно поинтересовался Старк, снова гипнотизируя взглядом лобызающихся Питера и Ванду.  
  
— Эм… нет, — удивился парнишка. — Они, конечно, все были в печали, потому что Гамора была их другом, но… значит, такова наша жертва. А потом мы вернулись на Землю, вы сделали мне костюм и сказали, что я Мститель!  
  
Тони на секунду нахмурился:  
  
— Я сделал тебе костюм после Великой битвы?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— В чём же ты дрался?  
  
— В своих красно-синих трико, — Питер захлопал ресницами, когда Тони взглянул на него в полном ужасе.  
  
— Мы что, познакомились непосредственно перед битвой на Титане?  
  
— Э, — протянул Питер, сузив глаза. — Да, но почему вы спрашиваете? Вы что, сами не помните, мистер Старк?  
  
— Я никогда не вербовал тебя для битвы против Кэпа? Никогда не тащил тебя в Германию?  
  
Питер задумчиво посмотрел вверх, ему явно не нравилось, что Тони несёт какую-то чушь.  
  
— Забудь, я пьян, — во избежание глупых вопросов, переполненных подозрением, Старк похлопал Паркера по плечу.  
  
— Почему вы так на них пялитесь? — полюбопытствовал Питер, заметив, куда смотрит Тони.  
  
— Странная парочка.  
  
— Думаете? — удивился Питер и пожал плечами. — Обычная. Квилл прикольный, — Старк поморщился, ощущая себя внезапно преданным.  
  
— И давно они так… трутся во время танцев друг об друга? — Тони постарался скрыть ревность в голосе; удалось замаскировать её под раздражение.  
  
— Да года четыре уж как.  
  
— Четыре года?! — воскликнул Тони, шокированный этим фактом. Он был уверен, что развратные искры между ними вспыхнули как минимумом на Титане. — Какого чёрта? Она ведь мой соу…  
  
— Я есть Грут, — дерево бесцеремонно оттолкнуло Старка и обратилось к Питеру.  
  
— Нет, я больше не буду с тобой играть, — возмутился Паркер.  
  
— Я есть Грут.  
  
— Знаю, что скучно, но ты постоянно выигрываешь.  
  
— Я есть Грут.  
  
— Ай, ладно, пошли. Не отстанешь ведь.  
  
Тони проводил их взглядом и снова покосился на Ванду с Квиллом. Они продолжали целоваться. Страстно, грязно, и у Старка глаз уже дёргался, но он всё продолжал на них смотреть. Он ничего не ощущал, кроме своей ярости вперемешку с ревностью. Он не чувствовал Ванду. Только уже привычную пустоту.  
  
Питер шарил руками по её голым лопаткам, то и дело цеплял пальцами тонкие бретельки, путаясь в её каштановых волосах.  
  
— Как же я им завидую, — тихонько призналась Наташа, и Тони чуть ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Гулкие биты заглушали её шаги.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что они соулмейты. Потому что они оба родились на Земле, но умудрились встретиться в необъятном космосе. Потому что от них фонит так, что закладывает всё: от ушей до пор на коже.  
  
Тони почувствовал, как сердце забилось в бешеном темпе, слишком быстро, чтобы быть нормой.  
  
— Соулмейты?  
  
— Да, — Наташа кивнула, не отрываясь глядя на танцующую под медленную слезливую песню парочку. — Вот сколько ты таких встречал в своей жизни? — поинтересовалась она. Волосы у неё были красные, как лопнувшие у Тони капилляры в глазах. — Я, например, ни разу. Ну… либо никто не признавался. В любом случае, таких сразу видно. Брюс говорит, от них исходит особая аура. И она золотится.  
  
— Брюс верит в ауру?  
  
— Нет, — Нат рассмеялась. — Просто Квилл и Ванда его невероятно воодушевили. А я по-чёрному завидую, — её белые зубы клацнули о край бокала. — Ты только глянь на них: они выглядят отвратительно счастливыми.  
  
Питер целовал Ванду в ушко, его ладони были у неё прямо под грудью.  
  
— Что мы будем делать с камнями? — почти не разжимая губ, спросил Тони. У него туман стоял перед глазами: чёрное платье Ванды расплывалось в светомузыке.  
  
— Спрячем, — пожала плечами Нат.  
  
— Каков шанс, что не найдётся другой такой Танос и снова не соберёт камни вместе?  
  
— Старейшина сказала, что такого больше не найдётся.  
  
— Кто такая Старейшина? — Тони наконец отвёл взгляд от Ванды и посмотрел на Романофф.  
  
— Не пугай меня, — мрачно заметила она. — Пойду развлеку Брюса, а то он совсем приуныл. И кстати, у меня к тебе просьба. Пожалуйста, останови Квилла, когда он снова начнёт рассказывать о том, как встретил Ванду. Я слышала эту историю уже четыре раза. Меня тошнит от этой приторной парочки.  
  
Тони не послушался.  
  
Когда все вдоволь натанцевались и, умаявшиеся, расселись в гостиной, Паркер предложил сыграть во что-нибудь весёлое. Как раз этого ему и хотелось — он единственный был здесь абсолютно трезв, никто не давал ребёнку даже глотка пива. Монополия и мафия, как и с десяток других игр были отвергнуты, потому что ни Ванда, ни Питер, ни тем более остальные Стражи не умели в них играть.  
  
— В космосе что, не знают таких элементарных вещей? — Клинт не упустил своей возможности поглумиться над ними.  
  
На что все Стражи наперебой принялись называть свои настольные игры, в итоге ввергнув всех в тоску и уныние. Ванда, накинувшая на плечи куртку Опустошителей, сидела на коленях Квилла, положив голову ему на плечо и лениво крутила свои волосы на палец. Питер начал свой рассказ, и Наташа жалобно простонала что-то себе под нос.  
  
— …когда я схватил Сферу голыми руками, меня будто расщепило на атомы. Я чувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела, и все они неистово болели. И в своём видении я узрел её, — Квилл с нежностью взглянул на Ванду. Тони скрипнул зубами. — Я увидел её лицо, услышал её мысли, почувствовал всё, что чувствовала она… Не то, чтобы и я раньше не ощущал её эмоций, но в этот раз всё было намного ярче. Почти как сейчас. Чем мы ближе, тем сильнее наша связь.  
  
Их пальцы переплелись, и Тони почти перестал дышать.  
  
— Я никогда не придавал значение тому, что ощущал. Иногда сквозь своё хорошее настроение я ощущал чужой страх, — на этих словах Ванда слегка поморщилась. Ей явно не нравилось, что Питер сообщает её маленькие секретики всему миру. — А порой моя злость сменялась чем-то бурным пьянством.  
  
— Ты что-то путаешь, — фыркнула Ванда. — Это меня накрывало твоим алкогольным помутнением.  
  
— Не помню такого, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но мне и в голову не приходило, что у меня может быть соулмейт. Я слышал о них, мне рассказывала мама. А ещё она утверждала, что они с моим отцом как раз-таки и были родственными душами, — на этом моменте по лицу Питера пробежала тень. Он даже сбился. — Ложь, конечно. Ей наверняка нравилось так думать.  
  
Ванда ободряюще похлопала Квилла по коленке. Тони вздрогнул.  
  
— Да и сам Эго, мой отец, считал их таковыми. Хотя это понятие никак к ним не применялось. Но он очень любил об этом говорить, постоянно трещал об эмпатах, — антенны на голове Мантис внезапно зашевелились. — А когда Эго попытался меня убить, то мы с Вандой снова законнектились.  
  
Они снова переглянулись, и Тони скрипнул зубами, отчего ухо пронзила боль.  
  
— В этот раз наши эмоции были раз в тысячу ярче, чем сияние Ригеля. Я думал, моё сознание выжгло её образом, — признался Питер, и Наташа демонстративно зевнула. Паучок слушал, открыв рот от изумления. Дракс похрапывал.  
  
— А потом мы встретились на похоронах Йонду.  
  
— Это тот который тебя похитил, чтобы продать Эго, но узнал, что тот убивает своих детей, и решил оставить у себя? — уточнил Брюс.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ванду же похитили аннигиляторы, — пояснил Квилл.  
  
— Мне было десять, когда это случилось, — начала она, и Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как холодеет нутро. — Это такие противные существа, которые ставят эксперименты над представителями различных рас. Таких как я было много. Насколько знаю, я не была там единственным человеком. Они похитили множество детей по всей Терре. Но я была одной из немногих, кому удалось выжить. И через несколько лет нам удалось бежать. Мы выживали как могли: бродяжничали, воровали, были наёмниками. А потом я примкнула к Опустошителям Алеты Огорд. И на похоронах Йонду Удонта мы с Питером встретились. И хоть я никогда не слышала о соулмейтах и даже в сказки о любви с первого взгляда не верила, но я сразу же поняла, что мы созданы друг для друга.  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — призналась Наташа тихонько. — Они словно рахат-лукум, вывалянный в мёде.  
  
Дракс во сне громко всхрапнул, и Тони резко отвёл взгляд от миловавшихся на глазах у всех парочки.  
  
— Класс, — воодушевлённо протянул Паркер. Его глаза блестели. — Невероятно! Просто восхитительно.  
  
— Поменьше прыти, сынок, — пробурчал Клинт. — Я бы, например, не хотел знать, что моя жена злится в то время, как я отдыхаю в баре с друзьями.  
  
Мантис коснулась его руки и покачала головой:  
  
— Неправда. Ты бы этого хотел. Тебе было бы приятно осознавать, что твоя радость от просмотра очередного матча передаётся твой жене. И ты бы хотел испытывать такое же удовольствие, когда она покупает себе новое платье. Но ты бы не хотел чувствовать её боль во время родов, — уверенно заявила она. — Что такое роды?  
  
Клинт в ужасе одёрнул свою руку и шарахнулся подальше от Мантис. Сэм хихикнул.  
  
— Ну я бы уж точно не хотела чувствовать, как Брюс превращается в Халка, — мрачно заметила Наташа себе под нос.  
  
— Жаль, что ваша вот эта связь, — небрежно бросил Ракета, — разрушила ваши зарождавшиеся отношения с Гаморой.  
  
Воцарилась тишина, и Стражи потупили взгляд. Даже Небула вздрогнула.  
  
— Гамора была настоящим другом, верным и понимающим, — прошептала Мантис.  
  
Тони наконец сделал полный вдох грудью, лихорадочно выстраивая логическую цепочку. Один только его разговор с маленьким Питером Квиллом повлёк за собой снежный ком: Ванда стала его соулмейтом, была похищена инопланетянами, следовательно, не участвовала в экспериментах ГИДРЫ, не вселила в Тони животный ужас и он не создал Альтрона. Не примкнула к Мстителям, не устроила фейерверк в Лагосе, не была одной из причин создания Соковианского соглашения, не повлекла за собой распад Мстителей. И даже Питер Паркер был завербован лишь спустя пару лет. И Танос получил по самое не хочу. Может, всё было не так уж и плохо? Мир же не треснул пополам.  
  
— А что со Сферой? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался Старк. — Что с ней стало после того, как ты до неё дотронулся?  
  
— О, это весьма занятная история, — подтвердил Квилл. — Сначала мы решили оставить её на Ксандаре, зная, что Корпус Нова сможет о ней позаботиться, но потом… — Питер скосил взгляд на Старка, и тот вдруг ощутил, как волосы на затылке шевелятся. — Мне показалось, что лучшим будет уничтожить камень силы. Кажется, меня кто-то надоумил на это. Как будто мне кто-то просто сказал об этом, вложил мысль мне в голову. И после долгих обсуждений с Ирани Раэль Сфера была уничтожена. Но мы конечно же никому об этом не сообщили, фейковую Сферу мы так и оставили на Ксандаре.  
  
— К сожалению, когда Танос пришёл за камнем, он обнаружил, что он не настоящий. И разгневавшись, он уничтожил целую планету, — подытожила Небула. — Зато перчатку собрать ему так и не удалось. Хоть в чём-то плюс.  
  
Тони оглядел всех присутствующих. Почти все были в сборе, даже Стив и Тор сидели в уголочке и внимательно слушали. Не было разве что Доктора Стрэнджа. Долго молчали, попивая свои напитки, пока Паркер не потянулся, сонно зевая.  
  
— Марш спать, тебе давно уже пора в кроватку, — голосом уставшего отца заявил Клинт, внезапно взяв на себя роль, которую всегда играл Тони. Питер что-то обиженно промычал, но подчинился. Для Старка это стало сигналом: он поспешил покинуть гостиную — его взгляд то и дело возвращался к Ванде. А где Ванда, там и Квилл. На их приторные отношения смотреть было невыносимо. Тони чувствовал отчаяние.  
  
Каждый раз что-то шло не так. Ни одна из измененных реальностей ему не нравилась. Если у Тони с Вандой всё было хорошо, то обязательно бы нашлась какая-нибудь дрянь, которая бы всё испортила.  
  
В мастерской он практически сразу обнаружил бережно спрятанную за пуленепробиваемое стекло перчатку Таноса, снятую с отрубленной руки титана. На золотой каёмке даже осталась запечённая кровь. В свете лампочек сияли три камня: красный, синий, оранжевый. За отдельным стеклом на специальной подставке лежал скипетр. Тони нащупал под рубашкой Глаз Агамотто и вздохнул.  
  
— Вот видишь, ты всего лишь перебросился с Питером Квиллом парой фраз, а вселенная уже лишила тебя любви всей твоей жизни.  
  
Старк даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся. Перед ним стояла очень высокая лысая женщина в белых монашеских одеждах. На её груди был Глаз Агамотто.  
  
— Старейшина? — догадался Тони, и она кивнула.  
  
— Тебе здесь не место, — заметила она. — Очень плохо, когда в одной вселенной находятся две пары одинаковых камней.  
  
— Может… Может, я планирую здесь остаться? Здесь неплохо, — Старк заметил, что его голос предательски дрожит, и одёрнул себя. — Танос повержен, люди живы. А то, что Ванда теперь мне не принадлежит, ну, она мне и раньше никогда не принадлежала. Так что невелика потеря.  
  
— Правда? — Старейшина смотрела на него сверху вниз, слегка улыбаясь, и глаза у неё были чистые и ясные, смотрели прямо в душу, выворачивая её наизнанку. — В скольких версиях ты уже побывал, чтобы прийти к такому выводу? Ты же каждый раз отменял свои действия, потому что вам с ней быть вместе мешали именно обстоятельства.  
  
— Мне уже надоело прыгать во времени туда-сюда и каждый раз лишь сильнее разочаровываться, — процедил сквозь зубы Тони. Сияние камней жгло глаза.  
  
— Обещаю, следующий прыжок тебя не разочарует.  
  
Эти слова заставили нахмуриться. Лицо Старейшины было абсолютно непроницаемым.  
  
— Где Доктор Стрэндж?  
  
— Насколько я знаю, оперирует очередного пациента.  
  
— Значит… в этой ветке он всё ещё нейрохирург?  
  
— Король Т’Чака жив, а Вижна никогда не существовало. Даже у Ванды никогда не было брата, — пожала плечами Старейшина всё ещё глядя на камни. — И тебя здесь не должно быть. Возвращайся назад.  
  
— Я хочу остаться, — твёрдо прошептал Старк.  
  
— Не хочешь. Если ты останешься, я отберу у тебя и камень времени, и камень реальности. Ты не сможешь нормально жить, зная, что Ванда принадлежит другому. Ты прибежишь ко мне с просьбой всё исправить, но я не позволю. Потому что никогда не доверю тебе камень снова. Ты и так методично проделываешь дыры в тонкой канве вселенной. После тебя нам ещё придётся долго её латать.  
  
— Я не просил снабжать себя всеми этими артефактами, — злобно бросил Тони, стукнув кулаком себя в грудь и буквально вдавил Глаз Агамотто в грудину. Было ощутимо больно.  
  
— Ну… Просто это была сделка между одним Стрэнджем и другим. Они посчитали, что это необходимо. Но это не говорит о том, что это правильно.  
  
— Что мне делать дальше?  
  
— Возвращаться назад и всё начинать по новой.  
  
— А если я не хочу?  
  
Старейшина тяжело вздохнула. Люди, — снисходительно подумала она наверняка.  
  
— Тебе не понравится жить во временной линии, слепленной тобой же из того, что было, и знать, что могло быть всё иначе, — повторила она. — Так что убирайся.  
  
Последние слова Тони ошарашили:  
  
— Это было грубо, — пожаловался он. Ему не ответили.  
  
В гостиной заметно опустело. Ванда и Квилл слушали музыку, разделив наушники на двоих, и тихонько что-то напевали себе под нос. Судя по тому, что Тони успел понять — Ванда здесь была совсем другой, не гнушалась воровать и мошенничать и была по уши влюблена в самодовольного, неотёсанного, грубого, глуповатого…  
  
— От них исходит такая мощь, — тихонько сообщила Мантис, подойдя ближе, и Старк недовольно на неё покосился. Как же они все его раздражали.  
  
Мантис опустила глаза на его руку, а потом попыталась коснуться его запястья, но Тони отпрянул. Взгляд у девушки тут же стал виноватым, антенны опустились, она что-то промямлила, рассыпавшись в извинениях, и Старк взял её за руку. От удивления глаза Мантис расширились, кончики усиков засверкали.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептала она. — Ты в таком отчаянии, что я бы на твоём месте покончила с собой.  
  
— Мило, — хмыкнул Тони, разрывая объятия.  


*** 

  
— В этом мире от меня ноль пользы, — Ванду бросило с разбегу в карьер. Она сразу же огорошила его плохой новостью. — Я не собираюсь возвращаться в свою реальность, где Альтрон выжег всё человечество дотла. Но и помогать тебе я больше не хочу.  
  
— Понимаю, тебе обидно.  
  
— Чёрта с два. Я вообще-то в ярости, — по тому, как тихо и хладнокровно она это произнесла, Тони понял, что это не ложь.  
  
— Я никогда тебе ничего не обещал. Не говорил, что люблю, что мы всегда будем вместе. На что ты вообще надеялась?  
  
— На то, что мы решим твою проблему быстро, а не будем топтаться на месте и рефлексировать.  
  
— Будто бы я виноват в том, что ничего не получается?!  
  
Ванда медленно выдохнула:  
  
— Просто верни меня в мой мир и отдай мне камень времени, чтобы я смогла уничтожить Альтрона.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Этот камень принадлежит моей реальности! Ты обязан его вернуть.  
  
— Знаю. Просто давай повременим. Он мне ещё нужен.  
  
— Нет, — возразила она. — Это я тебе нужна, чтобы быть с тобой, пока ты не вернёшь  _свою_  драгоценную Ванду. Потому что даже если ты меня не любишь, то всё равно во мне нуждаешься. Не будь меня здесь, ты бы уже давно сошёл с ума. Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это — быть одному.  
  
Как бы ни было это печально признавать, пусть даже и в д **у** ше, но это была сущая правда. При слова «душа» Тони вдруг встрепенулся. Он вспомнил Вормир.


	9. Жертва

_Ocean Jet — Weak_

  
  
— Всё это время у тебя был камень времени и ты молчал?! — взревела Небула, и её лицо оказалось так близко, что Тони увидел в её чёрных глазах своё отражение.  
  
— Я не сидел сложа рука, а действовал, — просипел он, пытаясь сделать вдох, — его душили.  
  
— В одиночку? Ты ещё глупее, чем я думала, — Небула надавила на кадык, и Тони почувствовал, что вот-вот и потеряет сознание.  
  
— Я же за помощью пришёл…  
  
Когда его горло отпустили из цепкой хватки, Старк судорожно глотнул воздуха, но поперхнулся и закашлялся. Дышать было неимоверно больно. С Небулой надо было быть аккуратней, начать издалека, но Тони сразу же обрушил на неё всю имевшуюся у него информацию. Немного наивно с его стороны было думать, что так лучше.  
  
— За какой помощью?  
  
Тони прочистил горло, но кашель не унимался.  
  
— Думал, ты знаешь, как попасть на Вормир.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы забрать камень души до того, как за ним придёт Танос.  
  
Небула молчала, её осанка была невероятно прямой, а стойка — крепкой, будто в неё вбили штырь. Она раздумывала.  
  
— Допустим, я знаю, как туда попасть, — она, чуть поколебавшись, подала Тони руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Но судя по-твоему лицу, не только меня беспокоит другой вопрос:  **когда**  туда попасть?  


***

  
  
И как ни странно она почти сразу же чётко определила для себя точную дату. И он пришёлся на тот период, когда Танос ещё не послал своих детей искать злополучные камни. Когда Гамора ещё не нашла камень души.  
  
— Не будет знать, где он, — не будет нужна Таносу, и, возможно, он оставит её в живых, — пояснила Небула, и её это «возможно» вдруг прозвучало надрывно зловеще. Ещё холоднее прозвучало её «Какого чёрта?», когда она увидела Ванду, живую и невредимую. — Она же развеялась в пепел!  
  
Тони стало смешно. В предыдущем временном отрывке они явно были друг с другом знакомы. Здесь же Небула ходила вокруг Ванды, чуть ли её не обнюхивая, — всегда была настороже.  
  
— Будь моя воля, я бы отправилась лет на тысячу назад и прикончила бы Таноса ещё в колыбели, — прошипела она, зная, что это невозможно. Им нужен был проводник и определённая дата, которыми они не располагали. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
  
Пришлось отматывать время на пять лет назад. Тони в зеркале уже привычно отметил, что морщин на лице стало меньше, как и седых волос, а потом заперся в мастерской, подальше от Пеппер и даже Ванды.  
  
— Можешь бродить по дому, пока Пеппер на работе, — небрежно бросил Старк, закрывая перед Вандой стеклянную дверь. Та с щелчком захлопнулась, отрезав их обоих друг от друга. Ему нужно было работать, времени было в обрез — Небула обещала забрать их в течение нескольких часов.  
  
— Как представлю, что придётся возвращаться в то время, когда я служила Таносу… — прошипела она однажды. — И я помогаю тебе лишь по двум причинам, — заметила она. — Хочу, чтобы сестра жила, но больше всего хочу надрать Таносу задницу!  
  
Ярости ей было не занимать.  
  
— Думаешь, огромный космический корабль пришельцев не привлечёт внимание людей? — осторожно заметила Ванда, когда Тони, наконец-то, уже ближе к вечеру, выбрался из своей мастерской на свет божий.  
  
— Это ли самая большая проблема?  
  
Ванда промолчала, явно стушевавшись. Последний серьёзный разговор заметно охладил их отношения, которые и без этого на ладан дышали. Ванда была мрачна и отстранена, Тони же был сосредоточен на том, что собирался сделать и к каким бы последствиям это приведёт.  
  
Когда Тони взбирался по трапу на корабль, Небула одарила его весьма недовольным взглядом, когда заметила на его руке импровизированную перчатку с одной-единственной выемкой для камня.  
  
— Я впервые в космосе, — восхищённо прошептала Ванда, выглядывая в иллюминатор. За стеклом чернела тьма в вспышках миллиарда звёзд. Тони собирался было возразить — они же вместе летели на Титан, но осёкся. Это была другая Ванда. Он перепутал.  
  
— Пристегнитесь, — скомандовала Небула. — Сейчас прыгнем в другую систему.  
  
Прыжок напоминал невероятно долгое центрифугирование, Тони будто швыряло в стены и медленно размазывало по обшивке, хотя только ремень безопасности больно впивался в грудь и живот. Его бы обязательно стошнило, не забудь он поужинать. Собрав в кулак последние остатки решимости, Тони облачился в броню. Его всё ещё шатало, когда он приблизился к Ванде. Она не сводила завороженный взгляд от лобового стекла — разглядывала поверхность Вормира, погружённую в облако розового тумана.  
  
— Держи, это антигравитационные браслеты.  
  
Ванда удивлённо взглянула на две тонкие полоски колец. Спорить не стала — надела сразу. Она вдруг улыбнулась Тони одними лишь уголками губ — едва ли уловимое движение, её глаза были полны предвкушения наконец-то разобраться с этим делом.  
  
— Я почему-то уверена, что у нас сегодня всё получится, — заметила она, и у Тони сердце замерло. Остановилось на миг, а потом забилось как бешеное, выплясывая микс из танго и сальсы. Хорошо, что никто не видел, как дрожат его руки. Никто не чувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту, и он не может смотреть Ванде в глаза.  
  
— Антигравитационные браслеты? — нахмурилась Небула, когда Ванда покинула палубу и направилась к выходу.  
  
— Останься на корабле, — попросил её Тони, и она растерянно склонила голову набок. — Очень тебя прошу.  
  
— Что ты задумал?  
  
Тони не ответил — язык не слушался. Он только покачал головой, пытаясь сглотнуть, отчаянно вымучивая из себя мужество.  
  
— Если ты считаешь нужным… — слегка смутилась Небула и тут же отвернулась, делая вид, что жутко занята осмотром пульта управления.  
  
— Смотри, я могу потрогать облака, — шептала Ванда, когда они взбирались на гору. Сквозь её пальцы сочился белоснежный дым, в лучах светила казавшийся сиреневым. Браслеты на тонких запястьях вдруг напомнили ему наручники на Ванде из альтернативной реальности, приговорённой к смертной казни.  
  
Под ногами хрустел снег, скрипела каменная крошка, и Тони спрятал за забралом шлема лицо. Воздух на вершине горы был спёртым, но Ванду это не смущало.  
  
— Скоро конец, — заявила она, и Старк согласился. Конец всей его игре.  
  
— Приветствую, Энтони, сын Говарда, — Тони резко остановился, заслоняя собой девушку, — скорее по привычке, забывшись. — Ванда, дочь Джанго.  
  
Голос отражался от скал, разлетался эхом над головой, обволакивал, бурлил, убаюкивал. И был смутно знаком. Тони видел перед собой лишь фигуру в чёрном плаще, он был похож на призрак, тьму, облако. Старк сделал несколько шагов вперёд, под подошвами стонала земля.  
  
— Помнишь меня?  
  
— А я должен? — удивился Красный Череп. Он был точно таким же, каким его запомнил Старк в своё время. Выглядел всё так же уродливо и устрашающе.  
  
— Нет, — Тони бы хотел слегка замедлить время, поговорить с Хранителем камня, побыть с Вандой наедине, но знал — чем дольше он будет сомневаться, тем больше шанс, что передумает.  
  
— Где он? Камень души? — резко выкрикнула Ванда, и Красный Череп медленно повёл их за собой. По пути охотно рассуждая о мощи камней бесконечности. Тони же хотелось так много спросить, уточнить, но Шмидт не внушал ни доверия, ни уж тем более уверенности. Старку же сейчас из последних сил стоило сохранять хладнокровие. Однажды Питер Квилл не смог совладать с чувствами и вот к чему это привело.  
  
— Я чую, их у тебя два. Я и сам однажды коснулся одного, но он не принял меня. Тебе же везёт.  
  
В лицо бил снег, Тони он был нипочём, Ванде же пришлось низко опустить голову, чтобы защитить глаза.  
  
— Это ещё как посмотреть, — хмыкнул Старк.  
  
— Мы пришли, — Шмидт подвёл их к краю обрыва. Ванда бесстрашно заглянула в зияющую пропасть.  
  
— Нам нужно спуститься вниз? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тони стоял прямо за спиной Ванды, её длинные волосы нещадно трепал ветер, промозглый и ледяной. Снежинки таяли на ресницах.  
  
— Чтобы получить камень, нужно утратить то, что любишь. Принести в жертву часть своей души. Безжалостно расстаться с ней.  
  
Ванда обернулась:  
  
— Как?  
  
Тони закрыл глаза, ему вдруг захотелось рассмеяться, он даже улыбнулся. Но делать этого не стал. Как и брать с собой Джарвиса, который бы наверняка его образумил. В ушах так гулко стучала кровь, что Тони перестал слышать завывания ветра. Он скрипнул зубами — пора было взять себя в руки.  
  
Он сделал шаг вперёд — металлическая подошва скрипнула о камень. Ванда перевела взгляд с Красного Черепа на него, она всё ещё была спокойна. Тони медленно надвигался. На втором шагу споткнулся — лязгнула подошва, он коснулся нагрудной пластиной груди Ванды, и она подняла на него глаза. Большие, зелёные, по-детски уверенные в сегодняшнем успехе. Она чуть отстранилась, пытаясь уступить ему место, но в шаге за её спиной была только бездна. Глаза её расширились от ужаса, когда до неё вдруг дошло.  
  
— Мы ведь разные, — испуганно прошептала она. Ветер отбросил волосы ей на лицо. Она потянулась убрать их, но вместо этого шевельнула пальцами, встала в боевую позицию, готовая нападать, но… — Моя сила, — выдохнула она, разглядывая свои руки. — Что ты сделал с моими способностями?!  
  
Ванда попыталась содрать с запястий браслеты, но не смогла — те защёлкнулись намертво.  
  
— Неправда! Ты ведь меня даже не любишь!  
  
Её слова били словно раскалённый хлыст по голой коже.  
  
— Я не подхожу! Мы с ней разные!  
  
— Нет, — холодно заметил Тони. — Вы одинаковые.  
  
Ванда бросилась на него, царапая ногтями его броню на груди, била по корпусу, пытаясь заставить сдвинуться с места, освободить проход. Ударила по забралу шлема, царапая металлическим браслетом металл. И Тони схватил её за плечо. Ванда набрала полную грудь воздуха, чтобы заверещать, когда он просто скинул её вниз. В бездну.  
  
Ему показалось, что она всё же закричала. Почти в самом низу. А может, это был ветер. Или его скулёж от ужаса содеянного.  
  
«Какой красивый закат», — подумалось ему, стоило взглянуть на небо. Он так и не смог заставить себя заглянуть в пропасть.  


*** 

  
Вода была чёрной, в ней отражались мириады звёзд. Тони коснулся было лица, с удивлением обнаружил, что на нём нет шлема. Лицо и волосы были мокрыми, вода затекла под броню.  
  
— Почему не разбудила?  
  
Небула пожала плечами:  
  
— Ты дышал, а это вроде как главное, — она сидела на камне, опустив ноги в воду, и её лицо было абсолютно непроницаемым. — Он сделал то же самое с Гаморой. Он всегда любил её больше всех. И даже скорбел по ней, хотя мы все для него были лишь средством для достижения цели.  
  
Тони разжал правую руку в воде и лишь потом заметил, как что-то яркое упало на дно. Судорожно стащил с себя перчатку и нащупал камень, его грани царапали пыльцы. Небула замерла, восхищённо разглядывая артефакт. Он отражался в её глазах рыжей песчинкой. Она медленно потянула к нему руку, но Тони тут же спрятал его в кулаке.  
  
— Как думаешь, как это отразится на будущем?  
  
— Ну, точно знаю, что Гамора не узнает о местоположении камня, — Небула помотала головой, прогоняя наваждение. — Может, это и сохранит ей жизнь, ведь иначе Таносу она не интересна. Ну… кроме того, что она его любимая дочь.  
  
— А если не получится?  
  
Небула резко встала.  
  
— Не узнаем, если не вернёмся. Давай, — она махнула рукой, — колдуй над своим камнем времени. Мне не терпится узнать, молил ли Танос о пощаде.  
  
Тони наблюдал, как яркий свет пробивается сквозь плотно сомкнутые пальцы. Он вложил камень в выемку в перчатке, и та мгновенно сложилась в наручные часы, дабы не привлекать излишнее внимание.  
  
— Я понимаю, ты сегодня многим пожертвовал, — прошептала Небула, смягчившись. От её настороженного тона не осталось и следа. — Но давай поскорее вернёмся назад. Порефлексировать ты всегда успеешь.  
  
Тони вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, с какой радостной уверенностью Ванда смотрела на него всего лишь за пару секунд до смерти. Она знала — они сегодня всё исправят. Было страшно возвращаться в своё время. Он боялся перемен. И не знал, стоит ли благополучие всего мира таких жертв.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы коснуться Глаза Агамотто, Тони резко откинулся назад, с головой погружаясь в воду.  


***

  
  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не очень рада меня видеть, — Старк попытался выжать из себя ухмылку. Наверняка выглядело жалко, но он умел делать вид, что всё в порядке.  
  
— У тебя хорошая интуиция, — кивнула Наташа.  
  
Музей имени Тони Старка был пуст и мрачен. Тони без интереса разглядывал собственное барахло, хранящееся за витринами. Десятки Марков, газетных вырезок, старых дипломов, фото.  
  
— Почему не вывесили окровавленную простынь? — вдруг полюбопытствовал он, и Наташа вздрогнула. — Как Туринскую плащаницу?  
  
— Прекрати! — раздражённо бросила она. Тони продолжил расхаживать по коридорам.  
  
— Слишком безлико, — небрежно бросил он. — Сплошные сухие факты, а меня настоящего здесь нет. Кому вообще пришла эта жуткая идея — увековечить меня в экспонатах музея?  
  
— Хочешь закрыть музей?  
  
— Хочу встретиться с Вандой.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — Наташа положила на стол папку с какими-то бумагами, поправила и без того идеальную стопку документов. Вытерла несуществующую пыль указательным пальцем. Заторопилась.  
  
— Хочу её увидеть.  
  
— Зачем?! На кой-чёрт снова её мучить? — разозлилась Нат. — Я сильно жалею о том, что мы со Стивом пошли у тебя на поводу в прошлый раз и организовали вам встречу. Это была ошибка. Только представь, ты убил человека, тебя даже успели осудить за это, а потом он приходит к тебе в тюрьму. Такого и врагу не пожелаешь.  
  
— Конечно. Учитывая, сколько ты сама людей успела перебить за свою жизнь, ты бы точно не хотела, чтобы они являлись к тебе ну хотя бы во сне.  
  
Наташа поджала губы.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Иначе?  
  
— Иначе я вызову полицию. Или позвоню Роджерсу.  
  
— Я-то думал, ты сделаешь из меня отбивную. Или пустишь кровь для плащаницы, — разочарованно протянул Тони, ощущая прилив бодрости от того, как по-свински себя ведёт. Ему нравилось играть на нервах Наташи, и без того доведённой до предела.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Уйду, если снова встречусь с Вандой.  
  
— Зачем тебе это?!  
  
Тони едва не пожал плечами. Как бы это ни было ужасно, но он и сам не знал. Просто хотел её увидеть. Снова.  
  
— Не получится, — вздохнула Наташа. — На следующий день после твоего визита она подала апелляцию с просьбой пересмотреть дело. Повезло, что Стив приказал уничтожить видеозаписи вашей встречи и потянуть время, назначив Ванде психологическую экспертизу. Это вызвало общественный резонанс, теперь Стиву приходится расхлёбывать проблемы. Оппозиция обвиняет его в давлении на заключённую.  
  
— Дело только в нашем президенте?  
  
— Прекрати ухмыляться. Это не твой мир и тебе плевать на наши проблемы, а нам здесь ещё жить!  
  
— Так ты проведёшь меня к Ванде? Или мне придётся сделать всё самому?  
  
— Что сделать? Проникнуть в тюрьму? — Наташа ухмыльнулась. — Удачи! Только её всё равно там нет. Она сбежала из-под стражи.  
  
Тони удивлённо замер.  
  
— После того, как Стив притормозил рассмотрение апелляции, Ванда озверела и напала на охрану. В итоге её так шарахнуло током, что у неё остановилось сердце. Это расценили как попытку самоубийства, хотя, по-моему, она просто потеряла контроль, а система слишком бурно отреагировала.Сбежала она уже из госпиталя.  
  
— И что, её так и не нашли? — изумился Тони. — А вы искали её по камерам наблюдения и по маячку? Ведь наверняка должен быть мачок? Да и ошейник снять не так просто.  
  
— Мы не так глупы, как кажемся, — хмуро сообщила Наташа. — Думаешь, мы ничего не делаем? И вообще… Это твоя вина. Если бы ты не показался ей на глаза, она бы не слетела с катушек.  
  
— Судя по тому, что она решилась на убийство, с катушек она слетела уже давно, — прошептал Тони. Впрочем, это и его касалось.  
  
— Ну что, пойдёшь её искать? — фыркнула Наташа. — Она сотрёт тебя в порошок, если снова увидит.  
  
Тони помотал головой. Он даже хохотнул, настолько всё было иронично: в одной реальности Ванда прирезала его во сне, в другой — он не побрезговал швырнуть её с обрыва. Они оба друг друга стояли — убийца и убийца.  


***

  
  
Невероятной глупостью было с его стороны появляться у границ Соковии без брони и оружия, зато он сразу же показал, что пришёл сюда с миром. Впрочем, военные всё равно его скрутили и, больно отбив бока, впихнули в машину, особо не церемонясь. Тони и не сопротивлялся. Знал, что так будет лучше, но всё же хотелось начистить солдатам зубы. Старк надеялся, что едут они к Ванде, где он будет бить челом перед Королевой.  
  
Надежды оправдались не сразу — сначала его привезли в какое-то здание, раздели, забрали всю одежду и даже часы, которые надёжно хранили камень души, досмотрели и дали какую-то замызганную серую униформу заключённого. Смешно, — грустно подумал Старк, натягивая растянутые штаны на резинке под насупленный взгляд надзирателя, — то президент, то заключённый, они с Вандой будто в ролевые игры играют. Только в разных реальностях.  
  
— Мне нужна Королева, — повторил Тони, как дверь камеры закрылась перед его носом.  
  
Времени на подумать было навалом, но именно этого сейчас ему было не нужно. Старк медленно грыз себя за случившееся, и с каждой секундой становилось только хуже. Хотелось выть, вцепившись в волосы, глотать слёзы, биться головой об стену, приговаривая, что это была вынужденная мера. Он всё шептал «прости, прости, прости» в пустоту, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. То ли крысы, то ли шаги по коридору.  
  
Он мог бы превратить эту тюрьму в огромный мыльный пузырь, разложить каждого надзирателя на отдельные атомы, заставить думать всех жителей этой маленькой страны, что они овцы. Тони посмотрел бы, как они щипают травку. Но он, обхватив себя за поджатые к груди колени, раскачивался из стороны в сторону, разглядывая бугрящуюся перед носом темноту, и ждал, пока за ним придут.  
  
Пришли. Он даже успел задремать, и снилось ему, что он священник, а Звёздный Лорд ведёт Ванду под венец, а на её длинный шлейф приколото с сотню значков Гидры.  
  
В ярком свете, бьющем в спину визитёра, Тони не сразу узнал Стива. Он был в чёрно-зелёной камуфляжной форме, точно такой же как у пограничников.  
  
— Какими судьбами? — удивился Старк.  
  
— То же самое могу спросить у тебя. В твоих личных вещах я увидел съёмный реактор и Глаз Агамотто. Зачем ты вернулся? — в голосе Роджерса была щепотка неприязни. Тони вспомнил, как слегка подпортил ему карму в собственных глазах.  
  
— Хочу преклонить колено перед Королевой.  
  
Стив взглянул куда-то в сторону, будто отвёл взгляд. В темноте были ни черта не разобрать.  
  
— Ты, наверное, не заметил, но в стране военное положение.  
  
— Извини, — Тони развёл руками, — меня вообще-то везли в фургоне чуть ли не с мешком на голове. Не просветишь, что происходит?  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Лучше уходи, сейчас не до тебя.  
  
— Где-то я уже это слышал, — задумчиво прошептал про себя Тони. Это ж как надо было себя вести в этих вселенных, чтобы тебя больше не захотели здесь видеть гостях. — С кем воюете?  
  
— Не твоё дело.  
  
— Очень грубо и негостеприимно, — хмыкнул Тони. — Всё ещё злишься, что я раскрыл тебя перед самим собой?  
  
— Я не злюсь, отнюдь, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я скрывал правду, и она всё равно рано или поздно бы раскрылась. В любом случае мне уже надоело скакать под дудку вышестоящих чинов, будучи скованным соглашением. Так что в какой-то степени я могу быть тебе благодарен.  
  
Тони взглянул Роджерсу в глаза. Взгляд у него был жёсткий.  
  
— А вот ты выглядишь весьма потрёпанно, — заметил он. — Как там поживает твоя реальность? Нашёл Ванду или пришёл за нашей?  
  
— Нашёл, — мрачно бросил Тони, но уточнять что-либо не спешил. — Обещаю, я не задержусь. Мне просто нужно поговорить с твоей… Королевой.  
  
— Не называй её так. Ей это не нравится. И ты ей тоже кстати не нравишься.  
  
— Я и не обязан. Отведи меня к ней. Мы просто поговорим. Я не собираюсь её похищать или делать что-то дурное. Мне просто нужна её помощь, — Тони слегка лукавил. Ему нужна была не просто помощь — он хотел снова взглянуть на неё. Просто увидеть и наконец-то понять, ради чего он всё это сделал. — Могу помочь с обороной, если хочешь. Создам что-нибудь эдакое…  
  
— Мы сыты по горло твоими разработками, так что я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
— Ну, может быть, об этом лучше спросить у самой Ванды?  
  
— Она тоже откажется.  
  
— Ты так не хочешь меня к ней пускать, что у меня рождаются подозрения, знаешь ли, — прищурился Старк. — Она занимается государственными делами, перебирая бумажки, или сражается на поле боя?  
  
— Ладно, — сухо сообщил Стив. — Пошли.  
  
Капитан кратко ввёл его в курс дела. Разъярённый Старк из этой реальности в пух и прах рассорился с Роджерсом. Стычка была таких масштабов, что они вдвоём умудрились разнести Базу к чертям. Тони даже не пришлось прилагать усилия — ООН спустила на Стива всех собак, но тому удалось скрыться. Так в мгновение ока Капитан вновь стал преступником.  
  
— Бежать было не в первой, — мрачно заметил он.  
  
— Не пришлось бы, не утаивай ты ничего, — фыркнул Тони.  
  
— Я извиняться перед тобой не буду, — жёстко обрубил его Роджерс. — Если хочешь встретиться с Вандой, не действуй мне на нервы.  
  
— Ой, какие мы нежные. Ультиматумы ставим.  
  
В общем и целом, из рассказа Стива вытекало следующее. Окольными путями он всё же умудрился попасть в Соковию, под крылышко Ванды, чью сторону он так невзначай поддерживал. В итоге ситуация так сильно накалилась, что Североатлантический Альянс начал стягивать свои силы к границам недавно созданной конфедерации так рьяно, что в мире началась паника. Дум, предвкушая военный конфликт, от счастья уже потирал свои ручонки. В его голове он уже выиграл эту войну и установил свой режим, Ванда же, как могла, пыталась всего этого избежать. Она хотела мира для своего народа, геополитические холивары ей были ни к чему. Ситуация обострялась не по дням, а по часам. Дум предлагал атаковать первыми, Ванда же намеревалась лишь защищаться. К компромиссу они так и не пришли, рассорившись до посинения, и сейчас просто ждали. Чего — непонятно. Дум готов начать войну при малейшей угрозе, несмотря на предостережения Ванды, а это значит, что ракеты посыпятся и на Латверию, и на Соковию в равных количествах.  
  
Сама Ванда на Тони смотрела недоверчиво даже после того, как Стив в красках ей всё разъяснил. Выглядела она уставшей и измученной, лет на пять старше, чем была. Старк едва подавил в себе желание к ней прикоснуться. Он уже и не надеялся на удачу, когда протягивал ей свои часы. Ванде было не до его проблем, у неё своих-то выше крыши.  
  
— Я не буду это даже трогать, — сообщила она, когда на ладони Старка замерцал оранжевый камешек. — И уж тем более уничтожать.  
  
— Я не могу тащить его в свой мир.  
  
Ванда отвернулась, одёргивая пиджак. Она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда в приёмной раздавались звонки.  
  
— Ты сейчас невовремя, — бросила она, так и не поднимая глаз на Тони. Он сжал руку в кулак, пряча камень.  
  
Снова чужая, холодная и нелюдимая, она отказывалась ему помогать. Он в принципе на это даже не рассчитывал, приходя сюда.  
  
— Ты ведь знал, что я не соглашусь, но всё равно пришёл. Зачем?  
  
Тони опустил глаза. Осознание вдруг заставило его улыбнуться. Он просто тянул время — не хотел возвращаться, потому что боялся, что в очередной раз ничего не вышло. Боялся снова проиграть. Боялся, что Ванда снова скажет нет.  
  
— Не начинай войну первой. Не думаю, что ты хочешь быть агрессором.  
  
— Но и жертвой я тоже не хочу быть.  


*** 

  
Первой, кого Тони увидел по возвращении, стала Ванда. Она сидела прямо напротив него, лицом к лицу, и они столкнулись взглядами. Наверное, он слишком засмотрелся, потому что она удивлённо выгнула бровь и слегка качнула подбородком в его сторону.  
  
Тони тут же опустил взгляд, с удивлением обнаруживая, что кто-то положил руку ему на колено. Он тут же узнал кольцо, подаренное Пеппер на помолвку, и взглянул на неё. Она внимательно кого-то слушала. И только сейчас Старк заметил, что сидит в конференц-зале за невероятно длинным столом и весь он забит под завязку. Было чертовски тесно, Тони подпирали плечо Пеппер с одной стороны и плечо Роуди с другой.  
  
Стив что-то говорил, стоя перед экраном, но Тони не вслушивался. Ему было не до этого: он пытался посчитать, сколько народу забилось в помещение. Со счёта он быстро сбился на ошарашенное разглядывание лиц. Тут были все. Все, кто когда-либо превратился в прах. От Ванды до Дракса. И даже те, кто щелчок Таноса не застал: Вижн, Гамора. С Небулой они переглядывались дольше всех.   
  
Тони откинулся на спинку кресла. Либо получилось, либо его в очередной раз ожидало разочарование. Наверняка какая-то подлянка — дерьмо, прикрытое бумажкой.  
  
— Что-то не так? — поинтересовалась Пеппер, и её шёпот обжёг ему ухо. Старк разглядывал Ванду. В поле зрение как некстати попадал и находящийся справа от неё Вижн. Она слишком близко к нему сидела. В ответ Тони лишь покачал головой, и Ванда кинула на него недоумённый взгляд.  
  
Он ощущал весь спектр её чувств, насыщенный калейдоскоп удивления и усталости, спокойствия. То, чего ему так давно не хватало. От Ванды фонило так сильно, что Тони начинало тошнить. И она всё ещё продолжала на него смотреть, и он ощущал её беспокойство за него. Внезапно в душе всколыхнулось злорадство, когда рука Пеппер на его колене стала слишком горячей.  
  
Ванда нахмурилась и тут же отвернулась, задев плечом Вижна. Тот придвинулся к ней ближе, и Тони вскочил. Да так резко, что стул под ним тут же с грохотом упал. Стив замолк, и с десяток пар глаз изумлённо на него уставилось.  
  
Старк кинулся прочь из зала, чувствуя накатывающую тошноту, почти до рвотных позывов. Такое иногда напоминало ему лучевую болезнь, словно бы Ванда была его личной Фукусимой, а он её Чернобылем. До двери он так и не дошёл — закружилась голова и, проходя мимо Роджерса, Тони грохнулся в обморок. Последнее, что он мог бы увидеть, но скорее почувствовал, — как десяток людей резко встают со своих мест и как ёкнуло сердце у Ванды.  


***

  
— Что-то он запоздал.  
  
— Сомневался, наверное.  
  
— Попрыгал по реальностям и вот результат.  
  
— Доигрался.  
  
— Не дерзи.  
  
— Да всё с ним в порядке. Мы же извлекли из него Эфир. Ему должно быть лучше.  
  
— Но выглядит он всё равно отвратительно.  
  
— Немудрено. Он столько времени сопротивлялся разрушающей силе камня. Повезло, что жив остался.  
  
— Это была твоя идея отдать ему Эфир.  
  
— А твоей идеей было обратиться ко мне за помощью.  
  
— Заткнитесь! Убирайтесь отсюда оба! Дайте ему отдохнуть! Оставьте нас в покое. Проваливайте! — Тони почувствовал, как с другой половины кровати кто-то быстро вскочил. Пеппер зашипела на два одинаковых голоса, но открывать глаза было то ли лень, то ли больно. В любом случае не было сил даже попросить этих троих быть потише.  
  
— Он очнулся, — сухо заметил кто-то, и Пеппер перестала шуметь. Старк ощутил, как кровать продавилась, и тёплые женские руки коснулись его лица. Её волосы мягко пощекотали его щёки, он уловил привычный запах медового шампуня.  
  
— Уходите, — прошептала она и судя по тому, как скрипнула постель, — махнула рукой.  
  
— Нам надо с ним поговорить, — хором объявили два голоса, и Тони узнал их. Это был Стрэндж.  
  
Старк застонал, пытаясь выдавить из себя звуки. Он с великим трудом разлепил слипшиеся веки, ощущая невероятный жар. Пот струился по нему градом. Под пуховым одеялом он буквально вспрел. Пальцы привычно потянулись к груди, пытаясь нащупать цепочку, но наткнулись на пустоту. Не было даже реактора. Это заставило Тони в панике подскочить и в ужасе уставиться на Стрэнджа. Двух Стрэнджей.  
  
— Какого?.. — прохрипел Старк, оглядывая абсолютно одинаковых Стефанов, словно кто-то переводил тату из-под жвачки на реальность. — Где камни?  
  
— С ними всё в порядке, — хором пояснили маги и осеклись, переглянувшись.  
  
— У меня Эфир, — тот, что был слева, повертел в руках сосуд, в котором бултыхалось нечто красное. — А Глаз Агамотто я верну в его настоящий мир.  
  
— Там Альтрон всем заправляет, — напомнил Тони, едва приходя в себя. От резкого пробуждения у него подскочил пульс.  
  
— Но я же не Альтрону вручу его. В той реальности ещё множество планет, что могут обеспечить безопасность одному из камней бесконечности.  
  
Тони заикнулся было о том, что даже там Танос сможет обвести всех вокруг пальца, но прикусил язык. Это его теперь не касается.  
  
— Камень души сейчас в лаборатории под замком, — сообщил другой Стрэндж, тот, что с Глазом Агамотто на шее. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Тони опустился на подушки, всё ещё ощущая и тошноту, и головокружение. Очень хотелось снова погрузиться в сон. Пеппер взяла его за руку, подбадривая.  
  
— На самом деле, Тони, я обманул тебя.  
  
— И почему я не удивлён?  
  
— Дело в том, что я солгал о четырнадцати миллионах шестиста двадцати пяти исходах битвы с Таносом. Я не видел победы вообще. Ни в одной из версий, что я успел просмотреть, — эти слова заставили Тони приподняться на подушках, чтобы взглянуть говорившему Стрэнджу в глаза. Тот выглядел слегка неуверенно, что никак не вязалось с его образом. — Но мне удалось просчитать некоторые варианты при условии, что нам удастся исхитриться. Я договорился с другим Стефаном, — он кивнул на того, что держал в руках сосуд с Эфиром. — Это всё было подстроено. Но я был уверен в твоей победе. И я… мы благодарны тебе, Тони.  
  
Старк недоверчиво вглядывался в лица, теперь казавшиеся ему чужими. Он ещё сильнее сжал руку Пеппер под одеялом, и камень в кольце впился в его ладонь.  
  
— Вы что, использовали меня? — вышло слегка бесцветно и сухо, и Тони понял, что его это не особо заботит. Просто всё закончилось, но он не успел это осознать.  
  
— Это было нужно, — пожал плечами Стрэндж.  
  
Другой Стефан засобирался, плащ его зашуршал, взбудоражился.  
  
— Думаю, мне уже пора. Я и так задержался. Мне ещё нужно исправить то, что мы успели натворить с реальностями, ведь из-за вмешательства извне они начинают распадаться. Два Эфира и два камня времени в одной вселенной нарушают целостность этих самых вселенных. Представь, что ты пуля, а реальности, в которых ты побывал, — это люди. Если ты не убил их, то явно покалечил.  
  
— Одного я уже убил, — прошептал Тони, и Стрэнджи переглянулись. Пеппер испуганно попыталась вглядеться ему в лицо, но он старался на неё не смотреть. Он вообще пялился куда угодно, только не в глаза собеседнику. Один из Стрэнджей исчез в всполохах открывшегося портала, а другой продолжил.  
  
— Когда ты получил камень души, то это привело к тому, что Ванда осталась на Земле вместе с Вижном и не последовала на Титан. Она до конца защищала камень разума от Чёрного Ордена. Когда Танос всё же посетили Вормир, он не нашёл там камень души. Гамора же была к этому не причастна, а следовательно, осталась жить. Расстроенный и злой, Танос вернулся на Титан. Питер Квилл не потерял рассудок из-за смерти своей возлюбленной. И нам удалось обезвредить Таноса. Он мёртв. Сейчас мы думаем о том, что сделать с камнями и стоит ли их уничтожать.  
  
— Мы победили? — прошептал Тони. — Так просто?  
  
— Просто? Ты пожертвовал Вандой, ты до сих пор считатешь, что победа досталась тебе легко?  
  
— Вандой? — переспросила Пеппер.  
  
— Мне? — Старк нахмурился.  
  
— Это твоя заслуга.  
  
— Нет, — жёстко перебил его Тони. — Это ты всё подстроил. Ты использовал меня. Я чуть не умер и к тому же стал убийцей.  
  
Пеппер сжала его плечо.  
  
— Это меньшее из зол, не так ли? — заметил Стрэндж. Тони с ненавистью уставился на него, чувствуя, как его накрывает яростью. Окажись под его рукой что-нибудь тяжёлое, он бы обязательно метнул это в Стефана.  
  
— Ты чертовски лицемерен, — сплюнул Старк. – Если бы ты воспользовался камнем тогда, когда это было нужно, то мы бы сразу выиграли битву, и мне не пришлось бы рвать задницу, чтобы всё исправить! Но при этом я пользовался камнем так, как хотел, и ничего. Вселенная же не развалилась!  
  
— Она и без этого трещит по швам. Мне ещё долго придётся её латать, — заявил Доктор Стрэндж, и Тони заскрипел зубами.  
  
— Мне никто не говорил, что я должен был её убить. Твой… двойник сказал мне, что она должна была просто уничтожить камни!  
  
— Насколько я знаю, — Стефан вдруг усмехнулся, — ничего такого он не говорил. Это ты сам уже домыслил.  
  
Пеппер явно почувствовала, что ещё секунда, и Тони буквально взорвётся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, уходи, — прошептала она Стрэнджу. Просить дважды не пришлось — он и сам рад был уйти. — Что вы говорили о Ванде, я так и не поняла? Ты сказал, что убил её, но… Как? Что случилось?  
  
— Уже ничего, — вздохнул Тони и отвернулся, в надежде, что больше никто не будет его тревожить. Пеппер только вздохнула, обнимая его со спины.  
  
— Я так рада, что ты вернулся с Титана невредимым. Что ты вообще вернулся.  


*** 

  
Будь в этом мире всё лучше, чем прежде, Тони бы решил, что сошёл с ума. Это была бы утопия, слишком приторная, чтобы быть настоящей.  
  
Но всё вроде как было по-прежнему. Вот Стив рассыпается в жалких извинениях, надеясь на прощение. А тут Пеппер слишком сильно его опекает, душит своей гиперзаботой — он бросил её прямо перед ужином, и она могла его больше не увидеть. И он её понимал, Тони влез в её шкуру, но как же это всё его раздражало.  
  
И только после третьей ссоры со своей невестой он понял, что же всё-таки ему на самом деле досаждает. Крутящийся возле Ванды Вижн. Он словно надоедливая муха вился вокруг неё, и она улыбалась. Он несмешно шутил, и Ванда смеялась звонко и что самое главное — искренне. Тони знал это. То Вижн её приобнимет, то поцелует совсем невесомо в висок, и ей это будет нравится. А Старк будет шкварчать на сковородке, шипеть маслом и места себе не находить.  
  
Тони не спасал её в Эдинбурге, они не целовались перед её смертью на Титане. Ничего этого в новом мире не было, и Старк буквально видел, как всё то, что он так тяжело возводил, сыплется сквозь пальцы.  
  
Ванда замечала его мрачный взгляд, она наверняка ощущала его горячую ревность, но молчала. И от её хладнокровия было больнее, чем от всего остального. Он бы отмотал время назад, снова, но камня времени у него больше не было. Искушение воспользоваться им было бы слишком сильным, Тони был рад, что наконец-то от него избавился.  


***

  
— Ты снова ото всех закрылся, — Пеппер принесла ему ужин, и сейчас еда стыла на подносе в углу стола. — Снова работаешь на износ без продыху. Снова игнорируешь всех: от Стива до Питера. Они хотят поговорить с тобой, поблагодарить за то, что ты сделал. Стрэндж им всё рассказал.  
  
Тони молча чертил в планшете формулы, ядовито пахло химикатами. Какая-то дрянь разъела рукав белого халата.  
  
— Я видел будущее, — признался он. Защитные очки вспотели от напряжения.  
  
— И что там было? — поинтересовалась Пеппер.  
  
— Много чего. У нас, например, была дочь.  
  
— Ты же хотел сына.  
  
Тони неопределённо пожал плечами. Он уже и сам не знал, чего хотел. Он вроде бы как любил Пеппер, но и Ванда ему была дорога. Он вроде как любил и Ванду, но и Пеппер предать не мог. Она была с ним в самые тяжёлые моменты его жизни, она буквально вытаскивала его со дна за шкирку, и вот так бросить её он не мог.  
  
— А ещё там не было половины мира. Люди исчезли по одному лишь щелчку. Зато реки очистились. Мусора стало меньше. Воздух был как никогда свежим. А ещё я умер в конце.  
  
— Но ты ведь уже изменил это будущее. Такого не будет, ты ведь вернул всех нас, — Пеппер коснулась его плеча.  
  
Тони в ответ на это только кивнул. Он вернул всё на круги своя, точно как вернул свою неуверенность перед Вандой. Они как раньше молчали, так и продолжали соблюдать тишину, хотя каждый из них знал, что чувствует другой.  


***

 

  
— Тони, — тихонько позвала его Пеппер. Старк нехотя обернулся, прекрасно зная, кого она привела с собой.  
  
— У нас собрание. Надо решить, что делать с камнями. Точнее… какой именно камень уничтожить. Мы хотим знать твоё мнение, — признался Стив. Они так нормально и не поговорили. Тони так и не принял извинения.  
  
— Не могу, я слишком занят.  
  
— Он уже неделю химичит в лаборатории, — шёпотом пояснила Пеппер.  
  
— Тони, — Стив кашлянул, привлекая его внимание, но тот так и не обернулся. — Ты нам нужен.  
  
— Я буду рядом, — прошептала ему на ухо Пеппер, и Тони отбросил прочь какую-то пробирку. Та покатилась по столу и упала на пол, но не разбилась.  
  
На собрании Старк никого не слушал, пребывая в какой-то странной апатии. Побочные эффекты давали о себе знать. В конце концов решение они приняли без него: Тони просто невпопад поднимал руку на голосовании. Не самый лучший способ внезапно узнать, что жребий пал на камень души. Ванда должна была его уничтожить.  
  
— Не проще ли уничтожить все сразу, чтобы не было соблазна воспользоваться ими даже по отдельности? — спросил как-то Тони, и разгорелась дискуссия. Стрэндж сказал своё чёткое нет, и Старк скривился. Больше его мнение никого не интересовало. Почему-то он ощущал сплочённость команды тогда, когда их всех накрыло щелчком Таноса, а не сейчас, когда они дружно решали судьбу камней.  
  
— Уничтожим камень души, он самый бесполезный из всех. Его сила не так очевидна, — сказал кто-то из них, наверное, Брюс, и Старка передёрнуло.  
  
Он гипнотизировал взглядом маленький оранжевый камешек, вспоминая, с каким трудом он всё-таки ему достался. Единственный из всех, кто потребовал такой жертвы. Не долго думая, Тони взял его в руки, ощущая на ладони холод стекла и остроту рёбер, как вдруг его ослепило.  
  
Вормир он узнал сразу. Эти сине-фиолетовые горы, розовый туман, белый дым и снег. Он скрипел под ногами зловещей музыкой.  
  
— Получилось? — от тихого женского голоса за спиной у Тони сердце ухнуло в пятки. Он не сразу обернулся — надо было собраться с силами.  
  
Ванда смотрела на него, слегка улыбаясь. Ветер нещадно трепал её волосы. Камни больно впились в колени, когда Тони упал перед ней.  
  
— Получилось, — подтвердил он.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Он смотрел перед собой, не находя в себе мужества поднять взгляд. И её шаги он услышал не сразу, если вообще они были. Ванда просто коснулась его плеч, и выглядела она совсем невесомой, словно призрак.  
  
— Я умер, поэтому тебя вижу? Инфаркт? — Тони схватился за сердце.  
  
— Нет, это карманное измерение в камне души.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Живу, — она пожала плечами. — Существую, — поправилась она, заметив, что Тони чуть было не выпалил, что он её убил.  
  
— Прости меня, прости, — он уткнулся носом ей в живот, одновременно и радуясь, и страшась того, что он так смел с этой Вандой, но так не уверен с той, что ему роднее всех.  
  
— Я не держу на тебя зла. Я всё равно никогда не была счастлива в своём мире и прекрасно знала, что туда уже не вернусь. Я была счастлива лишь с тобой, но ты любишь другую, — она погладила его по щеке, медленно и нежно, и Тони бы всё отдал, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но её лицо расплывалось перед глазами, её застил туман, и Тони вытряхнуло в реальность, словно бы сбросило с американских горок.  
  
— Его сила не так очевидна, — повторил кто-то, и Тони протянул камень Ванде. Она удивлённо на него воззрилась.  
  
— Уничтожь, — заявил, держа камень двумя пальцами. Он тут же их разжал, и, если бы Ванда вовремя не подхватила его своими алыми нитями, он бы обязательно упал. Под недоумённое молчание команды Тони удалился.  


***

  
А потом они все разъехались. Стив уехал к себе домой, в Бруклин, в маленькую квартирку, и забрал с собой Баки, смотреть на которого для Тони было выше его сил. Уехала и Наташа, куда — не сказала, да и, как ни странно, Старку было плевать. Ушёл Стрэндж — в Санктум Санкторум, а потом молча вернулся, чтобы собрать пыльные фолианты с письменного стола Тони. Также молча и враждебно — они друг друга на дух не переносили, особенно после случившегося. База запустела, стало одиноко.  
  
Тони свои вещички не собирал — их на Базе не было. Чемоданы не паковала и Ванда — свою старую одежду она решила не брать. И Старк всё спрашивал себя, неужели это то, ради чего он трудился? Снова смотреть, как команда распадается? Они снова все расходятся, их больше не собрать.  
  
— Это всего лишь отпуск, — напоминала ему Пеппер, но это были утешения. Одни сплошные разочарования. — У нас же и свои дела есть, — улыбалась она. — Готовиться к свадьбе, например.  
  
— Да, — Тони сначала кивал, а потом выжимал из себя улыбку. Она так плотно приросла к лицу, что со временем он перестал себя мучить, — это стало выходить естественней.  
  
Перед отъездом он заглянул к Ванде. Ему наконец-то удалось застать её без Вижна. Подходить ближе он не стал — от неё фонило, и во избежание нежелательных моментов Тони просто положил оранжевый пузырёк на краешек стола.  
  
— Что это? — удивилась Ванда. Ей пришлось встать, чтобы дотянуться до него. — Силенциум?  
  
— Пей один раз в день по утрам до завтрака. Здесь курс на месяц. Закончатся — я пришлю ещё, — коротко бросил он и уже собирался было уйти, как покрасневшая дверь перед самим носом резко захлопнулась.  
  
— А можно поинтересоваться, что именно я должна пить? Только не говори мне, что это крысиный яд. Не думала умирать так нелепо.  
  
Тони вздрогнул при упоминании смерти. Хотелось было возмутиться тому, что его приняли за убийцу, а потом стало жутко. И он промолчал.  
  
— Эти таблетки подавляют эмпатическую связь.  
  
Лучше бы он в глаза ей не смотрел, Ванда испуганно вздрогнула и уставилась на него с таким ужасом, и это напомнило ему события Вормира. Тони в жар бросило.  
  
— Ты сам их создал? — он кивнул. — А я всё гадала, почему ты в последние дни такой неэмоциональный. Думала, ты уже уехал, вот я и не могу уловить твоё настроение, — прошептала она, а потом протянула ему пузырёк. — Забери. Мне это не нужно.  
  
Тони долго изучал её тонкую кисть с едва заметными синими венками, серебряные кольца и трещины на чёрном лаке.  
  
— Если тебе от этого легче, то принимай эти пилюли. Но я не буду, — Ванда бросила в него пузырёк. Тони едва успел его подхватить. Щёлкнул дверной затвор, здесь его больше никто не держал.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь избавиться от этого бремени?  
  
— Только благодаря нашей связи я знала, что ты остался жив после битвы с Таносом и что мы победили. Мне больно тебя ощущать, но это уже часть моей жизни. Я уже давно не хочу избавляться от этого дара. Мне нравится думать, что выше меня только боги, — она вдруг лукаво улыбнулась, почти как маленькая нашкодившая девчонка, и у Тони вдруг на душе тепло стало от этого действа.  
  
— Ты мне снилась, — вдруг признался Тони, опираясь спиной о дверь и сползая на пол. Ванда проследила за его движением.  
  
— Правда? И что именно тебе снилось?  
  
Старк немного подумал, прежде чем начать. Ванда тоже уселась на пол, поджимая под себя ноги.  
  
— Будто мы женаты, причём довольно прилично. Тебе лет тридцать, ты выглядишь взрослее, а я почему-то остался таким же, — Ванда многозначительно прыснула. — Ты лежишь на диване, коричневом и старом, хотя я знаю, он очень дорогой, антикварный. Твои ноги согнуты в коленях, ты читаешь какую-то толстую книжку в твёрдой обложке. Твои волосы перекинуты через подлокотник, и они очень длинные, почти касаются пола. Они рыжие, но оттенок немного другой. Темнее, чем сейчас. Почти осенний. За окном пасмурно, в комнате не хватает света, и ты щуришься, когда читаешь. От тебя веяло уютом, и я любовался тобой из-за угла.  
  
— Почему из-за угла?  
  
— Не знаю. Может, боялся подойти? Что-то было между нами отстранённое, словно мы приелись друг другу или поссорились. Мы, кажется, злились или были чем-то расстроены. Но я точно помню, что любил тебя во сне. И знал, что ты разделяешь мои чувства. Это было очень ярко, но неправдоподобно.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Наяву ты ведь меня не любишь.  
  
Ванда сглотнула и отвела взгляд. Воцарилась тишина, прерывать которую никто из них двоих не спешил.  
  
— Но и ты меня тоже, — заметила она, когда молчать надоело.  
  
— У тебя есть Вижн.  
  
— А у тебя Пеппер. И отношения у вас намного чётче очерчены, чем наши с Вижном. Пригласишь на свадьбу? — поинтересовалась она, но Тони одарил её мрачным взглядом, и Ванда стушевалась. — Я пошутила.  
  
Тони, кряхтя, встал с пола.  
  
— Спасибо, — вдогонку крикнула ему Ванда, заставив замереть. — Доктор Стрэндж нам всё рассказал.  
  
— Что именно? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Тони, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Что ты ради нас всех прыгал во времени, пытаясь всё исправить. Расскажешь поподробней? — последние слова сквозили надеждой на то, что он немного задержится в её комнате. Будто бы сказку на ночь рассказать.  
  
Тони почувствовал, как Ванда кладёт ладони ему на спину и водит вниз, а потом обнимает, складывая руки у него на животе. Её горячее дыхание он ощущал сквозь тонкую ткань джемпера. Они долго так стояли, слушая ночную тишину. Тони думал о помолвочном кольце Пеппер, о том, что в комнату в любой момент может заглянуть Вижн.  
  
— У тебя ресницы мокрые, — заметила Ванда, когда ей всё же удалось его к себе развернуть. Её пальцы пробежались по его волосам, и он ощутил, как она копается у него в голове. Будто бы связи ей было мало. Она вставала на носочки в попытке дотянуться до поцелуя.


End file.
